du fond du coeur
by Noa chan
Summary: les pires ennemis ; main dans la main ... a partir du moment ou l'on doit vivre ensemble on apprend a se connaitre ; on change ; on se confit ; on s'aime . on peu alors combattre nos démons et apprendre a etre heureux ...
1. Ab imo pectore prologue

Titre : Ab imo pectore ( du fond du c?ur )  
  
Autrice : Noa Maxwell  
  
Genre : OOC ; romance , humour ;  
  
Titre : Main dans la main Couples : Ron/Hermione . et SURPRISE :D  
  
Disclamer : pfff . bah ouais ! les personnages de Harry Potter m'appartiennent pas . sauf le professeur Catalougna ! même si elle a quelques aires a Gilderoy lockhart ! ^^lol m'enfin bon ! sinon les persos et tous ce qui est liée d'une façon ou d'une autre a Harry Potter sont a J.K Rowling !  
  
Dedicace : An chan . YAOI POWA ^^ lol !tu veux un fruit rouge ? non ? bah pourquoi ? lol ! pas grave je demanderais a ZUZU ! bise à vous deux ^^  
  
Petite note : -) première fic sur HP . je sais pas si je vais la continuer ! à vous de me le dire ! (dite oui ! s'il vous plait . lol) gros bisous à vous cher lecteurs/ices fan de Harry Potter :D j'attend vos reviews ^^ :D  
  
-) je sais que cette fic est courte mais ce n'est que le préface alors je pense que la suite (s'il y a suite) seras bien plus longue :D !  
  
Préface : Une machination ambiguë  
  
Harry regardait Les flocons blancs dansant joyeusement devant la fenêtre du dortoir des Griffondor de 7émes années. ; la pureté de la lumière les rendait comme animés de vie , petites lucioles blanches virevoltant dans les cieux , jouant avec l'air ; petites plumes froides flottant dans le ciel. Il attendait . regardant le ciel désespérément , les plumes . des plumes . Edwige ne revenait pas .. il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre , collant son front contre la vitre . Appréciant ce moment de solitude . Depuis sa première année a Poudlard , Harry avait bien changé , son entraînement journalier de Quidditch lui donnait désormais une allure fière , forte et sa fine musculature avait désormais remplacé son coté chétif . ses cheveux noirs , toujours en bataille , lui chatouillaient la nuque et ses lunettes noires avaient été remplacées par une paire de lentilles magiques ce qui donnait à ses yeux vert plus de profondeur et de charme . Sa dernière année à Poudlard avait débuté quelques mois plus tôt avec son lot de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles et Harry , du haut de ses17 ans n'avait pas vraiment la tête à étudier .  
  
-« Harry ! ou étais tu passé ? bon sang Harry ! tu vas être en retard pour le cours spécial de lutte contre les forces du mal combiné avec le cours de potion ! Et tu sais que le professeur Rogue n'aime pas les retards ! » s'écria Hermione en ouvrant la porte du dortoir des Griffondor .  
  
Harry sursauta à ce brusque retour à la réalité et souri gentiment à Hermione qui reprit de plus belle  
  
-« Et puis tu sais Harry ! il ne faut pas décevoir ce Cher professeur Catalougna ! elle est si A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E ! si cultivée , si intéressante ! tu sais bien qu'elle a beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre cette année ! et puis on devrait profiter que pour une fois Rogue apprécie un professeur de lutte contre les forces du mal ! alors je t'en pris Harry dépêche toi ! »  
  
Harry se fit presque traîner par Hermione hors du dortoir. Il passât dans la salle commune des Griffondor et suivi Hermione de près quand celle ci sorti de leur salle commune . ils saluèrent la grande dame et descendirent les escaliers .Maintenant qu'il y repensait ; Hermione aussi avait bien changée . Elle avait laissée ses beau cheveux brun pousser qu' elle réussissait enfin à les coiffer et qui lui arrivaient désormais au bas du dos; ses beau yeux marron était agréablement mis en valeur par un léger trait d'eyer liner noir .elle se maquillait légèrement et avait grandit . Harry s'attarda quelques instants sur la poitrine de son amie qui avait vraiment évolué depuis quelques années .il se reportât sur son visage ; depuis quelques temps ;elle souriait tous le temps depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ron en fait .  
  
Harry émergea de ses pensées au détour d'un couloir quand il entendit une voix désagréablement connue résonner à ses oreilles .  
  
-« Tient ! Potter et la sang de bourbes ! »  
  
Harry se retourna vivement une lueur de colère dans les yeux pour se retrouver nez a nez avec Drago Malefoy . Il le regarda quelques secondes et tourna la tête pour disparaître au fond du couloir en entraînant Hermione avec lui .Il ne supportait plus l'attitude de Malefoy . Pourquoi fallait 'il qu'il déteste tant Hermione . Et il ne pouvait pas se la fermer de temps en temps pour changer ? il savait bien que ça faisait mal à Hermione de se faire traiter de sang de bourbes .  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle de défenses contres les forces du mal qui se trouvait juste a côteé de la salle de potion , Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Ron et lui décrocha un baiser passionné ; puis elle alla s'asseoir à une des places que Ron avait gardé pour eux . Ron ; encore rouge du baiser inattendu , courut vers Harry qui était resté devant la porte et le regarda avec l'air dramatique de quelqu'un qui aurais aprit la fin du monde . il poussa un long soupir et attrapa Harry par l'épaule ; il l'entraîna vers la table qu'il avait réservé et lui dit :  
  
-« Ho Harry ! ça va ? tu as l'air bizarre . heu .. Je sais bien que c'est hors sujet mais . non en vérité c'est vraiment important ! HO HARRY C'EST HORRIBLE !en fait j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer . tu vas vraiment pas être content .! le professeur rogue a décider de faire ce cours en Binôme avec les Serpentar ! »  
  
-« QUOI ? »  
  
Harry regarda Ron d'un air effaré en s'asseyant sur sa chaise . il n'en revenait pas . la journée avait vraiment décidé d'être mauvaise . Il avait raté le petit déjeuné ; Edwige n'était toujours pas revenue ; il avait vu Malefoy , avait un cours de forces du mal ET de potions .. Mais le pire ; c'étais qu'il allait avoir lieu avec les Serpentars . Donc Drago et sa clique . Harry soupira en baissant la tête . Vraiment rien ne pourrait être pire ! et rien ne pourrait empirer . quoi que .  
  
Ses pensées furent interrompues par une voie claire et rayonnante :  
  
-« Hohoho ! bonjours très chers élèves de dernière année ! veuillez cesser vos bavardages et aller vous asseoir s'il vous plais !nous allons assister a un cours exceptionnel ! et c'est vraiment avec une grande joie que je vous annonce que celui ci aura lieu avec les Serpentars ! »  
  
un murmure de dégoût et de haine emplie la salle.  
  
Harry et Ron se retournèrent pour faire face à Mme Catalougna .qui les regardait intensément . comprenant que cette réplique leur était directement destinée , ils baissèrent les yeux en jetant un coup d'?il a Hermione ; qui regardait le professeur avec intérêt et presque . admiration . ce qui leur rappelait un peu leur deuxième année quand Gilderoy Lockhart était devenu leur professeur de lutte contre les forces du mal .Harry eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir les Serpentar entrer dans la salle que la voix ironique et froide de Rogue résonna dans la pièce .  
  
« -j'espère que tout le monde est la ! nous allons commencer !.tient . Potter vous perdez vos Habitudes à ce que je vois ! pour une fois vous êtes a l'heure . »  
  
Harry lança un regard noir a Rogue et tourna la tête vers les Serpentars mort de rire à l'autre bout de la salle . il ne comprendrait jamais ce que les Serpentars pouvaient trouver de drôle aux répliques de Rogue  
  
-« Hohoho ! » reprit le professeur Catalougna . « aujourd'hui nous allons vous apprendre le fabuleux sortilège de : « l'anima » c'est à dire la faculté de voir les esprits et de les attirer ! pour ça il va vous falloir concocter une potion et apprendre une formule . hohoho ! et c'est pour ça que le professeur Rogue et moi même . Hohoho ! avons décidé de vous faire ce cours spécial ; qui plus est, nous aurons besoin de deux volontaires qui feront la démonstration . donc préparez bien vos potions .hohoho ! ».  
  
Pendant l'heure qui suivit , toute la classe se mit à la préparation de la potion et à l'apprentissage de la formule .le professeur Catalougna passait de table en table ; corrigeait les erreurs des élèves les aidant à mélanger ou ajouter des éléments nécessaires à la potion , les félicitait et discutait avec eux . en le regardant de loin on aurait plus dit un petit papillon virevoltant parmi les table , se posant ici et la pour observer le monde , faire quelques pirouettes et s'envoler . on avait donc vraiment l'impression qu'il s'amusait plus qu'autre chose alors que Rogue , de son côté ; restait assis devant son bureau à regarder les élèves les uns après les autres . d'un regard tantôt noir pour les Griffondor , tantôt encourageant pour les Serpentar . Quand le professeur Catalougna arriva à la table d'Harry elle relu la composition de la potion .  
  
-« alors voyons voir .1) 1 morceau de mandragore séché coupé en cubes et broyé par du chêne .  
2) une plume de chouette blanche  
3) une pincée de poudre de cheminette .  
4) trois yeux de crapaud  
5) 6 pétales de roses rouges .  
6) 3 petits morceaux de corde en paille  
7) et enfin . un peu de bave de troll . ho Harry ! tu as oublié la corde et la rose ! tient en voilà ! »  
  
pendant qu'il lui avait parlé ; le professeur avait fait tourner sa baguette a maintes reprises .il tendit la corde et la rose à Harry puis virevolta jusqu'à Hermione qui la regarda s'approcher les yeux pétillants . Harry était septique . il était sur de ne pas avoir vu de corde ni de rose dans la préparation de sa potion . pourtant , quand il vérifia dans son livre , les deux éléments suspect y étaient marqué , comme les autres , en lettres rouges . il haussa les épaules d'un air évasif . il devait être un peu trop fatigué et avait du mal lire ; voilà tout .il rajouta donc les éléments et apprit sa formule par c?ur .  
  
Quand tout fus près , le professeur Catalougna reprit :  
  
-« hohoho ! et bien maintenant que tout est prêt ; il nous faudrait deux volontaires pour voir les esprits et un volontaire pour citer la formule .  
  
-et pourquoi pas Mr Potter ; Mr Malefoy et . Mr Londubat pour la formule ! » répliqua sèchement Rogue en jetant un regard ironique sur Harry .  
  
-Hohoho ! mais c'est une excellente idée Severus ! allez Harry , Drago , Neville venez ici ^^ ! et avec bonne humeur s'il vous plais ! !hohoho ^^ ne vous inquiétez pas ! la potion est si simple que même un élève de première année pourrait la faire ! vous n'aurez aucun ennuis !hohoho !»  
  
Harry se leva à contre c?ur et se plaça sur l'estrade en face de Drago il jeta un coup d'?il à Ron qui le regardait d'un air compatissant puis reporta son attention sur son vis à vis . il observa longuement Drago . pour lui aussi l'entraînement de Quidditch avait porté ses fruits . il était légèrement plus grand que lui . ses cheveux avaient poussé pour se poser délicatement sur le bas de sa nuque . Ses grand yeux bleus , froids , imperturbables , lui donnaient un air majestueux . on pouvait pourtant y capter un air de dédain perpétuel et d'ironie quand il regardait Harry . Lui aussi fixait Harry intensément . Sa voix retenti dans un murmure seul perceptible par Harry .  
  
-« Tu as peur Potter ? »  
  
-« tu aimerais bien ! »  
  
un sourire de défi naquit sur le visage des deux jeunes hommes Catalougna leur donna leur potion respective et s'empressa de se mettre derrière Rogue . Harry et Malefoy avalèrent la potion en même temps . et tournèrent leur tête vers Neville qui , tout tremblant , agita sa baguette et bégaya quelques mots inaudibles . puis il fit tournoyer sa baguette trois fois et la pointa entre Harry et Malefoy.  
  
Une explosion se produisit et un nuage de fumée noire envahit la pièce. Harry se retrouva propulsé contre Drago . On entendit les cris d'exclamation et de surprise des élèves et ceux , plus grave , de la voix des professeurs demandant le calme et le silence . Quand le nuage se fut dissipé , Malefoy était devenu livide , Hermione s'élança vers Harry , suivit de près par Ron Goylle et Crabbe . le visage d'Harry , après avoir franchi la couleur du rouge le plus profond commença a pâlir et sa peau atteignit la même blancheur que celle de Malefoy . Hermione s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres de lui . elle le regardait fixement cherchant a comprendre . soudain ; Harry leva lentement la main droite ; Hermione poussa un cri , Harry et Drago devinrent encore plus pâle . Leur main étaient attachées l'une à l'autre ; scellées . Drago tira fortement sur son bras pour se décrocher de la main d'Harry, ce qui eu pour conséquence de tirer Harry vers lui . Hermione se précipita vers Harry tandis que les professeusr demandaient à tous les élèves de quitter le cours, et de retourner dans leur chambre commune.  
  
-« Harry ! ho mon dieu Harry que s'est il passé ? Comment ce fait t'il que ? je .je . »  
  
Hermione se fit repousser brutalement par Rogue qui était accouru . il cria :  
  
-« Granger ; Crabbe ; Goyle ; Weasley ! retournez dans votre salle commune ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Londuba vous vous restez ici ! allez dépêchez vous de partir vous quatre ! » sa voix c'était faite sifflante et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs . puis il tourna la tête et se pencha vers Londuba  
  
-« je ne sais pas de quel sortilège vous avez usé , vous et Potter , pour créer cette situations embarrassante mais je vous assure que vous allez le payer . et très cher ! »  
  
Harry regarda Rogue avec Fureur . comment pouvait il l'accuser sans aucune preuve . il se tourna alors vers Malefoy qui avait reprit des couleurs et regardait Rogue confiant .  
  
La voix du Professeur Catalougna résonna dans les couloirs ; suivit de celle de MacGonagall et de Dumbledore . Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle ;Minerva poussa un cri et s'élança vers Neville .  
  
-« Londuba ! qu'avez vous fais ? que s'est 'il passé ici ! »  
  
Neville regarda la professeur quelques instants ; détourna la tête et bégaya :  
  
« -je devais . je .. je .. jeter . un sort ... sort . ilege . et . et . »  
  
Neville n'eu pas le temps de finir que Dumbledore avait pris la parole  
  
-« Je crois que ce que Mr londuba essaye de nous dire ; dit il d'une voix calme . c'est que le sort ou la potion utilisé pour appeler les esprits , qui était le sujet de ce cours ; à mal fonctionné et a eu comme effet de sceller les mains de Harry et Drago . n'est ce pas Neville ? »  
  
Neville hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement . il baissa les yeux et fixa ses pieds .  
  
-« Donc Neville je voudrais savoir quelle formule vous avez lancé ! et cela pour le bien de vos camarades ! »  
  
Répliqua Dumbledore  
  
Neville qui fixait toujours ses pieds murmura :  
  
-« spiritus . heu . ubi vult . spirat .[0] je crois . je ne suis plus sur .» celui ci murmurer  
  
-« quel imbécile ce Londuba .. Il va voir quand je serais libre . »  
  
le ton qu'avait pris la voix de Malefoy était dure , froide , sifflante , emplie d'une envie de vengeance pour cette situation gênante que Neville avait crée .  
  
rogue se releva soudainement et cria  
  
-« Londuba ! vous vous êtes trompé de formule ! vous n'êtes qu'un petit imbécile !j'enlève dix points a Griffondor ! et si la formule ne peut pas être défaite ; j'en enlèverais 50 ! et pour Mr Potter aussi ! Parce que cette farce a assez dure et je . »  
  
Neville se recroquevilla sur lui même . Dumbledore lui lança un regard compatissant  
  
« - Severus je vous interdit d'insulter les élèves et ne soyez pas trop sévères ! de plus c'est à Minerva de juger quelle sera la sanction ; s'il y a sanction ! Errare Humanum est [1]. Drago ! Harry ! dites moi ce que vous avez mis dans votre potion ! »  
  
-« heu . commença Harry . de la mandragore séchée ; des pétales de rose , une corde ,des yeux de crapaud , de la poudre de cheminette et . de la bave de troll . ; »  
  
-« et vous Mr Malefoy ? »   
  
-« pareil ! » siffla Drago  
  
il lançait désormais un regard noir a Dumbledore .  
  
-« puis je maintenant savoir les proportions que vous y avez mis ? »  
  
Harry réfléchit quelques secondes et dit  
  
-« alors je crois qu'il y avait .1 morceau de mandragore séchée coupée en cubes et broyée par du chêne . ;une plume de chouette blanche ; une pincée de poudre de cheminette ; trois yeux de crapaud ; 6 pétales de roses rouges ;. 3 petits morceaux de cordes en paille et . un peu de bave de troll . c'est tout professeur .. »  
  
soupira Harry  
  
-« je comprend ! déclara enfin Dumbledore après quelques minutes de silence . nous ne retirerons pas de points ; ni a Griffondor ; ni a Serpentar ! Neville ; retournez dans votre salle commune et vous deux . dit il en désignant Harry et Drago. Dépêchez vous d'aller à l'infirmerie ! je ne sais pas si madame Pomfresh pourra quelque chose pour vous car je crains que ce sois grave . je viens avec vous . »   
  
Harry et Drago se relevèrent avec difficultés , lançant des regards dégoutté sur leur mains . ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie suivît de Dumbledore qui leur emboîtait le pas . Rogue et Catalougna restèrent dans la salle avec le professeur MacGonagall .  
  
Arrivé a l'infirmerie ; madame Pomfresh accourut et fit assoire Harry et Drago sur un lit .elle leur posa des questions et partie discuter quelques minutes avec Dumbledore . Harry l'entendit rire et leur jeter des regards vide . Quand elle revint ; elle avait pris un air peiné qui signifiait qu'elle ne pourrait rien pour eux .  
  
-« les enfant je suis désolée . le sort que vous avez reçu est un sort très puisant . il m'est impossible de le défaire avec de la magie . vos baguettes ou n'importe qu'elle potion ou formule ne serviront à rien . il faut que vous trouviez la solution vous même . et .. Ce sera sûrement long . le professeur Dumbledore ici présent et moi même pensons que ce serais mieux de vous arranger un nouvel emploi du temps avec . enfin en l'arrangeant avec ce petit . problème . nous avons donc décidé que . vous dormirez dans un dortoir de préfet de Serpentar et que vous suivrez les cours de Griffondor .. Nous pensons être assez équitable ainsi . je vais vous garder quelques heures à l'infirmerie pour mieux analyser votre problème .et essayer de le résoudre . vous retournerez directement dans la salle commune des Serpentars ou le professeur Rogue vous montrera vos chambre . enfin votre chambre .. »  
  
Harry et Drago n'avaient rien dit . la nouvelle les laissait sans voix . tout deux se posaient les même questions ; les même doutes s'infiltraient dans leur corps , dans leur tête , dans leur c?ur . comment dormiraient ils attaché ainsi ? comment les autres réagiraient ils ? qu'allait il se passer ? mais surtout ; combien de temps cela allait il durer ? perdu dans leur pensées , ils ne virent pas Dumbledore quitter la salle pour aller avertir les professeurs .  
  
Tandis que Dumbledore rejoignait la salle de lutte contre les forces du mal ou se trouvaient encore les autres professeurs; il ne remarqua pas ; ou ne voulu pas remarquer ; l'ombre qui le suivait précautionneusement . quand il arriva dans la dite salle ; les trois professeurs ; silencieux semblaient légèrement ne pas se remettre de la situation . il leurs sourit et se dirigea vers eux . Rogue entra alors dans une colère immense .  
  
-« Albus je ne comprend pas pourquoi ne pas les avoir punis ! ils s'étaient trompés et dans la formule et dans la potion ! ces élèves sont des incapables il devraient mieux apprendre la discipline ! et ce n'est pas en étant aussi laxiste qu'il suivront les règlements ! et pourriez vous m'expliquer comment seul Potter et Malefoy ont réussi a se tromper dans une potion aussi simple ? . pourquoi souriez vous ainsi Albus ? » demanda il après s'être calmé .  
  
Minerva restait silencieuse ; le regard perdu dans le vide quand soudain ; la ramenant à la réalité ; le rire clair et sincère de Catalougna raisonna dans la salle.  
  
« -hohoho ! mais voyons Severus ! ne me dit pas que tu as cru à une erreur ? sur une potion aussi simple qui plus est ? »  
  
Rogue et Minerva se retournèrent vers Catalougna qui riait toujours . une lueur de fureur et d'incompréhension envahit les yeux de rogue . la voie tremblante d'émotions de MacGonagall envahît la pièce :  
  
-« Vous voulez dire . que ce n'est pas un hasard si . Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy se sont retrouver collé .. »  
  
-« effectivement Minerva ! reprit Catalougna d'un ton enjouer .il avait besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour rater quelque chose qu'il aurait pu apprendre en troisième années ! pourquoi croyez vous que je passaitsd'une table a l'autre ? qui d'autre que moi aurait réussi a apprendre la mauvaise formule a Neville ? qui aurait mélangé les potions pour arriver à ce merveilleux résultat . si ça avait été Severus les élèves n'auraient pas eu confiance ! mais moi tout le monde m'aime ! hohoho . mais je dois avouer que Severus ; même en étant très prévisible ; m'a considérablement aidé !s'il n'avait pas choisi Potter et malefoy ça n'aurait pas pu fonctionner ...»   
  
Catalougna lança un regard appuyé sur Rogue et lui décrocha un magnifique sourire . elle passa sa main droite dans sa magnifique chevelure blonde et se tourna vers Dumbledore .  
  
-« c'était un très bon travail professeur Catalougna ! répondit celui ci a la question muette du professeur . maintenant venez dans mon bureau ! je vais expliquer la situation à tous les professeurs de notre école . »  
  
juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre , Ginny Weasley , s'élança vers la salle des Griffondor ; ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre mais bien décidé à en savoir plus.  
  
A suivre !  
  
[0] Spîritus ubi vult spirat : l'esprit souffle ou il veut  
  
[1] il est dans la nature de l'homme de se tromper  
  
petite note de fin de chapitre : salut tout le monde ! j'adore le professeur Catalougna ! elle nous réserve bien des surprises ça je peux vous l'assurer ^^ si vous voulez me faire un commentaire et que vous ne comprenez rien aux reviews de fan fiction (ce qui est mon cas je dois l'avouer ^^0) et bien envoyer moi un mail à : noa_maxwell@hotmail.com  
  
bisous a tous et toutes ^^ Noa 


	2. Alea Jacta est le sort en est jeter

Titre : Ab imo pectore  
  
Autrice : Noa Maxwell ! bah oui ça a pas changé depuis le prologue ^^  
  
Genre : OOC , romance ; humour ; SLASH ... et pour le reste on verras ensuite ^^  
  
Couple : bon ... pour le moment seul Ron et Hermione sont ensemble ... et puis trouver le couple de Professeur ! c'est bien sous entendus la ^^  
  
Disclamer : bah non ! y a que Alexielle et Catalougna qui sont a moi ! les autre sont à -vous-savez-qui !  
  
Dedicace : zuzu ze t'aime ! bôcou bôcou ! et vive toi ^^lol  
  
Petite note : ouin ! j'ai lue le 5 ! je veux le 6 ! bouh bouh bouh !  
  
2) heu ... bah .... bonne lecture ^^lol et bonne année à tout le monde  
(même si vous lisez ma fic en juillet ^^  
3) attention ! par inadvertance il peu y avoir des clin d'?il au  
tome5 ! donc ceux qui en l'on pas encore lu ! bah ! fermer les yeux à  
ce moment la !  
4) je m'excuse pour toute les fautes qu'il y a dans ce premier  
chapitre ! mais vu que ma correctrice attitré (zuzu ) ne pouvais le  
corriger qu'en une semaine et que RELOU de vous faire attendre .. Donc  
je m'excuse ! je ne sais vraiment pas écrire ^^ donc en quelques sorte  
.. C'est pas trop de ma faute ! le deuxième chapitre seras corrigé ^^  
encore pardon ^^  
  
ALEA JACTA EST (le sort en est jeté )  
  
Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais cru que ça finirais ainsi ..... Jamais .tu t'en souviens ? De ce jours ou nous nous sommes retrouvé collé ? de ce jours ou tout a commencé ? Pendant le cours de potion combiné avec le cours de lutte contre les forces du mal . nous devions concocter une potion qui permet de nous faire voir les esprits ... tu avais été choisi pour me tenir tête ; et c'est Londubat qui a récité la formule ... et la tout a basculé ; un nuage de fumé ... nos deux main collées . mon esprit chamboulé ... le sort na pas pu être inversé ... et moi je ne me demandais qu'une seule chose . j'avais peur ! peur de la punition , des châtiments , des tortures ; que me réservait mon père pour avoir déshonoré mon nom ....... mais je ne me doutais pas ... Que tout deviendrais encore plus sombre ... que tout allait être chamboulé .... j'aurais du te tuer à ce moment la ... et tu le sais ...  
  
Drago fermât les yeux . il était assis sur un canapé de cuir noir , qui se situait en haut d'une tour dont la porte d'entrée était dans la salle commune des Serpentars , derrière une ancienne tapisserie , cette entrée , il ne l'avait jamais vue ; malgré ces 7 ans passer Poudlard ... combien de fois était il passé devant , sans ce douter un instant qu'il y avait un grands escalier ; menant a une tourelle , et que dans cette tourelle , dont la porte était gardé par le tableau d'Alexielle , une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleu turquoise , il trouverait une grande chambre ; avec deux lits d'une couleur or et argent . un bureau et deux chaises , une table , deux armoires , une salle de bain , des toilettes ; et encore un escalier , donnant sur un balcon . Combien de fois était t'il passé devant , sans se douter un instant qu'il y vivrais , selon les dires du Professeurs Catalougna , pendant plusieurs jours , voir plusieurs semaines ; avec l'illustre Potter ... Mais il n'avais jamais osé imaginer , même dans ces pires cauchemars , qu'il serais collé avec Potter ... main dans la main ; comme deux amoureux moldus ... comme deux imbéciles ... collés .... que diras son père quand il seras au courant ? que feras t'il ? que ... qu'elles souffrances lui feras t'il endurer ?... Drago rouvrit les yeux ; il(s) avai(en)t déjà visiter la chambre ... il savait déjà ou il dormirait . il n'attendais plus qu'une chose ; que Dumbledore explique la situation .mais cela lui faisait beaucoup plus peur que ce qu'il voulais bien s'avouer . tout ce qu'il savait ; c'est que cette situation le dégouttait .  
  
Soudain ; il entendis la voie d'Alexielle de l'autre coté de la porte . il se leva brusquement .  
  
-« Hey tu te sens plus Malefoy ? préviens quand tu décide de lever ton impérial postérieur ! »  
  
décidant de ne rien répondre a l'insulte de Potter ; il avança vers la porte ; la baguette magique à la main , traînant Harry derrière lui . voyant que la porte ne s'ouvrait pas , mais que les voies derrière le tableau continuaient de se faire entendre Drago baissa sa baguette , c'était sûrement cette imbécile de professeur Catalougna qui discutait avec Alexielle . tentant le tout pour le tout il approcha sa tête du boit . soudain , les doits fin de Potter se posèrent sur son oreille , déposant quelques chose à l'intérieur . Drago se retourna vivement , près à contrer une quelconque attaque . quand il aperçu Harry ; le doit gauche sur la bouche ; un fil dépassant de son oreilles . le doit de Potter passa de sa bouche au sol ; désignant une paire d'oreille se faufilant sous la porte ; à ce moment la , Drago entendis la voie du professeur et du portrait comme s'il s'étais trouver devant lui .  
  
« - alors vous dites que c'est un sort qui se compose de sentiments ?  
  
-effectivement ma chère Alexielle ! hohoho ! et je pense bien que les effets avec ses deux la vont durés longtemps , vu leur antipathie ! hohoho :! Mais Albus est sur qu'il y a quelque chose de plus profond ... enfin on verras bien !hohoho !  
  
ho ..... et pour Rogue ?  
  
-hohoho ! petite coquine ! Severus va très bien ! je ne vois pas pourquoi il irais mal ! hohoho ! il est vrai que je le fatigue un peu certain soir mais sinon c'est toujours lui qui prend les devant !ou plutôt les derrières !hohoho !  
  
c'est plutôt vous qui avez des pensées malsaines ! et pour votre secret vous pensez .  
  
ne t'inquiète pas Alexielle ma véritable identité est préservée !hohoho ! il n'y a que toi , Albus et Severus qui êtes au courants ! hohoho ! mais je pense que deux autres personnes ne vont pas tarder à la découvrir si nous continuons notre conversation !hohoho !  
  
ho c'est vrai pardon ! le mot de passe s'il vous plait !  
  
hohoho ! Yaoi powa !  
  
bien ^^! Entrée !  
  
Drago se sentie partir en arrière tandis qu'Harry le tirais vers le canapé . ils eurent juste le temps de se rassoire quand le professeurs Catalougna entra dans la pièce . ses long cheveux roses volait derrière elle ; sa longue cape rouge et sa robe de sorcier jaune donnais l'impression de se tenir devant une guimauve de toutes les couleurs . mais le pire de ses accessoires était sont grand chapeau jaune a fleure rouge , qui s'accordait très bien avec sa tenue ... mais sa tenue ne s'accordant pas a l'ambiance de Poudlard ...  
  
Elle leur fit un de ses magnifiques sourires et les regardât d'un air satisfait .  
  
-« bon écoutez moi les enfants !hohoho ! je pense que vous devriez vous rendre à la grande salle ! hohoho !  
  
voyant les deux adolescent se lever , Catalougna accourut vers eux et les repoussa sur le canapé .  
  
-ha mais laisser moi finir ! donc comme je disais ! hohoho !il serais cependant préférable que vous vous y rendiez sous la cape d'invisibilité de Mr Potter ! hohoho ! vous ne serez pas sensé être la bas ! mais je tenais tout de même à ce que vous entendiez le discours que feras votre directeur ! des qu'il auras fini ! vous reviendrez dans votre chambre ou les elfes de maison .hum hum hum . vous aurons préparer vos repas ! ha oui j'oubliais ! vous devez changer le mots de passe de votre chambre ! hohoho ! vous le ferez quand vous reviendrez du repas ! aller allons y ! hohoho ! let's go ! come on ! hohoho !"  
  
les deux adolescent regardèrent pendant quelques secondes leur professeurs se pavané devant eux ; puis celle ci courut vers la sortie te leur cria  
  
« - je reviens dans deux heures vous chercher ! hohoho ! »  
  
la porte se referma ; le silence tomba ... Harry retenais son souffle ; Drago n'aurais jamais du savoir pour sa cape ; et ....  
  
-tu m'explique ?  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
bon écoute Potter ! on vas pas y passer la journée ! je sais que ton cerveau est aussi lent que celui d'un troll ! mais j'aimerais savoir .  
  
Harry s'était lever , la main gauche lever en direction de Drago  
  
-« comment . espèce de sale .  
  
-« je ne t 'ai pas autoriser a m'interrompre Potter ! tu vas répondre a mes questions ! que ce que c'est que ce truc que tu ma mis dans l'oreille ?  
  
.  
  
Potter ?  
  
.  
  
tu m'entend ou l'information n'as pas encore été assimiler par ton cerveau . mais attend je comprend ! tu veux des excuses pour toutes ses insultes . bon écoute . je m'excuse . j'avais oublier qu'un troll n'avait pas de cerveau c'est pour ça que tu est lent !bon .. Maintenant répond moi Potter !  
  
Harry rougit d'indignation . il savait que quoi qu'il arrive , il devrais donner des explication a Malefoy , mais cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère .......... tout ça a cause de cette satané professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal .........  
  
.  
  
Potter tu dors ? Potter ! REPOND !  
  
Non  
  
Je vais te Tuer Potter ! t'étriper ! si tu ne me répond pas tout de suite !  
  
Le ton de la voie de Drago n'avait été qu'un murmure , un murmure plein de menace et de haine .  
  
Et bien vas y !  
  
Quoi ?  
  
J'ai dit : « et bien vas y ! »  
  
J'avais compris !  
  
Ha .  
  
Harry regardait maintenant Malefoy d'un air perplexe ; feintent  
l'étonnement de celui qui ne pouvait penser une seule seconde que Malefoy  
pouvait comprendre quoi que ce soit .  
  
Ca ne te dérange pas de mourir alors ?  
  
Celui qui seras le plus déranger est celui qui devras se tirer mon cadavre doute sa vie parce que nous sommes attacher ! c'est aussi celui qui devras donner toutes les explications a tout ceux qu'ils croiseras ! et ce « celui qui » c'est toi Malefoy ! enfin . si tu me tue bien sur !  
  
POTTER ...  
  
sa voie n'était plus qu'un sifflement de rage  
  
Oui ?  
  
Pardon ! CA TE VAS COMME CA ?  
  
Cria l 'adolescent blond maintenant fou de rage .  
  
Oui.  
  
JE TE .....ARRRRRRG !  
  
Ce sont des oreilles a rallonge !  
  
Des Quoi ?  
  
La curiosité de Drago avait repris le dessus ; chassant la rougeur de ses  
joue . il regardait maintenant Harry avec un intérêt croissant .  
  
Elles permettent d'écouter les conversation ou nous ne sommes pas inviter ! comme tu as pu en avoir l'exemple il y a quelques minutes ! c'est une invention de Fred et Georges !  
  
Qui ?  
  
Les jumeau Weasley !  
  
Pff.. Ces deux minables ?  
  
........  
  
Harry bouillonnait de rage . Fred et George étaient ses amis il détestait  
qu'on les traites de quoi que ce soit .  
  
Et tu pense que Catalougna voulais dire quoi quand elle a dire « rogue prend toujours les devant .......... et les derrières ? »  
  
En prononçant les dernières parole la voie de Drago s'était éteinte et son visage exprimait très clairement un air de dégoût .  
  
Je veux pas savoir ! je pense que ça me dégoûterais !  
  
Potter !  
  
Oui ?  
  
Drago baissa les yeux ; ses joue légèrement rosie .  
  
Rien !  
  
Ha..........  
  
Et ......... tu pense que c'est quoi le secret a cette vielle folle ?  
  
Je sais pas ! Ron m'a dit qu'il étais sur que c'était un travesti ! il raconte vraiment n'importe quoi !  
  
Drago hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement ! c'était vraiment impossible que le professeur Catalougna soit un homme .......... vu sa ........... poitrine abondante .......... Le ton de Drago se fit soudain légèrement sadique .  
  
Et c'est quoi cette histoire de cape . d'invisibilité ? c'est très intéressent ! si je comprend bien ! le grand , l'illustre Harry Potter ; l'enfant qui a survécue ( 4 fois quand même ^^) au seigneur des ténèbres , le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard depuis 100 ans ; celui qui combat le mal a donc une arme cachée ! si dumbledore le savais je ne pense pas que .  
  
Il le sais !  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Malefoy j'en ai marre que tu me fasse répéter tout ce que je dis !  
  
.  
  
bon sur ceux je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en veux , a ce que je crois comprendre , plus que d'habitude ; vu que je suis dans la même galerie que toi !  
  
parce que je suis en train de vivre un cauchemar Potter ! un cauchemar !  
  
moi aussi ! on est dans le même songe Malefoy !  
  
........  
  
Malefoy ? pourquoi tu tire cette tronche ?  
  
Lâche moi !  
  
Je peux pas on est coller !  
  
Le visage de Drago se tourna lentement vers celui de Harry , ses yeux  
jetait des éclairs de haine et de désespoir  
  
Très drôle Potter !  
  
On ferais mieux d'y aller ! ma cape est dans mon dortoir ..  
  
Hahaha ! tu te fou de moi la ?  
  
Non  
  
Il vas falloir traverser tout Poudlard main dans la main ?  
  
Oui ! et c'est pas de gaieté de c?ur ! ça tu peux me croire ! on y vas !  
  
.........  
  
Harry se leva et traversa la pièce . Malefoy le suivait, en silence . il sentait son regard dans son dos , ils sentait la tension s'immiscer entre eux , bien plus forte qu'auparavant . il ouvris la porte et trébucha sur un paquet poser au pied de celle ci . une main ferme , fine , douce , l'empêcha de tomber ; la main de Drago .  
  
Harry se pencha , ramassa le paquet et l'ouvris ; dedans se trouvais sa cape d'invisibilité et une enveloppe soigneusement marquer à son nom a l'encre rose .  
  
« Harry ! fais bien attention quand vous arriverez dans la grande salle venez à coté de la table des professeur ! je vous y ai mis deux chaise ! ^_~ hohoho !  
  
R.Catalougna ! »  
  
Malefoy avait lu la lettre par dessus l'épaule de Potter .ses long cheveux blond frolant sans sece le doux visage d'harry. Il enfilèrent la cape et descendirent les marches silencieusement . un voie féminine et claire murmura un « bonne chance » derrière eux .  
  
Il passèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentars , encore occuper par deux ou trois élèves , qui ne firent pas attention a eux .après son étonnement premier d'une si grande inattention sur eux , Drago se souvint qu'ils était sous la cape d'invisibilité de Potter . d'ailleurs il émanait de cette cape un doux parfum de vanille , a peine perceptible . Quelques minutes plus tard , il débouchèrent dans un couloir vide .  
  
** Potter je vais te faire payer ton affront ! tu vas souffrir !je vais me venger ! et maintenant !**  
  
Harry trébucha sur le pied de Malefoy ; s'écroula à terre emportant son vis a vis dans sa chute ; la cape d'invisibilité s'emmêlant autour de leur corps , laissant voir toute une partie de ceux ci aux yeux de tous.  
  
-« Malefoy ! tu te sens bien de me faire un croche pied ! t'es con ou quoi ?  
  
Drago rougit violemment en se rendant compte de son erreur .  
  
heu ....... merde ! j'avais oublier !  
  
arriva t'il a articuler péniblement.  
  
parce qu'en plus môsieur avait oublier que nos main était coller !? et bien on se demande qui ici a un cerveau pas plus gros que celui d 'un troll . relève toi ! on y vas !  
  
Malefoy ne répondit rien , se relevant difficilement, essayant de se dépêtrer de la cape , son honneur encore une fois bafouer . Harry remis la cape sur leur épaules et il repartirent vers la grande salle . au coin du couloirs d'ou ils était venus ; Ginny , les yeux écarquiller , commençait enfin a comprendre la situation .  
  
Quand il arrivèrent dans la grande salle ; Dumbledore venait de se lever pour commencer son discours .ils s'assirent rapidement a coter de la table des professeurs juste au moment ou celui ci entamait celui ci ; qui les anéantirais tout les deux , honneur ou pas honneur , sang pur ou non .  
  
-« Mes chers élèves de Poudlard . il n'est pas en mon habitude de commencer nos repas par une annonce . Pourtant , aujourd'hui je vais devoir faire exception a la règle a cause d'un petit contretemps donc je dois vous parler . vous devez déjà tous être au courant , grâce au merveilleux système de bouche a oreille qui a Poudlard ; semble être le plus performant de grande Bretagne . seulement vous ne savez pas tout . et pour les élèves un peu égaré qui n'aurais pas eu vent des rumeurs , je vais résumer la situation , et j'en viendrais ensuite a l'essentiel ! vous devez tous savoir qu'a eu lieu aujourd'hui un cours spécial de défense contre les forces du mal et de potion pour les élèves de Serpentars et de Griffondors de septième année . il s'y est malheureux produit un petit accident . lors de la démonstration , Harry Potter et drago Malefoy on été conduit a l'infirmerie . le sort qu'on leur a jeter ; n'étant pas le bon sort ; a causer quelques petites modification a l'effet escompté . vos deux camarades se sont retrouver coller l'un a l'autre par la main . et en vue des circonstances .vos professeurs et moi même avons décider , après une longue réunion de crée quelques modification dans vos vie .  
  
un long silence régnait dans la grande salle . tout les élèves attendais la suite des explications . tous sauf Harry et drago , qui le souffle court , se demandais qu'elles choses affreuses pour leur réputation allait encore leurs arriver .  
  
-humhum . le sort ne pouvant être annuler que par une magie très puissante que vos deux camarades ne possèdent pas encore ## un frisson parcouru le dos des deux adolescent ## nous allons donc crée l'échange inter maison ! pendant une semaine ; 5 élèves de griffondors viendrons suivre les cours et vivre chez les serpentars , pendant que les serpentars ferons de même avec 5 de leurs élèves ! Bien sur ; Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy formant un groupe a part ; nous pourrons dire qu'ils serons les leaders de cette nouvelle entreprise pour crée plus de solidarité entre les maison . et maintenant pour votre plus grand plaisir je vous souhaite un bon appétit . »  
  
alors que tout les élèves de Poudlard se mirent a manger en parlants des nouvelles du jours , deux adolescent anéantis , quittait la grande salle sous une cape d'invisibilité .  
  
arriver devant le tableau de la jeune fille Drago cria  
  
-Yaoi powa et vite !  
  
la jeune fille le regarda d'un air consternée et lui dit en hochant la tête  
  
-voyons voyons ! vous ne savez pas lire ?  
  
-très drôle ! ha-ha-ha ! en quoi ça va m'aider de lire la ?  
  
arrêtez de rire s'il vous plais ! il faut que vous me donniez un nouveau mots de passe !  
  
quoi ?  
  
un nouveau mots de passe ! et vous pourriez discuter un peu avec moi aussi ! je m'ennuie moi toute seule !  
  
- bon ok ! répliqua Harry ! alors ! qui est tu ?  
  
hihihi ! je suis une fille !  
  
ne joue pas avec nos nerfs s 'il te plait .......  
  
et s'il en me plait pas ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voie amusé . mais devant les deux regard emplie de haine qui la fusillait , elle se hâta de répondre : Alexielle ^^ ; Alexielle de la symphonie.  
  
C'est très jolie ! alors ! qui est tu ? d'ou viens tu et qu 'a tu fais dans ta vie pour te retrouver sur cette toile ?  
  
Et bien ....... ; je viens .. Mais attendez ce ne sont pas les bonnes questions a me poser ! il faut juste que vous sachiez que je sais beaucoup de chose que vous ne savez pas et que j'ai souvent réponses a tout ! j'était une très grande sorcière avant !même si je ne mesurais qu'un mètre soixante ! hihihi ! si vous avez une question , sur n'importe quel sujet ; je suis la ! même pour vos devoirs !ha et n'oublier pas de me dire le nouveau mots de passe s'il vous plait !  
  
Nous pouvons vous poser toutes les questions que nous voulons ?  
  
Oui monsieur Potter ^^ mais vous serez plus a l'aise pour me les poser dans votre chambre ! il y a un tableau de moi en face du bureau ! en attendant veuillez me donner le mots de passe ! Heu . Alea Jacta est ! Très intéressant monsieur Potter ! très intéressant ! hihihi ^^ bon entré ^^  
  
Les deux adolescent entrèrent dans leur chambre  
  
- je suis la ! Cria Alexelle en leur faisant de petit signe du tableau ou elle avait élu domicile les deux adolescent approchèrent et s'assirent sur les chaise qui se trouvait devant eux .  
  
Nous pouvons vous demande ce que nous voulons c'est cela ?  
  
Oui monsieur Malefoy !  
  
Alors pouvez vous nous dire combien de temps dureras cette comédie ?  
  
Hihihi ! ça je ne peux pas ! tout dépendra de vous !  
  
Mais . on va rester coller . ; toute notre vie . si on ne trouve pas d'anti- sort . ?  
  
Et bien .. Si vous ne trouvez pas . oui Mr Potter ! vous resterez collé ;. mais si vous trouvez sans le savoir .. Vous commencerez peu a peu a vous détacher ! bien sur au début vous ne pourrez pas vous éloigner plus loin qu'une certaine distance mais . je pense que vous trouverez alors le contre sort !  
  
Ha ..  
  
Bon je vais vous souhaiter une bonne nuit et .  
  
Une vérité désagréable explosa dans la pauvre tête d'Harry .  
  
attend ! comment on vas faire . pour .. Se mettre en . pyjamas ? je veux dire . on en peux pas se déshabiller . et comment vas t'on faire pour ..  
  
Se laver ! continua Malefoy qui était maintenant aussi pale qu'un rayon de soleil d'hiver .  
  
Hihihi ! pour vous déshabiller . hum .. Seul monsieur malefoy pourras le faire car il est le seul a pouvoir se servir de sa baguette magique .la formule est « in media res » il faudra juste la réciter en vous regardant dans le miroir et en pointant votre baguette entre vous deux . voilà ! et pour la douche vous aviserez ensemble ! je ne veux pas être mêler a tout ça !hihihi ! bonne nuit !  
  
La jeune fille quitta le tableau ; laissant les deux adolescent perplexes .  
  
Drago était toujours aussi pale ; Harry lui , avait viré au rouge le plus profond .  
  
Il commença a penser a tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir endurer pendant au moi une semaine ... pendant l'échange inter maison .......... Soudain la voie de drago le tira de ses pensées .  
  
-Potter .........  
  
-oui ?  
  
-je pense ... qu'il serais préférable .........  
  
-.........  
  
-que nous fassions une trêve ..........  
  
-qu'entend tu par la Malefoy ?  
  
Je pense ......... que nous devrions ne pas trop nous taper dessus ......... pour notre survie mutuelle ! parce que sinon ce seras l'enfer et j'ai déjà assez souffert aujourd'hui pour tout le reste de ma vie ........... et que vu que je vais encore souffrir pour ma punition ............  
  
Ta punition ?  
  
Laisse tomber tu ne comprendrais pas Potter !  
  
Alors que fais ton ?  
  
Je pense quez .......... toute attitude comme celle que j'ai eu tout a l'heure pour le cloche pied est a proscrire ! pour le moment bien entendus ! des que tout cela seras finit tout redeviendras comme avant Potter !  
  
Bien c'est OK ! maintenant il serais préférable que tu t'entraîne a jeter le sort de l'in media res ! Ok .............  
  
A SUIVRE !  
  
Voila ! le premier chapitre est fini ^^ ouf ! bon ... il est un peu plus long que le prologue mais pas de beaucoup ! a partir du deux les choses vont commencera bouger ^^ Sinon je remercie tout le monde pour vos gentille reviews ! et si vous voulez lire une micro fic avec le couple Remus/Sirius et bien aller voir ma fic : dans les yeux du Sombral ! elle prend dix minutes a lire ! même pas ! gros bisous a tous et toute ! Noa Ps : bon g po trop compris le système reviews ! donc au cas ou ça marche pas envoyer moi un mail ! : noa_maxwell@hotmail.com 


	3. In media res

Titre : Ab imo Pectore (du fond du c?ur)  
  
Autrice : moi ! noa Maxwell (aussi appelée Noa Black ^^)  
  
Genre : hihihi ! OOC . mais pas flagrant pour le moment ^^ heu... slash/yaoi ; heu . délire ^^ romance  
  
Couples : Ron /Hermione ; et puis le reste ! lol  
  
Disclamer : encore heureux qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Sinon je n'oserais pas autant les abîmer ! lol merci Jo de bien vouloir me les prêter de temps en temps ! merchi !(oups ! maintenant que j'y pense je lui demande pas son avis a Jo ^^) lol bon sinon tout lui appartient a cette grande écrivain ^^lol  
  
Dédicace : A ma bétalectrice que j'aime : Zuzu (oui elle est devenu bétalectrice au Chapitre 2 en me le suppliant parce que .. Je fais trop de fautes T_T  
  
Petites notes : j'attends le chapitre 3 il sera excellent ! Mais je vous préviens ! Pour le moment je pense que la fic se finira tristement ! Donnez moi votre avis ! Lol Et je voudrais savoir ! Vous pensez que Catalougna peut être qui en réalité ? lol Biz à tous ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! sinon mon adresse ^^ noa_maxwell@hotmail.com  
  
Petite note 2 : je suis désolée ! J'ai mis un POV de Drago ! C'était juste pour m'amuser mais maintenant c'est trop tard ! ça fait bizarre dans le récit ^^donc pardon ^^  
  
IN MEDIA RES (au milieu des choses )  
  
Et toi ; te souviens tu ? De cette journée où nous avons commencé à apprendre à nous connaître ? de cette journée où nous sommes devenus solidaires juste pour nos intérêts ... mais était-ce seulement pour nos intérêt ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressentais à ce moment mais moi ; moi j'étais juste heureux de ne pas être seul pour une fois .... même si le discours de Dumbledore nous a anéantis ; même si quelque part on avait honte ; au fond de mon c?ur , même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer ... quelques part j'étais heureux ... et puis . tu te souviens ? de la trêve que nous avons passée ? Si nous avions su à ce moment là ce qui allait arriver par la suite ... aurais tu préféré ne rien dire ; ou aurais tu assumé tes actes ? Hein ? dis moi ... regrettes-tu ce qui est arrivé ?  
  
La nuit tombait sur Poudlard. En haut d'une tour sombre, deux adolescents torse nus adossés contre un canapé de cuir pensaient à leur erreurs. Tout deux maudissaient ce jour sombre où ils s'étaient retrouvés liés ... et pourtant, comme disait leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il fallait faire avec . mais tous deux avaient plus peur qu'autre chose, peur du regard des autres, du regard de leurs amis , de leur famille ...  
  
Ils venaient de passer une heure d'entraînement pour jeter un sort stupide qui servait à les déshabiller. Et dont ils n'avaient pas le contre sort.  
  
« tu est près Potter ? oui !  
  
Malefoy pointa la baguette vers le miroir, visant vers le milieu, entre les deux corps debout. Puis fermant les yeux ; il récita la formule.  
  
Un éclair jaillit de sa baguette, fonça sur le miroir, se sépara en deux faisceau et rebondit sur les deux jeunes hommes. Quand Drago rouvrit les yeux, le reflet de Potter se trouvait en face de lui, torse nu et en caleçon; lui aussi se retrouvait a moitié nu, il resta quelques secondes, les yeux dans le vague, à regarder Potter. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il avait un aussi beau torse. Ses muscles finement sculptés, ses bras fins, son ventre plat, son torse .. STOP ! comment pouvait-il avoir des pensées si ...beurk... Drago détourna les yeux, trop gêner pour regarder autre chose que ses pieds. Il ne voulait plus rien voir. **Mon dieu ! Comment ai-je pu trouver Potter beau ? C'est mon pire ennemi ! Je suis con ou quoi ? je suis en train de perdre la boule ! c'est horrible ! **  
  
Ce que le jeune homme blond ne savait pas ; c'est que ses pensées étaient semblables à celles de son rival.  
  
Derrière eux, une voie claire se fit entendre :  
  
« hihihi vous êtes trop mimis vous deux ! Si vous essayiez de vous mettre en pyjamas pour voir ! »  
  
et comment fait-on ? répliqua Malefoy d'une voie glacée. et bien c'est très simple ^^ ! Vous n'avez qu'à ... heu ... vous n'avez qu'à .... qu'à quoi ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche. heu ... c'est vraiment bête j'ai oublié ! Je vais demander à votre professeur et je reviens !  
  
Dans le miroir ; le reflet de la jeune fille disparut pour laisser place à un cadre vide.  
  
Le silence s'installa ; les deux adolescents n'osant pas se regarder. Puis ; Harry emmena Drago s'asseoir sur le canapé noir.##  
  
Une heure, une heure que Alexielle n'était pas revenue. Une heure que les deux adolescents n'osaient plus se regarder. Puis ; une voix timide retentit dans la pièce.  
  
Malefoy ...  
  
quoi ?  
  
que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure ?  
  
de quoi parles-tu ?  
  
Le silence régna de nouveau dans la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard , Harry reprit :  
  
Quand on parlait de . des oreilles à rallonge ! on a dévié sur Catalougna ! ensuite tu as dit mon nom et quand je t'ai répondu tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien ! pourtant ... pourtant ...  
  
Potter ...  
  
Oui ?  
  
Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler ! si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais aller me coucher ! à moins que tu n'aie faim ?  
  
Non ! ça ira ! et puis . je ne vois pas bien comment on pourra manger ! vu que moi d'habitude je mange avec les deux mains !  
  
Ca va me tuer de te le dire Potter ! mais il va falloir qu'on s'aide sur ce coup la ! je pense que ... chacun son tour nous devrions couper ; puis l'autre prend sa fourchette et mange un bout ! ça sera donc plus long que d'habitude !  
  
C'est une idée ! et vu que c'est la seule nous allons l'adopter même si ce n'est pas de gaîté de c?ur ! Au fait Drago ! depuis quand réussi tu à réfléchir et avoir des idées ?  
  
Dit Harry d'un ton résigné et légèrement ironique ! Il ne laissa pas le temps à Drago de répliquer qu'il enchaîna.  
  
mais vu que nous n'avons pas faim . je pense que nous devrions . ..  
  
oui allons nous coucher !  
  
Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers les lits. Ils étaient séparés  
d'environ un mètre. Ils se couchèrent, laissant leur main entre les deux  
lits.  
  
Drago ?  
  
Harry rougit violemment derrière sa couette ; sans le vouloir il avait  
appelé Malefoy par son prénom.  
  
Quoi Potter ? lui répondit le blond sans faire attention à la faute grave qu'avait fait Harry.  
  
Es ce que .... tu me le diras un jour ?  
  
De quoi ?  
  
Ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure !  
  
Non  
  
Bien ...  
  
Bonne nuit !  
  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Drago Malefoy, le pire des serpentars  
n'ayant jamais existé après Voldemort, venait de lui souhaiter bonne  
nuit.  
  
-je ... heu ... bonne nuit Malefoy !  
  
Harry ferma les yeux ; la position qu'il était obligé d'avoir pour dormir le gênait plus qu'autre chose ! Il détestait être allongé sur le dos ... mais cette fois il n'avait pas le choix !  
  
Il sombra dans un sommeil profond  
  
~ Harry marchait vers la foret interdite, le froid de la nuit glaçait son corps ; le vent sifflait dans les arbres, la pluie tombait sur son corps. Il avait peur, peur de quelque chose mais il ne savait pas de quoi ; et comme d'habitude, comme dans tout ses cauchemars, il était désespérément seul ; personne à qui demander de l'aide ; il marcha ; toujours tout droit ; vers le lac cette fois ci ; il approcha tout près de la rive ; et se baissa pour observer son reflet. Dans l'eau gelée du lac ; seules les lumières pâles du château se reflétaient ; Harry tourna la tête et observa Poudlard ; son regard fut attiré par une haute tour ; à la fenêtre éclairée d'une lueur dorée ; à cette fenêtre se trouvait une forme humaine ; Harry vit soudain deux yeux le fixer, la chaleur se rependit dans tout son corps, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et il tomba dans une chute sans fin .~  
  
-Aie !  
  
cette exclamation réveilla totalement Harry, son corps, aplati contre le sol froid de sa chambre, le corps de Drago à côté du sien, empêtré dans les couverture, il se débattait tant bien que mal avec ses draps, essayant de remonter dans son lit. Ne comprenant rien a la situation ; Harry osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
  
que ... que s'est il passé ? On est où ?  
  
« ce qui s'est passé Potter ? » la voie de Drago était aussi glacée que l'eau du lac.  
  
il s'est passé que tu es tombé de ton lit et que ; par la force des choses, tu m'a entraîné dans ta chute ! Donc si tu arrives à comprendre, nous sommes par terre !  
  
ho ... merde ....  
  
tu peux le dire Potter ! bon tu m'aides ?  
  
heu .... Ouais bien sur !  
  
Harry allait de surprise en surprise ! Comment se faisait-il que Drago  
lui demande de l'aide ou le remercie ! Il devait encore être en train de  
dormir :! Ou alors un sort avait été jeté sur Poudlard pour rendre les  
gens aimables .....  
Apres s'être dépêtrés des draps, les deux adolescents toujours en caleçon  
regardèrent par la fenêtre. Le jour se levait, répandant la pâle clarté  
d'hiver dans le parc du château.  
.  
  
je pense qu'on ferait mieux de se préparer, dit Malefoy  
  
oui tu as raison ! bon... heu .... on fait comment pour la douche ? t'as une idée ?  
  
non !  
  
peut être ...  
  
quoi ?  
  
on devrait faire ça à tour de rôle ! pendant que je me lave ; par exemple ; toi tu restes au dehors de la douche ; et vice versa ! tu en penses quoi ?  
  
bonne idée ! on y va !  
  
Drago entraîna Harry jusqu'à la salle de bain. Harry entra dans la douche ; ferma les rideaux et enleva son caleçon. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude ; les gouttelettes qui coulaient le long de son corps le chatouillaient ; son bras droit était passé entre les rideaux, ses cheveux ébouriffés s'étaient aplatis sur sa tête ; il ferma les yeux ; rêvassant doucement, essayant de se remémorer son rêve ; à qui pouvait bien appartenir ces yeux ?  
  
Potter dépêche toi on a pas toute la journée ! notre premier cours commence dans une heure et demie !  
  
ho pardon !  
  
le comble du comble pensa Harry ! Je viens de m'excuser !  
  
la main de drago se referma un peu plus sur la sienne et d'une voix qui se voulait arrogante mais qui semblait plus teintée de gêne il lui dit :  
  
tiens je te passe une serviette.  
  
l'eau s'arrêta de couler ; une main passa par le rideau ; tenant une grande serviette aux reflets dorés. Harry tendit sa main gauche pour l'attraper ; ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Drago.  
  
*ne pense à rien ne pense à rien, ne pense à rien * se répétait inconsciemment Harry .  
  
Il prit la serviette ; s'essuya le corps, et la mit autour de sa taille. Il sortit de la douche. Il jeta un coup d'?il à Drago qui le regardait.  
  
Quand Drago avait vu Harry sortir de la douche, un frisson lui avait parcouru le dos ; les cheveux noirs et mouillés d'Harry laissaient tomber des gouttelettes d'eau sur son torse et ses épaules.  
  
Drago détourna le regard ; pensant sérieusement qu'il devenait carrément fou.  
  
« dépêche toi Potter ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! »  
  
marmonna-t-il .  
  
+soudain, sa main alla inconsciemment se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry ; le griffondors se retourna lentement. Les gouttelettes d'eau descendant sur son torse fin, passaient de son cou à son nombril ; et finissaient par mourir sur la serviette dorée. Quand ils furent face à face, Drago se rapprocha de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent, sa tête passa au dessus de l'épaule d'Harry ; ses longs cheveux blonds allant se poser sur celle ci, ce qui fit frémir le brun. Il sentait le souffle d'Harry sur sa nuque ; une montée de désir se fit en lui ; et il n'eut qu'à peine le temps de murmurer un « je te veux Potter ! » qu'un cri retentit dans le château.  
  
« OOC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » cria catalougna en entrant précipitamment dans la salle de bain.  
  
bon maintenant les enfants ; hohoho ; reprenez votre place ! On reprend la scène où vous vous étiez égarés ! Le slash c'est à la fin de la fic ! hohoho ! ralala ces jeunes ! tous des impatients ! hohoho ! bon allez ! On en était où déjà ? ah oui !je me souviens ! ON TOURNE !+  
  
« dépêche toi Potter ! j'ai pas que ça a faire ! »  
  
marmonna Drago .  
  
oui oui ; répondit Harry rêveur alors que Drago entrait à son tour dans la douche.  
  
Harry essaya tant bien que mal de se rhabiller avec sa main gauche ; tandis qu'il sentait l'eau couler sur la droite ; quand il arriva enfin à refermer le dernier bouton de son jean ; Drago lui demanda de sa voix traînante s'il pouvait lui donner une serviette. Harry agrippa la serviette argentée et la tendit au serpentar. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui ci sortait de la douche, exactement dans le même accoutrement que Harry plus tôt ; c'est à dire tout mouillé et les hanches entourées d'une serviette argentée.  
  
« retourne toi Potter ! marmonna Drago  
  
Pourquoi ? demanda Harry ne comprenant pas bien la situation.  
  
Je suis pudique crétin !  
  
Harry se retourna en retenant tant bien que mal le grand sourire qui essayait de percer sur ses lèvres. La façon dont Malefoy avait dit qu'il était pudique était à mourir de rire ! Le pauvre petit serpentar devait être rouge de honte ! Et dieu seul sait à quel point les serpentars détestent le rouge !  
  
Voyant que Drago se débattait avec son pantalon, Harry tourna légèrement la tête et susurra un langoureux  
  
« je peux t'aider Malefoy ? »  
  
le blond devint encore plus rouge et Harry explosa de rire ; de l'autre côté du mur, dans un tableau en face du bureau, Alexielle regardait la porte de la salle de bain fermée ; tout en prenant note de toutes les paroles prononcée et audible des deux adolescents.  
  
Quand il sortirent de la salle de bain ; elle leur fit un immense sourire et chantonna :  
  
« contre sort : un dos tres ^^ !  
  
c'est quoi ça ? demanda Malefoy, sceptique.  
  
le contre sort mon chou ! lui cria Alexielle en sortant du tableau.  
  
~***~  
  
Les deux adolescents poussèrent le tapis qui cachait leur entrée de la salle commune des Serpentars ; un groupe, ou plutôt une foule d'individus douteux était rassemblée autour du panneau d'affichage. Quand ils aperçurent Harry et Drago, ils s'écartèrent tous pour les laisser passer. Les deux adolescents n'en crurent pas leur yeux ; sur le panneaux d'affichage était inscrit en grosses lettres vertes  
  
« selon le décret n°on ne sait combien et à la gloire et à l'hommage de madame Ombrage ;( hohoho)  
  
les élèves citées ci-dessous seront exempts de cours durant toute la matinée pour préparer leurs affaires et aller s'installer chez les griffondors pendant une semaine :  
  
Miss Pansy Parkinson  
  
Mr Vincent Crabe  
  
Mr Goyle  
  
Les élèves cités si dessus devront être prêts à partir à 10 h 30 ! ils ne pourront revenir dans leur salle commune que dans une semaine ; à la même heure .  
  
Les élèves cités maintenant ci dessous devront être accueillis (et bien traités) par les serpentars pendant le même laps de temps.  
  
Colin Crivey  
  
Lavande bloom  
  
Parvati Patil  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Je vous prie de ne pas vouloir trop incommoder vos invités car sinon, Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy serons réprimandés à votre place. Nous en faisons les garants de la réussite de cette expérience !  
  
Votre distingué Directeur  
  
Mr Albus Dumbledor »  
  
Quand Harry et Drago finirent de lire cette nouvelle perturbation, deux éclairs, un rouge et un vert jaillirent du parchemin et vinrent s'écraser contre les poitrine ; désormais ornés d'un badge en forme de couronne clignotant des " Potter votre leader. » en lettre argentées sur fond vers pour Harry et « Malefoy votre leader » en lettres dorées sur fond rouge pour le serpentar ;  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent d'un air ébahi et reprirent leur route en silence ne trouvant rien à dire.  
  
** PoV de Drago oui pardon j'aurais pas du le laisser ^^0 ... ça fait bien ou pas ? :  
  
Encore une fille qui vient de nous aborder ; toute l'école est au courant, tout le monde s'en amuse mais personne ne le dit, seulement des murmures et des chuchotements sur notre passage, des regards en coin, des sourires moqueurs ..... je ne supporterai pas ça longtemps ... même dans mes pires cauchemars je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça ; être collé avec Potter ! quelle humiliation ! et Pourtant ...pourtant je m'y habitue déjà, sa présence est très énervante mais tout de même réconfortante ; je n'ai plus l'impression d'être seul ... je regarde sans la voir la jeune poufsoufle qui , je dirais , doit être en 2eme ou 3eme année. Elle nous regarde chacun notre tour ; moi et Potter, tout en nous demandant quel effet ça fait d'être collés ainsi. Lui il ne dit rien, il se contente de sourire poliment ; elle elle le dévore du regard. Je ne comprends pas comment Potter fait pour ne jamais avoir eu de petite amie. Moi c'est différent ... il y a Pansy .... ouais ... m'enfin bon ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont je rêvais ; de toute façon je n'aime pas les filles et jamais je ne sortirai avec personne ! elles sont pourtant toutes à mes pieds ; mais je ne les comprend pas ; elles sont si bizarres ... et puis ... c'est surtout à cause de « ça » que jamais je ne pourrais aimer qui que se soit ... la fille a fini de parler ; Potter lui fait un grand sourire et lui dit « c'est vraiment très dur ! Il est vraiment pas très intelligent alors je dois tout faire pour lui » dit-il en me désignant avec sa main libre ; je rougis de colère tandis que la fille se met à rire et repart dans la direction opposée en nous souhaitant bon appétit. Nous arrivons dans la grande salle, nous asseyons à la table des griffondors... Et là le calvaire commence pour moi ! La sang de bourbe et le weasley se ramènent, et commencent à parler à Potter en me dévisageant ; La sang de bourbes a l'air complètement paniquée alors que le rouquin me regarde comme si je n'étais qu'un simple déchet que Potter se traînerait. Je n'aime pas ce regard ; je hais ce weasley ; je hais cette sang de bourbes ; je hais Potter. Et pourtant le plus mal à l'aise devant ses amis ; ça a l'air d'être lui ; parfois il détourne son regard vers moi, et au lieu de me lancer les habituels regard acides ou ironiques ; ses regards sont teintés de désespoir.  
  
-« dépêche toi Potter ! La présence de tes amis m'indispose ! »  
  
Dis-je en finissant mon assiette. Il n'a touché à rien, moi non plus. Je n'ai réussi qu'à avaler une petite clémentine. Il a passé son temps à discuter ; moi je ne regardais que mon assiette, trop absorbé par la contemplation des épluchures de ma clémentine. Je ne voulais plus entendre ces deux bouffons lui parler ; ils ne pouvaient dire que du mal de moi de toute façon. Mais quand il a entendu ma voix, Potter s'est retourné ; et il a commencé à se lever sous les protestations de ses amis qui lui disaient de ne pas m'obéir ; qu'il n'était pas mon chien. Mais vu le regard reconnaissant qu'il m'a lancé ; je pense plutôt qu'il n'attendait que ce moment pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Cela doit lui faire mal ; en fin de compte, de devoir affronter ses amis ... avec moi le problème est déjà réglé ! Je n'ai pas d'amis ! Pansy est une folle furieuse trop collante ; Crabbe et goyle deux gros lourdauds et les autres ... les autres ne m'intéressent pas ... nous quittons la grande salle sous les regards outrés des griffondors. Nous nous arrêtons au milieu d'un couloir vide. Il tremble, je le sens à sa main. Il lève la tête vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Et dans un chuchotement ; un murmure à peine perceptible ; il me souffle un merci ; et ce merci me fait , je ne sais pas pourquoi , très chaud au c?ur. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça ... alors je ferme les yeux ; j'oublie à qui je tiens la main, et je lui souris, d'un sourire sincère que je n'ai jamais montré à personne.  
  
-« De rien Potter ! Mais ne crois pas que je ferai cela tous les jours ! »   
  
il hoche la tête en souriant. Alors je continue à lui parler.  
  
-« d'ailleurs faisons comme si je n'avais rien fait et retournons en cours ! N'oublie pas que je te hais Potter ! Et que je ferai tout pour te détruire. »  
  
Il me regarde dans les yeux ; d'un regard ferme et sans faille ; et déclare  
  
-« ne t'inquiète pas Malefoy ! Ce moment de pure folie de ta part est complètement oublié ! Et je peux ajouter que moi aussi je te déteste !  
  
nous reprenons notre route sur ces mots, laissant le silence gardien de nos secrets.  
  
reprise du récit (et la vous vous dites : enfin elle a abrégé son POV ! ah mais quelle galérienne celle ci -_-0) :**  
  
La journée de cours se passa sans trop d'encombre, malgré les chuchotements et les regards en coin. Ce Jeudi tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal leur faisait par moment oublier leur handicap. Mais les remarques des professeurs, les ricanements des camarades, ou tout simplement le besoin d'écrire ou de bouger la main leur rappelaient constamment leur cauchemar commun. La neige avait recommencé à tomber sur le parc désormais blanc de Poudlard ; Quand le cours de potion fut fini, les deux adolescents sortirent de la salle et commencèrent à marcher dans les couloirs sombres en direction de la salle commune des serpentars.  
  
Soudain, Ginny passa devant eux accompagnée de Luna lovegood qui comme à son habitude avait l'air d'être une personne qui se retrouvait ici par pur hasard. Elle les regarda d'un air évaporé ; leur sourit et lança un  
  
« - bonsoir les siamois comment allez-vous ? »  
  
Harry et Drago sentirent le sang leur monter au visage alors qu'ils fusillaient du regard Luna qui souriait béatement et Ginny, morte de rire à côté d'elle.  
  
Ils reprirent leur route sans rien répondre, l'indignation se lisant clairement dans leurs yeux.  
  
Arrivés devant leur chambre ; ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher ; ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Alexielle qui ; toujours avec son carnet à la main, les regardait passer en souriant. ils passèrent la porte ; et s'arrêtèrent net.  
  
-« C'est quoi CA Potter ? »  
  
s'écria Drago .  
  
-'c'est .... un lit ... malefoy .' »  
  
-« oui Potter ... UN lit ... on fait comment ? »  
  
car effectivement ; un lit trois place avait remplacé leurs deux petits lits séparés. Une enveloppe rose trônait sur les couvertures pliées avec soin. Drago attrapa l'enveloppe  
  
-« tiens ça Potter ; pendant que je l'ouvre ! »  
  
Harry attrapa la lettre de sa main gauche pendant que drago décachetait l'enveloppe avec rage. Comme pour les beuglantes ; l'enveloppe s'anima et la voie de Catalougna résonna dans la pièce.  
  
« Ho les enfants comme je suis triste de ne pas être avec vous pour vous montrer votre nouveau lit ...ho ho ho ^^ bon et bien vous devez vous poser quelques questions comme « pourquoi cette maboul de prof a-t-elle changé nos deux beaux lits pour cet horrible chose que je devrai partager avec mon ennemi ? » et bien je vous répondrai simplement qu'il serait ainsi beaucoup plus dur de vous retrouver tout deux par terre comme ça a été le cas ce matin ! hohoho bon...... Je pense que vous voulez savoir le reste des petits changements ! car oui ! il y en a d'autres ! tout d'abord vos tables de chevet comportent désormais : sur le dessus : un petite lampe à la flamme de couleur changeante entre le vert et le bleu ; en dessous il y a : un livre que vous découvrirez vous même !hohoho je vous laisse ce plaisir !hohoho et dans le tiroir .... une boite ! qui vous protégera contre beaucoup de choses !hohoho bien ... il y a aussi quelques changements dans la salle de bain !hohoho ! ah oui j'oubliais ! ce soir a 21 heure ! il y a une réunion dans votre salle commune (serpentar ) avec vos nouveaux adeptes (griffondors) et ce groupe qui se réunit ; ne l'oubliez pas vous en êtes les leaders (si vous ne me croyez pas regardez votre badge !hohoho) à bientôt mes petits chéris ! hohoho R.Catalougna »  
  
Drago grommela un  
  
« Elle le fait express ? » pendant que Harry regardait la lettre d'un air perplexe ; redoutant le pire .... Et pourtant même à ce moment la il ne se méfiait pas assez !  
  
à suivre ^^  
  
reviews please ^^ je vous aime tous autant que vous êtes ! bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Noa 


	4. sursum corda

Autrice : moi moi moi ! Noa Black (j'ai définitivement adopté ce nom ^^ lol)  
  
Titre : Ab imo pectore  
  
Genre ......... comme Catalougna le cria dans le chapitre précédent ......... OOC ! Et Slash (donc Yaoi ! ^^) Heu ......... romance humour ......... mais bientôt les choses deviendront plus sérieuses ! Je ne sais pas comment cette fic va se finir ......... Une fin gaie (c'est le mot ! oui ^^) ou bien triste ?  
  
Couples : Ron Hermione (oui toujours aussi présents ^^ ......... comment ça ils sont inexistants ?! bah ouais ......... j'y peux rien ! lol) et puis ......... bon ......... cette fic vous l'avez trouvée a Slash Harry/Drago alors bon vous savez ......... mais bientôt d'autres couples feront leur apparition ^^  
  
Disclamer ! Catalougna m'appartient ! Même s'il a le caractère de ......... plein de monde mélangé ! (Oui oui ! tous des méga excentriques ! vous aviez remarqué ? cela se voit tant que ça ?) Et Alexielle aussi ! Bon bah ......... Mary aussi maintenant ! Mais sachez que je me suis librement inspirée de Conte Cain de Kaori Yuki ! Je vous les conseille vivement d'ailleurs ^^ Sinon tout appartient à JKR ! voilà ^^  
  
Dédicace : je dédicace ce chapitre a ......... heu ......... Chanzou ! Parce que c'est mon amie de la vie !^^  
  
Petites notes : questions : voulez vous que je développe un peu le couple Hermione/Ron ? Heu ......... je suis désolée ........., ce chapitre est un peu court ... mais ... le chapitre Quatre deviendra très intéressant et j'avais hâte de l'écrire ! Donc g vite écrit ce chapitre ! J'y peux rien ! Pardon ^^  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
SURSUM CORDA (haut les cœurs)  
  
Oui je m'en souviens ......... et je ne regrette rien ......... mais cela doit-il finir ainsi ? Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? Toi qui est si cher a mon cœur ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir te le demander ainsi mais je t'en prie ! Reste avec moi ! Je me fiche du regard des autres ! Je te veux juste avec moi ! Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Ou bien est-ce moi qui ne comprends pas ......... explique moi au moins les raisons de ton départ ! Tu ne peux pas partir en reniant tout ces sentiments ? Te souviens-tu du véritable départ de cette relation ? De la véritable semaine de torture que nous avons dû éprouver au fond de nous pour comprendre ? Te souviens-tu de la surprise que nous avons eue quand nous avons tout découvert ? Je me le demande ! Sinon tu ne partirais pas ! N'est-ce pas ?  
  
La réunion allait commencer dans moins de 10 minutes et les deux adolescents se demandaient bien ce qu 'ils pourraient dire à tous ceux qui avaient été désignés. Et la lettre ne parlait que des griffondors ......... qu'étaient devenus les serpentars dans cette affaire là ? Et que fallait- il faire pour respecter le « plan » de Dumbledore s'ils ne savaient même pas à quoi s'en tenir et où il voulait en venir ? Toutes ces questions dans leur petite tête s'emmêlaient, se tortillaient, se sauvaient sans jamais trouver de réponses.  
  
Les minutes passaient, s'écoulaient aussi vite que des secondes, fuyant devant eux comme si tout le châteaux s'était donné le mot pour leur rendre la vie plus dure. L'heure vint ils descendirent les marches une à une la peur nichée au creux du ventre ils soulevèrent la tapisserie et se retrouvèrent nez a nez avec Ginny weasley.  
  
" Salut Harry ! Comment vas tu ? dit elle en lui adressant un immense sourire."  
  
Harry la regarda tout gêné. Ginny lui lança un regard compatissant et alla se rasseoir avec les autres griffondors. Ils avancèrent vers eux. Drago gardait la tête haute leur jetant des regards pleins de froideur mais Harry, lui, avait baissé la tête n'osant plus regarder personne. Soudain Drago se mit a parler mais ce n'était pas sa voix qui sortait de sa bouche c'était celle du professeur Catalougna.  
  
" hohoho salut les enfants ! Je vous parle de la magnifique bouche de Monsieur Malefoy car je suis en ce moment même en Birmanie avec le frère de miss Weasley ! Les dragons sont des créatures fascinantes ! hohoho ! "  
  
Drago se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler mais rien n'y fit sa main ne servit qu'à amplifier le son et à attirer quelques petits curieux qui se trouvaient encore dans la salle commune.  
  
" Ho non monsieur Malefoy, enlevez votre main ! Cria Drago. Bon, reprenons, je crois que nous nous étions égarés du sujet principal ! Donc les dragons ......... Monsieur Potter, ne me jetez pas ce regard noir ! Je ne l'apprécie vraiment pas ! Surtout venant d'un aussi brillant élève que vous ! Non mais dites donc, qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières ? Je vous jure ! Par Merlin, allez-vous arrêter de me regarder comme cela ? Que je reprenne ? Bon d'accord Charlie mais je te préviens ne te mêle plus de mes affaires ! Je dis ce que je veux et personne ne m'en empêchera ! Hohoho. »  
  
Un groupe s'était désormais formé autour de Malefoy qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid. Il avait fermé les yeux son visage était détendu et seule sa bouche bougeait mais il serrait la main de Harry si fort que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches. La voix de Catalougna continua de résonner dans la salle ameutant de plus en plus de monde.  
  
« Bon d'accord, d'accord ! Je vais en venir au sujet principal ! Si nous avons formé ce club échangiste.......... mais ne rougissez pas ainsi Miss Bloom ! Je n'ai pas employé le bon terme ! Voilà tout ! Hohoho ! Donc ce........ Cet échange inter-maison......... Cela reste tout de même un club échangiste non ? Utilisons les bons mots au bon endroit ! Miss Patil ! Donc......... Je pense que vous êtes déjà tous au courant que votre calvaire commun durera une semaine ! Hohoho ! Mais pour vous remercier de vous être prêtés au jeu, une grosse surprise vous attendra à la fin de la semaine ! Hohoho ! Elle vous sera communiquée jeudi prochain ! Et je suis sûr que vous allez l'adorer ! Hohoho ! Bon maintenant je vais vous informer des règles du jeu, les sepentards se trouvant a Griffondors sont au moment même prévenus de la même façon que vous par Dumbledore en personne ! Même si bien sur celui-ci peut venir les voir ! Mais sachez que je suis désolé ! Mais j'avais d'autres obligations ! Hohoho ! Donc voilà les règles !  
  
-Petit un ! Personne ne tue personne ! Pas de meurtres, pas de combats, pas d'insultes ! Ou c'est Potter et Malefoy qui en subiront les TERRIBLES CONSEQUENCES ! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO ! »  
  
Le rire machiavélique résonna dans toute la pièce, maintenant tout les Serpentards formaient un cercle autour des quatre Griffondors et des deux ennemis jurés.  
  
" Bon à ce que je vois tout le monde est là ! C'est très bien ! Hohoho ! J'aime pouvoir toucher un très large public de mes douces paroles ! Alors pour vous ! Chers auditeurs impatients ! Je vais continuer d'énumérer les points négatifs et positifs de cette avancée vers un futur meilleur ! Où l'amour et l'amitié règneront entre toutes les maisons, où la paix et la luxure feront bon ménage ! Où la joie et la tendresse s'embrasseront éternellement ! Et où la peur, les larmes et la douleur auront disparu à tout jamais ! Une nouvelle ère s'avance vers cet univers utopique et grandiose que nous allons créer ensemble ! Un monde plein d'amour, de papillons, de petites fleurs et de tartes à la myrtille ! Hohoho ! Notez bien que j'adore les tartes à la myrtille et que mon anniversaire est à la saint Glin Glin ! Ho petits impertinents ! En plus de cela vous voudriez savoir mon âge ! Mais quelle bande de petits curieux ! Hohoho ! On ne demande pas l'âge d'une demoiselle comme ceci ! Hohoho ! Ne saviez-vous pas que la curiosité est un bien vilain défaut ? Hohoho ! Et puis si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ! Je suis jeune ! Plus jeune que Dumbledor en tout cas ! Hohoho ! Mais ce n'est pas très difficile n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être suis-je un peu plus âgée que... Oui, je dois sûrement être plus vieille que vous Mister Crivez ! Mais pourquoi tous ces regards noirs ? Hohoho ! N'allez pas croire que je me moque de vous mes chéris ! Mais j'adore parler ! Vous le savez autant que moi ! Enfin peut- être pas ceux qui sont en 6ème ou 7ème année car certains n'ont pas besoin de ma matière pour passer les aspics et je pense que ce serait préférable qu'ils puissent mieux me connaître ! J'adore me faire plein de nouveaux amis ! Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point ! Et puis ! Maintenant que j'y pense ! Hohoho ! Je devrais peut-être vous dire la deuxième loi de cet échange non ?  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur Catalougna ! Je vais le faire pour vous ! dit une voix calme derrière eux. Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Drago, lui, s'était retourné et fixait le Directeur.  
  
- Albus ! Vous en avez déjà fini avec les serpentars ! Mais comment faites- vous ! Tout cela est tellement compliqué à expliquer pour des enfants si jeunes ! Vous, comprenez moi, quand j'avais leur âge je jouais souvent avec mon demi frère ! D'ailleurs où est-il aujourd'hui ? A saint Mangouste non ? Enfin bon donc je reprends ! Je jouais souvent avec mon demi frère dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Et dans la jeunesse de l'âge, les règlements nous passaient tous au dessus de la tête ! Hohoho ! Et donc.........   
  
- Oui oui oui ! Nous avons compris professeur Catalougna ! Mais maintenant vous pouvez libérer le corps de monsieur Malefoy qui, je pense, n'apprécie pas trop cette intrusion soudaine !   
  
- Oui je le pense aussi Albus ! En fait, en parlant de tartes à la myrtille saviez vous que.........  
  
- Professeur.........  
  
- Rhô Dumbledor laissez moi finir voyons ! Donc j'adore les tartes à la myrtille !  
  
- Professeur je pense que ça suffira !  
  
- Mais c'est bon les tartes à la myrtille !  
  
- Je crois que ce n'est pas le sujet !  
  
- Mais c'est meilleur que les oignions non ?  
  
- Je ne dis pas le contraire Catalougna ! Mais cela n'est pas le sujet abordé !  
  
- Bon ok je pars ! A bientôt les jeunes ! Hohohoho ! "  
  
Drago ferma la bouche et murmura un petit "ouf !" de sa voix froide. Dumbledor reprit :  
  
"- La deuxième règle de cet échange est : personne au dehors du château après 9 heures ! Il est aussi interdit de retourner dans sa maison avant la fin de l'échange. Si une personne concernée par l 'échange fait perdre des points, il seront enlevés aux deux maisons ! Enfin si une des quatre règles n'est pas respectée, Monsieur Malefoy et Monsieur Potter, vos leaders, seront punis tous deux pour les fautes que vous avez commises. Bon, sur ce, je vais vous souhaiter une bonne nuit et vous proposer de rejoindre vos dortoirs communs ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas ! Les Première Année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit de s'aventurer dans la forêt......... A moins que vous ne teniez à mourir.........  
  
- Dans d'atroces souffrances !" Reprirent tous les élèves en une même voix.  
  
Harry et Drago regardèrent Dumbledor quitter la salle tandis que tous les autres élèves retournaient dans leurs dortoirs.  
  
La main de Drago s'était visiblement détendue depuis que Catalougna avait quitté son corps mais il la maintenait toujours fermement cramponnée à celle d'Harry.  
  
Ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir en silence. Arrivés devant la porte, et cela comme à chaque fois qu'ils rentraient dans leur chambre, ils firent face à Alexielle.  
  
" Holala ! Commença-t-elle. Vous êtes dans de beaux draps.......... Tiens......... Catalougna aurait adoré cette réplique ! Il faut que je la retienne ! D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que son demi frère.........  
  
Alea jacta est.........  
  
Ho monsieur Potter vous êtes vraiment pressé dites donc ! Sinon vous m'auriez laissée finir ma phrase ! C'est cela où vous êtes vraiment très mal poli !  
  
Laisse nous entrer vielle cruche !" Lança Drago d'un ton venimeux.  
  
Alexielle lui lança un regard noir et ouvrit la porte, au plus grand réconfort des deux adolescents.  
  
Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, rien n'avait changé depuis leur départ, sauf la lettre qui avait disparu. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, cachés dans l'obscurité de la nuit, laissant le silence créer un mutisme infernal. Soudain, la voix d'Harry résonna dans le silence, comme un murmure amplifié par l'écho de leur cœur.  
  
"Ca va ?  
  
Comment veux-tu que ça aille Potter ? Je vais me faire tuer ! Marmonna Malefoy.  
  
Tu vas te faire tuer ? Par qui ? Par ton père ?  
  
.........  
  
Malefoy ........ Dis moi ce qui ne va pas ..........  
  
- CA NE TE REGARDE PAS POTTER ! ALORS LACHE MOI LES BASQUES OK ? »  
  
Cria Drago dans un état d'énervement tel qu'Harry n'en avait jamais ainsi de sa part. Il entraîna Harry vers le miroir, cria la formule et quand ils furent en caleçon il s'élança vers le lit .......... Harry se hissa dessus et s'enfonça dans les couvertures du coté gauche tandis que Drago s'allongeait du coté droit. Tous deux se tenaient à la bordure du lit comme si le milieu en avait été contaminé. Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard, morts de fatigue, laissant les péripéties de la journée les envelopper dans le brouillard qu'on appelle le rêve.  
  
~Encore le même rêve. Comme à chaque fois il marchait vers la foret, le vent froid attaquant son visage et ses mains, la peur lui tordant le ventre, la sensation d'être observé lui pesant sur les épaules. Puis il se tournait vers le lac, comme à son habitude, il voulait encore pouvoir voir son reflet, car en vérité il ne savait pas qui il était. Comment être sûr qu'il était vraiment lui ? Mais seul le reflet des tourelles se reflétait encore une fois, les reflets du château dansant de mille et une bougies, et la tour, haute et noire, la silhouette adossée contre la petite fenêtre éclairée......... Les yeux......... Les formes du visage se dessinant peu a peu, puis deux lèvres murmurant un mot incompressible.........~  
  
~Pour lui le rêve n'était pas le même : Une silhouette, mais petite, et de forme féminine s'élançait vers lui. Elle riait, courait et dansait autour de lui tant qu'il ne pu vraiment distinguer son visage, elle avait une jolie robe couleur du ciel, des petites chaussures vernies roses et ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés presque blancs étaient attachés en deux petites couettes par deux rubans roses. Elle ne devait avoir que 6 ou 7 ans, elle le prit par la main, l'entraînant dans sa danse joyeuse, le libérant de tout ce qu'il y avait autour, juste elle, et un tourbillons d'amour. Elle avait l'apparence d'un ange, ses yeux rieurs étaient de la couleur du ciel, elle lui souriait gentiment et lui faisait promettre que quand elle serait plus grande, quand ils iraient à Poudlard, ils resteraient toujours ensembles. Lui, lui promettait de toujours la protéger, de veiller sur elle tant qu'elle serait faible, et même après, qu'à Poudlard il seraient respectés, ils joueraient encore ensemble. Il lui promettait tout cela, la peur au ventre. Soudain la danse s'arrêta, le sourire disparut des joues de la jeune fille, son regard s'embua de larmes, la joie qui précédait devint de la peur, le rêve se transforma en cauchemar : une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de la fillette, une main froide et dure. Et une voie glacée retentit dans cet infini de rose devenu gris. "Laisse ta sœur tranquille maintenant ! Et retourne étudier ! Et toi Mary viens, je vais m'occuper de toi !" La petite fille toujours main dans la main avec lui, décrocha son collier et le lui donna puis elle suivit l'homme, une porte se referma derrière eux... Le noir recouvrit ses yeux. Le noir, le néant, la mort, le chaos, il l'avait perdue........~  
  
Drago se réveilla en sueur. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva nez a nez avec......... Deux paupières mi-closes, laissant deviner le vert des yeux, vert doré......... Il se retrouvait nez à nez avec Potter. Ils s'étaient vraiment beaucoup rapprochés pendant la nuit. Il se décala un peu, et regarda le soleil se glisser entre les rideaux du lit. Un soleil hivernal......... Comme ce jour où......... non ! Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il y pense ! Son rêve avait déjà fait rejaillir trop de mauvais souvenirs. Néanmoins, par réflexe, il passa une main autour de son cou, où brillait une petite chaîne d'argent. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes quand il sentit Harry bouger à côté de lui. Celui-ci marmonnait dans son rêve des paroles incompréhensibles et semblait chercher quelque chose. Drago se rapprocha de son vis-à-vis, s'amusant à le voir gesticuler ainsi et en même temps, sans vraiment vouloir se l'avouer, inquiet qu'il ne fasse un mauvais rêve.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'il vit furent des yeux bleu gris, juste au dessus de sa tête, le regarder avec amusement. Ces yeux......... Il les avait déjà vus quelque part ! Et autre part que sur ce visage d'ange......... Non ! Non ! Non ! Sur ce visage de démon qui lui souriait malicieusement ! Il regarda ce dit démon d'un air interrogateur.  
  
"Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je te regarde Potter ? Dit il de sa voix ironique. Eh bien parce que c'est très amusant de te regarder dormir ! Tu as le sommeil bien agité ! C'est vraiment très drôle !  
  
- Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle Malefoy ! Rétorqua Harry d'une voix encore endormie. Il commença à enlever les couvertures dans lesquelles il s'était emmêlé et s'assit sur son lit, les pieds encore bien au chaud tout au fond des couvertures.  
  
Quel jour on est, Malefoy ?  
  
Samedi Potter ! Pourquoi ?  
  
Non pour rien........ Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
A peu près huit heures du matin.  
  
Heu......... on peut rester un peu dans nos lits s'il te plait ?  
  
Il ne me plait pas du tout Potter ! Mais je veux bien ! "  
  
Harry regarda le ciel gris par la fenêtre. Une multitude de nuages le recouvrait. La neige avait cessé de tomber sur l'herbe verte du parc. A côté du lac, une silhouette emmitouflée marchait vers la cabane de Hagrid.  
  
Toc toc toc. Une main frêle toqua à la porte de la cabane du demi géant. La porte s'ouvrit sur celui-ci, qui laissa gentiment passer la jeune fille rousse. Ginny entra dans la cabane et s'assit sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient devant elle.  
  
"Alors Ginny, tout va bien ? Que viens-tu faire ici et à cette heure un samedi matin ?  
  
Bonjour Hagrid ! Tout va bien et vous !  
  
Très bien !  
  
J'aimerais parler au professeur Catalougna !  
  
Comment ?  
  
Ecoutez Hagrid... Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins ! Je connais tous ses secrets ! Et je sais que si je veux la contacter je dois venir vous voir ! Je veux savoir ce qu'elle mijote ! C'est vraiment trop suspect !"  
  
Hagrid soupira. Ginny Weasley avait toujours été très perspicace mais là, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle démasquerait le professeur si vite... Qui aurait pu le croire de toute façon... "Bien... je vais la contacter et je te fixerai un rendez vous avec elle.  
  
Non !  
  
Comment ?  
  
Je veux la voir tout de suite !  
  
Mais c'est impossible !  
  
Ne dites pas n'importe quoi Hagrid ! Je sais bien qu'il est avec Charlie, c'est Fred et Georges qui me l'ont dit !et puis elle a dit qu'elle était avec un de mes frère ! tout s'assemble ! Et je veux la voir ! J'ai pas encore le pouvoir de transplanter ! Mais je veux la voir ! Tout de suite !"  
  
Hagrid soupira, il ne pouvait de toute façon rien refuser à Ginny ! Il ne fallait pas que les secrets de Catalougna se répandent dans le château.  
  
" Eh bien... Allons y...  
  
Merci Hagrid !  
  
Ne me remercie pas Ginny ! Je suis contraint et forcé de le faire !  
  
Héhé !"  
  
Hagrid s'empara du chaudron qui bouillonnait sur le feu, le déplaça et prit un petit sac qui se trouvait sur la cheminée, il prit un peu de poudre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et la donna à Ginny.  
  
" Bon... On va à « chambre de Charlie »  
  
- Ok !"  
  
Ginny se glissa dans la cheminée, jeta la poudre et cria " Chambre de Charlie ! "  
  
La jeune fille disparut dans une fumée verte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans la cheminée de son frère, Catalougna se tenait devant elle, tout sourire.  
  
"Eh bien Ginny Weasley......... vous êtes bien le portrait craché de vos deux démons de frères........... aussi têtue et.......... tyrannique !  
  
Ne dites pas ça professeur ! Je suis un vrai petit ange ! Et vous le savez ! " Lui répondit la jeune fille un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
  
"Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ma petite Ginny ! Alors... Que voulez vous ?  
  
Je veux......... savoir ce que vous allez faire à Harry et à l'autre blondinet insupportable !  
  
Ho......... je vais m'amuser ! Dumbledor voulait juste qu'ils soient accrochés mais il m'a laissé carte blanche !  
  
Ha... et plus précisément ?  
  
Et bien voilà !"  
  
Catalougna chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Ginny. L'air accusateur qu'elle avait eu lorsque Catalougna lui avait dit qu'il s'amuserait laissa place à un sourire sadique.  
  
" Je comprends, je comprends !" dit elle quand Catalougna eut finit.  
  
Et alors ? demanda celle-ci.  
  
Et bien ... je pense que c'est une excellente idée professeur ! Et ...  
  
Et ?  
  
Vous savez que je connais vos petits secrets !  
  
Hélas oui ma petite.........  
  
Et bien ......... je vais vous faire du chantage !  
  
Hohoho ! Quelle bonne idée ! Et que désirez-vous ?  
  
Ce que je désire ?  
  
Oui ! Hohoho ! Que désirez-vous !  
  
Et bien......... Ce que je désire........."  
  
Ginny pensa furtivement à quelques kilos de bonbabouse mais cette pensée fut vite chassée par une idée bien meilleure, qui avait déjà germé dans son esprit depuis quelques jours et qui était d'ailleurs la raison de sa venue.  
  
" Je voudrais savoir qui participe à cette « opération » !  
  
Hohoho ! Petite curieuse ! Alors je vais vous le dire !  
  
Merci !  
  
Il y a Severus !  
  
Severus ?  
  
Le professeur Rogue voyons ! Hohoho  
  
Ho ......... et ?  
  
Tu dois le savoir pour Hagrid !  
  
Oui et ?  
  
Dumbledor, Mac Gonagal, Bibine , pomfresh et Fred et Georges tes deux bien aimés frères ! Mais aussi quelques amis........ hélas dans les élèves je dois déplorer le manque d'agent pour nous aider !  
  
Mission acceptée !  
  
De quoi ?  
  
J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça ! Désolée ^^  
  
Ho je comprends ! Mais quelle mission acceptez vous ?  
  
Agent Weasley à votre service commandante !  
  
Hohoho ! Cela devient un peu plus intéressant !  
  
Héhé !  
  
Bienvenue dans notre grande famille Miss Weasley !" Dit Catalougna en serrant la main a sa nouvelle complice .  
  
Dans le château de Poudlard, deux adolescents marchaient dans les couloirs vers la grande salle, sans savoir ce qui allait les attendre maintenant que Catalougna s'était trouvé une nouvelle alliée.  
  
A suivre... 


	5. Cicatrice de mon enfance

Titre : Ab imo pectore  
  
Autrice : héhé ... moi ! Noa black !!!!!  
  
Genre : rho les gens si vous le connaissez pas ... bah oui ! c'est évident non ! y a un OOC géant et un Slash de plus en plus évident ... ralala les jeunes de nos jours ...  
  
Couples : les toujours aussi présent Ron/Hermione ... heu .... Héhé ... bah Harry Dray ça se fait tout doucement ... ^^  
  
Disclamer : toujours pas à moi sauf Catalougna et Alexielle ! Voilà ! Tout appartient à « vous savez qui, vous savez ou, vous savez comment ! »  
  
Dédicace : OUIN ! Ma bétalectrice chérie me quitte T_T ( elle part en Allemagne je suis trop triste ! ZUZU ma puce ... ma chérie ! Tu ne verras donc jamais bonnet coiffé ? Mais à quoi bon qu'elle te haïsse alors ?  
  
Petite note : voilà je voulais vous dire : ZE VOUS AIME ZE VOUS AIME ZE VOUS AIME :D ( ps * chuchote* laissez moi des reviews ^^)  
  
Aller je vous donne enfin la suite ^^  
  
A oui le titre porte à confusion ! Et non il ne concerne pas Harry ! Vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Lisez vite alors ^^  
  
Pps : pour votre plus grand plaisir ma fic seras désormais publier toute les semaines (le samedi ^^)  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Cicatrice de mon enfance  
  
Je ne sais plus ... je ne me comprends plus moi même ... et puis. .. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu avais vécu tout cela ... ça me donne envie de te protéger contre lui ... ça me donnait envie ... parce que tu as su te protéger tout seul tu as su te défendre ... Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ... si ?Mais je t'aime tellement ... si les autres savaient ... j'ai tellement peur de leur regard ... comme j'avais peur du tien j'ai fait des effort pour oublier qu'à chaque fois que je te voyais je n'avais qu'une envie c'était te serrer dans mes bras parce que dans nos joutes verbales je voyais la lueur de haine et de colère que tu avais contre moi ... mais aussi cette petite lueur bleu qu'on appelle la souffrance briller au fond de tes yeux ... Alors au lieu de te protéger je t'agressais ... pour ne pas avoir à regarder ces yeux ... et puis quand nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble, inséparables je n'ai pas pu lutter contre ce sentiment de protection ! Parce que malgré tes grand airs tu es aussi fragile que du cristal ...  
  
Le week end se terminait en ce beau dimanche après midi. Un léger vent avait emporté les nuages le soleil couchant brillait sur la neige blanche du parc. En haut d'une tour deux adolescents main dans la main étaient adossés sur le toit regardant les dernières brides de lumières s'estomper dans la noirceur de la foret interdite. Quelques étoiles apparaissaient déjà et la lune pleine et ronde luisait de mille éclats. Le vent devenait glacial la nuit posait son voile sur la terre et transits de froid les deux adolescents quittaient le balcon ... retournaient dans leur chambre laissant les rayons de la lune jouer une dernière fois sur leurs cheveux blonds et noirs.  
  
Harry poussa un soupir cette lune lui faisait penser a Remus ... où pouvait- il bien être en ce moment ? Depuis la mort de Sirius ... Remus avait complètement changé. Au début il ne souriait plus du tout il gardait les yeux baissés, et quand il les levait ils étaient encore rougis par les larmes. Un an et demi était passé et maintenant ses yeux étaient constamment dans le vague il était toujours sur la lune et ses sourires étaient aussi pâles que le soleil d'hiver. Il fallait aussi se dire qu'il y avait 17 ans, Remus avait, en une soirée, perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait, qu'en une soirée, Voldemort avait détruit sa vie, qu'en une soirée... James et Lily étaient morts, Peter avait disparu et Sirius avait été coupable de meurtre... Puis 13 ans après il avait retrouvé Sirius... pour le reperdre 2 ans plus tard... Harry sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait plus penser à ça, à tout ce qui le rendait triste ou mélancolique, il ne voulait plus penser à son père dans ces termes... et puis... il ne voulait surtout pas penser à Voldemort... parce qu'immanquablement il lui faisait penser à tout ceux qu'il aimait... Sirius ... ses parents ... les parents de Neville ... et Cédric ... Toutes ces personnes lui manquaient énormément... Et manquaient à beaucoup d'autres...  
  
-« Hey Potter ? ça va ? »  
  
Harry redressa vivement la tête, avec tout ça il en avait oublié le présent, et la situation actuelle. Une main encore froide de la nuit passa sur sa joue, en une caresse légère, comme s'il s'était agit d'une plume. Drago retira sa main de la joue d'Harry et regarda d'un air sévère le jeune adolescent rouge de surprise.  
  
-« tu pleure Potter ! »  
  
Harry regarda Malefoy surpris. Ses yeux se baissèrent jusqu'à tomber sur la main du blond où une larme était venue se poser. Rouge de honte, Harry passa vivement sa main gauche sur son visage pour en essuyer les larmes. Devant le regard inquisiteur de Malefoy il baissa les yeux, il ne supportait pas ce regard, il lui donnait envie de s'enfuir en courant. Mais devant l'honneur qu'il avait (et surtout l'incapacité de courir en traînant Malefoy derrière lui) il s'obligea à répondre.  
  
-« Et alors Malefoy ? C'est mon droit non ?  
  
Oui Potter ! je sais ! mais tu ne réponds pas à mes questions ! Que se passe-t-il pour que le si grand, si puissant Potter se mette à chialer comme une fillette ? Notre gloire nationale aurait-elle quelque chagrin ?  
  
ta gueule Malefoy ! je ne t'ai rien demandé ! et si je pleure à cause de Voldemort c'est mon problème ! »  
  
Quand Harry prononça le nom de son ennemis ultime, Drago frissonna, il ne supportait vraiment pas d'entendre ce nom, qui ne faisait monter en lui qu'une honte de son père, un dégoût de lui même et de cet être abominable. Oui il en avait peur, oui ! Il l'avouait, mais plutôt mourir que de devenir un mangemort ! Jamais il ne deviendrait comme son père. Jamais !  
  
putain Malefoy arrête d'écrabouiller ma main ! Tu me fait mal crétin ! »  
  
Drago retrouva ses esprits il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était laissé emporter par sa propre colère.  
  
je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller nous coucher Potter !  
  
effectivement ce serait une excellent idée Malefoy ... s'il n'était pas seulement 17 heure 30 ! je te suivrai volontiers mais pour le moment je ne me sens pas du tout fatigué et je vais même t'avouer un grand secret ! J'ai la dalle ! alors moi je propose qu'on descende aux cuisines pour que les elfes de maisons nous passent un truc a grignoter !  
  
et tu comptes y aller comment aux cuisines Potter ?  
  
tu n'es pas au courant ? c'est à ça que ça sert les amis Malefoy ! à te donner des tuyaux et à te soutenir mais tu ne peux pas me comprendre toi tu n'as pas d'amis ! tu as juste des larbins ! je me trompe ?  
  
Drago ne répondit rien à l'affront de Harry tout simplement parce que celui ci avait entièrement raison ...  
  
Apres un court passage aux cuisines où Drago apprit la merveilleuse technique de Poudlard pour se nourrir ils remontèrent un panier en osier rempli de victuailles dans chaque bras.  
  
Ils traversèrent la salle commune des serpentars où Ginie et les autres Griffondors discutaient joyeusement sous le regard outré des serpentars. Drago regardait Ginie avec insistance, un air mauvais dans le regard.  
  
Apres avoir manger et bu à leur faim les deux adolescents allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain ils commenceraient à 8 heures, comme tous les lundis, et par un cours de soin aux créatures magiques en plus.  
  
~ « Allez viens t'amuser grand frère »; criait avec joie une voie enfantine et féminine. Un tourbillon de couleurs, le vent froid du parc sur sa peau, une danse pleine de joie et de rires ses pas le menaient vers la forêt interdite ; une main sur l'épaule de la fillette blonde, le tourbillon devenant noir. Attiré par l'eau noire du lac; une voie glacée criant le nom de Mary le reflet du château dans le lac un dernier sourire. Le reflet de la tour, un vase cassé en mille morceaux une silhouette noire des cris de peine et de désespoir, les yeux, embués de larmes, le néant .~  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur sa cicatrice lui faisait mal horriblement mal. Chaque parcelle de son rêve résonnait dans sa tête, jamais son rêve n'avait été aussi bizarre ... comme si il avait été mélangé avec un autre. Comme si ... comme s'il vivait cette situation ... un peu comme ... comme ... les rêves qu'il faisait en 5eme année et qui ... qui avaient causé la perte de Sirius ... les rêves pour lesquels il avait du avoir des cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue ... mais là c'était différent ... si différent c'est comme si les deux ... rêves s'étaient mélangés comme s'ils avaient un lien profond comme si ... Harry secoua vivement sa tête pourquoi s'embrouiller avec de telles histoires alors qu'il ne savait même pas qui faisait ce rêve ... et comment savait-il qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve ? ... pourtant il en était intimement persuadé ... toutes les images qu'il avait reçues elles n'étaient pas réelles ... enfin ... ne venaient pas de sentiments ponctuels, c'était ou des souvenirs ou des pensées ...  
  
~ Mary s'élançait vers lui. Elle riait, courait et dansait tant autour de lui qu'il ne pouvait vraiment distinguer son visage, elle avait une jolie robe couleur du ciel, des petites chaussures vernies roses et ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés presque blancs étaient attachés en deux petites couettes par deux rubans roses. Elle ne devait avoir que 6 ou 7 ans, elle le prit par la main, l'entraînant dans sa danse joyeuse, le libérant de tout ce qu'il y avait autour, juste elle, et un tourbillon d'amour. Elle avait l'apparence d'un ange, ses yeux rieurs étaient de la couleur du ciel, elle lui souriait gentiment et lui faisait promettre que quand elle serait plus grande, quand ils iraient à Poudlard, ils resteraient toujours ensemble. Lui, lui promettait de toujours la protéger, de veiller sur elle tant qu'elle serait faible, et même après, qu'à Poudlard il seraient respectés, ils joueraient encore ensemble. Il lui promettait tout cela, la peur au ventre. Soudain la danse s'arrêta, le sourire disparut des joues de la jeune fille, son regard s'embua de larmes, la joie qui précédait devint de la peur, le rêve se transforma en cauchemar : une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de la fillette, une main froide et dure. Et une voix glacée retentit dans cet infini de rose devenu gris.  
  
"Laisse ta sœur tranquille maintenant ! Et retourne étudier ! Et toi Mary viens, je vais m'occuper de toi !"  
  
La petite fille toujours main dans la main avec lui, décrocha son collier et le lui donna puis elle suivit l'homme, une porte se referma derrière eux... le noir ... le vide ... il se retrouvait maintenant dans le jardin pleurant à chaudes larmes sa mère s'avançait vers lui avec son air constipé et ses sourires hypocrites. Elle lui mettait une main sur l'épaule lui souriait et lui disait :  
  
-« mon chéri quoi qu'il arrive même si ta propre vie est en danger même si le monde risque d'exploser ... ne tiens jamais tête a ton père ! Obéis lui quoi qu'il arrive ! Soumets toi et tout ira bien ... je t'en supplie ! Tu est le seul héritier ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur !  
  
-« Et Mary ? Hein ? Et Mary ? Elle est pas héritière elle peut-être ? »  
  
Sa mère recula de quelques pas en entendant crier son fils, puis elle prit l'air le plus constipé qu'il ne lui ait encore jamais vu et d'un ton dur et sec elle sussurra :  
  
-« Cette petite ... sang impur ... hahaha ! Ne me fait pas rire fils ! Ce déchet ne pourra jamais être l'héritière d'une famille de sang pur ! Jamais ! Drago fut pris de frisson et dans un élan de rage il hurla  
  
-« Dégage ! Laisse moi ! Je ne veux plus te revoir ! Espèce de Harpie ! DEGAGEEEEEEEEEEE...  
  
Tout redevint noir ... Puis il se retrouva dans une pièce sombre la même pièce où il avait vu ... devant lui se tenait son père grand froid majestueux. Sa voix glacée résonna dans toute la pièce.  
  
-« Tu tiens à ta sœur n'est ce pas Drago ?  
  
-oui père ! Murmura-t-il  
  
-alors comporte toi en gentil garçon de 10 ans ! Tu m'as bien compris ? Tu fais une bêtise, tu cries encore sur ta mère et je te préviens ! Tu ne reverras plus jamais ta sœur ! Tu te souviens de ce que je lui ai fait hier non ?  
  
Un frisson parcourus le petit garçon.  
  
-et bien si tu fais une seule bêtise je lui ferai jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure !  
  
Les larmes montèrent a ses yeux. Il quitta la pièce sous l'ordre de son père.  
  
Encore une fois tout redevint noir, puis, dans ce noir apparut un vase de chine, tombant tombant dans une chute sans fin dans cet univers noir. Puis sans en avoir aucune raison dans le néant qui régnait autour de lui, le vase se cassa en mille morceaux se répandant par terre brisant leur histoire. Tout redevint noir, son père se tenait devant lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
  
-« Où est Mary ? Où est Mary ? Je veux la voir ! »  
  
Criait le jeune garçon dans les bars de sa mère. Un rire froid et cynique éclata.  
  
-« je t'avais prévenu fils ! Maintenant ta sœur n'existe plus ! Personne ne peut me défier !  
  
Le noir revint ... les mots résonnaient dans le néant. Personne ne peut me défier personne personne personne personne personne personne personne ... Puis les couleurs revinrent et un souvenir qui le faisait remonter 7 ans en arrière revint dans sa mémoire.  
  
-voici Crabbe et lui c'est Goyle ! Et moi je m'appelle Malefoy Drago Malefoy !  
  
Ce jour là ... Harry l'avait regardé un air de défi dans les yeux ... si il avait pu le défier ... l'année d'après il leur avait enlevé leur elfe de maison il avait encore défié ... toujours ... il avait défié sa famille son nom ... mais surtout il avait défié son père ...les images d'Harry défilaient dans le néant ... lui seul pouvait le sauver .~  
  
-« ... ha ... Harry ... »  
  
Harry se retourna violemment cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes qu'il était réveillé et que le silence régnait dans la pièce et il était sûr d'avoir entendu la voix de Drago. Il regarda son vis à vis qui avait les yeux fermés et semblait aux prises avec un horrible cauchemar une larme avait roulé sur sa joue blanche et ses lèvres formaient des mots sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Harry se rallongea songeur. Quelques secondes plus tard la voix de Drago se refit entendre dans le silence.  
  
-«au... secours... aide ... moi ... Harry ... »  
  
Harry se retourna vers Malefoy ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Une deuxième larme avait roulé sur la joue du blond. Harry, pris d'un élan de tendresse, sera la main du blond un peu plus fort et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
  
-« je suis là Malefoy ! Je suis là ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis la ! Tout va bien !je suis là.  
  
Tandis que Harry murmurait à son oreille le blond se calma et quand son souffle fut redevenu normal Harry s'éloigna et retourna à ses pensées.  
  
La nuit était déjà bien avancée et les premiers oiseaux s'éveillaient quand Harry réussi enfin a s'endormir. Son sommeil l'emporta dans un monde sans rêve.  
  
Un petit rayon de soleil matinal vint chatouiller le nez de Drago. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. Légèrement ébloui par la lumière du jour il les referma vivement... la... lumière du jour ? Drago se releva brusquement. Ils avaient cours aujourd'hui... et à 8 heures en plus .... Et vu la hauteur du soleil il devait au moins être aux environs de... 8 heures justement. Il regarda autour de lui Potter dormait du sommeil du juste. Ses longs cils noirs recouvraient doucement ses joues et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Drago remit ses idées en place et secoua vivement Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement ses yeux laissant peu à peu apparaître deux émeraudes scintillantes. Les lèvres d'Harry s'ouvrirent dans un murmure imperceptible.  
  
Putain Potter ça craint ! il fait déjà jours ! On s'est pas réveillés ! il est quelle heure ?  
  
Pas encore assez réveillé pour répondre Harry souleva avec peine sa main gauche attrapa ses lunettes et regarda sa montre. Soudain il écarquilla les yeux et se releva d'un coup sec. Il commença à bredouiller.  
  
me... merde ... il est 8 heures 10 ! ça craint ! putain ... on fait comment là ?  
  
on se lève crétin ! plus vite on réagit plus vite on sera en cours ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir des heures de colle moi !  
  
Harry ne répondit rien mais envoya les couvertures valdinguer au fond du  
lit et commença à se lever. Après avoir quitté leur lit Harry et Drago  
se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain en courant.  
  
attends Potter ! on fait comment pour la douche ? on aura pas le temps de prendre une douche chacun son tour ! ça nous prend une demi heure d'habitude !  
  
je suis désolé pour ton esprit « pudique » Malefoy mais on va devoir la prendre ensemble !  
  
QUOI ? tu me fais rire Potter ! tu crois que je ...  
  
Et tu vois une autre solution Malefoy ?  
  
...  
  
alors ?  
  
ok ! mais on se met dos à dos !  
  
alors là tu peux être rassuré ! j'ai pas envie d'avoir des cauchemar après cette journée !  
  
Potter !  
  
Bon viens on y va ! »  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la cabine de douche .Harry entra dans la cabine après avoir déposer ses lunettes sur le lavabo mais Drago resta quelques secondes a l'extérieur fixant un point invisible au milieu des serviettes de bain. Soudain un caleçon rouge vola devant ses yeux et la voix d'Harry retentit en écho dans la douche.  
  
« dépêche toi mauvaise foi ! [1]  
  
Potter je ne te permets pas de m'insulter ainsi !  
  
Je vois pas ou est l'insulte monsieur le pudique !  
  
... »  
  
Drago enleva son caleçon avec peine et entra dans la petite cabine de  
douche. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte ses yeux dévièrent sur le dos musclé  
du jeune Griffondors. L'eau coulait déjà sur ses épaules musclées. Le  
regard de Drago descendit peu à peu sur les hanches de son vis à vis   
vers son joli postérieur musclé vers ...  
  
« Malefoy c'est quand tu veux pour te retourner !  
  
heu ...  
  
Une bouffée de chaleur s'insinua en lui quand Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait passé une bonne minute à contempler le corps de Potter. Il se retourna vivement et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps et le réveiller parfaitement ! Il prit le savon qui trônait sur le porte savon il était de couleur jaune et sentait bon la vanille il commença à se mousser le torse quand une main se posas sur son épaule. Un frémissement parcouru l'échine de Drago .  
  
« hey passe moi le savon Malefoy ! ouais ça arrive Potter  
  
Malefoy repris le savon et le tendis à Harry par dessus son épaule.  
  
Harry tendit la main pour attraper l'objet de ses désirs actuels. Ses doits fin frôlèrent ceux de Malefoy et sous cette caresse soudaine le blond lâcha le savon qui vint se blottir contre le bord de la douche. Harry grommela un  
  
-« merci Malefoy ! c'est sympa ! t'aurais pu faire gaffe quand même ! »  
  
et essaya de rattraper le rectangle mousseux et jaune qui surnageait désormais dans l'eau de la douche . Harry se baissa et tandis la main vers l'objet tant convoité. Cherchant à tâtons ne voyant que des masse colorées à la place des objets et maudissant le blondinet de tous les noms qu'il pouvait trouver. Quand il réussit enfin à prendre le savon et à se relever il glissa légèrement sur les bords glissant de la douche et lâcha le savon qui alla, le traître, se glisser sous le pied qu'il avait levé dans sa pseudo chute. Quand Harry reposa son pied à terre le savon l'entraîna dans une chute vertigineuse. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le choc qui ne se fit pas prier deux fois pour lui casser le dos. Harry garda les yeux fermés durant quelques secondes après sa chute. Bizarrement bien que son dos lui fit horriblement mal il sentait un poids très lourd sur son ventre .Quand il rouvrit enfin les yeux le brouillard permanent qui brouillait sa vue quand il n'avait pas ses lunettes ne pu dissimuler le dos qui se trouvait juste devant ses yeux. Si la raison pour laquelle Harry sentait un poids sur son ventre avait été un mystère jusqu'à présent celui ci était désormais résolu. Et la cause en était un Serpentars sans cervelle assis sur son ventre dans une position très peu confortable.  
  
-« Potter ... j'ai mal au bras ! Tu peux essayer de bouger !  
  
Harry ne répondit rien s'attardant sur le dos parfait de son vis à vis. Soudain, un trait blanc attira son attention. Un trait très fin d'une blancheur immaculée... comme s'il s'était agit d'une cicatrice. Sans pouvoir se contrôler Harry passa doucement son doigt sur cette cicatrice si étrange. Quand Drago senti le doit du Griffondors lui caresser le dos il se cambra légèrement.  
  
-« Malefoy ? c'est quoi cette cicatrice ? » questionna Potter la curiosité plus forte que tout .  
  
Dargo se releva soudain en poussant un grognement de douleur et commença à crier :  
  
« POTTER JE NE TE PERMETS PAS ! MELE TOI UN PEU DE TA VIE AU LIEU DE METTRE TON NEZ DANS LES AFFAIRES DES AUTRES ! ET ARRETE DE ME TRIPOTER ! ENCORE HEUREUX QUE SANS TES LUNETTES TU NE VOIES RIEN PARCE QUE SINON JE T'AURAIS DEJA PLANTE MON POING DANS LA GUEULE ! PERVERS !  
  
Harry se releva mi choqué mi effrayé de la réaction si violente de Malefoy. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que toucher le « merveilleux » corps de môsieur le grand Malefoy aurait engrangé une telle réaction de la part du Serpentar.  
  
Il agrippa une serviette et la passa autour de sa taille tandis que Malefoy déjà séché essayait de mettre un caleçon propre. Il prit ses lunettes et les remit délicatement sur son nez Malefoy l'entraîna devant le miroir et cria le contre sort qui les rhabilla immédiatement. Puis il entraîna Harry vers la sortie.  
  
Quand ils passèrent devant Alexielle celle-ci commença à ouvrir la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un son que les deux adolescents étaient déjà en bas de l'escalier.  
  
Harry et Drago se précipitaient à travers tout le château, ne disant pas un seul mot. Drago tirait toujours Harry devant lui et courait à en perdre haleine. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans le parc ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin Hermione se jeta au cou de Harry et le serra contre elle .  
  
« Ho Harry ! comme je suis contente ! j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! ... ho mais tu as remis tes lunettes ? et ...  
  
Ron qui s'était approché ne la laissa pas finir et continua à sa place.  
  
« Malefoy a les cheveux tout mouillés et .... Aurait-il oublié de se servir d'une brosse ? ou bien n'a-t-il jamais su ? monsieur a des mèche plein la figure c'est horrible pour sa soi disant « popularité » !  
  
Harry se tourna vers Drago qu'il n'avait pas encore eu bien le temps « d'étudier » depuis le petit « problème » de la douche. Des mèches blondes lui tombaient devant les yeux donnant au Serpentar un air sauvage et tellement ...  
  
Soudain Hagrid arriva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry coupant cours à ses pensés.  
  
-« comment vas tu Harry ?  
  
lui dit-il avec un grand sourire ravi.  
  
-« Heu ... bien merci ! désolé pour le retard Hagrid je ...  
  
encore une fois Harry fut interrompu. Mais cette fois par une tache suspecte dans le ciel qui ressemblait à un oiseau... Un très gros oiseau... Quand Harry reconnu enfin l'objet qui approchait dangereusement Ron s'étais déjà écrié  
  
« Wha ! un Dragon Harry ! c'est un DRAGON ! »  
  
à suivre  
  
alléé, allé reviews ! sivoup sivoup !  
  
[1] bah oui ^^ Malefoy = mauvaise foi ! voilà ! c'est aussi simple que ça !  
  
[2] mais que fait l'autrice ? elle fait raconter n'importe quoi a Harry ... quelle incompétence ... et elle se marre en plus ( et oui je suis mdr ... cherchez pas à comprendre ! c'est parce que j'aime les clémentines ^^ )... incompréhension total des lecteurs ( chercher pas je vous dit ^^)  
  
[3] mais noooooooooooon bandes d'obsédées ! Drago ne donne pas son corps à Harry ! Il lui donne juste le savon ... comment ça seule l'autrice a penser a quelque chose de pervers ... veuillez l'excuser elle ne se sent pas bien ce soir ... d'ailleurs elle va aller se coucher avec des calmants ! 


	6. baisé volés

Titre : Ab imo pectore  
  
Autrice : Noa Black  
  
Genre : OOC romance délire et vous savez quoi ( ouais moi je sais plus et la flemme de regarder ds les autres chapitres ^^)  
  
Couple : Harry Drago en FORCE ! Hermione et Ron ! et après vous verrez ^^  
  
Disclamer : la flemme de tt réécrire ! relisez le chapitre 4 !  
  
Dédicace : à ma cousine adorée qui corrige tout ! ze t'aime ze t'aime ! et à mon poisson rouge qui m'inspire grandement et que j'ai rebaptisé ! il s'appelle némo ! lol ......... vous inquiétez pas ct pour rire ^^  
  
Petite note ......... alala tout se met en place ! les couples se font et ne se défont pas ! et ne vous inquiétez pas ! la fin sera un happy end ^^ Petite note 21 : voilà a partir du chapitre 10 je compe crée une rubrique « les petites secret de Ctalougna et ses amis » dites moi si ca vous intrresse ou pas ^^ Je tenais aussi a vous donner l'adresse de mon dite (judicieusement appeler Ab imo Pectore ^ ^! c'est un site de Yaoi qui parle de Harry Potter mais aussi de plien d'autre manga ! aller y jeter un coup d'oeil note : surtout n'hésitez pas a me laisser une reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Baiser volé  
  
Moi je te haïssais vraiment......... parce que tu avais des amis......... parce que tu avais refusé mon amitié......... parce que moi je n'avais pas le droit à ça......... parce que tout le monde t'appréciait parce que tu étais toi......... je te haïssais parce que tu étais tout ce que j'aurais voulu être......... mais plus maintenant ! non maintenant tu es tout ce que je veux......... mais je veux rester moi-même. Parce que mes souvenirs sont des biens précieux que sans le vouloir tu découvres peu à peu. Parce que je veux garder mon rêve enfoui au fond de moi que je veux pouvoir le réaliser......... alors je ne t'en veux plus d'être toi parce que grâce à toi j'ai enfin réussi à combattre mes démons. Je t'aime ......... Je t'aimerai toujours ......... Alors reste ......... Parce que seule ton âme pure et des lèvres de feu pourront protéger mon cœur de cristal .........  
  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Effectivement ce qui approchait avait l'allure d'un dragon......... Mais curieusement ce dragon lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose. La réponse à sa question muette vint seule quand Hagrid s'élança vers la masse qui commençait ses manœuvres d'atterrissage en criant :  
  
« NORBERT ! mon petit Dragon ! tu es revenu voir papa !  
  
"Pathétique" murmura le blond qui était devenu aussi pâle que la lune.  
  
Harry tourna la tête. La visite de Norbert l'avait surpris mais il ne  
supportait pas les commentaires mal placés de Malefoy. Il voulu répondre  
mais un cri de joie aigu et féminin l'arrêta net.  
  
DRAGY ! vous êtes toujours collés ?????????  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête vers le dragon et aperçurent, en haut du crâne de celui ci une forme féminine dont les cheveux violets volaient au vent. D'une même voix ils lui répondirent :  
  
Dragy ? c'est quoi ce délire ?  
  
Hohoho ! mais voyons ! c'est trop long de dire Harry et Drago ! alors j'ai décidé de faire un mixe des deux ! hohoho  
  
Harry et Drago (enfin Dragy quoi ^^) regardèrent le Dragon se poser et Hagrid le serrer tendrement dans ses bras alors que Catalougna et Charlie descendaient de son énorme dos. Ron s'élança vers son frère......... Et Hermione vers le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Celle ci l'accueillit comme si elle avait été son amie de toujours, en accourant vers elle et en criant « HERMYYYYYYYYYYY ! hohoho »  
  
Elle commencèrent à discuter joyeusement comme si le cours qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes avant n'avait jamais été mieux et que Poudlard n'existait plus devant une horde d'adolescents atterrés qui attendaient que quelque chose se produise ......... ou plutôt redevienne comme avant.  
  
Quelques longues et pénibles minutes plus tard chacun s'occupait comme il le pouvait Charlie discutant avec Ron Hermione avec Catalougna et tout les autres élèves flânait discutait ou essayait de dresser un ou deux sniffleur qu 'Hagrid avait gardé pour les troisièmes année. Harry et Drago, eux restaient silencieux les souvenirs des 20 dernières minutes remontant à la surface.  
  
Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Malefoy avait réagit si violemment........... De toute façon il ne voyait rien sans ses lunettes (ou lentilles) et il n'avait fait qu'une simple constatation en voyant la cicatrice......... par contre......... vu la position dans laquelle Drago était sur lui... Le rouge monta aux joues d'Harry. Malefoy avait eu une vue intégrale sur......... Sur toute son anatomie à partir du nombril jusqu'au bout des pieds... Harry baissa vivement la tête. Il n'était pas pudique mais tout de même......... C'était une situation très embarrassante.......... et il savait que Malefoy se vengerait .......... d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
  
Et c'était effectivement ce que comptait faire le blond qui depuis le début du cours « encore une fois » pas comme les autres (toujours à cause de Catalougna évidement) ne pensait qu'à se venger de Potter Potter qui avait vu ce qu'il ne devait surtout pas voir.  
  
Mais comment pourrait-il se venger efficacement sans que sa petite personne ne soit entraînée dans ce que Potter appellerait « une merde sans nom » ?  
  
Une demie heure après l'arrivée de Catalougna le professeur Rogue arriva à grandes enjambées et se dirigea vers elle. Celle ci se retourna et délaissant complètement Hermione commença à discuter avec le professeur aux cheveux noirs et graisseux. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine Hermione comprenant qu'elle était de trop s'éloigna et vint s'incruster dans le silence de Drago et Harry.  
  
« Ho Harry ! alors comment vas tu ?  
  
je vais bien Hermy !  
  
répondit le griffondors avec un grand sourire. Cette intervention de sa meilleure amie n'était que bienvenue pour remettre ses pensées sur le droit chemin ! Qui consistait à penser à tout sauf au fait que Malefoy avait vu son anatomie.  
  
« Harry ?  
  
ouais ?  
  
je peux te......... enfin vous poser une question.  
  
Hermione insista sur le « VOUS » et regarda fixement Malefoy.  
  
« vas y ! lui répondit Harry tout sourire avant que Malefoy n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.  
  
et bien voilà Harry Malefoy ......... je voulais savoir pourquoi vous êtes arrivés en retard.  
  
son regard était toujours ancré sur Malefoy et lançait des éclairs   
comme si ce n'était pas juste des soupçons qu'elle portait aux blond mais  
une accusation pure.  
Harry ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes ne sachant que dire  
exactement.  
  
on ne s'est pas réveillés Granger ! pourquoi ?  
  
demanda la voie redevenue traînante de Malefoy. Harry n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors mais quand Malefoy était avec lui........... sa voie traînante et son air stoïque disparaissaient pour laisser place à une chose presque humaine.  
  
« c'est vrai Harry ? questionna Hermione soupçonneuse.  
  
bien sur ! dit le brun en baissant les yeux. Comment pourrait-il raconter à sa meilleure amie ce qui s'était passé......... mieux valait suivre l'exemple de Malefoy et se taire......... pour une fois qu'il avait de bonnes idées de toutes façon.........  
  
Puis pensant que Hermione le regardait toujours et qu'elle ne croyait pas une miette de ce qu'il venait de dire il releva la tête plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione lui fit un sourire a tomber par terre et lui dit.  
  
Ne t'en fais pas Herm' ! j'avais juste fais un cauchemar alors je n'ai pas bien dormi et.........  
  
Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Malefoy qui les regardait.  
  
Notre petit serpentars a le sommeil très lourd ! je dois l'ennuyer je pense......... enfin ce n'est pas comme si monsieur était une marmotte toute l'année non ? je dirais plutot qu'il se la joue Fouine !  
  
Malefoy baissa la tête rouge de honte et Hermione éclata de rire. Elle fut interrompue par sa très chère professeur qui avait arrêté de parler avec le professeur de potion et était désormais en train de crier pour que tout le monde l'écoute.  
  
« Jeunes gens ! ECOUTEZ MOI 5 PETITES MINUTES JE VOUS PRIE !  
  
tous les adolescents présents dans le parc tournèrent la tête .  
  
« je vais vous annoncer une grande nouvelle .........hohoho ! et bien ......... mon cours de cet après midi n'aura pas lieu et ce cours est suspendu ! vous pouvez vous rendre directement dans vos salles ou .........  
  
elle jeta un regard appuyé à Dragy et ajouta  
  
aller prendre leur petit déjeuner pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu le temps de le faire. hohoho  
  
Elle leur fit un immense sourire et repartit discuter avec Charlie qui  
avait rejoint Hagrid.  
Harry remarqua enfin que Ron se trouvait en face de lui à discuter avec  
Hermione.  
Tous les élèves repartaient déjà vers le château et Drago les regardait  
partir. Cette matinée avait bien mal commencé........... mais c'était une  
délivrance pour lui de ne pas devoir supporter le cours de ce demi géant  
et de cette folle.  
La voix d'Harry le sortit de ses pensées. Mais le jeune brun ne lui  
adressait pas la parole. Celui-ci discutait avec ses amis ayant  
carrément oublié le blond. Drago prêta mine de rien, une oreille  
attentive à la conversation. On ne savait jamais au cas où un élément  
pourrait l'aider à se venger.  
  
" Dites vous avez remarqué les cheveux de Catalougna ? " questionna le brun.  
  
Ho oui ! répondit la sang de bourbe. Cela lui va à merveille !  
  
Tu as des goûts louches Hermy ! renchérit le rouquin.  
  
Soudain Harry baissa la voix dans un murmure seul perceptible pour les 4  
adolescents.  
  
vous croyez qu'elle pourrait être..........  
  
Aller chez le coiffeur ? ricana Ron .  
  
Morphomage !  
  
Le coupa la griffondors avec un grand sourire.  
  
Oui ! Comment as tu .........  
  
Mais c'est évident Harry ! d'après tous les livres que j'ai lus (et il y en a beaucoup) elle a toutes les caractéristique d'un Morphomage ! de plus j'ai envoyé un Hibou à Tonks et elle m'a dit que ma théorie était fort probable ! Mais tu avoueras que quand vous dites a votre professeur : « madame vous avez de grandes oreilles ! » et que le lendemain ses oreilles sont parfaites qu' un jours elle met un soutie,n gorge pas plus grand que du 85 B et que le lendemain elle se ramène avec un grosse poitrine .. les soupçons ne sont plus des soupçons !  
  
Soudain le ventre de Harry émit un gargouillis qui rappela au griffondors que l'heure du déjeuner était passée et qu'il n'avait encore rien avalé.  
  
Allez Harry ! viens on va manger un morceau !  
  
Dit Ron mort de rire.  
  
Alors les quatre adolescents se dirigèrent vers le château les 3  
griffondors discutant ensemble, laissant le serpentard à l'écart. Mais la  
pression que Harry faisait sur sa main montrait à Drago qu'il n'était pas  
seul. Tout comme les regards furtifs du griffondors sur lui.  
  
Arrivés dans la grande salle commune ils s'assirent à la table des griffondors où quelques élèves étaient encore en train de déjeuner. Ginny se trouvait à cette table avec......... Luna. Quand elles virent arriver le couple de griffondors et les « siamois « comme elle aimaient les appeler elles leurs firent un grand sourire et s'écrièrent en cœur.  
  
Bonjour Hermy ! Salut Ron ! Hello Potfoy !  
  
Encore une fois les deux jeunes hommes s'écrièrent d'une même voix.  
  
Potfoy ?  
  
Et bien oui ! c'est un mélange de Potter et Malefoy ! comme Dragy quoi !  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Malefoy qui était devenu blanc de  
rage. Il écrasait si fort la main de Harry que celui-ci poussa un léger  
gémissement à peine perceptible.  
  
Je .........je crois que je vais monter dans ma chambre !  
  
Dit Harry au bord du malaise.  
  
Ha non Harry ! cria Hermione en l'attrapant par les épaules ! il est hors de question que tu repartes sans rien manger ! alors je te préviens ! si tu n'avales pas quelque chose dans les dix secondes qui viennent je......... je deviendrai vraiment mauvaise Harry !  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Malefoy et continua en le fixant  
  
et c'est valable pour Malefoy aussi ! cela serait vraiment gênant que tu doives le tirer jusqu'à l'infirmerie parce que monsieur est tombé dans les vapes !  
  
Elle déposa deux assiettes devant eux et les remplit de tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Harry s'assit malgré lui  
  
Harry et Drago se regardèrent. Il détestaient autant l'un que l'autre manger en public. Devoir se montrer ainsi.........  
  
« Dis moi Hermy ! je pense que nous devrions moi et Malefoy monter dans notre chambre ! le devoir que nous a donné Rogue est assez difficile et il faudrait sérieusement qu'on s'y mette......... tu n'a qu'à aller voir Dobby et lui demander de nous apporter à manger !  
  
Malefoy nota que Potter connaissait bien son amie car dès qu'elle entendit "sérieusement" et "travailler" dans la même phrase elle fit un bond et poussa presque Potter et Malefoy hors de la grande salle. Ron les suivait distraitement chantonnant une chanson moldu.  
  
Quand il arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la grande salle des Serpentars Hermione fit demi tour et s'élança vers la cuisine. Malefoy la regarda partir pendant quelques secondes et quand il tourna enfin la tête il vit avec étonnement que Weasley n'était toujours pas parti.........  
  
« tu comptes attendre que des galions pleuvent sur ta famille Weasley ? parce que si c'est ça on a tout le temps .........lança-t-il d'un ton ironique au possible.  
  
ne t'inquiètes pas Malefoy ! je viens juste tenir compagnie à Harry et parler à Ginny. tu sais ! ma sœur ! et puis en tant que Préfet en chef.........  
  
moi aussi je suis préfet en chef Weasley !  
  
ça n'empêche que Harry est mon ami Malefoy !  
  
Voyant que le dialogue tournait au vinaigre Harry sourit aux deux adolescents cria le mot de passe et entra en entraînant Malefoy derrière lui. Il montèrent avec Ron jusqu'à leur chambre et s'installèrent autour d'une table.  
  
Pendant que les deux griffondors parlaient Malefoy se mit à laisser vaguer ses pensées pensant à certaines choses puis à d'autres. Cela ne lui arrivait généralement pas souvent......... à part quand il avait mal dormi......... Et cette nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos......... à vrai dire cette journée n'avait pas été de tout repos.......... mais........... il avait la certitude d'avoir fait un horrible cauchemar........... mais il ne s'était pas réveillé......... comme si le cauchemar avait été calmé.......... comme s'il avait disparu de lui même.......... mais qui ? Qui avait pu le calmer......... la seule personne se trouvant dans la chambre durant la nuit était.......... Potter.......... Ce ........ Ce n'était pas possible ! Jamais Potter n'aurait pu ........ Les pensées de Drago devinrent vides, toute la pièce autour de lui commença à tourner toutes les couleurs se mélangeant les voix des deux griffondors se transformant en une plainte longue et triste. Tout devint blanc puis noir. Drago ferma les yeux. Il se sentait tomber en arrière. De plus en plus vite. Une chute sans fin.  
  
« Bang »  
  
« Malefoy ?  
  
Harry s'était retourné vers le serpentard. Celui ci était allongé sur le sol; inerte. Blanc comme un linge. Harry fut pris de panique. Il se pencha vers le blond colla son oreille contre sa poitrine et écouta . Ron lui ; s'était levé et commença à courir en criant  
  
« je vais prévenir Pomfresh !  
  
Harry écoutait .......... écoutait encore .......... Plus un bruit ... pas un battement. Il monta sa tête plus haut et mit sa joue au dessus de la joue de l'adolescent ... pas un souffle ..........  
  
Pris de panique il fit alors la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête .......... Ce geste de survie il l'avait vu une seule fois à la télévision dans un des nombreux feuilletons à l'eau de rose que regardait tante pétunia. Il prit une grande inspiration. Boucha le nez de Malefoy avec sa main libre et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.  
  
Après avoir soufflé plusieurs fois il se releva et avec la seule main qu'il avait de libre commença à appuyer contre le torse de son rival. Puis il recolla sa bouche contre la sienne et recommença. Il se releva à bout de souffle. Malefoy toussa un peu. Sa respiration revenait peu à peu. Il avait repris des couleurs. Mais ses yeux restaient fermés. Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier une porte qui s'ouvre. Pomfresh arriva enfin dans la pièce elle s'approcha de Malefoy et vérifia s'il respirait. Elle donna quelques ordres bref qu'Harry ne comprit pas à Ron qui redescendit en courant. Alors elle leva la tête vers Harry et lui demanda d'une voix calme .  
  
« il ne respirait plus n'est-ce pas ?  
  
non .......... Balbutia Harry  
  
alors qu'avez vous fait Potter ?  
  
Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il marmonna un « je lui ai fait du bouche à bouche ........... » et releva la tête vers l'infirmière. Celle-ci avait un grand sourire béat jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
bien ! dit-elle. Allons à l'infirmerie ! Mr Weasley est allée chercher les brancardiers ! ne vous inquiétez pas Potter ! après une bonne perfusion de médicaments et une bonne nuit de sommeil votre camarade sera remis sur pied !  
  
La nuit tombait déjà sur Poudlard. Après un repas frugal à l'infirmerie Harry attendait toujours le réveil de son ennemi. Le silence rendait l'attente insupportable. Ils étaient allongés dans deux lits côte à côte Malefoy avait une perfusion dans le bras et ressemblait plus à un mort qu'à autre chose. Son air pâle n'arrangeait rien au tableau ......... et pourtant ce qui hantait Harry n'était pas le fait qu'il doive « glander » à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs heures mais plutôt le fait que ses lèvres le brûlaient désagréablement depuis qu'elles avaient touché celles de Malefoy. Bien sûr ce n'était pas vraiment un vrai baiser mais .......... Le fait que ça soit venu aussi spontanément ......... et Harry n'était pas quelqu'un à traîner autour du pot ......... Il se doutait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ce geste .......... que cet acte signifiait quelque chose pour lui ......... mais quoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il tant tenu à sauver Malefoy ! Pourquoi........ La réponse ne venait pas......... La réponse viendrait- elle un jour ? Il ne le savait pas. Et aucune prophétie ne pourrait le dire........... Il s'endormit le cœur en désarroi et l'esprit embrouillé.  
  
Encore ce rêve. Toujours lui, toujours présent mais cette fois d'autres détails venaient s'ajouter aux autres. Harry ressentait toute la douleur des coups portés à l'adolescent......... mais qui était ce jeune homme qui se faisait frapper ainsi ? Il ne le savait pas mais cela lui faisait horriblement mal. Comme si son cœur allait exploser............  
  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...................................................  
  
Harry se réveilla en criant plein de sueur. Il passa ses deux mains sur son front et ferma ses yeux......... le rêve avait semblé si réaliste ......... comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve mais d'un souvenir ......... Oui ......... Cela lui faisait plus penser à ses nombreux passages dans la pensive qu'à ses cours d'occlumancie ......... il se frotta les yeux avec ses deux main et attrapa ses lunettes avec sa main droite ......... même si tout était calme dans l'infirmerie il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux .......... Sa main ........ droite ? Harry sursauta et regarda ses deux mains. Libre ! Il était libre ......... Plus rien ne le retenait à malefoy ! Mais il ne se sentait pas heureux ; pourquoi était-il libre ? Soudain l'idée que malefoy soit mort traversa son esprit. Il se retourna vers le blond et pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant il se leva posa sa main droite sur son cœur pendant que la gauche cherchait son poignet. Inconsciemment, sa main gauche pris la main droite de Malefoy .......... Après avoir été certain que le serpentard n'avait pas succombé Harry voulut s'éloigner. Il essaya de retirer sa main de celle du serpentard ......... Ce qui s'avéra être impossible .........Harry vira au vert. Comment avait il pu être assez stupide pour ne pas avoir prévu qu'en touchant Malefoy ils se recollerait ? Mais il n'eu pas le temps de se lamenter sur son sort car un reflet gris bleu dans les yeux du serpentard lui indiqua que celui se réveillait.  
  
Po.........Potter ? qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? il est quelle heure ? et .......... Mais .......... On a .......... Changé de main ........... ?  
  
On est à l'infirmerie parce que tu es tombé dans les pommes ce midi ! il est à peu près 5 heures du matin .......... Et si on a changé de main c'est parce qu'il y a dix minutes ......... nous n'étions plus collés ..........récita Harry rouge de honte  
  
QUOI ? et .......... il s'est passé quoi exactement ?  
  
Et bien je discutais avec Ron et tu es tombé dans les pommes ! tu avais arrêté de respirer alors je t'ai fait du bouche à bouche puis Pomfresh est arrivée et ..........  
  
JE M'EN FOUS DE CA POTTER POURQUOI ON EST COLLES ..........ATTEND !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU M'AS FAIT QUOI ? DU BOUCHE A BOUCHE ?  
  
..........  
  
POTTER TU ME DEGOUTE ! NE M'ADRESSES PLUS JAMAIS LA PAROLE !  
  
UN PEU DE SILENCE JE VOUS PRIE ! cria Pomfresh en arrivant dans l'infirmerie. Malefoy ne trouva rien à redire. Il se leva et échangea de lit avec Harry. Il ferma les yeux. Le sommeil avait définitivement quitté son esprit. Alors......... cette chaleur qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'il se sentait tomber dans ce précipice......... cette chaleur c'était le « baiser » de Potter ? comment se pouvait-il .........  
  
Il s'endormit sur ces pensées. Quand il rouvrit les yeux l'aube pointait son nez au dessus des grands arbres de la forêt interdite. Potter était la assis sur le lit à côté du sien. L'air soucieux et fatigué.......... comme s'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui. Quand malefoy se leva Harry le suivit sans un mot. Ils se dirigèrent vers les douches de l'infirmerie et comme il le faisait habituellement Drago s'apprêta à lancer l'in media res. Il arrêta son mouvement il ne pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus jeter ce sort stupide. Tout ça parce que Potter ! Ce petit Rat de Potter avait changé de main ! Maintenant il faudrait que Catalougna leur rejette un sort de non humidité (oui ! vous vous doutez bien que les deux petits devaient avoir les mains bien moites en restant collés ainsi et que cela devait être très désagréable ! eh bien Catalougna cette superbe professeur leur a jeté un sort qui met comme une couche de talc sur les mains ce qui en enlève toute la moiteur. Voilà ^^)  
  
Il regarda Potter qui n'avait pas l'air de réagir.  
  
« Potter tu attends quoi la ?  
  
Cria Malefoy au bord de l'hystérie. Harry leva lentement la main et amorça le geste pour commencer la formule. Son regard était vide. Quand malefoy vit ses yeux sans sentiments sans émotions, sans vie il prit peur. Voir Potter dans cet état le mettait mal à l'aise.........  
  
Quand ils eurent pris leur douche et se furent rhabillés malefoy posa sa main sur l'épaule de Potter et le fixant droit dans les yeux lui demanda d'une voix qui se voulait ferme mais où l'inquiétude perçait tout de même  
  
« ........ Potter ........ qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? écoute ......... je sais que ça va me coûter de te dire ça mais j'aimerais que tu me parle ! même si c'est pour m'insulter ! je déteste le silence qu'il y a entre nous !  
  
Harry regarda le serpentard de son air stoïque et répondit  
  
« moi aussi tu me dégoutte Malefoy !  
  
Drago le regarda quelques secondes et commença à sourire un sourire ironique et méchant.  
  
« ha oui Potter ! je te dégoutte tant que ça ? dit il d'une voix emplie d'ironie cruelle  
  
tu ne peux imaginer à quel point Malefoy. En fin de compte je n'aurais pas dû te sauver ! comme ça je n'aurais pas eu besoin de coller mes lèvres sur les tiennes ! c'était carrément désagréable ! ça me dégoutte !  
  
Malefoy regarda Harry avec malice ........... Sa vengeance était devant lui. Soudain il empoigna Harry par les épaules approcha son visage du sien et planta un baiser sur les lèvres du griffondors.  
  
un prêté pour un rendu Potter ! murmura le serpentars à l'oreille du griffondors paniqué et rouge de honte. Puis Drago recula de quelques pas et regardant Harry avec dégoût lui lança  
  
Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais Potter ! mais ne crois pas que si tu continues à me faire chier je sacrifierai encore ma personne pour me venger !  
  
Un long silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Quelques minutes passèrent et Malefoy lança alors  
  
« allons voir Dumbledor pour cette histoire de changement de main !  
  
Les deux adolescents se rendirent devant le bureau du directeur où les attendait Catalougna.  
  
« hohoho les enfants ! venez donc !  
  
Les deux adolescents suivirent le professeur jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledor. Quand ils furent assis sur des fauteuils Dumbledor prit la parole.  
  
« Harry Drago il va falloir que nous vous mettions au courant pour les lois ..........  
  
A SUIVRE !  
  
Reviews SVP ^^ 


	7. les 5 loies fondamentales

Titre : ab imo pectore  
  
Autrice : Noa Black  
  
Genre : OOC ; humour ; amour yaoi et sorcier ,romance etc. etc. .......... comme d'hab.' quoi ^^  
  
Couples : ça avance ça avance ! Pas vite mais ça avance ! aller dans le dernier chapitre y se sont embrasser quand même ... bon ok ct pas méchant mais bon ... en tout cas je m'éclate moi a écrire cette fic ! a oui on est le 14' février aujourd'hui ! j'suis encore toute seule .......... c chiant .......... Et dire que vous aurez ce chapitre ds super longtemps ! pauvre de vous ^^  
  
Disclamer : j'ai commencer a écrire après noël .......... Donc pour le k do laisser tomber .......... Et pourtant je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit a moi ! j'aurais trop peur de les abîmer ! alors que la je m'en donne a cœur joie ^^ merchi catalougna ! donc mes sources sont HP de JKR et compte cain de Kaori Yuki et mon imagination .... Voilà !  
  
Dédicace : je dédicace ce chapitre a Zuzu qui ma aider a faire les lois et qui s'est prêter a un test avec moi ! pendant quelques heure on a porter de menottes pour voire comment ça fessait en vrai ... ......ESSAYEZ JAMAIS ! Et a toutes celles qui me reviews souvent ! ça me fait très plaisir ^^merchi ^^j'en suis toute émue .. sob sob ... je vous adore ^^  
  
Petite note : n'avez vous jamais remarquer dans les livres de JKR que des que Ron sort une connerie elle devient réalité ? et bien moi oui ! et je vais m'en servir !  
  
Petite note 2 : chapitre un peu court je sais ......... mais j'aime bien la fin en fait ! elle me fait rire ! HOHOHO ......... pardon ^^  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Les 5 règles fondamentales  
  
5 ......... comme les doit de nos mains ......... les lois de l'horreur les lois du pardon les lois de la rébellions . ils nous a fallut beaucoup d'aide pour nous allier . encore plus pour nous aimer. Mais es ce vraiment bien ? je veux dire ......... c'est un amour contre nature ......... un amour impossible . pourtant dans ton regard je vois toute sa vérité. tu ne peux pas me mentir . pas cette fois . je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert . je peux voir le petit garçon apeuré . l'ange ensanglanté . je peux te voir toi . alors que personne d'autre ne le peux ......... si ton père était Lucifer tu serais le plus beau des démons ......... mais Lucifer n'est il pas un ange déchu ? alors en vérité pour survivre tu cache tes blanches ailes les recouvre de cendres ......... mais ton aura est toujours la . je la voie comme je te voie . tu est a moi .  
  
« Harry Drago ......... je vais vous expliquer les 5 règles qui régissent votre cas ! dit dumbledor sur le ton le plus sérieux qu' Harry n'avait jamais vu .  
  
il y a donc des règles ? demanda Malefoy stoïque . et pourquoi aucun de nos professeur ni même vous Mr le directeur ne nous l'avait jamais dit ?  
  
mais vous ne nous l'aviez pas demander mon chéri ! répliqua catalougna sur un ton très détacher .  
  
d'après les évènement qui se sont passés il y a quelque minutes nous sommes maintenant obliger de vous les révéler .  
  
comment savez vous que ......... cria Malefoy  
  
mais c'est simple mon chéri ! s'esclaffa catalougna ! vous avez changer de main je vous signale ! hohoho  
  
Harry ne dit rien . il savait pertinemment que Malefoy pensai a bien autre chose qu'a leur main quand il avait dit cette phrase ......... il ferma les yeux quelques secondes . les souvenirs du visage de Malefoy s'approchant du sien...... ... et cette phrase « un prêté pour un rendu » qui résonnait dans son crane en boucle ......... La voie de Dumbledor le sorti de ses pensées  
  
donc pour en venir aux faits .......... il existe 5 lois fondamentales !  
  
lesquels ? demanda Malefoy .  
  
la loi de la main . elle consiste a vous obliger a vous prendre par la main . c'est celle qui est en action en ce moment même ! a cause d'elle vous ne pouvez pas vous lâcher ! cette situation dureras tant que vous ne vous aurez pas dit ce qu'il faut que vous vous disiez !  
  
et que doit on se dire ? demanda malefoy ironique  
  
Harry Drago il va falloir que vous disiez a l'autre le secret que vous ne voulez pas lui dire ! celui que vous ne devez pas lui dire ! et a ce moment la vous pourrez être libre pour toujours !  
  
Vous voulez rire ? demanda malefoy choqué . il ne pouvais s'empêcher de penser que ce secret que Potter devait lui dire .......... c'était sur celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom . il en était certain . au même moment Harry pensait « le secret que Malefoy doit me dire est sur Voldemort et sur les mangemort .......... il ne me diras jamais rien ! c'est obliger !  
  
Mais ......... professeur .......... Demanda Harry ............. Comment ce fait il que j'ai réussi a me libérer ? et pourquoi ma main c'est elle recoller ?  
  
J'y arrive Harry ! j'y arrive ! un peu de patience ! lui répondis dumbledor en lui souriant .la seconde loi est la loi des 5 mètres . une fois détacher elle oblige les deux personnes a rester a moins de 5 mètres l'une de l'autre . il ne peuvent pas être séparer par des cloison et son obliger de rester ensemble ! l'avantage c'est qu'il ne se tiennent plus par la main .........  
  
Et ça nous avances a quoi ? demanda malefoy .  
  
La 3 eme lois continua Dumbledor ne tenant pas compte de la remarque du serpentard . s'appelle la loi des 10 mètres ! elle s'applique comme celle des 5 sauf qu'une cloison peu vous séparer .il y a ensuite la loi de l'enceinte . vous pouvez aller partout dans poudlard mais si vous sortez vous devez toujours être ensemble ! cette loi ne marche que dans poudlard ! donc faites bien attention !  
  
Et la 5eme loi ? demanda Harry  
  
C'est la loi de l'attraction ! si vous vous toucher la main quand vous êtes libres vous serez automatiquement recoller . au début ce seras pour une longue périodes puis plus vous serez près du but plus le délai seras court !je pense en avoir fini pour aujourd'hui ! monsieur malefoy allant mieux je vous propose de regagner votre dortoir et d'aller vous préparer ! une longue journée de cours vous attend ! professeur catalougna ! veuillez raccompagner vos élèves hors de mon bureau ! bonne nuit a tous !  
  
Catalougna poussa Harry et Drago jusqu'a l'escalier et raccompagna les deux jeunes hommes jusqu'à leur salle commune .  
  
bon les jeunes .......... je vous laisse la !  
  
a tout a l'heure professeur !  
  
a plus Dragy cria le professeur déjà au bout du couloir . et n'oubliez pas de regarder dans vos tiroirs !  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent dans leur chambre . ils avaient complètement oublier que Catalougna avait laisser dans leur tiroir un livre et une boite qui les protégerais ...  
  
A toi l'honneur Potter ! murmura Drago a l'oreille de Harry  
  
Au soin de cette voie harry senti un frémissement lui parcourir le dos . il détestait malefoy . Il tendis la main et ouvris le tiroir . dedans se trouvais un livre et une enveloppe rose fushia .  
  
« comment apprendre le japonais en 10 leçons . lut Harry a haute voie .  
  
c'est quoi ce délire Potter ? demanda Malefoy peu sur de lui .  
  
je ne sais pas malefoy ......... j'espère que la réponse est dans cette lettre .  
  
Harry ouvrir la lettre suspecte et commença a lire a voie haute tandis que s'échappait une mélodie asiatique du papier rose .  
  
« Mon petite Dragy Potfoy . Harry serras les dents en lisant ces mots . il ne supportait pas ce surnom stupide . tu as sûrement eu vent des 5 règles fondamentales a l'heure qui est . donc pour faciliter votre compréhension de ce qui va suivre . je t'ai donner ce manuel d'apprentissage du japonais qui seras pour toi vraiment très instructif ! il t'aideras beaucoup dans l'apprentissage de ta vie ! et t'aideras a résoudre le secret qui pèse sur tes épaules ! tant que ton apprentissage n'auras pas fini le tiroir de Drago ne s'ouvriras pas ! des que vous aurez assez de connaissances pour approfondir le sujet qui vous préoccupe le tiroir s'ouvrira sur le véritable cadeau que je vous offres ! en attendant je vous conseil d'apprendre et vite ! je t'embrasse mon petit Dragy  
  
Miss Catalougna »  
  
J'y crois pas ........... murmura Malefoy . elle est carrément timbré cette fille ! faut l'enfermer a St mangouste !  
  
Harry acquiesça de la tête et attrapa le livre . il l'ouvris a la première page et commença a lire  
  
konnichi wa = bonjours   
  
tu fais quoi la Potter ?  
  
j'apprend ça ce voit pas ! plus vite ce seras fait mieux nous nous porterons .  
  
Malefoy soupira et alla s'asseoir a coter du Griffondrors pour apprendre le premier chapitre de leur leçon de Japonais .  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir des Griffondors Hermione et Ron discutait du cas Dragy .  
  
« alors ..........on fait quoi Herm ?  
  
je n'en ai strictement aucune idée Ron ........... cette situation est des plus inhabituelle et des plus compliquer .......... je ne sais plus comment réagir .........  
  
sincèrement je plain Harry .......... devoir rester 24 heures sur 24 avec Malefoy .......... c'est même bizarre qu'il arrive a se contrôler ........... moi je lui aurais déjà cogner dessus ...........  
  
Ron ......... dit moi .......... Tu dois te souvenir de l'incident d'hier non ? demanda Hermione soudain songeuse .  
  
Oui pourquoi ma chérie ?  
  
Je voudrais que tu me donne ta version des faits Ron !  
  
Je vois pas pourquoi tu en as besoin .......... quoi que .......... attend ..........  
  
Oui ?  
  
Je trouve qu'il y a plusieurs éléments louche dans cette histoire .  
  
Comme quoi ? Ron tu m'énerve a tourner autour du pot ! explicite toi clairement !  
  
Et bien ......... je vais reprendre a partir du moment ou tu nous a laisser devant l'entrée de la salle commune des serpentard . Malefoy ma demander ce que je faisait la en m'injuriant pour changer ! bon tu me connais Herm ! j'ai voulu le frapper mais Harry a pris le devant en nous proposant de monter . maintenant que j'y pense c'est la première fois qu'il ne dit rien quand Malefoy nous insulte ........... m'enfin bon ......... donc ensuite nous sommes montés dans leur chambre ......... tu verrais ça Hermione ! elle est plus grande que notre dortoir ! et il ne sont que deux ! et tu ne devineras jamais ! mais ils dorment dans le même lit ! ça doit être vraiment dur pour Harry ! c'est horrible ! moi je supporterais pas de devoir dormir avec ce petit ras de Malefoy ! bon ils sont obligés a cause de leur main mais quand même ........... moi ça me serais insupportable !  
  
Ron ......... arrête ton blabla et viens en aux faits !  
  
Ok herm ! m'agresse pas comme ça voyons ! bon alors je continue ! donc on s'est assis autour d'une table basse ! sur un super beau tapis rouge et or ! et moi et Harry on s'est mis a discuter en oubliant complètement malefoy qui semblait carrément ailleurs ! tu l'aurais vu ! il avait les yeux dans le vague quelques mèches qui lui retombait devant le visage et un air comme celui de Luna lovegood quand elle entre dans une salle ! genre tu te demande ce qu'elle fait la quoi !et puis parfois ses joues prenais une légères couleurs rosé et si ça n'avait pas été malefoy j'aurais pu dire qu'il aurais été mignon !  
  
Oui mais c'est malefoy alors tu ne peux pas c'est ça !  
  
Exact ! exact ! donc tu me laisse continuer Herm ? et puis de toute façon je suis sur qu'il pensait a des trucs cochon ! a quoi d'autre pense un serpentard de toute façon ?  
  
......... Ron !  
  
ok ok ! te fâche pas Herm ! ensuite on discutait tranquillement moi et Harry de plein de truc colle genre de Quidditch , de la boutique de Fred et Georges , de ce qu'on ferais pour noël et pour le nouvel ans et tout et tout ! et malefoy a même pas ouvert la bouche ! je te jure quand tu lui enlève ses deux gorille ce mec n'est qu'un vermisseau sans défense !  
  
Ronald !  
  
Heu mais arrête de me parler comme ma mère Herm ! tu me fais peur parfois !  
  
Ron ! s'il te plait continu ton récit !  
  
Non !  
  
Mais Ron !  
  
A une seule condition Herm !  
  
Et laquelle ?  
  
Embrasse moi !  
  
......... Ron tu est incorrigible ! murmura Hermione en posant un baisé passionner sur les lèvres de son amant .  
  
Wahou ! fut la seule chose que Ron réussi a dire les dix minutes qui suivirent .  
  
Bon je reprend donc ! j'ai eu ce que je voulais de toute façon ! même si ..........  
  
Ron ! continue ou tu n'aurais plus jamais rien de ma part !  
  
Mais Herm ! comment je vais faire sans tes cours moi ?  
  
Hermione jeta un regard consterné sur Ron qui éclata de rire .  
  
ok ok ! je continu ! donc ......... puis a un moment pouf ! comme ça ! Malefoy est tomber en arrière ! alors Harry s'est agenouiller près de lui ! du peu que j'ai pu en voir il avait l'air vraiment paniquer ! c'est fou comme Harry est sympas avec Malefoy ! j'aurais jamais imaginer ça ! si ça ce trouve il vont même finir par sortir ensemble !  
  
s'écria Ron en éclatant de rire  
  
ce n'est pas drôle Ron ..........  
  
wa Herm chérie tu sais que ça arriveras jamais de toute façon ! c'était une blague ! tu sais les trucs qui font rire .  
  
pourtant Hermione garda son air songeur et d'un regard incita Ron a continuer son récit .  
  
ouais donc comme je disais .......... j'ai vu Harry poser son visage sur le torse de Malefoy et murmurer un « il respire plus » alors j'ai dévaler les escalier pour aller chercher Pomfresh ! ça aurais été plus simple de transplaner mais ..........  
  
Ron tu sais bien qu'il est interdit .........  
  
de transplaner a Poudlard ! oui je sais ! tu me l'a assez répété ! depuis 7 ans tu nous le répète ! « c'est impossible de transplaner a poudlard vous devriez pour tant le savoir ! » il faudrait t'enregistrer comme ça ça t'épargnerais de la salive !  
  
Ron ! cria hermione outré !  
  
Rho chérie ! mais comme ça t'en auras plus pour m'embrasser ! lui susurra ron a l'oreille.  
  
Hermione devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et se cacha le visage derrière un de ses nombreux livres .  
  
bon je continue ! quand je suis arriver a l'infirmerie j'ai vu madame Pomfresh et hors d'halène je lui ai dit que Malefoy était tomber dans les pommes et qu'il ne respirais plus .......... ce qui est bizarre c'est que j'ai cru apercevoir un sourire apparaître sur son visage . et je crois ! je suis pas sur hein Herm ! mais je crois l'avoir entendu murmurer un « a bah il en a mit du temps' » je comprend rien ......... m'enfin ça doit pas être très important ! quoi qu'il en soit on est monter dans la chambre de Harry et quand je suis entré dans la pièce j'ai vu Harry tout rouge et malefoy qui toussotait donc ça veux dire qu'il respirait mais je sais pas comment Harry a fait ! il doit être sorcier !  
  
répliqua Ron avec un grand sourire . mais le regard noir d'Hermione  
l'incita a continuer son récit .  
  
ensuite Pomfresh ma dit d'aller chercher les brancardier . en sortant de la pièce j'ai croiser le regard d' Harry qui avait l'air complètement déboussoler ......... et après je suis remonter avec les brancardier ! ils parlait entre eux et ne faisait pas attention a moi ! et j'ai entendu quelques brides de leur conversation comme « la potion agit lentement dit donc » ou « « en tout cas heureusement qu'Alexielle est la haut pour prendre des notes pour Catalougna . » en gros j'ai rien compris !je sais même pas qui c'est Alexielle ! et puis ils on mis Malefoy sur le brancard et l'on transporter a l'infirmerie ! après Harry s'est allonger sur le lit a coter de celui de Malefoy et vu que je devais aller te prévenir je lui ais passer un bouquin et il ma dit que ce n'était pas la peine que je revienne vu le parce que je lui avait passer un livre et que vu sa taille il aurais pas le temps de s'ennuyer !  
  
........ hum ......... murmura Hermione......... en tout cas Harry et Malefoy n'on pas l'air d'apprécier leur nouveau surnom .........  
  
tu veux parler de Dragy potfoy ? je trouve ça marrant moi ! enfin bon ! ça se voit tout de suite que c'est une invention de Catalougna tout ça !  
  
j'adore cette professeur mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment cette petite farce !  
  
tu adore ? tu en est folle oui ? je n'aime pas trop tes tendances Hermione ! je ne t'intéresse plus c'est ça ?  
  
demanda Ron en faisant une petite moue stupide  
  
Ron ! comment peu tu dire ça ? j'admire le professeur catalougna mais c'est tout !  
  
Répliqua Hermione feintant le désarroi mais ce retenant bien al de rire  
devant la petite bouille que faisait son mamours adoré  
  
Oui comme tu admirais Gilderoy Lockart !  
  
Répliqua Ron en joignant les main en signe d'idolâtrie  
  
Non c'est complètement différent ! bien sur quelques part ils se ressemble un peu mais .........  
  
Un peu ! on dirais presque qu'il sont de la même famille !  
  
N'exagère pas Ron voyons !  
  
Si ça se trouve c'est lui son demie frère ! si c'est ça je la plaint ! ce serais marrant n'empêche !  
  
S'esclaffa Ron qui se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser de rire  
  
Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Ron !  
  
Ouais ouais ! c'est bon ! tient regarde qui viens d'arriver !  
  
Ginny !  
  
Cria Hermione en voyant la griffondors débarquer dans leur salle commune  
  
qu'es ce que tu fais ici ? tu sais bien qu'a cause de l'échange inter maison .........  
  
encore une idée de Catalougna je pari  
  
tait toi Ron ! Catalougna n'a rien a voir avec ça ! mais Ginny tu na absolument pas le droit de venir ici !  
  
je sais Hermione ! ne t'inquiète pas ! il faut juste que je vos parle !  
  
et tu veux nous parler de quoi ? demanda Ron.  
  
D'un plan qui rapprocheras Serpentard et Griffondors !  
  
Une lueur sauvage éclaira les yeux de Ron  
  
ou veux tu en venir par la petite sœur ?  
  
je vais avoir besoin de vous !  
  
on t'écoute !  
  
et bien voilà ..........  
  
quelques pièces plus loin Catalougna était en grande conversation avec un tableau représentant une jeune fille  
  
Hohoho !  
  
Hihihi  
  
Alors comme ça Potter a embrasser Malefoy ?  
  
Hihihi il lui a fait du bouche a bouche mais sincèrement Catalougna je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirais comme ça si vite !de plus c'était la seule façon de sauver malefoy ! vous avez eu une idée brillante !  
  
Hohoho ! et d'après ce que j'ai entendu par le tableau du vieillard de l'infirmerie Malefoy aurais rendu son baiser a Harry !!hohoho  
  
Oui ! hihihi ! Malefoy a dit que c'était un prêté pour un rendu mais Harry était vraiment mal a l'aise ! et puis .......... ça na pas eu l'air de lui être désagréable au petit Serpentard !vu l'air supérieur qu'il abordait !et je suis sure qu'il en a profité sans vraiment vouloir se le dire ...........  
  
Hohoho !  
  
Dite Catalougna .......... votre plan est en train de fonctionner non ?  
  
Ho oui ! et bien mieux que prévus ! en ce moment même ils sont en train d'apprendre le japonais !  
  
Hihihi je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête qu'ils ferons en ouvrant le tiroir la prochaine fois ^^ !  
  
Heureusement que la petite Weasley s'est allié a nous ! elle va pouvoir mettre plein de recru dans notre car vu l'influence qu'elle a au seins de poudlard !  
  
Je l'ai toujours dit ! elle est la relève des Jumeaux Weaslez !  
  
Effectivement .........bon alexielle je vais te laisser ! Severus m'attend et tu dois reprendre ton poste d'observatrice !  
  
Attend ! Catalougna ...........  
  
Oui ?  
  
Je peux te demander quelque chose !  
  
Mais bien sur ma chérie ! quoi donc ?  
  
Est ce qu'un jour dans cette fic ton prénom seras enfin dévoiler ?  
  
Hohoho ! c'est vrai qu'on ne m'appelle que par mon nom de famille ! je pense que l'autrice le mettra en temps voulus ! c'est vrai que mon prénom est tellement BEAU qu'il gâcherais un peu l'effet !  
  
Hihihi ! et bien au revoir !  
  
Et oui ! a bientôt ma chérie ! au prochain chapitre en fait ! parce que le chapitre 6 s'arrête ici cher lecteurs impatients ! on vous avais prévenu un peu plus haut qu'il serais moins long que les autres ! donc ...........  
  
... A SUIVRE ^^^... hohoho  
  
... Ps ... dite ... je me fais tout petit parce que l'autrice ne doit pas savoir que j'ai continuer a écrire après le « a suivre » mais je tient a vous dire que j'adore les tartes a la myrtilles ... donc pensées a moi chère lectrices et cher lecteurs et envoyez moi plein de choses pas hiboux postaux ( notez aussi que j'adore les roses rouges les chocolats les choco grenuoilles et toutes les sucreries ! a oui je tenais aussi a dire que j'aime tout les style de vêtements et que je m'intéresse grandement aux moldus donc vous pouvez aussi si vous le désirez m'envoyer une tévélision , un féléton ou encore une came buce ! j'attend vos cadeaux avec impatience ^^) voila l'adresse a donner a vos hiboux :  
  
Professeur Catalougna chambre de Severus Rogue ou encore salle de cours a coter du placard a balai et de la salle sur demande 2 eme étage poudlard  
  
( ce sont les lieux ou je me trouve le plus couramment )  
  
Voilà ... et bonne st valentin a toutes et a tous ... moi je m'en vais faire des cochonneries avec Snape chéri !  
  
Je vous embrasse !  
  
Catalougna !  
  
... ha oui heu ... j'oubliais ... si vous avez aimez ... ou si vous avez pas aimez ... bah ... hohoho .... Laissez une reviews a Noa ( et si vous voulez laisser m'en une aussi ! je suis toujours heureuse de devenir une star chez les lecteurs de fics ^^ hohoho ! bon .... Voilà ! reviewez moi ^^ 


	8. indices suspects

Titre : ab imo pectore  
  
Autrice : Noa Black digne descendante de l'illustre famille Black cousine de Drago Malefoy et petite amie d'Harry Potter... comment ça je mens ? ok je sors pas avec Harry... mais c pas drôle ! laissez mon âme de jeune fille rêver en paix !  
  
Genre : Miss Black can you repeat please... Yes teacher Catalougna ! OOC ; romance ; Love story, délire ; teacher I forgot the rest ! I'm sorry ! fnif ! C'est pas grave ma chérie ^^ c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à dire !  
  
Couples : Ron/Hermione Catalougna/Severus Dray et Potter bientôt ^^  
  
Disclamer : mais arrêtez de me déprimer en me posant la question ! Ils sont pas à moi à part Catalougna Alexielle et Mary ! Et croyez moi ça me cause assez de tracas comme cela... je vous jure ! Vous avez jamais essayé d'avoir une tarée dans votre appart ? Bah moi j'essaye de m'en débarrasser mais elle m'aime trop .... OUIN ! sauvez moi ! Je vous en prie !fnif fnif ... en plus avec Alexielle elles me font tourner en bourrique ! ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn ! ôscour !  
  
Dédicace : on est le 15 février... chapitre 7 en force... j'aime bien le 7 ! ça me fait penser que Nana est un manga qui déchire ! Je vais dédicacer ce chapitre à ......... heu .... Cherche cherche .... Vais écrire ma fic et verrais après ^^ [après] Bah je trouve pas ! ** cherche cherche ** heu ...a y est j'ai trouvé ^^heu ... bah non en fait ^^  
  
réponses aux reviews :  
  
Nymia : je ne fais pas exprès pour les tirets T_T mais merci pour ta reviews :D  
  
Celine.s :ne t'inquiète pas ! Harry et Drago reste mon couple principal ! et il ne vont plus êtres surveiller a tout bout de champs des que ... mais cela est ds un autre chapitre !  
  
Celine402() : le prochain chapitre ? bah il est la ^^ et oui ! je trouve que Het D son trop Kawai !  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Indices suspect avance vers le drame ..........  
  
J'ai peur ! J'ai peur de lui pourquoi n'ai-je pas de force ? Pourquoi suis-je si faible Harry ? Je voudrais mourir ! Si j'étais mort à sa place elle aurait pu survivre « elle »... si je n'avais pas fait cette connerie ... mais tu es la maintenant ! Je ne te demanderai pas de me protéger ! Juste de me rendre plus fort ! Je veux pouvoir le vaincre... Je veux rester avec toi ! Alors pourquoi est-ce impossible ? Tu es un homme ? Et alors où est le problème ? L'homosexualité existe depuis bien avant l'antiquité... Je veux rester avec toi, je veux rester dans tes bras, mes yeux plongés dans les tiens et la chaleur de ta main... Je veux que tu restes. Je ne veux plus partir ! laisse-moi rester avec toi. Je t'en prie ! Impossible n'est pas Français [1] alors je veux me battre pour rester auprès de toi ...pour toujours.  
  
Déjà jeudi. Aucun évènement majeur ne s'était passé pendant ces deux jours de vide et d'errance pour les deux adolescents. Deux jours presque normaux. Où ils avaient suivi leurs cours normalement où ils avaient appris le japonais. Deux jours où les cauchemars s'étaient succédés de plus en plus clairs de plus en plus sombres de plus en plus douloureux. Deux jours où le sommeil leur avait fortement manqué. Deux jours horriblement ennuyeux et fatigants.  
  
Les cours de Catalougna et de Rogue étaient de plus en plus durs à cause de la préparation des aspics et le même refrain pathétique sortait à chaque début de cours :  
  
« Mes chers élèves ! Il faut que vous fassiez tellement d'efforts pour vous améliorer ! Alala mais arriverez-vous un jour à atteindre mon niveau ? Je vous le demande ! ! Mais ne me regardez pas avec ces airs stoïques ! hohoho ! Je rigolais. Hohoho ! Tout cela pour vous dire que vous devez donner le meilleur de vous pour arriver à avoir de bonnes notes aux aspics ! Je serais la risée de tous, moi si vous récoltez un T ! De plus je ne vois personne ressemblant à un troll dans cette pièce donc... Je veux que vous ayez les meilleures notes possibles ! Et pour cela il va falloir travailler avec acharnement passion et ferveur ! Je veux que vous réussissiez ! J'ai de l'ambition pour vous et ... »  
  
Le discours s'éternisait toujours... Catalougna réussissait la plupart du temps à parler de tarte à la myrtille ou de son demi frère qu'elle paraissait affectionner plus que tout.  
  
Durant les cours de potion le discours, plus court, était néanmoins beaucoup plus formateur ... pour ceux qui ne mourraient pas de peur derrière leur bureau !  
  
« Bande de Trolls ! J'attends de vous une attention toute particulière à ce cours ! Vos notes me décevant toutes pour la plupart il est évident que la majorité d'entre vous n'ont pas le niveau pour passer les aspics ! allez mettez vous au travail et plus vite que ça ! »  
  
Toujours la même rengaine toujours le même refrain. Et cela depuis le début de l'année. Mais bientôt la fin de la semaine la surprise que réservait Catalougna aux élèves ! Cela aurait du les réconforter dans leur attente pourtant tous les élèves de Poudlard se montraient de plus en plus stressés à l'approche du week end et de l'annonce de la surprise, chacun connaissant les tendances de Catalougna pour tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bizarre et de plus gênant. Seule Hermione se montrait confiante face à l'annonce de Catalougna, ayant toute confiance en elle.  
  
Harry restait songeur. Les rêves qu'il faisait devenaient de plus en plus réalistes et de plus en plus violents. Son rêve initial fusionnait avec un autre rêve d'où il se sentait étranger. Et en même temps ce rêve était tellement réel... Tout commençait toujours par sa sortie dans le parc. Le froid, le vent et la peur l'envahissaient. Il se dirigeait vers la forêt. Mais la peur devenait trop grande. Et à ce moment là il ne voyait que le visage de la petite fille blonde qui ressemblait étrangement à Drago. Elle lui souriait gentiment. La chaleur l'envahissait. Puis le noir revenait. Harry se dirigeait vers le lac il marchait toujours tout droit, se penchait vers la surface lisse de l'eau et regardait le reflet des tourelles. Son regard était vite captivé par la tourelle. Cette tourelle il la connaissait mais il ne savait pas où la situer. Et puis cette forme cette silhouette ces yeux. Des yeux bleu gris aussi beaux qu'un ciel d'été. Mais ces yeux étaient emplis de larmes et soudain tout basculait dans le néant, il se retrouvait allongé sur une table. Les mains et les pieds fermement ligotés. Et le rire résonnait dans sa tête un rire froid long infini. Un rire de fou un rire de démon. Il sentait les coups sur son corps et en même temps une petite fille dansait devant ses yeux. Il sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Le rire s'arrêtait et la voix murmurait à son oreille « c'est ta faute mon fils ! C'est ta faute si ta sœur est morte ! » Les mots résonnaient dans la tête d'Harry ! Aussi longuement qu'un écho peut se perdre dans la montagne les mots restaient gravés dans son esprit les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il voyait désormais la jeune fille en pleurs puis elle lui tendait un collier. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'attraper. Il ne voyait qu'une simple chaîne d'argent puis tout devenait flou. Et la phrase maudite résonnait dans le néant. Indéfiniment. C'était toujours à ces moments là que Harry se réveillait plein de sueur les joues moites de ses larmes toujours. Quelque chose lui disait que tout était lié ! Que son rêve et ce souvenir coïncidaient. Et il voulait aller voir la personne à qui appartenaient ces yeux. Il voulait lui parler. Mais jamais dans son rêve il n'avait réussi à la trouver. Il avait l'impression qu'une force immense les séparait. Mais pourtant.... Lorsqu'il voyait ses yeux, un lien se créait. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser.  
  
Il reposa son stylo. Depuis qu'il avait changé de main avec Malefoy il devait écrire tous les cours et comprenait désormais ce que voulait dire Malefoy quand il lui disait qu'il avait mal au poignet. En fait non il ne comprenait pas ! Parce que ce fourbe de serpentard lui avait une plume à papote ! Et que Harry n'avait pas le temps de s'en acheter une ! Harry tourna la tête vers son camarade. Celui-ci dormait presque sur son bureau. Depuis l'épisode de la douche Harry frémit en repensant à ce jour « merveilleux » qu'avait été leur lundi Malefoy ne mettait plus de gel. En fait Malefoy ne se soignait plus autant. Mais la fatigue et l'ennui les gagnaient tous les deux et rien ne pourrait changer quoi que ce soit. Harry observa son rival à moitié assoupi. Drago avait posé sa tête sur ses mains ses cheveux tombant légèrement devant ses yeux, les cachant à la vue de tous sauf d'Harry. Lui seul pouvait voir les longs cils recouvrir les deux diamants gris bleu couleur du ciel... Harry sursauta. Ces yeux ... c'était ceux de Malefoy ! C'était ceux de son rêve ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir avant ? Rogue avait raison ! Harry était un Troll ! Pour ne pas avoir compris que tout coïncidait ! Harry ferma les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête. Quand il les rouvrit ; un éclat de soleil s'était posé sur le beau blond endormi sur le bureau, mettant sa nuque en valeur cette nuque où brillait une fine chaîne d'argent... Harry sourit en pensant que bien évidement cette chaîne... il écarquilla brutalement les yeux ! Trop d'informations entraient dans son cerveau qui quelques secondes auparavant était passé en mode veille. Et si ... si cette jeune fille était la sœur de Drago... alors... Alors cela voulait dire... non ce n'était pas possible ! Tout cela était impossible !  
  
Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix du professeur Catalougna qui entonnait de sa voix mélodieuse la chanson de fin des cours ( et oui. Ils ont le droit à ça tous les cours... et moi aussi (dit l'autrice) alors écoutez bien et plaignez moi ! ps : c'est chanté sur l'air de « ça y est c'est le week end de Lorie... je connais pas la chanson ( seulement le refrain vite fait ) donc pardon si ça colle pas avec le tempo mais j'ai pas que ça à faire d'écouter Lorie non plus ....)  
  
Et un deux et trois ça y est c'est the happy end  
De mon cour c'est « the end »  
Alors révisez bien !  
Et rendez vous demain ein ein ein ....  
  
mais faites la taire ! gémit Drago (l'autrice approuve)  
  
A DEMAIN LES JEUNES ! cria Catalougna en sortant la première de son cours.  
  
Pfff ... toujours à la masse celle là ! elle a pas capté qu'on se voyait jamais le vendredi ? soupira Malefoy d'une voix encore endormie.  
  
Harry approuva silencieusement et commença à ranger ses affaires.  
  
Quand il sortirent de la salle de cours Harry se fit bousculer par une tignasse rousse qui murmura un pardon avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Ginny se retourna et interpella Harry  
  
« Ho Harry je ne t'avais pas vu ! je voulais savoir comment avançaient tes cours de Japonais ?  
  
Comment ... murmura Harry  
  
Ho oui c'est vrai Harry tu dois te demander comment je sais tout ça ! et bien c'est simple ...  
  
Oui ? demanda Harry  
  
Et bien vois tu il y a quelques jours je suis allée voir Hagrid et ensuite j'ai vu Catalougna qui m'a dit de vous demander si vous appreniez bien vos leçons de japonais ! alors voilà ! je voulais savoir !  
  
Harry sourit à la griffondors et lui répondit :  
  
nous avançons ! nous avançons ! je pense que Lundi on sera au point !  
  
Lundi ? aussi vite ? Cria Ginny l'inquiétude se lisant dans son regard.  
  
Oui pourquoi ?  
  
Heu ... non pour rien .... Heu ... Ecoute Harry c'est pas que je t'aime pas mais il faut que j'aille voir Pomfresh ... je ...  
  
Tu es sûre que ça va Ginny ? tu es toute pâle tout d'un coup ! tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?  
  
Non ... non ça ira Harry ! gémit la jeune fille. Et puis tu es avec Malefoy de toute façon alors ça va peut être le déranger.  
  
Harry tourna la tête vers le serpentard qui le regardait avec un air interrogatif.  
  
Ginny tu sais bien qu'il ne dira... dit le jeune homme en se tournant vers son amie.  
  
... rien ... murmura-t-il en trouvant du vide à la place de la griffondors. Elle avait littéralement disparu.  
  
Harry souleva un sourcil ne comprenant rien à la situation et se retourna vers Malefoy qui le regardait mi amusé mi songeur.  
  
Quoi ? demanda Harry  
  
Potter ... tu n'es vraiment pas très reluisant d'intelligence !  
  
Hey Malefoy je t'ai rien demandé alors si tu veux pas te prendre mon poing dans ta gueule ...  
  
Du calme Potter ! je ne faisais qu'une constatation.  
  
Et que te dit ta petite tête si INTELLIGENTE Malefoy ?  
  
Ma tête me dit qu'il y a une magouille quelque part !  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Ho Potter arrête de prendre cet air bovin quand tu poses des questions !  
  
MALEFOY JE VAIS ... hurla Harry hors de lui.  
  
Du calme Potter !  
  
...  
  
On en parlera en potion ! c'est pas le moment de traîner si on ne veut pas que Rogue nous punisse.  
  
Harry suivit Malefoy malgré lui dans les cahots. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de cours de Rogue et s'assirent sur une table à gauche et au milieu de la salle de cours, Harry et Malefoy ne s'étant pas mis d'accord pour la place à prendre. Malefoy voulait absolument être devant et Harry le plus loin du professeur de potion c'est à dire tout au fond de la salle de cours.  
  
Harry sortit ses affaires pour recopier le cours et préparer la potion. A sa plus grande surprise quand Rogue arriva en cours il leur expliqua son contenu d'une voix calme et sans timbre.  
  
« aujourd'hui nous ne concocterons pas de potion. Nous allons préparer une potion spéciale et il vous faudra être très attentifs et marquer tout ce que je dis ! Il est clair que je ne répèterai rien deux fois et que vous serez sévèrement réprimandés s'il manque une instruction sur vos parchemins ! Aujourd'hui je vais vous parler d'une potion spéciale que nous préparerons lors de notre prochain cours ! Mais sachez que ce cours ne m'enchante pas du tout ! Je suis même frustré que Dumbledor me demande de vous apprendre ça alors que cela n'est carrément pas au programme mais ....  
  
Rogue soupira et s'assit à son bureau. Il sortit un gros livre de l'un de ses tiroirs et le posa sans douceur sur son bureau. Il ronchonna quelques mots que personne ne comprit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il soupira encore une fois et se releva sous les regards étonnés de tous ses élèves. Tous se demandaient ce qui arrivait au professeur de potion d'habitude si froid si sadique et qui en ce moment même se laissait aller à un début de déprime.  
  
Professeur ... demanda Malefoy en se levant. Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
ce qui se passe Malefoy ? ce qui se passe ?  
  
Harry qui s'était levé avec Malefoy sursauta. Il s'attendait à voir son professeur crier sous l'impertinence de son élève mais celui-ci paraissait au contraire sur le point de fondre en larmes.  
  
Il se passe que votre directeur adoré a décidé de vous apprendre la cuisine ! voilà ce qui se passe ! murmura Rogue au bord du suicide  
  
LA CUISINE ? hurla Malefoy hors de lui ? MAIS ... C'EST RESERVE AU ELFES DE MAISON ET AUX FEMMES !  
  
Harry donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de Malefoy qui poussa un léger cri. Au premier rang Hermione s'était levée et fusillait Malefoy du regard.  
  
Asseyez vous et commencez à écrire ! Murmura Rogue d'une voix d'outre tombe.  
  
Harry et Malefoy s'assirent et tandis que Harry trempait sa plume d'oie dans l'encre il demanda à Malefoy.  
  
je peux savoir pourquoi tu as dit ça Malefoy ?  
  
...  
  
répond Malefoy !  
  
c'est ce que m'a appris mon père.... Voilà tout Potter.  
  
je dicte. Murmura la voix de Rogue. Leçon numéro un pour la préparation d'un gâteau au yaourt. Ce gâteau est un gâteau moldu composé d'œuf de poule de farine de blé et ...  
  
Harry marquait consciencieusement tout ce que disait le professeur mais il avait tout de même du mal à comprendre tout ce que disait Rogue. Soudain une plume de couleur verte apparut devant ses yeux.  
  
c'est quoi ça ? demanda Harry à Malefoy qui lui tendait l'objet suspect.  
  
une plume à papote Potter ! ça se voit non ?  
  
Harry prit la plume la lécha du bout de la langue et la posa sur le papier. Celle-ci se mit à marquer à la suite d'Harry tout ce que disait le professeur.  
  
je peux savoir d'où vient cet élan de bonté Malefoy ?  
  
C'est simple Potter ! J'ai à te parler et ce cours est extrêmement inintéressant ! Et puis ... ça me fait mal de voir les plus faibles que moi devoir écrire ! Alors tu peux considérer ça comme un geste de bonté pure Potter !  
  
hum. Répliqua Harry ne croyant pas un traître mot de ce que lui disait le serpentard. Alors ? que voulais-tu me dire ?  
  
notre conversation a été interrompue avant le cours ! tu te souviens ?  
  
dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui l'as interrompue Malefoy ?  
  
là n'est pas le problème Harry ! le problème est que ...  
  
Malefoy ...  
  
Oui ?  
  
Répètes ce que tu viens de dire !  
  
Là n'est pas le problème Potter ?  
  
Répète exactement !  
  
Mais ...  
  
Le serpentard rougit en comprenant enfin ses paroles. Comment avait-il pu appeler Potter par son prénom ? C'était inimaginable. De son coté Harry avait observé la réaction du serpentard en se disant que se n'était pas son imagination qui lui avait joué un tour. Voyant que le serpentard ne réagissait plus et qu'il devenait cramoisi Harry lui prit le visage avec sa main droite. Quand son regard croisa enfin le bleu gris de celui de Malefoy Harry lui sourit gentiment et murmura.  
  
Donc Malefoy ? où voulais-tu en venir à propos de notre conversation ?  
  
Au lieu de redémarrer la conversation l'action d'Harry avait enfermé Malefoy dans un mutisme total et Harry se demandait sérieusement s'il avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi rouge que son vis à vis.  
  
Malefoy ? tu t'en remets ? tu sais tout le monde fait des conneries dans la vie !  
  
Mais Malefoy restait muet. Harry tourna la tête vers son professeur littéralement affalé sur son bureau en train de marmonner une recette de cuisine moldue. De son coté Malefoy ne savait plus que penser. Qu'il prononce le prénom de Harry était une chose. Mais que le contact de ses doigts sur son visage et la vision de son sourire lui donne autant de frissons effrayait le serpentard. Mais que se passait-il donc dans sa petite tête blonde ?  
  
Malefoy se passa les mains sur le front pour se remettre de ses émotions quand soudain, il entendit Potter pousser un cri de surprise.  
  
« Malefoy ! nos mains ! elles sont décollées ! regarde !  
  
Cria à moitié Harry en lui passant ses deux mains devant ses yeux. Malefoy sursauta et regarda ses mains de plus près. Ils étaient définitivement décollés. Comment cela était-il possible... Un doute s'insinua dans l'esprit cartésien du serpentard.  
  
Potter ! calme ta joie !  
  
de quoi tu parles là ?  
  
je vais me lever et avancer vers le fond de la salle ! De toute façon Rogue ne verra rien déprimé comme il est ! Et toi tu ne bouges surtout pas ! ok ?  
  
bah ... heu ... oui ! Ok !  
  
j'y vais ! tu bouges pas rappelle toi !  
  
Le serpentard se leva et commença à marcher vers le fond de la salle comme il l'avait dit. Plus il avançait plus la progression était dure plus il devait forcer sur ses muscles. Quand il arriva à un peu plus de 5 mètres de distances et quand son pied droit se reposa à terre un bruit de chaise reversée et un grognement le fit se retourner. Harry était étendu par terre de tout son long. Malefoy se retourna et fit quelques pas assez facilement. Quand ces manœuvres redevinrent difficiles il entendit un cri de désapprobation.  
  
Malefoy ! putain arrête ! tu me traînes !  
  
Malefoy se retourna et commença à marcher en arrière. Ce qu'il vit le sidéra. Plus il avançait vers le fond de la salle plus Potter avançait lui aussi. Mais Potter était à ce moment précis allongé au sol donc sans moyen de bouger. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Soudain la voix froide et déprimée de Rogue s'éleva de son bureau.  
  
Potter Malefoy quand vous aurez fini de vous amuser avec la loi des 5 mètres je vous demanderai de vous rasseoir correctement et d'arrêter de perturber vos petits camarades.  
  
A ces paroles Malefoy releva la tête et se rendit compte que tout les regards étaient fixés sur lui et Potter. Du coté des serpentard tous pouffaient de rire devant la position peu confortable du griffondors et la « prise de pouvoir sur celui ci » du serpentard tandis que chez les griffondors tous le regardaient avec un air outré et désapprobateur. Malefoy leur fit à tous un sourire angélique et faux cul au possible et alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise ne jetant pas même un regard au griffondors qui se relevait avec peine à côté de lui.  
  
** Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'Harry avait enfin réussi à se rasseoir le serpentard tourna la tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les émeraudes d'Harry. Harry était happé par ce tourbillon de bleu et de gris par ce regard charmeur par ces lèvres envoûtantes.  
  
tu as raison Harry ! susurra Malefoy d'une voie suave à l'oreille d'Harry. Je t'ai bien appelé Harry tout à l'heure.  
  
Harry se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds et un frisson le parcourut quand Drago posa un baiser passionner sur ses lèvres froides.  
  
HO NON ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS RECOMMENCE ! cria Catalougna en entrant dans la salle de cours. JE VOUS AVEZ POURTANT PREVENU QUE CE N'ETAIT PAS LE MOMENT DE FAIRE CA ! CA M'OBLIGE À RECRIRE .......... OOC ! allez ! reprenons le cours normal de cette fic ! et que je vous y reprenne encore garnements ! et vous aurez affaire à moi ! je vous le jure ! ... chers lecteurs je vous prie d'excuser ces deux énergumènes ils ne sont pas totalement sous mon emprise ! Bon ... reprenez votre petite lecture pépère ! je vous en prie !**  
  
Donc nous en étions à .... Ha oui ! Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'Harry avait enfin réussi à se rasseoir le serpentard tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec un air grave.  
  
écoute Potter ! pour en venir à notre conversation de tout à l'heure j'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir des emmerdes !  
  
je peux savoir d'où tu sort ces conneries Malefoy ? demanda Harry ironique.  
  
tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi ? que laWeasley se mette dans tous ses états à cause de nos leçons de japonais ?  
  
bah c'est rien !  
  
j'ai l'impression qu'un truc horrible va nous retomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre !  
  
tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi Malefoy ! je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer de pire que cette dernière semaine !  
  
il y a des choses que tu n'oserais pas imaginer Potter ! et qui sont pires que sa propre mort !  
  
Malefoy avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur un ton macabre et ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse. Harry laissa son regard se poser sur le visage du serpentard. Depuis qu'ils étaient collés il avait l'impression de ne pas être avec Malefoy mais une autre personne totalement inconnue. Quand il était avec lui Malefoy perdait son air arrogant et supérieur. Quand il était avec lui Malefoy devenait presque Humain...  
  
Professeur ! Professeur !  
  
En entendant la voix de sa petite protégée Catalougna se retourna pour apercevoir une tignasse d'un roux flamboyant suivit de madame Pomfresh.  
  
que se passe-t-il ma chérie ?  
  
c'est Horrible professeur !  
  
mais de quoi ma chérie ?  
  
Potfoy aura appris tout son japonais d'ici lundi !  
  
QUOI ?  
  
Vous avez bien entendu professeur ! d'ici lundi !  
  
Ho noooooooooooon ! gémit Catalougna au bord du malaise. Madame Pomfresh allez chercher le professeur Rogue les frères de miss Ginny Hermione Granger Hagrid et Dobby l'elfe de maison !  
  
Bien professeur ! dit Pomfresh en sortant rapidement du bureau de la jeune femme.  
  
Bon Ginny renchérit celle-ci tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !  
  
Oui madame ... mais il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose !  
  
Et quoi donc ma puce ?  
  
Et bien voilà ... Luna et Cho sont aussi ...  
  
Ho je comprends ! va vite les chercher ! rendez vous dans une demie-heure dans mon bureau ! tiens des mots pour que les professeurs les laissent sortir !  
  
Merci professeur ! cria Ginny en agrippant les deux morceaux de papier.  
  
Hohoho ! quelle enfant charmante ! murmura Catalougna quand Ginny fut sortie de la salle.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard le petit groupe cité ci-dessus ce trouvait encore dans la salle de Catalougna. Chacun révisait ce qu'il aurait à faire pour le lendemain. Ginny, Luna, Cho et Fred discutaient ensemble alors que Ron et Georges préparaient leur plan d'attaque et que Hermione essayait de convaincre Dobby que ce qu'il ferait ne nuirait pas vraiment à Harry. La nuit tombait sur le château quand chacun rejoignit sa salle commune, fatigué et pourtant surexcité à l'idée des offensives du lendemain... C'était sûr que la journée serait agitée... Au grand plaisir de tous... sauf peut-être de Potfoy... Mais bon ... Cela n'avait en vérité que peu d'importance...  
  
A suivre !  
  
Hohoho ! Déjà le chapitre 7 ! Comme c'est merveilleux ! HOHOHO ! Il est vrai que moi Catalougna n'apparaît pas souvent dans ce chapitre mais je vous promets que dans un ou deux chapitres je serai omniprésente ! Tout ça pour vous inciter à laisser une reviews à Noa qui en a grand besoin ! hohoho ! Et pour répondre à certaines de vos questions !  
  
Voilà pour Enyo85 je voulais préciser que non je n'étais pas le père noël ! En fait c'est parce que [veuillez nous excuser pour cette coupure des paroles de Catalougna mais elle pourrait vous en faire 3 pages...] donc je ne suis pas le père noël ! Est-ce clair ?  
  
Je tenais à dire qu'Alexiele aura un rôle plus important dans la suite   
  
Pour les questions sur le changement dans la chambre et la salle de bain vous les connaîtrez au fur et a mesure ! Et pour les tiroirs... et bien Lundi quand nos jeunes amis auront appris le japonais ! hohoho  
  
Et pour tout vous dire je ne suis pas un homme ! Enfin ... pas encore ! hohoho  
  
Et pour vous dire si j'étais avec Charlie c'était pour de simples raisons de travail ! Je ne tromperais pas (trop) Sévi chou ! hohoho  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout ce que vous pouvez savoir sur moi ! Mais si ça se trouve je mens ! hohoho ! Je suis une fieffée menteuse sachez le ! Et je joue très bien mon rôle ! hohoho  
  
[1] ils sont anglais les chéris ? oups ^^ lol mais non mais l'autrice (cad moi) suis française et c'est moi qui ai leur destin entre mes mains (et vous alors laissez des reviews ^^) 


	9. débauches et révélations

Titre : Ab Imo Pectore  
  
Autrice : moua moua moua ! Catalougna ! hohoho ! ** se prend un violent coup de pied de la part de Noa et s'envole à l'autre bout de la ville ** non mais n'importe quoi elle ! Je vous jure ! L'autrice c'est moi ! Noa Black !  
  
Genre : j'espère que vous commencez à avoir l'habitude parce que c'est toujours pareil !  
  
Couples : Hermione / Ron Harry / Drago en construction Catalougna / Rogue et un petit Ginny/ secret ^^ ...  
  
Disclamer : bon ... bah ... j'ai enfermé Catalougna et alexielle dans une cage anti transplanage ... mais elles chantent des chansons d'amour toute la sainte journée (pourtant la st valentin c'était il y a quand même presque une semaine !(quand j'ai ecris la fic ^^) Et puis les autres à part Mary ne m'appartiennent pas l'appartiennent à JKR !  
  
Dédicace à ... tout mes lecteurs ... et puis ... à la dessinatrice de NYNY parce que son manga c'est de la pure balle je vous le conseille fortement ! voilà !et j'aime beaucoup Shuichi de Gravitation ! s'il y a des fans dites le moi ^_~  
  
Petite note : hohoho ! Un chapitre haut en couleur ! En délire et en déclaration d'amour ! Vous verrez c'est assez surprenant et... Captivant ! Mais ou va le monde ? ( apparemment pas vers le bon chemin ! ) laissez moi des reviews ça m'aide beaucoup a avancer dans ma fic ! ça me donne le courage et la motivation de la faire ^^et puis ... Catalougna est très heureuse de pouvoir parler avec vous ^^  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS PAR Catalougna ^^ :  
  
Céline402 : désoler mais la gâteau au yaourt n'as pour le moment aucun rôle ^^ lol ! heureuse de pouvoir te faire rêvé ! et moi aussi j'attend le tome 6 avec impatience !^_~hohoho  
  
Blaise le poussin masqué : vous m'aviez pas laisser de reviews a ce chapitre ! mais sinon oui ! ^^ alors pas besoin que vous fassiez Dobby ! ça iras !hohoho ! et l'autrice écris du mieux qu'elle peu ! et ménager la ! elle viens de tomber malade la pauvre !et elle est tombé hier ! en sautant sur une de ses copines et elle c fait très mal a l'épaule droite et au poignet (droit ) et l'autrice est ... droitière !  
  
Enyo 85 : salut copine qui reviews a presque chaque chapitres ! hohoho ! que tu est perspicace ... hohoho ! a vrai dire ça m'ennuie beaucoup ma chérie ! tu perce une grande partie de mes secrets ! a tu déjà essayer de ne pas trop utiliser ton cerveau ? fait comme moi ! Ho et je voulais rajouter (mais nous le saurons dans la chapitre 11 ^^ que Ron et Hermione ne sont que partiellement au courants de mes plans ! sinon ils n'aurais certainement pas voulu m'aider ! en vérité ... je sui la seule avec Snapy et miss Weasley a être au courant de tout ! hohoho !) A oui je me souviens que tu ma demander de faire la bise a l'autrice ... et bien quand j'aie essayer elle ma dit que même si c'était de votre part elle ne voulais surtout pas que je pose mes lèvres sur une quelconque partie de son anatomie et elle s'est enfuit en courant ! quel dommage ! hohoho ! mais sache qu'elle te fais de gros bisous elle aussi ^^  
  
Onarluca : contente que ma fic te fasse rire ! la voilà la suite tant attendue ! hohoho !  
  
celine.s : oui le je sui de retour ! pour vous jouer un mauvais tours !hohoho ! vive le Harry Draco ^^  
  
Nataku7 : salut toua ^^ et arrête de m'appeler Pupuce siteup ! ça me stresse ^^lol Sinon merci pour ta review elle ma fait méga plaisir ^^Kissu !  
  
Miaka chan : saluuuuut ! contente que Nat chan t'apprenne a écrire des reviews ! j'espère que tu continueras a t'entraîner en m'en envoyant plein ^^lol en tt cas j'espère que mon site ta plues et oui ! je compte bien écrire d'autre fics ^^  
  
Chapitre 8 (déjà ^^)  
  
Débauche et révélations  
  
Tu te souviens ? De la chanson que chantonnait Alexielle à partir de ce jour ? Nous n'en tenions pas compte au début pour nous elle ne signifiait rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'on écoute les paroles. Ce jour là, quand tout est arrivé, tu as changé vis à vis de moi. Peut être parce que la situation extérieure changeait elle aussi. Mais ce dont je suis certain c'est que nous avons commencé à devenir complices. Peut être qu'en fin de compte... tout n'est pas perdu ! Peut être que notre amour pourra survivre à tous ces affronts. Je me le demande encore alors que tout est noir autour de nous. Je n'ai peur que d'une chose. Que tu disparaisses dans ce néant. Je ne veux plus être seul. Je ne veux plus être sans toi...  
  
CRETIN !  
  
POTTER JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON !  
  
JE TE SIGNALE QU'À CAUSE DE TOI .........  
  
A CAUSE DE MOI ?  
  
OUI A CAUSE DE TOI !  
  
ET POURQUOI SEULEMENT À CAUSE DE MOI ? TOI AUSSI TU L'AVAIS DEJA FAIT JE ME TROMPE ?  
  
NON TU NE TE TROMPES PAS ! MAIS MOI JE N'ETAIS PAS ENCORE AU COURANT DES 5 LOIS FONDAMENTALES !  
  
ET CA M'AURAIS SERVI A QUOI DE LES CONNAITRE POTTER ?  
  
A NE PAS ME TOUCHER MALEFOY !  
  
TU CROIS QUE JE CONTROLE MON CORPS QUAND JE DORS ?  
  
TU DEVRAIS ESPECE DE....  
  
Héla les jeunes ! tut tut tut ! on se calme ! C'est pas comme si l'un de vous était mort !  
  
SI MALEFOY ETAIT MORT AU MOINS CA ME FERAIT DES VACANCES !  
  
Hihihi ! voyons Harry ! tu n'as pourtant pas hésité à l'embrasser pour le sauver la dernière fois !  
  
JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE ALEXIELLE !  
  
Hihihi ! quelle agressivité mes enfants ! mais arrêtez un peu ! hihihi ! quand je pense que monsieur Malefoy vous a rendu votre baiser j'en suis toute émue ! hihihi  
  
Quoi ? Harry était devenu Blanc. Comment Alexielle savait-elle que Malefoy l'avait embrassé ? cette matinée commençait bien mal. Heureusement le week end était proche et leur calvaire prendrait sûrement fin d'ici là.  
  
Alexielle ?  
  
Oui monsieur Malefoy ?  
  
Ferme-la et laisse nous passer !  
  
Ha ça non ! excusez vous mutuellement d'abord ! ce n'est pas comme si avoir les deux mains collées l'une dans l'autre devait faire parjure à votre amitié !  
  
....  
  
....  
  
Allez ! excusez vous j'ai dit !  
  
Pardon  
  
Idem  
  
Ce ne sont pas de vraies excuses ça ! on recommence ! Putain ! Potter je suis désolé ça te va ?  
  
Oui ça me va et je suis désolé aussi !  
  
Bah voila tout va mieux ! hihihi  
  
Alexielle ouvrit la porte des deux adolescents qui descendirent comme des furies leur escalier qui les conduisait à la salle commune des serpentard.  
  
Elle sortit son calepin et avec sa jolie plume d'oie rose un cadeau de Catalougna pour son anniversaire écrivit tout ce qui venait de se passer en soulignant que personne n'avait omis de réserve quand au terme « amitié ».  
  
Ce fut à ce moment là que tout partit de travers.  
  
Quand Harry et Drago arrivèrent dans la salle commune ; Ginny se jeta littéralement sur Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille  
  
Harry chéri ... je suis désolée pour ce qui va se produire mais tu me remercieras plus tard !  
  
Elle lui fit un immense sourire et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.  
  
... de quoi elle parlait la ? murmura Harry  
  
je pense qu'on va passer une journée de merde Potter !  
  
ha non Malefoy tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! on en a déjà discuté Hier et Ginny n'a rien à voir dans tout ça !  
  
...  
  
et arrête de faire cette tête ça me déprime.  
  
A ton service Potter. Murmura Malefoy d'un air contrit.  
  
Alors que les deux adolescents rejoignaient la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner Ginny s'était de son côté, rendu auprès de Colin et discutait avec lui.  
  
Alors Colin. Tu comptes lui dire quand ?  
  
Mais ... Ginny ... tu sais que je ne suis pas sûr et que...  
  
mais tu le trouve beau non ?  
  
oui mais ...  
  
Le jeune homme de 16 ans s'était mis à rougir violemment. Le rire cristallin de Ginny emplit la salle commune des serpentard. Quand elle eut repris son souffle elle sourit gentiment à Colin et lui demanda. mais alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas tenter ta chance ?  
  
parce que... j'aime beaucoup une autre personne aussi et...  
  
c'est un Homme ?  
  
non... C'est une fille.  
  
bon eh bien elle attendra Colin ! Tu dois absolument aller lui dire aujourd'hui ! prends ton courage à deux mains ! et au pire s'il te repousse et bien vas voir la fille !  
  
tu es sûre Ginny ?  
  
mais oui Colin ! je ne suis pas sûre pour lui mais alors vraiment pas mais c'est primordial que tu lui demande ! Mais pour la fille je peux te parier que oui ! C'est simple tu es beau et intelligent ! Qui pourrait te résister ? lui dit la jeune fille en sortant de la salle commune.  
  
Colin la regarda partir puis quand elle eut quitté la salle il s'assit sur une chaise et soupira.  
  
Qui pourrait me résister ? C'est simple Ginny ! toi ! et puis moi j'ai juste dit que je le trouvais beau ! je ne pensais pas que ça m'engagerait autant ! Se murmura le jeune homme pour lui-même.  
  
Dans la grande salle Harry et Drago allèrent s'asseoir sous les regards amusés de tous les élèves de Poudlard.  
  
Ils s'assirent à côté de Ron et d'Hermione qui étaient en grande conversation.  
  
donc il faudra commencer le plan à 3 heures. C'est ça Herm ?  
  
Oui ! il paraît que ça aidera beaucoup... Tiens Harry bonjour ça va ?  
  
Bonjour tout le monde ! dit Harry en souriant.  
  
En voyant son ami les deux mains collées avec Malefoy, Ron étouffa de rire et couru hors de la grande salle.  
  
Heu... il est étrange là Ron tu ne trouves pas Hermione ? demanda Harry  
  
Ne fais pas attention Harry... Heu... Comment comptes-tu faire pour manger ?  
  
Harry vira au rouge et regarda ses mains collées dans celles de Malefoy.  
  
Je pense que l'on va attendre un... il fut interrompu par son estomac manifestant sa grande faim et son envie de manger.  
  
...peu ! termina-t-il rouge de honte.  
  
Harry je ne pense pas que cela soit très apprécié par ton estomac ! Soudain Harry leva la tête sourit à sa camarade et sur un ton doucereux lui demanda.  
  
Hermy chérie ! donne moi deux grands verres de jus d'orange et deux pailles s'il te plait ! et nous nous contenterons de ça pour le moment !  
  
Hermione le regarda comme s'il venait de mars et en hochant la tête accéda à la demande farfelue de Harry.  
  
La matinée se passa sans trop d'incidents si on ne compte l'arrivée de Fred et George venus montrer leurs prouesses lors du cours de lutte contre les forces du mal des 1ères et 2èmes années de la nervosité de Colin et de la joie non dissimulée de Ginny et Catalougna. Quant à lui Rogue était toujours aussi déprimé mais dès qu'il croisait les deux adolescents qui n'avaient cessé de se coller et de se recoller durant toute la matinée un sourire sadique fleurissait sur ses lèvres fines et une lueur de méchanceté venait se nicher au fond de ses yeux.  
  
Il était déjà deux heures de l'après midi. Ginny ne montrait plus le bout de son nez et Catalougna avait du quitter le périmètre car aucun « HOHOHO » n'avait résonné dans le château. Harry et Drago s'étaient réfugiés dans leur chambre profitant du fait de n'être plus collés pour s'avancer dans leurs devoirs. Leur apprentissage des cours de japonais était régulier et il ne leur restait plus que quelques leçons à apprendre. Pourtant une question traînait dans la tête d'Harry et cela depuis quelques jours. D'où venait donc la cicatrice que Malefoy avait sur le bas du dos.  
  
Heu ... Malefoy ?  
  
Quoi Potter ? tu veux que je t'aide à faire tes devoirs de potions ? c'est vrai que je suis le meilleur élève de la classe et que tu n'es... pas vraiment au niveau !  
  
Non ... ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler mais ...  
  
Potter ?! ça va ?  
  
Tu te souviens du jour où on était en retard et où ...  
  
...  
  
je me demandais ...  
  
Potter ne prends pas ces airs de petite fille fragile et pure ! si tu voulais le savoir oui tu es bien foutu ! c'est tout ?  
  
Harry vira au rouge quand il entendit ces paroles. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça ! Il ne voulait pas savoir ça ! Pourquoi Malefoy avait-il dit ça ?  
  
ARGH .....  
  
Potter ? tu t'étouffes ou quoi la ? t'es tout blanc !  
  
Drago se précipita vers Harry et lui tapa dans le dos. cré ... crétin !  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Malefoy s'était écarté d'Harry et le regardait le sourcil légèrement levé lui donnant un air stoïque.  
  
C'était pas du tout de ça que je voulais parler Malefoy !  
  
Mais alors de quoi tu veux parler ? Ca te suffit pas que je te dise que tu es bien foutu ?  
  
MAIS PUTAIN MALEFOY TU ME LAISSES EN PLACER UNE ? ET PUIS SI TU VEUX SAVOIR CA NE ME PLAIT PAS DU TOUT VENANT DE TA PART !  
  
Malefoy soupira et s'assit sur le lit 3 place en face du canapé.  
  
Potter ... tu es sûr que ça va ?  
  
Oui ... je ... pardon ! je me suis emporté ! je voulais savoir. Malefoy... tu sais...  
  
La tension montait dans la chambre au fur et à mesure que Harry parlait. Drago avait baissé les yeux et regardait ses mains alors que Harry fixait Drago avec toute l'intensité de son regard.  
  
Je voulais savoir... comment... comment tu t'es fait la cicatrice au bas de ton dos ?  
  
...  
  
Malefoy ?  
  
Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, seulement perturbé par d'étranges bruits de plumes frottant sur du parchemin.  
  
Harry avait baissé les yeux et regardait désormais ses chaussures. Quand il releva la tête il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les épaules de Malefoy trembloter. Le jeune homme blond avait les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Harry s'approcha de son camarade et s'assit à côté de lui.  
  
Malefoy écoute... je suis désolé je ne voulais pas.  
  
A ces paroles le blond leva la tête vers Harry. Quand Harry vit le visage de Drago il fronça les sourcils. Les beaux yeux bleu-gris du serpentard étaient pleins de larmes. Drago ferma les yeux et un diamant roula sur la joue pâle du Serpentard.  
  
Malefoy ... pardonne moi. Je ne savais pas que cela te ferait si mal...  
  
Potter...  
  
Une deuxième larme roula sur la joue de Drago. Harry passa sa main sur les yeux de Drago les asséchant par une douce caresse ne me touche pas...  
  
pardon !  
  
Murmura Harry en enlevant sa main.  
  
si... si j'ai cette cicatrice Potter... c'est à cause de...mon...  
  
TOC TOC TOC !  
  
entrez ! murmura Harry en s'éloignant un peu de Malefoy.  
  
heu... excuse-moi de te déranger Harry mais...  
  
mais entre Colin !  
  
Dit Harry en souriant à son ami qui n'osait pas franchir le pas de la porte.  
  
... et bien voilà Harry je voulais... heu...  
  
oui ?  
  
Demanda Harry tout sourire.  
  
Ecoute Harry voilà je voulais... te demander si tu voulais bien...  
  
Drago ne savais plus ce qui se passait. Quelques secondes avant il s'apprêtait à avouer à Harry que... et là, Crivez se tenait devant eux faisant comme s'il n'existait pas. Mais que ce passait-il aujourd'hui ? Il avait pressenti que ça ce passerait mal mais là il en avait carrément mare !  
  
Harry ! je te trouve très beau ! tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?  
  
Débita Colin d'une traite. En entendant cela Harry devint aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot et Malefoy perdit l'équilibre pour se retrouver à côté du lit la tête à la hauteur du sommier.  
  
QUOI ? s'exclama Harry.  
  
Je... veux sortir avec toi Harry !  
  
Mais je... je peux pas moi !  
  
Pourquoi ? demanda Colin au bord des larmes.  
  
Ecoute Colin ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais...  
  
Tu n'aimes pas les hommes c'est ça ?  
  
Si ! si ! enfin non mais... enfin écoute ce n'est pas cela le problème ! je te considère juste comme un ami c'est tout tu comprends ?  
  
Oui je comprends Harry ! répondit Colin un sourire forcé au lèvres. Je voulais savoir... Si c'était le fait que je sois un homme qui t'embête...  
  
...  
  
Harry réponds ! s'il te plait !  
  
Derrière le lit ; Malefoy écoutait la conversation avec un certain intérêt. Quand Harry avait dit qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux hommes un léger pincement au cœur s'était installé dans sa poitrine.  
  
écoute Colin ... je ne pense pas que le sexe de la personne soit une barrière... quelque part l'amour n'a pas d'yeux et... Mais là n'est pas le problème Colin ! tu es un ami sincère et précieux pour moi ! Je ne souhaite pas te perdre ainsi et...  
  
Harry posa son regard sur Malefoy et tourna vivement la tête  
  
je pense que ...  
  
HARRY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quoi ? cria le jeune homme en se retournant vivement vers la porte d'entrée.  
  
C'EST LA FOLIE EN BAS ! C'EST UN CAUCHEMARD ! VIENS VITE ! hurla Ginny sur le pas de la porte.  
  
Harry se leva et s'élança vers la sortie. Quand il arriva devant la porte  
il se souvint soudain que la loi des 5 mètres était encore en vigueur. Il  
se retourna et à sa grande surprise Malefoy se tenait devant la salle de  
bain, à plus de 8 mètres de lui.  
Le blond lui souriait et lui dit d'une voix blanche  
  
avance de 3 mètres Harry !  
  
Harry fit 5 pas en avant vers l'escalier et à sa grande surprise aucun lien ne le retenait plus à Malefoy. Le blond continuait à lui sourire et quand il rentra dans la salle de bain Harry entendit sa voix répercutée par l'écho.  
  
La loi de l'enceinte est entrée en vigueur Potter !  
  
Harry n'eu pas le temps de se remettre de toutes ses émotions qu'il se sentit tiré en arrière par Ginny  
  
Quand il arriva dans la salle commune des serpentard ce qu'il vit le sidéra. Lavande et Parvati se battaient contre deux autres serpentard à grand renfort de coups d'ongles et de tirage de cheveux tandis que Gred et Forge... euh... Fred et George se battaient avec Crabbe et Goyle et quelques autres serpentard à coup de sorts plus puissant les uns que les autres. Luna et Cho, elles, luttaient contre 5 filles de serpentard à grand coup de sortilèges et de coups d'ongles. Et Hermione et Ron essayaient de pétrifier tous les serpentard qui leur tombaient sous la main.  
  
Quand Harry vit cette scène, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids.  
  
« ho mon dieu...  
  
Fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à dire. Que se passerait-il si un professeur arrivait maintenant ? La salle commune était sens dessus dessous. Il allait se faire tuer...  
  
Soudain la grande porte s'ouvrit sur Catalougna Rogue et Hagrid.  
  
Harry qui était déjà à terre eut envie de disparaître six pieds sous terres. Ginny s'était jetée dans la bagarre et il se retrouvait seul au monde. Une main se posa sur son épaule une main amicale et douce qui lui redonnait courage. Il leva la tête pour voir qui avait été la personne compatissante à son égard et ce qu'il vit le sidéra encore plus que la scène de la bagarre. Drago se tenait droit à côté de lui une main posée sur son épaule les yeux glacés de Haine fixant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. A ce moment là Harry comprit enfin ce qu'était le pouvoir des Malefoy. Cette force et cette grâce naturelle. Cette grâce il ne l'avait pas et il admirait Malefoy pour cela. Malefoy avait une classe et une prestance incomparable.  
  
Soudain une main se tendit devant lui pour l'aider à se relever. Malefoy le regardait avec son regard habituel qui n'exprimait rien et murmura pour que seul Harry entende.  
  
« si tu prends ma main Potter c'est que tu viens avec moi dans la galère qu'on nous prépare ! je t'avais prévenu à toi de faire ton choix ! continuer dans ce cauchemar seul ou bien être avec moi !  
  
Harry regarda Malefoy comme s'il s'était trouvé en face d'un extraterrestre. Etait-ce vraiment Malefoy qui lui proposait de faire équipe ?  
  
mais saches Potter que je ne te dirai jamais le secret que je dois te dire ! jamais !  
  
Harry sourit à Malefoy et secoua la tête en disant  
  
tu me rassures Malefoy ! j'ai cru que tu étais sous impero ! ça me faisait presque peur de te voir avec des sentiments comme la pitié !  
  
En disant cela Harry agrippa la main de Malefoy et se releva.  
  
Ils s'approchèrent des professeurs qui regardaient la scène sans expression.  
  
Hohoho ! Quelle hécatombe ! hohoho ! je crois que vous allez recevoir la punition de votre vie Potfoy ! vous étiez responsable de tous ces adolescents ! hohoho  
  
S'écria Catalougna ! Harry baissa la tête tandis que Malefoy regardait les professeurs de son air froid et pénétrant.  
  
« je vous accorde qu'on sera punis Professeur mais faites cesser ça s'il vous plait !  
  
Dit Malefoy d'une voix froide. Alors que Catalougna chantonnait une formule qui pétrifia tout le monde sur place Dumbledor surgit derrière les professeurs et murmura quelques formules pour tout remettre en place tandis que les élèves furent amenés à l'infirmerie Dumbledor regarda les deux adolescents qui se trouvaient devant lui et leur dit  
  
l'annonce de votre punition sera faite au dîner ! d'ici là restez dans votre chambre !  
  
Quand ils remontèrent les deux adolescents toujours main dans la main Alexielle leur ouvrit la porte tout sourire en chantonnant une chanson moldu qui ressemblait étrangement à cela.  
  
-« ne me demandes pas d'où je viens les cicatrices sur mon chemin, mais qu'est-ce que ça peux changer au fond ça nous fait mal quand on casse le lien tu sais ça nous touche tous un par un mais qu'est-ce que ça peut changer au fond ?....[1]  
  
Drago referma la porte avec violence en murmurant un  
  
si au moins elle chantait juste !  
  
Harry releva la tête et se retrouva nez a nez avec... Colin Crivey.  
  
A suivre !  
  
Hohoho ! et oui déjà la fin du chapitre 8 ! hohoho ! le [1] est une chanson des ... heu .. What for (c ça leur nom ?) en fait ma sœur est une grande fan et je trouve le début de la chanson jolie ! Donc vu qu'elle va bien avec ma fic et bien j'en ai mis un morceau quoi ^^ voilà ! Pardon ^^ Sinon n'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite Reviews ! Bisous à toutes et tous et à la semaine prochaine ^^ Et n'oubliez pas ! que le Yaoi soit avec vous ! hohoho ! Catalougna contre attaque ^^ 


	10. Punitions

Titre : ab imo pectore  
  
Autrice : je suis dans l'obligation de vous dire que c'est moi ! Noa Black  
  
Genre : Ooc heu ... délire grandes révélations (c'est un genre ça ?) a oui yaoi (je l'oubliais presque celui la ^^)  
  
Couples : Ron/Hermione Harry/Drago en préparation Ginny et .... Bah vous devez sûrement vous en douter de toute façon ^^ Et bien sur Catalougna /Rogue !  
  
Disclamer : ... JKR ça vous dit quelques chose ? bah moi non ! qqun peu m'aider je crois que j'ai récupérer des perso a elle ( elle les avait perdu dans Londres (c grand Londres) et en fait j'aimerais qu'elle les récupère rapidement ils commencent a me taper sur le système ! et si elle viens les chercher je lui offre Catalougan en cadeau ! J'ai aussi pris le, petit commentaire de début (avant l'histoire ^^ ) dans un livre de psychologie « que serais « je » sans « toi » ? » de Gérard Sévérin (non ,non pas Séverus ^^)  
  
Dédicace : a ma petite sœur qui écoute que des chanteur que j'aime pas mais qui servent dans ma fic ! donc merci ma petite néna chérie !  
  
Petite note : cette fois l'hilkipite (le truc en italique au début (pour les incultes) n'est pas rédiger comme a son habitude ! il est vrai que ce chapitre est légèrement différent des autres ! il marque la fin de la première grande partie de ma fic ^^ donc au lieu d'insérer les pensée de Drago ou d'Harry quand il repense a ce qu'il s'est passer dans le passé a ce moment la j'ai mis les pensées (ou plutôt sentiments inconscients) de Drago fasse aux évènements qui se sont produits ! même si les révélations arriverons surtout dans la 2 eme partie .... M'enfin j'espère que ce chapitre plus court et plus superficiel que les autres vous plaira quand même !  
  
Petite note 2 :bon ... j'ai été sur Ffnet et j'ai vu que mes tiret pour les répliques marchaits pas ! j'essaye un nouveau truc ^_~  
  
Petite note 3 : et puis reviewez moi ça fait tjs plaisir ^^ et catalougna est siiiiiiiiiiiii heureuse de pouvoir vous répondre ^^  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Punitions  
  
Tu sais ... un jour j'ai lu dans un livre de psychologie que dire ces sentiments n'était pas facile . car cela rendait vulnérable on se mettait a découvert en se livrant ... on peut alors nous toucher . le psychologue disait que s'il disait a sa femme qu'il l'aimait il risquait peu être un sourire moqueur ou un haussement d'épaule . s'il confiait a son amie son penchant pour elle elle pourrais exploiter sa confidence ce qui ferais peur a sa liberté et a sa vanité . car en disant nos secrets nous nous exposons accessibles aux larmes , aux émois nous devenons humain . bien souvent , pour éviter les déceptions les chagrins d'amour les secousses passionnées pour préserver notre tranquillité intérieure , nous ne prenons aucun risque , même celui du bonheur . Pourtant ton sourire me redonne courage toi tu ose me dire tes secret sans craindre que je m'en serve contre toi alors que j'était ton ennemis ... tu me donne ta confiance en souriant . alors que moi j'ai peur de toi tout en sachant que tu en me feras aucun mal . mais inconsciemment j'ai peur qu'un haussement d'épaule ou qu'un ricanement ironique soit ta réponse a mes secret . je voudrais tant que tu m'écoute et que tu me comprenne !  
  
-Colin ... qu'et ce que tu fais encore la ? demanda Harry a bout de nerf .  
  
-Et bien ...  
  
-Abrége s 'il te plait !  
  
-Je voulais te dire Harry que je te trouvais juste beau et que en fait je  
voulais pas sortir avec toi mais que ...  
  
-La Weasley ta forcer c'est ça ? demanda Malefoy Ironique .  
  
-Heu oui ! comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Colin suspicieux !  
  
-J'ai un don pour comprendre les choses ... j'oubliais ce n'est pas un  
don ! c'est de l'intelligence ! et hélas vous les Griffondors n'en  
posséder pas la moindre parcelle !  
  
-Bon c'est bon on a compris Malefoy ! ferme la maintenant !vas y continu  
Colin !  
  
-Attend Potter ! tu vas devoir avouer que j'ai raisons ! c'est la Weasley  
qui avait tout manigancer !  
  
-Ginny ne ferais jamais ça !  
  
-En parlant de Ginny . se risqua Colin d'une petite voie . tu crois  
qu'elle accepterais de sorti avec moi ?  
  
-Tu voulais pas, sortir avec Potter toi ? lança Malefoy d'une voie  
glaciale . a oui c'est vrai c'est Weasley qui ta forcer ! qui voudrais  
sortir avec Potter de toute façon ?  
  
-Ho c'est simple il y a .... Environ une trentaine de fille ! murmura colin  
en réfléchissant . si on ne comte que les Griffondors et les Pouffsoufle  
bien sur ! et seulement entre la 4 et la 7 eme année ...  
  
-Quoi ? mais je n'ai jamais vu Potter avec personne ! bégaya malefoy  
  
-C'est normal Malefoy ! soupira Harry ! aucune ne m'intéresse ! elles  
sont toutes si ... superficielle !  
  
Harry se rassit sur son lit et regarda Colin avec intensité . son vis a vis ne cillait pas comme s'il attendais son passage en jugement avec peur mais confiance . oui c'était ça une confiance aveugle en celui qui le regardait . Malefoy n'avait jamais vu autant de confiance dans le regard de quelqu'un . a ce moment la Harry avait l'air d'un puissant seigneur noble et fort qui jugeait un de ses vassal de la manière la plus juste qui soit . il n'était pas aller par hasard a griffondors .  
  
-Colin !  
  
La voie de Harry fit sursauté les deux adolescents .  
  
-je pense que tu as des chances avec Ginny ... mais va en parler a Ron  
avant ! ce seras plus ... sympathique et loyal pour lui !  
  
voyant que le mot de la fin avait été dit (mais non ne fermer pas cette fenêtre ! c'est le mots de la fin de la conversation ! pas de ma fic ! hey revenez !)Colin sorti de la pièce en souriant .  
  
-Potter ?  
  
-quoi malefoy ?  
  
-tu t'es pris pour un dieu ou quoi ?  
  
-mais de quoi tu parle ?  
  
-ho môsieur ne voit pas ce que je veux dire ? mais môsieur devrais  
s'être rendu compte qu'avec ses petit airs solennelles il avait vraiment  
l'air con ? mais es ce dans les capacité de môsieur de penser ? j'en  
doute fort et ...  
  
-...  
  
-quoi qu'es ce qu'il y a Potter ?  
  
-... heu ... rien ! rien ... c'est juste que ...  
  
-mais quoi ?  
  
-Colin me fait pensée que je n'ai jamais embrasser personne ... murmura le  
Griffondors  
  
-...  
  
-... sauf toi Malefoy ...  
  
-QUOI ? c'était ton premier baiser ?  
  
Le griffondors sourit au serpentard et enleva sa main de la sienne .  
  
-on dirais que la loi ne marche plus ... murmura Harry songeur en regardant  
ses mains .  
  
-il doit y avoir une explication Potter !  
  
-je suppose ! lui répondit Harry en lui souriant chaleureusement . mais  
pour le moment ... continuons d'apprendre nos leçon de japonais ! je suis  
presser d'en finir avec ça !  
  
les deux adolescent passèrent leur fin d'après midi a terminer leur devoir et a apprendre leur leçons [1]  
  
dans un salle du châteaux l'armé de Catalougna [2] s'était donner rendez vous et tous discutaient avec passion des évènements qui s'était produits l'heure d'avant.  
  
-et vous avez vu quant j'ai arracher les cheveux de cette fille de  
serpentard qui ressemblait a un buldog ? s'exclama Cho aux anges  
  
-ha oui melisan bulstrog ! je la connais c'est une vrai harpie ! ricana  
Fred  
  
-on ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis que nous avons quitter Poudlard !  
s'éclaffa George .  
  
-tu m'étonne frérot ! je me souviens encore de notre fuite triomphale  
quand Ombrage était encore ici !  
  
-et de notre fabuleux marécage !  
  
-oui oui les enfant on s'en souviens tous ! ironisa Ginny ! dois je te  
signaler que Neville est encore tomber dans le petit carré de marécage  
que les professeur on laisser a votre honneur il n'y a même pas 5 jours !  
  
-c'est vrai ?  
  
-bien sur que oui Fred !  
  
-BON ! les jeunes arrêtez de vous chamailler ! ricana Charlie !  
  
-Ho mais laisse les ! et que jeunesse leur passe ! pouffa Bill  
  
D'une même voie les jumeaux s'exclamèrent qu'ils avait déjà 19 ans et que ces gamineries ne les intéressait pas . pour tout ses jeunes c'étais une bien belle journée qui se déroulait tous était dans un état d'euphorie totale .  
  
-mais si maman l'apprend je vois déjà le drame ! gémi Ron  
  
-j'imagine déjà la scène ! RONALD GEORGES . FREDERICS WILLIAM ET  
CHARLE WEASLEY ! QU'AVEZ VOUS ENCORE MANIGANCES ?  
  
-j'aime quand tu ne t'inclus pas dans les disputes petite sœur !alors que  
tu en est l'une des créatrices .  
  
-ho mais je n'ai pas fini Fred ! donc j'en étais a ... a oui ! QU'AVEZ VOUS  
ENCORE MANIGANCER ? mais toi ma Ginny chérie je suis très fière de ta  
dernière note en potion !  
  
-le pire c'est que ça risque de ce passer comme ça ! murmura Ron alors  
que tout les Weasley éclataient de rire .  
  
de son coté , Hermione discutait avec Luna , Cho Dobby et Hagrid sur la condition des elfes de maison , chacun essayant de convaincre pour la centième fois la griffondors que les elfes de maison était tous très heureux de leur statut .  
  
Catalougna elle , discutait avec Rogue , Pomfresh Dumbledor et quelques autre sorciers .  
  
La nuit tomba sur le châteaux de Poudlard l'heure du repas approchait et tous étaient impatient d'entendre la punition infliger au deux élèves les plus populaires de Poudlard .  
  
Quand tout les élèves furent assis a leur table et que le silence régnait enfin dans la grande salle Dumbledor pris la parole .  
  
-Chers élèves de Poudlard . vous devez êtres au courant que la fin de l'échange inter maison auras lieu ce soir et que pour cela les professeur de poudlard et moi vous avions réserver une surprise ! ne craignez rien vous serez tous ravi de l'apprendre ! mais ....  
  
Dumbledor laissa sa phrase en suspends pendant plusieurs minutes . il regardait tout les élèves un par un puis il leva les yeux vers la table des griffondors et regarda les deux jeunes gens assis a coté .  
  
-vous devez savoir qu'une légère altercation s'est produite dans la salle  
commune des serpentard aujourd'hui en début d'après midi !  
  
une légère altercation ? pensèrent Harry et Drago . mais la salle commune avait été ravager et la majorité des élèves présent conduit a l'infirmerie ...  
  
-donc ... comme nous l'avions dit vos deux représentant Mr Potter et Mr  
Malefoy serons punis ! mais laissez moi d'abord vous présenter votre  
surprise . vous savez tous autant que moi que les vacances d'hivers  
arrivent dans une semaine ... et je suis heureux de vous annoncer que cette  
année ... les cours s 'achèverons une semaine plus tôt pour que vous  
puissiez profiter de 3 semaines de vacance s. Cela implique que vous  
serez en vacances ... il y a exactement une heure ! a la fin de votre  
dernier court !  
  
un long silence régna dans la grande salle . puis , un a un les élèves comprirent que c'était enfin les vacances pour eux et des cris de joie et des acclamation s'élevèrent de toute part .  
  
-Mais ...  
  
Le silence revins dans la salle .  
  
-aucun élèves ne pourras restera Poudlard cette année car nous comptons  
profiter de ce laps de temps pour rénover une partie de notre châteaux ....  
Donc je vais vous priez de faire vos valises ce soir ! tout vos parents  
ou tuteurs on déjà été prévenu de votre arriver et on donner leur  
accort !  
  
les élèves était désormais tous le sourire au lèvres . tous . non ! [3] deux jeune homme de 7eme année se regardait ne sachant que penser . ou allait ils passer ces 3 semaines ? qu'allait il se passer pour leur famille ? qu'allait il devenir ?  
  
-je voudrais ajouter ...  
  
le silence revins encore une fois dans la salle  
  
-que Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy aurons une punition exemplaire ! ils devrons  
donc rester tout les deux au château pendant les 3 semaines de  
vacances ! et surtout nettoyer une bonne partie du château .... Et  
quelques endroit ou nous n'avons plus l'habitudes d'aller !  
  
Harry senti une massue s'aplatir sur sa tête a l'annonce de cette nouvelle . il n'aurais jamais imaginer pire situation . un coup fatal venait de lui être porter .  
  
-Sur ceux je vous souhaite un bon appétit a tous .répliqua Dumbledor  
sur un ton amuser et sachez que la vie réserve beaucoup de surprise et  
d'obstacle inattendu ...  
  
A suivre !  
  
Voilà ! la première partie de ma fic est terminer ! un nouveau tournant s'ouvre pour nos deux adolescents ! révélation lutte amours ... tout viens a point a qui sais attendre !... je tient a ajouter que dans la deuxième partie ... je retrouve (hélas ? ) mon coter tyrannique ! Harry souffre , draco aussi ! et l'autrice est contente ^^  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE ^^  
  
[1] tandis que Noa elle écrivais sa fic au lieu d'apprendre son Anglais ... alala ! monde de débauche vas ^^ [|1] grande idée de Noa qui ne savait pas comment appeler ce groupe de rebelle qui mènent la vie dure a Potfoy ! et qui vient de relire le chapitre 5 [3] un petit village Gaulois résiste toujours a l'envahisseur ! lol 


	11. chapitre 10

Titre : Ab imo pectore ( ce qui je le rappelle , signifie « du fond du cœur » c'est très important souvenez vous-en ^^)  
  
Autrice : Noa Black  
  
Genre : Slash ; Délire ; etc etc ...  
  
Couples : Harry Drago Severus Catalougna Ron hermione Ginny Colin Dean et Seamus ....  
  
Disclamer : héhé ... tout appartient a JKR sauf Catalougna, Mary ; Alexielle et puis ... mon histoire quoi ^^  
  
Alalala ... je sais pas si je dois continuer cette fic ... j'ai envie de tout arrêter ... vous croyez que je dois le faire ? Il me faut votre avis ! reviewez moi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ... mon choix dépendra du votre !  
  
Alala je suis désoler je ne peux pas répondes a vos reviews parce que j'ai pas eu le temps ! et que j'avais plus Internet Je m'excuse aussi pour le retard  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais tu fais ça ? J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Ho Drago.... J'avais tellement envie de pleurer quand j'ai dû te laisser à l'infirmerie... tout est ma faute... tout tout tout ... J'ai tellement honte de moi... si tu savais je t'ai oublié ... enfin ... j'ai oublié les lois....je n'ai pensé qu'à moi je voulais juste voir mes amis... et je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi... Ça n'a pas de sens ... je ne comprends pas tout plus il y a d'indices moins je comprends... moins je comprenais ... parce que je n'avais pas toutes les cartes en main .... Et que le puzzle n'était pas assemblé je n'avais que quelques pièces ... mais je te jure, je te jure sur tous les dieux que je connaisse que je te protégerai ... malgré les erreurs que j'ai commises ce jour-là ... je donnerai ma vie pour toi.  
  
Le jour se levait sur Poudlard. Pendant que tous les adolescents finissaient leur valise pour leur départ en vacances Harry et Drago eux, étaient restés dans leur chambre à la recherche de calme et de tranquillité. Tous les évènements de la veille les avaient fatigués et pourtant ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver le sommeil de la nuit. Comment cela avait-il pu leur arriver à eux ? Encore, rester au château de Poudlard les arrangeait d'une certaine façon.... Mais nettoyer toute l'aile ouest.... Celle où personne n'allait jamais.... Pleine de trucs horribles en tout genre ....  
  
Harry s'assit sur son lit. Sa main droite était encore une fois prisonnière de celle de malefoy. Sûrement à cause du choc. Mais tout de même.... En ce moment Malefoy avait pris trop de place ... trop de place dans sa vie. Il savait que... plus jamais rien ne serait pareil... et cela l'effrayait beaucoup !  
  
Harry ferma les yeux la fatigue le gagnait peu à peu. Il avait passé sa nuit à se plaindre avec Malefoy. Et quand ils avaient eu fini de dire toutes les horreurs qu'ils connaissaient sur Dumbledor ils n'avaient pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Son corps lui échappait son esprit le fuyait au pays des rêves. Tout devint noir sa main droite glissa au bas du lit.  
  
Drago leva un œil vers son camarade. Celui-ci s'était endormi son visage était paisible et lisse ses longs cils noirs retombaient délicatement sur ses joues rosies. Potter était encore en pyjamas sa chemise légèrement ouverte tombait doucement sur son épaule la découvrant partiellement.  
  
Drago s'approcha de son vis à vis Potter était vraiment beau quand il dormait... son visage si fin si parfait. Ses yeux verts au trois quarts fermés son nez fin et droit et ses lèvres rose à moitié ouvertes... ses lèvres si tentantes si enivrantes, si....  
  
Drago posa ses lèvres sur l'objet de ses désirs. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient si chaudes et si douces si réconfortantes.... Drago se recula vivement. Il venait d'embrasser Potter comme ça sans raison ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Il se leva et courut vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clef. Il posa ses mains sur le lavabo et leva lentement la tête. Son reflet avait les joues roses et les yeux brillants. Il retira vivement ses vêtements et couru prendre une douche glacée.  
  
** Pov de Malefoy (le retours ^^)  
  
Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe. Mon corps agit tout seul comme sous l'effet d'un sortilège... je ne contrôle plus rien. Rien à l'intérieur de moi rien à la situation. Moi qui contrôlais tout avant... Tout mon univers .... En vérité je ne contrôlais rien. Mon père me contrôlait donc c'est lui qui contrôlait mon monde... il le contrôle toujours... si mon père savait ... mieux vaut ne pas y penser... je serais déjà mort s'il savait quoi que ce soit. Et je ne peux pas mourir de sa main... je lui ai promis... mieux vaut que je me tue moi même s'il le faut !  
  
-Malefoy ...  
  
Potter ? Potter est entré dans la salle de bain ? Mais je l'avais fermée. Aie... j'ai mal mal mal mal mal ... mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?  
  
-Malefoy ... Pose ça tout de suite !  
  
Je tiens quelque chose ? Je... Je ne savais pas ... je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte... je regarde mes mains si blanches ... si rouges ... je vois mon sang qui coule de mes poignets il se mélange doucement avec l'eau glacée qui tombe sur moi ... et dans mes mains ensanglantées ... il y a un morceau de verre ... mais d'où il sort ? Je lève les yeux vers Potter ...il s'approche de moi doucement. Il me supplie de lâcher ce morceau de verre de sortir de cette douche mais je ne l'entends pas mon regard est fixé sur autre chose. Derrière lui se trouve un miroir. Le miroir dans lequel je me suis regardé il y a quelques minutes. Un miroir brisé. Dont les morceaux jonchent le sol .... 7 ans de malheur ...  
  
-Malefoy ...  
  
-Vas ... t'en ...  
  
C'est plus fort que moi je veux mourir je ne veux pas qu'il me voie comme ça je le hais et sans le vouloir je me mets à crier à crier toute ma haine sur lui à crier toute ma rage et toute ma peine.  
  
-DEGAGE ESPECE DE CRETIN ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR TA FACE DE TROLL ! JE TE HAIS ! DEGAGE ! DEGAGE POTTER ! JE TE HAIS ...  
  
-Pourquoi ...?  
  
Il ose ! Il ose me demander pourquoi ! à moi ! Drago Malefoy !?  
  
-COMMENT OSES TU POTTER ? MAIS C'EST EVIDENT NON ? TOI TOI TU ES PARFAIT, MOSSIEUR A DES AMIS MOSSIEUR A DES BONNES NOTES MOSSIEUR A DES GENS QUI L'AIMENT. MOSSIEUR A TOUT CE QU'IL SOUHAITE ! ET APRES TOI TU ME DEMANDES POURQUOI JE TE HAIS POTTER ? MAIS COMMENT OSES TU ! ET NE T'APPROCHE PAS PLUS ! JE TE PREVIENS ! DEGAGE ET LAISSE MOI MOURIR EN PAIX ! LAISSE MOI MOURIR COMME J'AI VECU POTTER ! SEEUUUUUUUUUUL !  
  
Je sens mes jambes fléchir sous mon poids je m'effondre dans la douche. Je sens mes larmes brûlantes se mélanger au sang de mes poignets et à l'eau glacée de la douche. J'ai mal j'ai froid je voudrais disparaître à jamais.  
  
laisse moi mourir ... tu m'entends Harry ? laisse moi mourir....  
  
Mes paupières se ferment mais je suis toujours conscient. Je sens que l'eau de la douche s'arrête de couler que quelqu'un me ramasse et me porte me réchauffe j'ai froid j'ai mal je n'arrive plus à rouvrir les yeux ce quelqu'un qui m'a soulevé me sèche je ne comprends plus ... j'ai mal ... toujours plus ... j'ai mal au cœur. Je sens que l'on me dépose sur un lit j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux. Mes paupières sont lourdes... Si lourdes ... tout ce que je vois est flou il y a une forme près de moi elle s'éloigne ... disparaît presque ...  
  
-.. non ... ne pars pas ...  
  
La forme revient, je sens une main froide se poser sur mon front brûlant. Je me sens mieux mes yeux se referment... et je sombre dans le néant.  
  
**  
  
La porte de salle de bain claqua sortant Harry de son demi sommeil.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui le rêve qu'il avait fait était bizarre et dérangeant. Malefoy se penchait vers lui et l'embrassait... le bruit d'une glace se brisant sortit Harry de ses pensées. Mais que se passait-il dans cette salle de bain ? Harry s'élança vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir. Au bout d'une minute d'acharnement, Harry sortit sa baguette et cria "alo omora" il entra en trombe dans la salle de bain et ce qu'il vit le chamboula. Drago se tenait dans la douche nu, l'eau froide coulait le long de son corps et.... Et de longues traînées rosées coulaient le long de ses bras. Les poignets de Drago étaient ensanglantés et il tenait dans sa main un long morceau de verre. Malefoy avait les yeux rouges remplis de larmes.  
  
Puis tout se passa très vite Harry essaya de s'approcher et Malefoy lui cria toutes les ignominies qu'il pensait à la figure, puis il s'effondra dans la baignoire. Son corps fut alors pris de convulsions. Harry se jeta vers lui le pris dans ses bras et attrapa une serviette après avoir éteint l'eau. Il sécha le corps de Drago et le conduisit dans son lit. Drago gardait les yeux fermés. Harry se détourna pour aller chercher des bandages et soigner le serpentard quand celui ci d'une voix sans timbre lui demanda de ne pas partir.  
  
Harry sourit et revint vers le sorcier mal en point. Il posa une main sur le front brûlant du jeune homme. Inquiet au possible Harry attrapa sa baguette magique et cria  
  
-« ACIO PANSEMENTS ! »  
  
Toute la trousse à pharmacie atterrit devant lui après avoir parcouru toute la pièce en lévitant. Harry attrapa le poignet droit de Drago et en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui toucher les mains lui fit un bandage sommaire. Il réitéra son mouvement pour la main gauche. Puis quand il eut finit il alla reposer la boîte de premiers soins et se rassit au chevet de Malefoy. Le jeune sorcier endormi était pâle très pâle... et les souvenirs de la journée où malefoy s'était évanoui remontèrent dans l'esprit de Harry. Malefoy était tellement fragile en vérité... comme ... comme si le simple fait de le toucher pouvait le briser... Puis Harry pensa à ses amis qui devaient sûrement l'attendre en bas pour lui dire au revoir. Mais comment laisser Malefoy tout seul ? C'était hors de question... et pendant que Harry se torturait l'esprit à chercher une réponse il ne vit pas son vis à vis ouvrir les yeux Soudain une main agrippa le poignet d'Harry ! Celui-ci sursauta pour s'apercevoir que malefoy s'était réveillé et qu'il essayait d'attirer son attention.  
  
-« Potter ...  
  
-Malefoy ne bouge pas ! ...  
  
-Je ... pourquoi ne m'as tu pas laissé mourir ?  
  
-Parce que je ne suis pas un monstre malefoy ! ...  
  
-Potter ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas être avec tes amis en ce moment ?  
  
-Et toi ? tu ne devrais pas aussi être avec eux ?  
  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit Potter ! je suis seul ! je n'ai pas d'amis ! ne me force pas à me répéter tu sais bien que je déteste ça ! alors dégage d'ici ! va voir tes amis ! et tout ira bien ! dis à mes pantins que j'ai une migraine et que je leur souhaite de bonnes vacances !  
  
-... tes pantins ?  
  
-que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre Potter ? des amis ? ils n'en ont pas les capacités ! même toi tu serais plus apte à l'être !  
  
-... Malefoy ...  
  
-Quoi Potter ?  
  
-Tu n'es qu'un petit prétentieux qui se croit fort ... mais sincèrement ... je me demande ce qui te ronge ainsi de l'intérieur au point de causer une tentative de suicide !  
  
-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Potter !  
  
-tu as raison malefoy ! ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! Mais parfois parler un peu faire beaucoup de bien ! déclara Harry en quittant la chambre de Drago sous le regard courroucé d'Alexielle (la pauvre petite n'a pas pu intervenir et elle en veut beaucoup à Harry de ne pas avoir réagi autrement).  
  
Drago se retourna dans son lit. Ses poignets lui faisaient horriblement mal. Et les mots qu'avait prononcés Potter résonnaient dans sa tête « parler peu faire beaucoup de bien ... » il fronça les sourcil ... comment parler pourrait faire du bien ? Parler de ses problèmes montrait ses faiblesses à l'autre donc rendait plus faible ...  
  
-tu dois sûrement être en train de penser à Harry n'est-ce pas Drago chou ?  
  
-Alexielle je ne te permets pas ! de quel droit oses-tu m'appeler par mon prénom ? [zavez vu ! il ne dément pas le « tu penses à Harry ? »^^]  
  
-Ho... Dray chéri ... ne sois pas si colérique ! ... vraiment cette fois-ci Harry-Chan a fait vraiment fort ! mais tu n'aurait peut être pas dû l'embrasser !  
  
-Quoi ? comment tu .... S'exclama Drago en devenant aussi rouge qu'une fraise [1]  
  
-Je vois tout j'entends tout je note tout et je rapporte tout à Cata... Oups ! ça je devais pas le dire ^^  
  
-De quoi tu parles là ? tu racontes tout à cette folle de Catalougna ?  
  
-Ho mais non voyons Dray Chan ! je ... heu ... je rapporte tout a Cata... logue ! oui c'est ça à catalogue !  
  
-Cette phrase n'a aucun sens ! Donc tu me mens ! je peux savoir pourquoi Catalougna est au courant de tous nos faits et gestes ?  
  
-Ca ne te regarde pas petit impertinent !  
  
-Bien sur que si ça me regarde !  
  
-Non  
  
-Si  
  
-Non  
  
-Si !  
  
## -HARRY !  
  
-Ho Ron ! bonjour ! comment vas-tu ? tes bagages sont prêts ?  
  
-Oui Harry mais je voulais absolument te parler de quelque chose avant ...  
  
-Ho Harry !  
  
-Bonjour Hermione !  
  
-Lis ça s'il te plait ! dit la jeune fille en tendant un parchemin à Harry.  
  
« Elèves de Poudlard ! Moi votre bien aimée professeur de défense contre les forces du mal vous demande de ne pas ranger vos chambres de tout laisser en bazar et de ne surtout rien ranger ! Comme ceci la punition infligée aux deux élèves de 7ème année Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter sera exemplaire ! Je vous prie de vouloir agréer mes salutations distinguées !  
  
R. Catalougna. »  
  
-tu as vu Harry ? demanda Hermione tout sourire !  
  
-...  
  
-c'est de ça que je voulais te parler ! gémit Ron. Moi et tous les autres griffondors avons laissé nos dortoirs impeccables mais... on ne sait pas avec les autres maisons...  
  
-c'est la fin du monde ... murmura Harry ...  
  
-mais arrêtez de vous lamenter tout les deux ! s'écria Hermione ! regardez ! nous en apprenons encore un peu plus sur le professeur Catalougna ! nous savons désormais que son prénom commence par un R !  
  
-comme Roger ! s'esclaffa Ron  
  
-Ho Ron !  
  
-C'est bon Hermione ! je rigolais ! c'est vraiment peu probable que cette professeur si ... bien foutue s'appelle Roger ! ça détruirait vraiment son charme ... je pense plutôt à Robert ! s'écria Ron.  
  
Harry explosa de rire laissant devant lui une Hermione perplexe et quelque peu choquée devant l'attitude de ses deux amis.  
  
-mais vous ne comprenez rien ! son vrai nom doit sûrement être ... Rose ou...Rei... ou quelque chose comme ça !?!  
  
-Rei ? s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents.  
  
-C'est du japonais bande d'idiot ! Harry je croyais pourtant que tu l'apprenais !  
  
-Oui ... mais s'appeler zéro c'est pas génial comme nom...  
  
Ron explosa encore une fois de rire et alla se cacher dans ses vestiaires.  
  
-Non ! non !non ! je suis sure que vous vous trompez ! elle doit s'appeler Rose... c'est tellement beau Rose ! Rose Catalougna ! C'est si poétique ! Ho Harry comme j'aimerais lui ressembler plus tard ...  
  
-tu as vraiment de drôle de goûts Hermione ! bon il est temps que vous partiez ! le poudlard express ne vous attendra pas 1OO ans !  
  
-oui tu as raison Harry ... en fait ...je peux savoir où est passé malefoy ?  
  
-il .... Il dort encore ! quand je l'ai réveillé il m'a dit d'aller... Merde ! passer le bonjour à ses amis ! Hermione ! je dois aller voir...  
  
Harry observa une pause dans sa phrase. Il allait devoir approcher parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle ... jusque là il n'avait étrangement pas eu à les affronter et là ; sans Malefoy il allait devoir leur dire qu'il leur passait le bonjour...  
  
-Harry ! laisse nous venir avec toi ! dit Ron qui avait repris son sérieux !  
  
-Oui Harry ! Ron a raison ! ils risquent de s'en prendre à toi si tu vas les voir tout seul !  
  
Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Depuis qu'il était obligé de rester avec Malefoy il avait souvent discuté avec Ron ou Hermione mais il n'avait jamais vu un des amis de Malefoy venir lui parler et ... il lui avait même crié dessus ce matin même en lui disant qu'il n'avais pas d'amis ... mais ... que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Harry n'en avait hélas aucune idée. Les 3 sorciers descendirent vers la grande salle pour essayer de trouver les 3 autres « amis » de Malefoy  
  
-Potter ! tu peux me dire où est passé Dragounet s'il te plait !  
  
-Ho Parkinson ! ricana Harry en se retournant. Justement il avait un message à te donner !  
  
-Ho c'est vrai ? dit Pansy en minaudant devant Harry.  
  
-Oui ! il te passe le bonjour !  
  
-Ho ... c'est tout ? ronchonna la jeune fille en se renfrognant.  
  
-Et il te demande aussi ...  
  
-Oui ? demanda elle les yeux brillants.  
  
-De passer le bonjour à Crabbe et Goyle !  
  
-C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire Potter ? demanda la jeune fille énervée  
  
-Oui !  
  
-Alors va t'en tu pollues mon air !  
  
Harry se retourna et commença à avancer quand soudain la main de Pansy se rabattit sur son épaule !  
  
-attend Potter ! tu donneras ça à Malefoy ! et si tu l'ouvres avant de lui avoir donné sache que je t'étriperai !  
rugit la jeune fille en lui donnant une petite boite rectangulaire.  
  
Harry la prit la mit dans sa poche et s'éloigna sans un mot.  
  
Arrivé devant la gare de pré au lard les 3 sorciers se dirent au revoir  
et Harry regarda le train partir vers la liberté. Tandis que lui, pauvre  
petit garçon malheureux restait tout seul à Poudlard ... tout seul ? Non  
pas exactement ! Il allait passer trois semaines avec son ennemi juré...  
mais étai-il toujours son ennemi ? Tout en lui criait le contraire.  
Sur la gare de pré au lard le jeune homme se retrouvait pourtant seul   
confronté à une réalité qu'il ne voulait pas admettre. Il commençait à  
faire vraiment froid et la neige avait recommencé à tomber sur Poudlard   
comme une fine pellicule de sucre glace. Le vent soufflait doucement dans  
les branches des arbres de la foret cette sensation lui rappelait  
vaguement quelque chose... quelque chose de très lointain et de très flou ... Soudain une main frêle et froide se posa sur l'épaule de Harry. Celui ci sursauta et se retourna vivement.  
  
-Malefoy ? s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il vit l'objet de sa surprise.  
  
Le jeune homme se tenait maladroitement devant lui, il était pâle comme un linge son pyjama était légèrement ouvert laissant voir un torse aussi pâle que son visage. Ses pieds étaient nus et des traînées de larmes glissaient le long de ses joues.  
  
-Potter.... La loi... de... l'enceinte. Murmura Drago en s'affaissant sur le sol.  
  
-Drago ! cria Harry.  
  
Il attrapa sa baguette et cria un sortilège de lévitation (wingardium  
leviosa si je me souviens bien ^^) le jeune homme flotta dans les airs  
comme un ange montant au paradis. Harry enleva alors précipitamment son  
blouson et le posa sur les épaules du serpentard. Il murmura rapidement  
un sortilège de légèreté et prit malefoy dans ses bras celui ci ne  
pesait désormais pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Harry se mit alors à courir  
du plus vite qu'il pouvait. Mais il savait qu'il n'atteindrait pas le  
château avant une dizaine de minutes même en courant sans s'arrêter. Il  
reprit alors sa baguette et cria  
  
- Accio Balais !  
  
L'éclair de feu arriva devant lui en quelques secondes et Harry monta dessus lestement il prit une position confortable et colla Malefoy contre son torse le tenant fermement par l'épaule d'une main et agrippant le balai de l'autre. Il vola jusqu'à Poudlard. Pendant tout le trajet il ne cessait de penser à ce qui venait d'arriver. Comment avait-il pu oublier cette règle ? À cause de cela Malefoy s'était retrouvé propulsé hors de l'enceinte et la règle des dix mètres avait reprit le dessus. Quand il arriva dans le hall il descendit de son balais et courut vers l'infirmerie.  
  
-Madame POMFRESH ! MADAME POMFRESH !  
  
La concernée tourna la tête vers Harry en entendant son nom ; elle s'apprêta à lui rappeler que crier dans une infirmerie n'était pas du tout bien placé mais dès qu'elle aperçut Malefoy ; elle se précipita vers eux et le plaça dans un lit.  
  
-Que lui est-il arrivé monsieur Potter ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce à Harry.  
  
-... il ... j'ai ... oublié la loi de l'enceinte et quand je suis allé à pré au lard il a été entraîné dehors alors qu'il était encore dans la chambre... dès qu'il m'a trouvé je lui ai jeté un sortilège de lévitation un autre de légèreté et j'ai appelé mon balai pour arriver ici le plus vite possible !  
  
-bien je comprends ! déclara l'infirmière. Je vais lui donner une potion qui le soignera en quelques minutes.  
  
Après avoir couru dans l'arrière salle et être revenue avec un flacon rouge sang l'infirmière prit une cuillère et versa délicatement le liquide dans la bouche de malefoy. L'effet fut immédiat les joues du sorcier s'empourprèrent et sa peau reprit sa couleur initiale (ce qui ne change pas beaucoup avouez ^^)  
  
-Monsieur Potter ! demanda l'infirmière au concerné.  
  
-Oui madame ?  
  
-Puis-je savoir pourquoi les poignets de monsieur Malefoy sont entourés de bandages ?  
  
-... heu ... il est tombé dans la salle de bain et...  
  
-ne me mentez pas jeune homme ! je suis infirmière depuis plus de 50 ans et je sais reconnaître une tentative de suicide quand j'en vois une ! j'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi ses marques sont apparues sur ses poignets et aussi pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me voir à ce moment là ! les blessures pourraient s'infecter ! vous rendez vous compte de ce que cela signifie jeune homme ?  
  
-pardon ! murmura Harry ...  
  
-je ne vous demande pas des excuses ! je veux juste savoir !  
  
-je ne peux pas vous le dire madame ... si quelqu'un doit vous le dire ce n'est sûrement pas moi mais Dra... Malefoy ! je ne peux pas prendre ce choix à sa place !  
  
-bien ... bon ....je vais monter votre camarade dans votre chambre ! il se remettra dans quatre ou cinq heures ! en attendant allez vous promener et manger un peu ! cela vous fera le plus grand bien !  
  
Harry sorti de l'infirmerie. Le sort avait l'air de s'acharner sur Malefoy ... et cela devenait morbide. Il soupira ... que lui réservaient donc ces vacances un peu spéciales ?  
  
A suivre ^^ Hohoho me revoilà encore une fois , moi catalougna ! alors qu'avez vous pensez de la tournures des évènements ? c'est assez sordide je l'avoue ! mais il fallait passer par la pour en finir avec leur passé ... ou plutot pour commencer !... alors j'attend vos reviews avec impatience ! je vous embrasse toutes et tous tres fort ! hohoho  
  
R Catalougna !  
  
[1] ... bah quoi j'aime pas les tomates moi _ 


	12. rêve , réalité , ou s 'arrete la frontie...

Autrice : Cataloug.....harg....Noa arrête c'est ... bon ... j'ai ... compris ... j'arrête .... Je le ... ferais ...plus !  
  
Noa- j'y compte bien ! Catalougna tu es désespérante ....  
  
Catalougna :- Hohoho !  
  
Noa – si elle était pas si importante dans ma fic je la tuerais ....  
  
Genre :Yaoi , Slash , délire et OOC cria Catalougna  
  
Noa : - la prochaine fois je la bâillonne ! surtout que niveau intervention dans ce chapitre c néant !  
  
Catalougna :- mais heu .....   
  
Titre : AB IMO PECTORE ! Ça veut dire du fond du cœur ! hohoho ! Quand on pense à ce qui va arriver ! Dire que Harry av ... BANG  
  
Noa- Catalougna TA GUEULE ! _  
  
Couples : Hohoho ! Je m'évertue (enfin l'autrice ... mais si je n'étais pas là elle n'arriverait à rien) à faire un draco/Harry ! Mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher ! hohoho ! Allez encore un peu de patience ! hohoho ! Vous ai-je dit que j'étais avec Severus chou ?  
  
Noa - ... sans commentaires .... Je vais me jeter par la fenêtre ! Cata'chan ! dit à Lucie que je lui lègue les larmes ultime et les trèfles ! Et à Zuzu qu'elle me manque ! Et à ma cousine que je la remercie de corriger tt ça ^^  
  
Dédicace : Hohoho Noa ! Regarde tu as loupé ta dédicace ! Une case au dessus ! Alors moi Catalougna je dédicace cette fic à Alexielle ! Mon agent spécial, à sévi chou, à Harry, Draco et Lucius ! Qui même s'il a le rôle du méchant reste un très bon acteur ! Tiens d'ailleurs Lucius .... Tu ne m'appelles plus trop ces derniers temps ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Noa –' cata'chan ! Il t'a jamais appelé Lulu !  
  
Cata :- Hohoho ! C'est vrai Noa'chan ! Que c'est dommage ! hohoho  
  
Noa- Faite la taire ! -_-0  
  
Disclamer : Noa -catalougna ?  
  
Cata « - Oui ?  
  
Noa – tu peux te morphomager en JKR ?  
  
Cata : - non je peux pas ! J'ai pas le droit !  
  
Noa – MERDE ! Encore loupé !  
  
Petites notes : bon ... l'histoire avance pas trop mais on en découvre plein sur Draco ! Et Harry va mettre son petit grain de sel dedans ^^ Je vous dis pas comment j'ai ramé pour ce chapitre ! Pas d'inspi, plus de motivation ... alala ... c'est pour ça qu'il est un peu plus court que les autres ! enfin moi court que le chapitre 9 quand même ^^  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Onacurla : merci de me soutenir ^^ gros bisous !  
  
Akashana : non c bon ! don't worry je m'arrête plus ! j'ai trop de fan ^^lol et puis al force et la flatterie ça marche ^^  
  
Celine402() : mais je mijote rien (m'as dit Catalougna ) enfin pas grand chose ^^lol et puis ... le tentative va effectivement les rapprocher ... et je m'appelle pas Rémus ! étant une femme ... cela serais indécent voyons !  
  
Enyo85 : coucou ma chérie ^^lol j'ai bien acheter la chantilly et tout vas bien ! sinon rien 'n'es de la faute de Harry voyons ! tout est de la mienne ! lol  
  
Misimini : merci je ne pensais pas que j'écrivais bien .... Ca fait plaisir ^^ j'ai repris du courage (grâce a toi entre autre ^^) et ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien al continuer cette fic et il y auras une fin heureuse ^^  
  
Ludie() : j'espère que tu n'es pas fait trop mal quand tu es tombé sur ma fic ! lol merci pour ta reviews ^^  
  
Petrus() : apprend que je n'ai pas de cœur ! je suis sadique de nature ! voilà tt ! et je suis content que tu aime ma fic ! gros bisous ^^  
  
Blurp 3 : mais je suis sadique ! essayer de me comprendre ! et c pas fini ^^ bon ... en tt cas merci pour ta reviews ^^  
  
Blaise le poussin masqué : hello vous ^^ comme vous le voyez je continue je continue ^^ merci pour votre review ! kiss  
  
Celine . s : merci pour ta gentille review ^^  
  
Rêves ? Réalité ? où s'arrête la frontière ?  
  
**e n'ai pas compris je n'ai pas compris, pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là ? Pourquoi je t'ai vu ? Pourquoi je t'ai rêvé ? Pourquoi ? Je voulais savoir et je n'ai pas su... ce n'était pas tout de suite... ce n'était pas le moment. Pourtant j'ai tellement souffert en te rêvant, tellement compris, tellement pleuré ... pourtant .... L'incompréhension régnait dans mon esprit quand le rêve est devenu réalité ! Un rêve ? Une réalité ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'était pas le contraire ? Mes rêves la réalité et la réalité des rêves ? Je m'embrouille ... je ne sais plus ... je ne veux plus dormir pour ne plus te rêver je ne veux plus vivre pour ne plus avoir d'illusions, de mirages ... je veux juste pouvoir t'aimer...**  
  
Contraint et forcé de se retrouver seul dans Poudlard Harry décida d'aller se promener dans le château, à la recherche d'un peu de compagnie. Il se promena dans les couloirs, se hasardant dans des couloirs qui, jusque là, lui étaient inconnus. Les cachots étaient l'endroit qu'il connaissait le moins bien de poudlard. Et il commençait déjà à se perdre quand soudain, l'envie de monter sur son balai se fit plus forte que tout ! Déjà deux semaines deux longues et pénibles semaines où il n'avait pu s'envoler dans les airs !  
  
Il se dirigea donc vers le terrain de Quidditch et attrapa son éclair de feu. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre en tenue et commença à faire des tours de terrains. Le vent frôlant son visage et l'air frais de l'altitude le réveillèrent complètement. Il eu soudain l'envie de survoler un peu Poudlard. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion et vu que tous les élèves étaient partis il pouvait tenter le coup sans risquer de se faire prendre. Il commença donc à voler vers l'enceinte de Poudlard s'amusant à reconnaître les endroits qu'il voyait en survolant le château. La grande salle, la tour d'astronomie celle des griffondors ... et une tour à laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention une tour très haute circulaire munie d'une grande fenêtre et ... et d'un espèce de balcon ... ou plutôt une terrasse. C'était sa tour, celle qui abritait sa chambre, celle qu'il partageait avec Draco elle ressemblait donc à ça vu de l'extérieur ? Si simple si insignifiante c'était donc pour cela qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue jamais aperçue, jamais remarquée.  
  
Il s'approcha un peu plus près avide de surprise et de découverte. Mais une brusque bourrasque l'emporta quelques mètres plus loin. Harry décida donc de descendre de son balai son estomac criant famine depuis dix bonnes minutes. Harry retourna donc dans le Hall de son école préférée et se dirigea directement vers les cuisines. Le silence qui régnait dans les couloirs le perturbait. Il n'aimait pas cette ambiance de solitude ambiante. Il arriva enfin aux cuisines où Dobby, Winky et les autres elfes de maison l'attendaient, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et des victuailles plein les mains.  
  
-Dobby Winky ! comment ça va, demanda Harry avide de compagnie  
  
-Ho monsieur Potter ne devrait pas se soucier de nous !  
  
-« Mais si Dobby ! vous êtes mes amis non ?  
  
-« Vos ... Amis ? Harry Potter est trop bon ! jamais un elfe de maison n'a été l'ami d'un sorcier.  
  
-« Et bien tu es le premier Dobby ! ça te dirait de venir manger avec moi dans la grande salle ? bien sur Winky peut venir aussi ! implora Harry du regard.  
  
-« Dîner ... avec vous monsieur Potter ? mais monsieur est trop bon, Dobby ne peut pas ....  
  
-« Mais bien sur que tu peux ! allez venez ! et puis je n'ai pas envie d' être tout seul !  
  
-« Alors laissez nous vous porter vos affaires !  
  
-« Ok ! allez ! allons y !  
  
Harry suivi de Dobby et Winky quittèrent la cuisine pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Quand il furent enfin assis dans la salle vide Harry se mit tranquillement à manger tout en écoutant Dobby parler de sa condition d'elfe de maison.  
  
-« et vous savez monsieur Potter heureusement que depuis que mademoiselle Granger sort avec Monsieur Weasley elle n'envisage plus de rendre les elfes de maison ! la plupart de mes camarades ne l'auraient pas accepté ! c'est affreux ! je me souviens encore en cinquième année quand....  
  
Dobby fut interrompu par Sir Nicolas qui vint s'asseoir avec eux.  
  
-« Bonjours Harry ! vous n'êtes pas parti avec les autres ?*  
  
-« Oh bonjour Nick ! répondit le jeune homme entre deux bouchées de pain. Non je ne suis pas parti ! vous savez bien que moi et Malfoy somme punis !  
  
-« Ho oui où avais-je la tête ! Pas sur les épaules en tout cas ! dit le spectre en soulevant sa tête. En parlant de tête .... Je n'ai toujours pas été accepté au club de chasseurs sans tête. Encore une année que je pose ma candidature pour rien... je commence à me lasser !  
  
-« ne vous inquiétez pas Nick ! vous y arriverez bien un jour ! sourit Harry.  
  
-« Alors quelle sera votre punition Monsieur Potter ?  
  
-« D'après les professeurs ... nettoyer à peu près tout Poudlard ... soupira Harry !  
  
-« Ho ! je compatis à votre douleur !  
  
-« Merci .... Enfin bon .... J'espère que je n'aurait pas à nettoyer les toilettes parce que sinon ....  
  
-« Ho Harry en parlant de Toilette ! Mimi geignarde tient absolument à te voir le plus vite possible ! je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi ! elle me parlait du professeur Catalougna qu'elle ne te laisserait pas à ce dépravé de blond qu'était Malfoy et qu'un piège allait s'abattre sur toi ! la pauvre fille devient de plus en plus hystérique ! mais tu devrais aller la voir ! je pense que sinon on va encore avoir droit à des inondations et là tu serais effectivement obligé de nettoyer les toilettes !  
  
-« Tout sauf ça ! j'irais la voir !... et puis ... ce qu'elle a à dire m'intéresse assez !  
  
-« Bien ! bon ! continuez de bien manger jeune homme ! ^^  
  
-« Oui !  
  
Harry planta ses dents dans une grosse part de gâteau à la crème qui se trouvait juste devant lui. La fatigue commençait peu à peu à se faire sentir après avoir terminé son gâteau, Harry croisa ses bras sur la table et posa la tête dessus. Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes et peu à peu il sombra dans le sommeil.  
  
-« Monsieur Potter ! demanda Dobby d'une petite voix.  
  
Quand il se rendit compte que Harry dormait profondément, il posa doucement une couverture sur ses épaules et s'éloigna avec Winky .laissant Harry à ses rêves   
  
Ses rêves justement .... Une torture qui revenait tout se mélangeait encore, tout était flou.... Comme d'habitude.  
  
La froid la nuit, le vent, en direction de la foret interdite. Puis une impression. Un changement brusque de direction. Le lac reflétant doucement le château les lumières : les tours ... La tour. La fenêtre et cette silhouette ces yeux .... Une petite fille blonde jouant à la poupée, riant d'un sourire joyeux, ses grand yeux bleu rieurs, ses petites mains blanches ornées de blagues en plastiques, habillée d'une jolie robe bleue clair, de la couleur de ses yeux, et à son cou, une fine chaîne dont le pendentif semblait être une dent de dragon. La jeune fille leva les yeux, et sourit à Harry elle se leva et lui prit les mains, l'entraînant dans une danse qu'il connaissait bien. Une ronde folle pleine de couleurs et de rires d'étoiles et de joie. Une danse merveilleuse. Mais comme à chaque fois tout devenait soudain froid et noir comme quand il se trouvait dans le parc de poudlard et qu'il se dirigeait vers la foret. Une main se posait sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et là, pour la première fois, Harry voyait son agresseur. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au yeux gris et froids, aux longs cheveux blonds presque blancs.  
  
-« .... Lucius Malfoy ... murmura Harry.  
  
Le sorcier lui sourit, d'un sourire sadique et mauvais. Puis sa voix froide et empoisonnée résonna dans l'infini noir.  
  
-« Tu n'aurais pas du casser ce vase mon fils ! tu n'aurais pas du te révolter ! tu connais le prix de ta stupidité !  
  
La petite fille s'était mise à trembler ses yeux étaient emplis de peur, de désespoir et de chagrin.  
  
-« Draco ... draco ... aide moi ! je t'en prie ! résonna la voix claire de la petite fille dans la tête d'Harry.  
  
-« J'ai peur draco ! j'ai peur j'ai peur ... Papa va encore .... Draco ...  
  
Les larmes coulaient désormais le long des joues de la petite fille Harry releva son regard vers Lucius. Celui ci lui arborait un sourire sadique.  
  
-« ne me regarde pas ainsi fils ! je t'interdis de lever les yeux vers moi !et puis .... Tu n'aurais pas du me provoquer ! Maintenant dis Adieu à ta sœur ! car c'est la dernière fois que tu la vois !  
  
-« Draco .... Tiens !  
  
Dit la petite fille en décrochant son collier et en le posant dans la paume de Draco.  
  
Draco attrapa le collier. Le noir revint encore plus oppressant qu'avant, un bruit de gouttes d'eau tombant sur du métal résonnait dans la tête de Harry, s'amplifiait à chaque seconde, lui donnant un mal de crâne insupportable. La douleur s'amplifiait à mesure que les gouttes tombaient se propageant dans tout le corps. Harry sentait que certaines parties de ses doigts et de ses jambes le brûlaient ainsi que ses avant bras et ses poignets.  
  
-c'est bien Draco ! tu deviens un Homme ! tu cries de moins en moins fort ! disait la voix glacée de Lucius.  
  
Harry fut parcourut d'un frisson. Que se passait-il donc ?  
  
Il remarqua alors que si tout étais noir, c'est parce qu'il avait désormais les yeux fermés. Il n'eut pas le temps de les ouvrir qu'un coup violent retentit dans l'air, le bruit fut suivit d'une vive douleur sur le bas du dos. Une douleur horrible. Harry sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler le long de la plaie. Et le goût du sang envahir sa bouche. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. La douleur était trop violente. Il avait peur. Il avait peur de mourir. Il avait peur de son père.  
  
Harry fit un immense effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Tout ce qu'il vit fut une table de fouet sur laquelle il était allongé. Ses poignets étaient emprisonnés dans d'étranges menottes le maintenant à la table. Et Lucius se tenait devant lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Ses mains jouaient tranquillement ave un fouet, un fouet argenté... Le sourire de Lucius s'agrandit et son bras amorça un geste. Harry ferma les yeux en sentant le fer du fouet pénétrer dans sa chair et l'ouvrir un peu plus. Le père de Draco s'acharnait sur une des blessures. Une blessure au bas du dos, une blessure qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir frôlée de ses doigts quelques jours auparavant Quand Draco lui était tombé dessus dans la baignoire.  
  
Le noir revint le silence se réinstalla. Puis le froid, peu à peu les lumières revinrent, Harry était redevenu lui même, toujours penché sur le reflet des yeux, les yeux bleu gris de Draco. Harry se retourna soudain la tour où était le serpentars. C'était la tour où ils vivaient la tour où ils dormaient, c'était la tour qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée avant.  
  
Harry en était sur maintenant ! Draco se trouvait dans sa chambre. Alors pris d'une envie de savoir, d'une soif de connaissance et de réponses, Harry commença à courir vers le château. Il pénétra dans le hall, et commença à se rendre vers les dortoirs des serpentars mais dans son rêve, aucun couloir ne ressemblait à la réalité, il n'y avait aucune issue. Pourtant il fallait qu'il rejoigne Malfoy ! Il le fallait et plus il courait à travers ce dédale de couloirs, plus Harry se perdait dans un monde inconnu, un labyrinthe terrifiant.  
  
-« Harry, Harry !  
  
Une voix lointaine l'appelait. Une voix qu'il ne pouvait pas encore identifier. Elle venait de loin de très loin. Et Harry continuait à courir, se perdant toujours plus.  
  
-« Harry ! Harry !  
  
Les voix se faisaient plus insistantes plus fortes, plus réelles. Harry arrêta de courir essayant de savoir d'où elles venaient.  
  
-« Harry ! réveille toi !  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux. Nick Cassi sans tête se tenait devant lui, et lui souriait.  
  
-« enfin Harry tu es réveillé ! soupira-t-il. Tu bougeais tellement dans ton sommeil que j'ai cru bon de te réveiller mais j'hésitais beaucoup ! et puis... tu t'es mis à crier alors je me suis dit que je devais vraiment le faire ! tu es sur que ça va Harry ?  
  
-« heu ... oui ! murmura le griffondors. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar de toute façon ! dit il en souriant d'un sourire pale au fantôme.  
  
-« bien ... ça me rassure !  
  
-« je ... je vais aller me promener dehors ! murmura Harry. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air !  
  
-« à bientôt ! et n'oublie pas d'aller voir Mimi geignarde !  
  
-« je n'oublierai pas !  
  
Dit Harry en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur. Le soleil se couchait déjà. La nuit s'installait pour plusieurs longues heures. Il ne neigeait pas aujourd'hui. Il faisait juste froid. Le ciel était découvert et les étoiles brillaient joyeusement. Mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur à les remarquer, il aurait tellement voulu avoir une explication ! Pourquoi..... Que s'était-il réellement passé ? Il voulait savoir c'était plus fort que lui.  
  
Quand Harry sortit de ses pensées, la nuit était totalement tombée sur Poudlard. Et le jeune homme déjà dehors marchait vers la foret interdite le vent glacial lui giflant les joues. Il changea soudain de direction, jugeant qu'il ne voulait plus y aller et se dirigea vers le lac. Ce lac qui, chaque nuit, l'emportait dans un songe où tout se mélangeait. Un rêve horrible, cette illusion qui se transformait bien vite en cauchemar...  
  
Pris par une espèce d'habitude, Harry se pencha pour apercevoir son reflet pour être sur que ce n'était pas un rêve. Pour être sur qu'il était éveillé. Juste pour être sur.  
  
Mais ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas le moins du monde... il ne vit pas son reflet. Juste l'ombre du château dont les lumières dansaient dans le lac. Son regard, comme hypnotisé, fut aspiré dans le lac. Le lac contrôlait ses yeux. Le lac les dirigea vers un endroit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien... Une tour, un peu à l'écart des autres. Une tour dont la seule fenêtre était allumée et là comme si Harry avait soudain eu un télescope à la place des yeux, un zoom se fixa sur la fenêtre,  
  
Et là, Harry vit Draco qui le regardait de ses beaux yeux bleu gris. Mais ses yeux étaient si tristes....  
  
-« IL Faut que je l'attrape ! murmura Harry en lui même. Cette fois il ne m'échappera pas.  
  
Le griffondors détacha alors son regard de l'eau sombre et profonde et commença à courir vers le château, le vent lui giflant le visage.  
  
Pourtant malgré ses craintes malgré le fait qu'il paraissait plus voler qu'autre chose Harry ne se perdit pas, les couloirs restèrent à leur place rien ne se mélangea. Et Harry arriva bien vite à la salle commune des Serpentars. Il poussa la tapisserie monta les marches avec rapidité, Hurla le mot de passe et entra dans la pièce...  
  
Aucune lumière  
  
Pièce vide  
  
Fenêtre ouverte  
  
Noir  
  
Vide  
  
Froid  
  
Vide  
  
Froid  
  
Vide  
  
Personne  
  
Noir  
  
Incompréhension  
  
Vide  
  
Où était la lumière ?  
  
Noir  
  
Ou étais la chaleur ?  
  
Froid  
  
Où était Draco ?  
  
Vide  
  
-« ... où est ... Draco ... réussit à murmurer Harry.  
  
-« mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry ? demanda la voix claire d'Alexielle.  
  
-« ...où.... Est ... MALFOY ? hurla presque Harry.  
  
-« mais tu délires mon pauvre petit sorcier ! murmura Alexielle.  
  
-« Mal...foy...  
  
-« Ecoutes ... Harry ....  
  
Alexielle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les genoux de Harry cédèrent sous le poids de son corps et que le jeune homme se retrouva face contre terre le souffle coupé.  
  
Où était malfoy ? Il l'avait vu ! Il l'avait vu ! Il l'avait vu !  
  
Il en était sur ! Il l'avait vu !  
  
Dans le reflet du lac  
  
Il l'avait vu !  
  
Il avait vu ses yeux !  
  
Il avait vu ...  
  
Reflet ...  
  
Vu ...  
  
Malfoy ....  
  
-« Harry tu divagues !  
  
-« ... Qouin ? dit Harry les yeux emplis de larmes.  
  
-« Mais ... qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda Alexielle paniquée.  
  
-« où es Malfoy ? réussit à articuler Harry entre deux sanglots.  
  
-« Mais ... Harry voyons ! Draco n'a pas bougé de l'infirmerie. Comment voudrais-tu qu'il soit ici ?  
  
Incompréhension  
  
Sanglots  
  
Désespoir  
  
Vide  
  
Rêves  
  
Réalité  
  
Mélange  
  
Mensonge  
  
Rencontre  
  
Changement.  
  
Harry était perdu.  
  
** A suivre **  
  
Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus court que les autres vous a plu ! ^^ J'y mets beaucoup de questions dedans et je réponds (vaguement) à certaines ^^ Mais vous inquiétez pas ! Harry va aller mieux Draco va vite se soigner ... mais .... Rien n'est encore joué !  
  
Draco « - Noa .... Espèce de ... moldue sans cervelle ! Pourquoi tu nous fais souffrir ?  
  
Harry – « oui ! En plus on est tous seuls face au monde !  
  
Noa –« n'importe quoi les gars ! Déjà vous êtes ensembles ... et puis .... Bientôt vous aurez des alliées ! Contre Lucius vous en avez déjà.... Mais bientôt ... Catalougna va aussi avoir des ennuis ^^ et si je vous fais souffrir c parce que je suis sadique !  
  
Draco : -_-0  
  
Harry « - ha et c'est qui ceux qui vont la trahir ?  
  
Noa – tu verras comme tout le monde Harry ! Au chapitre prochain ! En attendant reviewez moi si ça vous a plu ! 


	13. Questions et réponses :réflexion

Titre : ab imo pectore ! si, si c'est vraiment ça ! et ça veux dire «du fond du cœur » ! (l'autrice étale sa science ^^)  
  
Autrice qui étale sa science : Noa Black ! et PAS Catalougna ! qu'on l'y reprenne plus   
  
Genre : OOC .... Slash, bizarre, lutte, amour... et tout quoi ^^  
  
Couples : et un petit Harry/Draco !un ! et bien sur Cata'chan et Rogue, heu ....et vous verrez bien ^^ (devinez qui est le n'amoureux de mimi ? ^^ lol)  
  
Disclamer : Catlougna confirme ! peut pas se morphomager en JKR ! l'autrice déprime !  
  
Tite note : alalala et quelle belle intervention de mimi geignarde ! eh oui ! les alliés arrivent Harry ! Garde espoir ! lol (l'autrice devient sadique ^^)  
  
Tite note 2 : je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que Harry va passer pour un crétin... Mais rassurez vous ! tout ce qu'il met de côté c'est pour mieux le ressortir au bon moment ! ^^  
  
Tite note 3 : prise de conscience Powa ^^lol Harry se rend compte sans s'en rendre compte (vous suivez ?) il sait mais il demande ou il fuit ! et oui ! des sentiments c'est dur à accepter ^^lol  
  
Tite note 4 : que de petites notes ^^lol ! bon c'est pour vous dire que ce chapitre est divisé en deux ! en gros à un moment dans la fic vous verrez « partie deux » le titre et après ce sera la partie 2 ! j'aurais pu les mettre séparément sur ffnet mais je me serais fait taper par vous ! alors j'ai décidé de faire comme ça ! pour que vous ayez plus de lecture ^^ Biz En fait désolé pour le retard .... Ma (bien aimée cousine a perdu le chapitre ...ok c un peu ma faute aussi T_T)  
  
Réponses aux reviews ^^ :  
  
Onacurla : je suis heureuse que tu aime ma fic ( siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii heureuse T_T=larmes de joies ^^) voici le nouveau chapitre avec ... je sais ... un peu de retard ^^ bisous !  
  
Blaise le poussin masqué :je sais bien que ma fic est terrible ! HOHOHO ... oups pardon ^^0 et merci pour ce compliment ^^! gros bisous et bonne lecture ^_~  
  
Blurp3 : desoiler mais Draco etait en cure de remise en forme apres osn petit passage en mode « je suis malade et je me fait trainer dehors par Harry qui a oublier les lois ! » donc ..... ne t'inquiete pas il reviens bein vite ^_~  
  
Magali : contente que ma fic te plaise autant ^^ hje te remerci pour ses copliment ( mon dieu ems chevilles enfles T_T lol) et pour ta gouverne tu peux venir voir tout les samedi normalement si je suis aps en retard ( commme la) c publié ^^  
  
Ludie : bah oui ça fait froiddans le dos ... si la canicule reviens tu popurras toujours relire le chapitre ^^lol ne t'inquiète pas ...LUCIUS est deja omniprésent .... Il arrive il arrive !! héla s j'écris pas de fic HP/LD mais bon .... Desoler ^^ gros bisous et bonne lecture ^^  
  
Enyo85(mon amante a moi que 'j'aime et qui me fille les musique de walt disney :D) : Catalougna est une sadique ^^ catalouigna ets une sadique ! lalalére ^^ptdr oui ! c vrai .... Mais c aps sa faute ! bon amoiur je te fais de gros bisous ^^  
  
Akashana : mervci pour ta gentille reviews ! voilà la suite ( avec dui retard je sias -_-0)  
  
Marry :merci merci merci pour ses si gentil lles maroles !(cheville qui enflent !) Non rémuis et Catalougna ne snt pas les meme personnes ! tu vois serieusement Remus faire « hohoho » ?(desoler pour le chapitre T_T g du retard !)  
  
Petrus :toutes res questions trouverons une réponses dans les prochainchapitres :D !je ne pense pas du tout avoir le monopolisme du sadisme ! mais j'aime bien martiriser mes personnages :D ! bisous !  
  
Misimini : je ne sias pas si tu a pu attendre ce chapitre .... Mais ta été obligé lalaléré ^^ptdr !merci bocû pour ta review ! elle ma fait tres plaisir ^^kiss  
  
Celine S : merci pour ta gentille reviews ^^  
  
Chapitre 12 :  
  
Part 1 Questions et réponses : réflexions .  
  
Je me suis posé des centaines de questions, toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus floues... Et il n'y avait jamais de réponse.... Mais la réponse était en moi, et je la niais... comme on fuit la peste je fuyais la réponse. Car elle me faisait peur, parce que je ne voulait pas la voir. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi... Mais toujours de moi. Pardonne moi.  
  
Le corps convulsé, les yeux emplis de larmes Harry était allongé sur le sol froid de sa chambre. Pourquoi cela le mettait-il dans un état pareil ? Il n'y avait rien à faire ! rien à dire. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait- il voir Malfoy ? pourquoi...  
  
Tout se mélangeait dans la petite tête de Harry. Il fallait qu'il remette tout en ordre.  
  
Malfoy n'était pas son ami  
  
Malfoy était son ennemi.... Son pire ennemi....  
  
Malfoy était détestable ironique, froid  
  
Malfoy était lâche  
  
Mais...  
  
Malfoy était beau  
  
Malfoy avait de la classe  
  
Malfoy ...  
  
Malfoy restait silencieux quand ils étaient seuls.  
  
Malfoy pouvait être triste  
  
Malfoy étais fragile  
  
Harry ferma les yeux. Il se rendait compte que son point de vue avait totalement changé. Qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir Malfoy comme son ennemi. Car quand on rentrait dans l'intimité de Malfoy quand on brisait le masque qu'il s'était crée... Quand on regardait sous le voile des mensonges. Même sans rien savoir, sans rien comprendre. Juste en attrapant quelques bribes de phrase en captant quelques images, en ne comprenant que peu de choses. Malfoy était quelqu'un que l'on souhaitait protéger. Quelqu'un de tellement fragile que le prendre dans ses bras devenait un supplice de peur de le briser. Et pourtant quand les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues... on n'avait qu'une seule envie et c'était celle la.  
  
Reprenons tout là ou nous en étions restés...  
  
Malfoy avait peur de son père  
  
Malfoy jouait les forts pour cacher ses faiblesses.  
  
Malfoy cachait des choses aux monde  
  
Malfoy n'avait pas d'amis...  
  
Malfoy se cachait.... Tout simplement.  
  
...  
  
Pourquoi ? Unique et seule question, résonnant dans la tête du Griffondors. Echo éternel lié a l'incompréhension. Echo éternel nourri par les rêves, les angoisses les sous entendus....  
  
Pourquoi cachait-il tout ça ?  
  
Pourquoi Harry rêvait-il de Malfoy ?  
  
Pourquoi se perdait-il dans ses rêves ?  
  
Pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas la vérité ?  
  
Pourquoi n'osait-il pas la demander ?  
  
Et les réponses toutes plus évidentes les une que les autres... et pourtant, pourtant si restreintes, si superficielles, si inutiles...  
  
Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on sache...  
  
Parce qu'il se posait des questions...  
  
Parce qu'il était incapable d'en trouver les réponses...  
  
Parce qu'il ne les demandait pas...  
  
Parce qu'il avait peur.  
  
Mais ces réponses devaient êtres approfondies pour en avoir le véritable sens. Et là était tout le problème. Pour trouver... Il fallait qu'il demande à Malfoy, sans le brusquer, sans le mettre en garde. Il fallait qu'il entre dans le monde de son ennemi. Il fallait qu'il puisse le comprendre...  
  
Et là une autre question, essentielle s'insinuait dans l'esprit torturé du jeune sorcier. La question fondamentale la question qui l'aiderait à résoudre toutes les autres.... Mais la solution était la plus dure à trouver, la plus évidente et néanmoins la moins accessible.  
  
Pourquoi ....  
  
Voulait-il savoir tout ça ?  
  
Pourquoi se préoccupait-il de Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, élève de serpentars en 7eme année....  
  
Draco Malfoy... 7 années de haine, de vengeances, de coups bas....  
  
7 années à trouver des idées pour le battre à savourer sa vengeance lors de match de Quidditch...  
  
7 années pendant lesquelles le serpentars avait été omniprésent.  
  
7 années pendant lesquelles il avait appris à connaître, à détester, puis haïr le serpentars.  
  
Et là seulement à ce moment là Harry entendit une petite phrase dans sa tête. Au début ce ne fut qu'un murmure. Une plainte, juste un souffle de vent. Cette phrase c'était Hermione qui l'avait prononcée... il y avait déjà bien longtemps.  
  
-« Mélisan Bulstrod me laisse indifférente !  
  
-Pourtant .... On pourrait vraiment croire que vous vous détestez !   
  
-Ron ! je ne m'abaisserai jamais à cela avec elle ! je ne la haïrai jamais !  
  
-Pourtant ... elle a tout de détestable ! comment fais-tu Hermione ! rester indifférente est tellement...  
  
-Ron ... l'indifférence est pire que la haine ! parce que la haine est un  
sentiment qui se rapproche bien plus de l'amour que l'indifférence. Quand  
on est indifférent on ne ressent rien. Quand on hais, il y a toujours une  
sorte d'obsession envers l'autre de trouble.... On ressent presque autant  
de chose que lorsque l'on aime... Et la personne, cette personne, devient  
importante quelque part ! Elle est considérée comme notre ennemi, c'est  
officiel. Cette personne, On ne l'oublie jamais, comme un grand amour....  
Quand on hait une personne on partage beaucoup de chose avec elle ! Et il  
naît une complicité que nous ne voyons pas et quand elle n'est plus  
là quelque part cette personne nous manque, on a envie de continuer à  
jouer à la guerre mais comment le faire si elle n'est pas là ? Prendre  
quelqu'un d'autre ? Non ce ne serait plus pareil ! Tu comprends Ron !  
Quand on hait, on devient en quelque sorte dépendant de la personne, Rien  
ne pourra la remplacer, et tu ne peux pas nier que cela ressemble  
fortement à l'amour ou l'amitié ! »  
  
Harry secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait plus. Il ne voulait plus comprendre ; toutes ces paroles, toutes ces réponses, toutes ces questions irrésolues lui donnaient mal à la tête et les larmes n'arrangeaient rien à la situation. Alors, Comme tout bon Griffondors qui se respecte, il décida de mettre tout ça de côté et de s'occuper l'esprit !  
  
Part 2 Toilettes , infirmerie : petites visites avant d'aller dormir  
  
Disclamer : le monologue de Draco je l'ai emprunté à Kougyo dans Imadoki de Yuu Watase ! Je trouvais que ça collait au personnage de Draco ^^  
  
Se murer dans le secret... essayer de voir la vérité quand on est aveugle... ne pas dire ce que l'on sait, ce que l'on vit, pour ne pas blesser l'autre. Essayer de comprendre sans vraiment le vouloir. Moment de trouble. Incompréhension, secret et mensonges. nous étions perdus, aussi bien toi que moi, la douleur se faisant plus forte, devenant presque physique. Etions-nous déjà si liés sans le savoir ? Et là tu as commencé à t'expliquer à me donner des arguments... Commencé juste... parce que tu ne pouvais pas aller vraiment plus loin. Tu m'as juste expliqué... Je ne t'en demandais pas plus.... Nous avons commencé à avoir des alliés...à pouvoir faire confiance à des personnes à qui nous n'aurions même pas pensé... nous avons appris à dire pardon... Pour mieux pouvoir se dire « j'ai besoin d'aide», « j'ai confiance en toi !»... « je ... je t'aime... » les trois phrases qui ont été les plus dures à dire... avec... « ...adieu... »  
  
« Il faut que j'aille voir Mimi ! « Harry ! attends il faut que je te.... « J'y vais !  
  
Harry quitta sa chambre , laissant Alexielle seule.  
  
« bon dieu mais ce garnement ne m'écoutera donc jamais....comment je fais pour le prévenir moi... soupira la jeune fille.  
  
Harry courait dans les couloirs. Il fallait qu'il voie Mimi ! il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un ! et vite ! il fallait qu'il arrête de se laisser envahir par cette espèce d'empathie qui le submergeait. Les larmes qui avaient coulé quelques minutes plus tôt étaient des larmes d'incompréhension. Et il le savait. Mais il ne voulait jamais plus avoir à comprendre. Il se bloquait pour ne pas souffrir.  
  
Arrivé devant les toilettes des filles, il frappa et entra. Son regard se posa quelques instant sur les lavabos et tous ses souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Sa confrontation avec Tom Jedusort... les larmes du phénix, le sauvetage de Ginny... tout revenait, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'un sourire amer. Parce que maintenant, Voldemort était revenu et était plus fort qu'avant. Voldemort le menaçait Voldemort le détruirait. Et Harry avait peur. Peur de mourir parce qu'il avait des choses auxquelles s'accrocher il voulait tenir le coup, il voulait sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Ron, Hermione, Rémus, Dumbledor, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, lavande, colin, Fred, George, toute la famille Weasley et puis... Et puis malfoy...  
  
Il voulait aussi sauver Malfoy. Parce que Malfoy n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être, Malfoy était fragile.  
  
-« Bonsoir Harry ! je t'attendais ! murmura Mimi geignarde à son oreille. Harry poussa un cri et effectua un bond de plusieurs mètres.  
  
« mimi ! tu m'as fait peur ! ça va pas de faire ça aux gens ??  
  
« Pardon Harry ! ricana le fantôme. Mais j'en mourrais d'envie... enfin... « mourais » est un bien grand mot pour un fantôme.  
  
« Alors ? Demanda Harry perplexe.  
  
« Alors quoi Harry chéri ?  
  
« Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? je suppose que tu as de bonnes raisons de le faire !  
  
« Et bien...commença la jeune fille en minaudant  
  
« Oui ?  
  
« Je voulais voir ton magnifique visage ! même si je sais bien qu'une fois que tu seras mort je pourrai en profiter autant que je veux ^^  
  
« C'est tout ? demanda Harry stoïque.  
  
« Non ! fit soudain le fantôme en reprenant tout son sérieux.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il Mimi ? Demanda Harry soudain vraiment très intéressé. Il pressentait que les choses qui allaient se dire allaient vraiment être très importantes.  
  
« Et bien... Harry tu sais que je m'ennuie souvent toute seule dans ces horribles toilettes où je suis morte !  
  
« Oui et ?  
  
« Et bien .. tu sais aussi que pour passer le temps...  
  
Les joues du fantôme prirent une couleur argenté , ce qui voulait sûrement signifier qu'elle rougissait.  
  
« Je... Je vais tenir compagnie à une certaine sirène dans une certaine salle de bain... dit le fantôme d'un air très détaché.  
  
« Oui ! Je suis au courant ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour ton mérite... Enfin... Donc continue !  
  
« et bien Harry il fallait que je te dise...  
  
« oui ?  
  
« Catalougna utilise certaines des salles de bain dans lesquelles je vais pour passer le temps.  
  
« Tu ne vas pas que dans celles des préfets ? murmura Harry déconcerté.  
  
« Bien sur que non Harry ! Il y a plein d'autres salles de bain très intéressantes ^^  
  
« Et donc ? Murmura Harry un frisson glacé lui parcourant le dos.  
  
« Et bien... voilà... donc j'étais dans cette salle de bain réservée aux professeurs et je discutait avec le tableau quand soudain j'ai entendu le mot de passe ! Alors je me suis cachée dans l'évacuation. Et j'ai vu Catalougna qui rentrait en chantonnant ! Elle a commencé à se déshabiller et... Ho Harry c'est horrible.  
  
« Quoi  
  
« Il faut que tu sache que Catalougna est en vérité...  
  
« ARGU !  
  
Une violente douleur traversa soudain le ventre de Harry. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il tomba à terre. Sa cicatrice commençait à le brûler. La douleur resta quelques secondes et soudain, une vision vint se poser sur les yeux à demi fermés de Harry. Drago n'allait pas bien !  
  
La douleur disparut soudain. Et Harry se releva et sortit des toilettes à la vitesse d'un ouragan.  
  
« ... Et zut ! marmonna la jeune fille. Il fallait pourtant qu'il sache ! Mais j'ai l'impression que si je lui dis... Catalougna a du lui lancer un sort... C'est pas vrai... comment je fais moi maintenant ?  
  
« tu te joins à moi ! fit une voix claire derrière le fantôme.  
  
le fantôme se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec une jeune fille brune. Elle avait l'air réelle, pourtant, on pouvait distinguer les murs à travers elle. Elle semblait translucide. Comme de l'eau... et pourtant si réelle...  
  
« tu es ? demanda le fantôme .  
  
« ho pardon ! je ne me suis pas présentée ! pourtant tu me connais déjà ! enfin bon... »  
  
« non je veux dire... comment tu...  
  
« ho ça ? c'est simple ! j'ai demandé à Dumbledore !  
  
« mais tu ne devais pas revenir...  
  
« être dans un tableau m'embêtait ! C'est vrai que mettre une âme dans un tableau n'est déjà pas commun mais je voulais sortir ! de plus l'heure est grave ! la situation commence a échapper à Catalougna ! ça va trop loin !  
  
« comment ça ?  
  
« Harry a trop de pouvoirs, trop de liaisons avec Draco ! il n'aurait jamais fallu les mettre ensemble ! ça ne peut que mal finir !  
  
« Tu veux dire ...  
  
« Oui ! mettre Harry au courant ! lui expliquer pourquoi... mais...  
  
« Mais ?  
  
« En même temps si on pouvait faire ça sans qu'il s'en rende compte... ce serait mieux...  
  
« Oui je comprend ! murmura le fantôme .  
  
« Bon ... viens ! allons discuter dans un endroit moins humide !  
  
Les deux jeunes filles traversèrent le mur pour continuer leur discussion loin des oreilles indiscrètes.  
  
Harry couru à en perdre haleine jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand il arriva là bas toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Harry s'approcha du lit de Draco. Celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, les bras enroulés autour de sa propre taille.  
  
« ... Malfoy ? murmura Harry.  
  
Draco tourna les yeux vers lui et le regarda longuement, comme s'il ne le voyait pas, puis il sourit, d'un sourire amer, qui ressemblait bien plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.  
  
« Malfoy qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? continua de murmurer Harry. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il réveille Pomfresh.  
  
« Ca ne te regarde pas Potter ! répondit Malfoy d'une voix blanche.  
  
« Malfoy ! ça me regarde plus que tu ne le crois ! Chuchota le griffondors se retenant de crier.  
  
« Et en quoi ça te regarde plus Potter ?  
  
« Ecoute Malfoy ! si je ne rêvais pas de toi je ne te poserais pas tant de questions !  
  
« Tu ... rêves de moi ?  
  
« ...  
  
« Potter !  
  
« J'ai eu une vision !  
  
« Quoi ?  
  
« Je te voyais dans notre chambre ! et quand j'y suis allé il n'y avait personne.  
  
« Ce n'est qu'une vision Potter ! ricana le serpentars.  
  
Harry passa une main sur la joue humide du serpentars et en essuya les larmes.  
  
« et il y a dix minutes une douleur fulgurante m'a traversé et j'ai vu ton visage ! que s'est il passé ?  
  
« ...  
  
« Malfoy ... réponds s'il te plait !  
  
Le sorcier se résigna. de toute façon... à quoi bon lutter contre Harry « je cherche la solution jusqu'au bout, je ne baisse jamais les bras et je fais chier mon monde »Potter ?  
  
« tu es vraiment...  
  
« Comment peux-tu me juger Potter ?  
  
« ...  
  
« TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI ALORS MELE TOI DE TES AFFAIRES POTTER !! J'AI HORREUR DES PERSONNES DANS TON GENRE ! ET DE TOUS CEUX QUI RODENT AUTOUR DE MOI PRETEXTANT ETRE MES AMIS ! ILS NE ME CONNAISSENT PAS PLUS QUE TOI ET SONT DE VRAIS POTS DE COLLE, IL N'Y A QUE MON NOM QUI LES ATTIRE !! ILS RIENT QUAND JE RIS ! RALENT QUAND JE RALE ! DES LARBINS COMME EUX NE SONT PAS DIGNES D'ETRES MES «AMIS » ! ET SI C'EST LE CAS IL PEUVENT ALLER SE RHABILLER !! cria le Serpentars.  
  
« Si c'est ton seul problème Malfoy... murmura Harry en lançant un sortilège d'insonorisation autour d'eux.  
  
« BIEN SUR QUE NON CE N'EST PAS MON SEUL PROBLEME POTTER ! IL Y A AUSSI MON PERE ! MA SŒUR ! ET CETTE PUTAIN DE PROFESSEUR QUI M'EMMERDE AU PLUS HAUT POINT AVEC SES CONNERIES DE JAPONAIS ET DE SORTILEGES ! JE SUIS SUR QUE TOUT CA C'EST BIDON ! ET EN PLUS DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS OBLIGE DE RESTER AVEC TOI IL Y A MES PUTAINS DE CAUCHEMARS QUI REVIENNENT ! hurla le serpentars en éclatant en larmes.  
J'en ai marre Harry ! j 'en peux plus ! j'en ai marre ! j'en ai marre,  
j'en ai marre...  
  
Harry n'en pouvant plus, prit le serpentars dans ses bras, et le berça  
doucement. La tête de Draco vint naturellement se poser dans le creux de  
son épaule. Le jeune homme sanglotait doucement contre lui.  
  
« Chut ... calme toi Draco... tu es en sécurité ici ! il ne peut rien t'arriver ! murmura Harry en serrant le serpentars plus fort contre lui.  
  
« Harry .... Répondit la voix étouffé de Draco .  
  
« Oui ? demanda Harry en frissonnant sous le contact du souffle chaud de son ennemi contre sa peau.  
  
« Pardon .... Murmura celui-ci avant de fermer les yeux.  
  
Harry sourit. Malfoy... Draco « je suis trop fier pour te remercier quand tu me passes un verre d'eau » Malfoy lui avait demandé pardon. Il se pencha un peu en avant pour poser le corps de Draco dans le lit. Le blond dormait calmement. Mais quand Harry voulu se détacher de lui, les mains de Draco empoignèrent le tee-shirt de Harry.  
  
« reste...murmura le Seprentars en entrouvrant les yeux...  
  
Harry sourit au visage calme de son vis à vis qui refermais les yeux . ils 'allongea près de Malfoy et finis par s'endormir , bercer par la respiration calme de Draco.  
  
A suivre ^^ * reviews please ^^  
  
en tout cas j'aime bien ce chapitre ! en tout cas j'adore ma fin ^^ lol il sont pas trop Kawai ?  
  
Bisous a toutes et tous et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite de nos aventures ^^lol 


	14. un ami c quoi Potter ?

Chapitre 13  
  
Titre : ab imo pectore  
  
Autrice : hohoho ... c'est Noa -_- ... OUIN ! Comment peut-elle être aussi méchante avec moi ! TT_TT Moi aussi j'aurais aimé [être une artiste....pour pouvoir faire mon numéro...] être une autrice ! Pour écrire tout les OOC ! Mais Noa veut pas me laisser le clavier de son ordinateur adoré !  
  
Genre : après être passée par ANGST ... je redeviens à peu près normale pour vous offrir la suite ! Ça devient de plus en plus sombre ça m'énerve ! Y aura-t-il une fin heureuse ? Lot ! Je ferais tt pour don 't worry ^_~  
  
Couples : Harry et Draco POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Disclamer : ... tout ces persos appartiennent à JKR ! Alors pour me venger j'écris une nouvelle fic trop délire.... Sûrement un one shot ! On verra bien ^^ lol Bon ... c'est pas tout ça mais c bientôt les vacances de Pâques pour moi (une semaine ! une semaine ^^ lol) et eux ils en sont encore à l'hiver .... Bouh ^^0  
  
Petite note : j'ai découvert (à l'instant) que Géant vert disait aussi Hohoho ! Mon dieu ! Ils sont tous contaminés par Catalougna ! noooooooon ! lol ! Imaginez ma réaction devant mon petit poste de télé personnel quand j'ai entendu ce géant faire hohoho ! J'ai failli m'étouffer ...hohooho  
  
Petite note 2 : alalala ! Vous savez pas quoi ? Bah non vous savez pas ^^ on découvre enfin qui est le demi frère de Catalougan ^^ ptdr ! J'en connais qui vont être surpris ! Mais avouez que vous vous en doutiez non ? Ça ne pouvait être que lui ! Qui d'autre aurait supporté une demi soeur comme ça ? Déjà que j'ai du mal à la blairer moi (sa créatrice ! sisi !) alors imaginez lui ! Bon... Et c pas tt mais la fic avance niveau sentimental (YEAH ^^)  
  
Et je vous dit pas toutes les recherches que j'ai faite dans le dictionnaire (Larousse de poche) pour réussir a faire le paragraphe du début ! pfiu !)  
  
Dédicace : je dédicace ce chapitre à toutes mes amies ! Chancia je sais que j'ai pas été nette sur ce coup mais je t'en supplie pardonne moi ! Pour toutes les autres (mes vraies amies) cad : Chris, Zuzu, Lucie, et Chanzou et bah je vous remercie d'être mes amie ! Biz  
  
Bonne lecture à tout le monde ! Et puis ... comme dit copine Enyo (copineuh copineuh ^^) une reviews c comme un câlin ! Et si vous pouviez m'en laisser plein je serais ravie ! Et Catalougna aussi ^^ voilà ! Gros bisous à vous !  
  
Réponses au dites reviews ^^ :  
  
Celine 402 : je ne me souvins pas t'avoir fait payer pour lire ma fic(lol) ! mais tu a raison ! on en a du mystère (au chocolat svp !) mais non personne ne te diras rien ! ( tu n'arriveras pas a soudoyer catalougna !lol) mais bien sur que tu découvriras ces choses un jours .... Dans plusieurs chapitres ! :D ( mwuahahahahahahaha) moi aussi je te fais de gros bisous !  
  
Akashana : déjà je voulais dire que j'adorais ton surnom ! ensuite te remercier pour ta gentille reviews ! gros bisous !  
  
Misimini : toi aussi j'adore ton surnom ! mais ou aller vous chercher tout ça ? sinon merci bocû pour ta review toute pleine d'encouragement !kiss  
  
Nat'chan : kikou toua ^^ comment que tu vas copine ? en fait ta raison je ressemble a Tohru -_-0 lol ! bon sinon j'espère que t'apprécieras ce passage :D en fait c un peu chelou ! jlé relu et g vraiment du mal a me comprendre parfois ... m'enfin on verras bien ! kiss !a en fait .... Si tu t'enferme dans ma chambre avec moi je peux te parier que la fic je la fini pas ! hohoho .... C quoi ce regard noire ?  
  
blaise le poussin masqué : ce petit sourire ma bien mise de bonne humeur ! gros bisous vous deux ^^ je vous adore :D  
  
blurp3 : Ouai Draco est la ! et en plus il est vachement présent ! yop yop yop :D heureuse que l'autre chapitre t'es plus !  
  
Marry : les plans de MA catalougna ont pas diaboliques ....mais ceux de lucius eux oui ! niark niark niark ! gros bisous !  
  
Onacurla : moi aussi je te souhaite une bonne fin de vacances ! ou du moins un bon début de rentré :D gros poutoux !  
  
Un ami ... c'est quoi Potter ?  
  
** Un ami c'est quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance. Avec qui l'on peut partager ses sentiments les plus intimes. Celui à qui l'on ouvre son cœur. J'ai cherché dans le dictionnaire pour voir si ma définition était la même que la leur... tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est :  
  
"un ami est une personne avec qui l'on se lie d'amitié"  
  
... ça n'explique en rien la signification du mot. Ça ne nous en apprend pas plus sur son sens. Puis, il y avait les autres définitions. Et l'une d'elles m'a interloqué...  
  
ami : par euphémisme, amant, maîtresse : amoureux, petit ami...  
  
J'avais oublié ce sens. Mais alors... l'amitié... qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'amitié est basée sur le partage... Dans ce même dictionnaire j'ai trouvé ceci   
  
: sentiments réciproques d'affection ou de sympathie qui ne se fonde ni sur la parenté ni sur l'attrait sexuel. Pour le moment je comprenais et j'étais d'accord.... Et le deuxième sens m'a encore une fois déconcerté ! Au sens vieilli, une amitié particulière est... une... liaison homosexuelle...  
  
Alors pour voir j'ai cherché à amour car je ne connaissais pas le sens de ce mot.  
  
Amour : sentiment vif qui pousse à aimer qqn et à lui vouloir du bien. Mais alors... entre l'amitié et l'amour, ou est la barrière ? Vouloir « coucher » avec quelqu'un ne veut pas dire que l'on est amoureux de lui. Mais avoir du désir pour son ami montre qu'on l'est ? Je n'y crois pas, pas pour la deuxième version en tout cas ! C'est pour cela que pour finir, j'ai cherché à amoureux pour pouvoir comparer avec amis !  
  
Amoureux : qui éprouve de l'amour qui aime... si j'ai bien compris, l'amitié doit être un échange mais l'amour peut être solitaire. On peut être amoureux sans que cela soit réciproque... Mais en amitié c'est pareil non ? Je ne m'y retrouve plus....  
  
Haine : sentiment violent qui pousse à vouloir du mal à quelqu'un, aversion profonde pour quelqu'un  
  
Ennemi : personne qui est hostile et qui cherche à nuire ...  
  
Rien de tout cela ne me correspond ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi si l'on en croit ces choses Potter ! Vu que je souhaitais juste que tu me remarques je voulais juste que tu saches que j'existe ! Que le grand Harry Potter me voie. Si ce n'était pas en ami alors ce serait en ennemi ! Si tu ne m'aimais pas je voulais que tu me haïsses maintenant je ne m'y retrouve plus. Je voudrais que tu me réveilles et que tu m'expliques tout... Mais mon histoire se termine ici, dans l'incompréhension et la douleur et tu ne peux plus rien pour moi. Il est venu me chercher...**  
  
Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux. Cette nuit il n'avait pas fait ces horribles cauchemars et la chaleur qui l'environnait lui donnait envie de rester dans son lit pour toujours. Les doux rayons du soleil réchauffaient ses joues et son épaule découverte la pression que les bras de Malfoy exerçaient autour de sa taille lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité et son souffle chaud sur sa nuque le faisait légèrement frissonner.  
  
... Ses bras autour de sa taille ? Son souffle chaud sur sa nuque ?  
  
Harry se releva d'un bond. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment se faisait-il que ? Où était-il ? Puis tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, il se souvint du sortilège qui n'avait pas marché, de son obligation de rester avec Malfoy, et de tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Quand il se retourna pour regarder si Malfoy dormait toujours, il se retrouva face à face avec deux grands yeux bleu gris qui le regardaient effarés.  
  
« ... Potter ? qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Réponds ! »  
  
« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »  
  
Le visage de Malfoy passa du rouge au vert puis au blanc aspirine.  
  
« Me souvenir de QUOI Potter ? »  
  
« De ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. »  
  
« Non ... enfin .... Attends ... »  
  
Malfoy se pris la tête dans les mains et resta quelques secondes dans cette position.  
  
« Hier soir ... j'étais à l'infirmerie, et puis j'ai rêvé de... du seigneur des ténèbres... J'ai fait une espèce de crise comme si je m'étais pris un coup de point dans le ventre... et puis tu es arrivé ... tu m'as rassuré et... Je sais plus... »  
  
« Et bien je suis juste resté pour veiller sur toi ! » dit Harry en détournant les yeux.   
  
« Tu veilles sur les gens bien bizarrement Potter ! »  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« Je connais très peu de personnes qui pour veiller sur quelqu'un se glissent dans leur lit ! » ricana Malfoy. « Tu n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions quand même Potter ? »  
  
« Quoi ? mais arrête de te faire des films Malfoy ! »  
  
« Et d'abord Potter je peux savoir pourquoi tu es venu ? tu as eu une vision peu être ? »  
  
« Tu veux que je te raconte ou pas ... »  
  
Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Malfoy détournait toujours le regard alors que Harry fixait ses doigts. Puis Malfoy murmura  
  
« Vas-y... de toute façon j'ai que ça à faire. »  
  
Harry esquissa un sourire et commença à raconter son histoire. Comment il s'était endormi, avait rêvé et s'était réveillé. Comment tout avait basculé, comme dans un roman fantastique ou tout devient irréel après un somme, quand il fait déjà nuit. Il lui raconta sa remontée dans sa chambre à sa recherche, en négligeant légèrement de parler de sa crise de larmes et de son grand désarroi. Il raconta aussi sa visite chez mimi geignarde et... et la crise qu'il avait faite en même temps que Draco. Il lui expliqua exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là.  
  
Malfoy l'écoutait attentivement. Il avait froncé les sourcils quand Harry avait parlé de ses rêves. Bien sur il n'avait que survolé le sujet mais Draco était sur qu'il lui cachait des choses. Mais aussi quand Harry avait parlé de sa crise...  
  
Quand Harry termina son récit Draco ferma les yeux et soupira.  
  
« Malfoy ... ça va ? »  
  
« Potter .... »  
  
« Quoi ? je... je t'ai blessé ? »  
  
« Non ce n'est pas ça ... »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ? » murmura Harry.  
  
Draco baissa les yeux.  
  
« Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire quelque chose ? »  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Harry une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
  
« Harry .... Qu'est-ce qu'un ami ? »  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Harry éberlué, autant par le fait que Malfoy l'ait appelé par son prénom que par le fait que sa question soit si... personnelle et... si incongrue...  
  
« Ne fais pas l'imbécile Potter ! je te demande ce qu'est un ami pour toi ! à quoi ça sert comment on sait si une personne est notre ami ! »  
  
« Tu ne... le sais pas ? » murmura Harry.  
  
« Non ! je n'en ai aucune idée... je n'ai jamais eu d'ami... à cause de mon père... »  
  
« ... Draco... heu... bah.... »  
  
« Abrège Potter ! »  
  
« Un ami c'est quelqu'un avec qui l'on se sent bien, en qui on peut avoir confiance... »  
  
« A quoi ça sert ? »  
  
« A être heureux... a rire a s'aider .... A avoir confiance ! ça sert a plein de chose ! »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Malfoy je... »  
  
« Comment on sait si on est ami avec quelqu'un ? »  
  
« Bah .... On a envie de rester avec lui, de passer des moments heureux, de rigoler, on peut tout lui raconter... enfin ça dépend du degré d'amitié dans lequel sont les deux personnes... mais on peut surtout lui faire confiance ! on sait que si on lui dit un secret il ne le répétera pas. »  
  
« C'est tout ça un ami ? demanda Malfoy. »  
  
« Oui ... »  
  
Soudain la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune femme aux yeux mauves et aux longs cheveux bleu azur nattés entra dans la pièce.  
  
« Ho ho ho ! bonjour mes chéris ! je suis venue vous voir pour vous parler de vos petits travaux obligatoires ! »  
  
« De ... de quoi ? » murmura Harry.  
  
« Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous souvenez plus ! vous êtes punis mes amours ! »  
  
« Amours ? » cracha Draco.  
  
« Ho ne vous formalisez pas pour autant ! hohoho ! je tenais aussi à vous dire que vous aurez un contrôle cet après midi à 5 heures. »  
  
« Un contrôle ? mais on est en vacances ! et un contrôle de quoi ? » s'exclama Harry.  
  
« Mais... Ho mes enfants vous n'avez vraiment pas de mémoire ! vos cours de japonais alors ? vous les oubliez aussi ? tut tut tut ! c'est très mal ça mes chéris ! ça me fait penser que mon demi frère m'avait dit que vous étiez vraiment dissipés.... Haaaaaaaa... mon frère ... je vous ai dit qu'il aimait ... »  
  
« ON SAIT QU'IL AIME LES TARTES À LA MYRTILLE ! » hurla Malfoy ! « ET ON S'EN FOUT COMME DE NOS PREMIERS COUCHES CULOTTES ! »  
  
« Mais je ne voulais pas parler de ça voyons ! donc je disais, Guilderoy aime beaucoup la glace à la fraise ! hohoho »  
  
« ... Guilderoy ?" murmura Harry pétrifié . "Guilderoy...lockart ?"  
  
"hohoho ! bien sur ! vous ne le saviez pas ? c'est mon demi frère ! pourtant si je n'en ai pas parlé, ce qui m'étonnerai beaucoup vu le flot de paroles continues que j'arrive à débiter, il y avait plein d'indices sur lui ! et je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas compris que c'était lui ! je lui ressemble pourtant tant ! hohoho !dommage qu'il soit devenu amnésique....comme c'est triste ! il avait écrit de siiiiiiii beaux livres ! »  
  
« attendez professeur ... j'ai mal à la tête ... »  
  
« pourtant c'était évident Potter ! ils sont aussi tarés et incompétents l'un que l'autre ! »  
  
« hohoho ! Malfoy ! petit chenapan je n'apprécie pas beaucoup votre humour ! hohoho ! »  
  
« ce n'était pas de l'humour ! » ronchonna le serpentars.  
  
« comme c'est dommage alors ! » susurra Catalougna ! « 20 points en moins à Serpentars alors ! hohoho ! je ne supporte pas que l'on clame mon incompétence ! alors si cela pouvait rester entre nous ! je serais la risée de tous si l'on apprenait que je suis incompétente ! hohoho »  
  
Sur ce le professeur déjanté quitta la salle en dansant le sirtaki,(c une danse grec ) laissant les deux adolescents seuls.  
  
« toute l'école est déjà au courant ! elle est conne ou quoi ? vingt points en moins rien que pour ça ? c'est injuste ! »  
  
Harry commença a rire doucement, Malfoy avait vraiment une petite bouille trop mimi quand il était en colère sa lèvre inférieure remontant légèrement créant une petite moue boudeuse.  
  
« qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Potter ? » cracha Malfoy furieux.  
  
« tu ...wahahah... est trop ...hahaha... »  
  
« TROP QUOI ? »  
  
« Hahahahaha ! trop Kawai !hahahahaha ! »  
  
Malfoy sursauta. Harry venait de dire qu'il était Kawai... et en japonais Kawai voulais dire .... Mignon ...  
  
« Comment ça je suis KAWAI Potter ? »  
  
« Bah tu es juste Kawai qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? » dit Harry entre deux éclats de rire.  
  
« Et je peux savoir en quoi c'est drôle ? »  
  
« Je sais ...hahahahha PAS ! hahahhahah »  
  
Draco secoua la tête. Harry était mort de rire. Soudain, le griffondors essaya de se lever trébucha sur la couverture et se retrouva par terre, toujours mort de rire. Contre son propre gré, Malfoy ne put retenir un sourire. Puis il éclata littéralement de rire en voyant Harry frétiller [n/a : se trémousser quoi ^^ mais frétiller je trouvais ça plus drôle ^^] sur le sol en essayant de se dépêtrer des couverture tout en s'efforçant de respirer entre deux éclats de rires. Ce qui rendait la chose légèrement infaisable.  
  
Au bout d'une demi heure de fou rire incontrôlé, toujours réitéré par l'un des deux partis, Harry se releva.  
  
« Bon Malfoy c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais... Arrête de faire cette tête de chien battu.... » Cria le griffondors sentant déjà le fou rire revenir.  
  
« Il faut que tu partes hein ? » dit Malfoy en faisant une petite moue boudeuse.  
  
« Oui ! j'ai pas bien révisé mon japonais ! et je dois encore m'entraîner sur mon balai ! »  
  
« Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester avec le petit malade que je suis ? » demanda Malfoy les yeux larmoyants.  
  
« Désolé Draco mais .... Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de faire cette tête ! » hurla de plus belle le griffondors.  
  
« Ok Harry ! à plus ! » dit alors malfoy en attrapant son livre.  
  
Une fois le griffondors sorti, Malfoy se retrouva seul.  
  
Ses yeux couraient sur les mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire. Ses poignets lui faisaient encore un peu mal malgré la potion que lui avait donné madame Pomfresh et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait.  
  
Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu la veille, savoir ce dont il se rappelait... il avait tenté de se suicider... Sans même sans rendre compte. Il s'était donné la mort comme ça... Et Potter l'avait sauvé, Potter l'avait sorti de l'eau, Potter lui avait bandé les poignets .... Et après... il ne se souvenait plus très bien... Il avait dû rester à l'infirmerie parce que... Harry n'avait pas respecté la loi de l'enceinte ! Que ce crétin de griffondors l'avait totalement oublié. Il s'était senti tiré vers l'extérieur et avait dû suivre Harry dans le froid, en simple pyjama. Et Harry l'avait ramené... Et il s'était rendormi. Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé depuis ce moment là. Il se souvenait juste de son horrible cauchemar. Beaucoup plus violent, beaucoup plus détaillé que les autres. Et il l'avait vu. Il avait vu le seigneur des ténèbres l'appeler à lui. Il lui avait dit de sa voix glaciale et sifflante de ne jamais dire ce qu'il savait à Potter, à part si son père lui en donnait l'ordre... Il lui disait aussi d'essayer d'éliminer ce griffondors qu'il avait tant de fois combattu. Il lui disait de le blesser, le torturer, le massacrer, le tourmenter, lui faire subir les pires humiliations... Et là Draco s'était révolté... Et puis tout noir... mais que c'était il passé à ce moment là ...  
  
De longues minutes passèrent sans que Draco ne trouve la réponse. Puis tout devint clair, comme si toutes les lampes de ses souvenirs s'allumaient soudain. Voldemort lui avait dit de Tuer Harry, et Draco avait senti la peur s'immiscer en lui, comme si son sang se gelait peu à peu sous la présence du maître des ténèbres... et puis... il avait vu Harry, Harry en larmes dans leur chambre, Harry si triste, Harry qui cherchait quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait désespérément pas. Et à ce moment là Draco s'était retourné vers celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom et avait crié.  
  
« JAMAIS ! JE NE FERAI JAMAIS DE MAL À HARRY ! »  
  
Un rictus était alors apparu sur les lèvres de son maître... et Draco avait perdu toute sa constance. Il avait vu les doigts longs et fins de Voldemort attraper sa baguette.  
  
« ENDOLORIS ! »  
  
Malfoy n'avait plus rien senti pendant quelques secondes puis une douleur fulgurante lui avait traversé le ventre le brûlant, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir un pieu planté dans l'estomac les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et le rire hystérique de Voldemort lui servait de fond sonore. Il avait mal bien plus mal que toutes les fois où son père l'avait battu... puis, son maître s'était calmé et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille  
  
« tiens toi bien Malfoy ! Ou je devrai recommencer ! mais rassure toi ! dans la réalité, cela fait bien plus mal ! Ha oui j'oubliais... Si tu me trahis... tu auras affaire à moi... et à... ton père ! »  
  
Puis tout était redevenu noir et Draco avait ouvert des yeux embués de larmes, et Harry était venu et l'avait consolé ... maintenant Draco s'en souvenait c'était lui qui avait demandé à Harry de rester. Parce qu'inconsciemment il savait que si le griffondors venait, il le protègerait de ses cauchemars...  
  
Maintenant il se souvenait bel et bien de tout. Il se souvenait que pour être délivré de Potter il devait lui dire un secret qu'il ne pouvait pas dire... Et il savait que cela concernait celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.  
  
Il se souvenait de tout...  
  
Il ne dirait rien. D'une part parce qu'il ne voulait pas être tué par cette immonde créature... et d'autre part....  
  
Draco secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées qui s'immisçaient dans son esprit. Bien sûr qu'il voulait être séparé au plus vite de Potter ! Quelles raisons aurait-il de vouloir rester collé à lui ? Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à ces futilités ! Draco ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il trouve un autre sujet. Et enfin : après de longues minutes de recherches il trouva.  
  
Il essayait de savoir. De comprendre. Il voulait savoir qui il pouvait considérer comme son ami d'après la définition que Potter lui avait donné de ce mot.  
  
« Un ami est quelqu'un avec qui on se sent bien, à qui on peut faire confiance »  
  
... Grabbe et Goyle rayés de la liste des amis potentiels de toutes façon il ne les avait jamais considérés comme tel et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer !  
  
« On a envie de rester avec ses amis »...  
  
Je n'ai envie de rester avec personne ! Soupira Malfoy.  
  
De toute façon il n'avait pas d'amis il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ! Il n'aurait jamais d'amis parce qu'il se créait une image et que personne ne le connaissait vraiment ! Parce que personne ne savait que Draco avait peur de son père personne ne savait ce qu'il endurait, personne ne savait que parfois, Draco pleurait... personne... Personne sauf Potter... Potter l'avait vu pleurer, Potter l'avait vu saigner... Potter avait comprit sa douleur... Et le plus incohérent de tout, c'était que Potter l'avait rassuré, Potter l'avait aidé, Potter l'avait sauvé.  
  
Draco baissa les yeux... serait-il possible qu'il considère Harry comme... son ami ?  
  
A suivre ^^  
  
Et oui ! À la semaine prochaine ! Pour me faire écrire plus vite (moi qui suis à la bourre, mais alors vraiment je sais même pas si je vais réussir a publier la semaine prochaine !) envoyez moi des tonnes de reviews (et peut être que je daignerai toucher mon clavier ^^ lol)  
  
J'en demande peut être un peu trop ^^  
  
Je vous adore ^^  
  
Noa 


	15. Test Débile

Chapitre 14  
  
J'arrête de mettre que l'autrice c'est moi, et que les couples c'est Harry Draco..... J'arrête aussi de dire que le titre c'est Ab Imo Pectore... ça prend trop de place ! Par contre je continue les petites notes (ptdr) et je tenais aussi à dire que tout est à JKR ! Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! Petite note 1 : c'est un chapitre un peu plus léger que les précédents ^^ ça détend un peu l'atmosphère angst qui s'était établie ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça va revenir (niark niark niark _____) Petite note 2 : je vous souhaite une super bonne lecture ! Et à vrai dire si ce chapitre diffère des autres c'est parce que je suis vraiment de bonne humeur ^^ kiss Petite note 3 : je m'excuse pour le retard ! mais ma super cousine et bétalectrice a pris du retard ^^  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Celine.S : Salut ! c'est aps grave pour le retard ne t'inquiete pas ! par contre pour que Harry et Draco s'avouent leur amour tu peu encore attendre un petit bout de temps ... et oui je suis sadique ^^ et puis je te rassure t'est pas chiante du tout ^^ ! gros ziboux ^^  
  
Nymia : tu veux la suite ? la voilà ^^ moi aussi j'aime bien Catalougna mais elle me tape sur le systeme ( mais pourquoi je 'lia inventée seigneur ? enfin bon .... Elle me sert a finir les chapitres ou j'ai plus d'inspiration alors ....^_^ Gros ziboux ^^  
  
Petrus : bah la voilà ta suite ^^ gros ziboux ^^  
  
Bella : salut ^^ merci pour tes compliments ^^lol gros ziboux  
  
Enyo copine de moi : Kikou ^^ j'espère que tu liras ma fic quand tu seras rentrée de ton voyage ^^ a + sur msn copineuh ^^ gros ziboux !  
  
Misimini : j'ai écris (rien que pour toi ^^lol) la suiteuh ! bonne lecture et gros ziboux ^^  
  
Lo-chan : merci et gros ziboux a toi ^^  
  
Celine 402 : merci pour ta gentille revews qui ma fait super plaisir ! a un conseil ! le bébé ta qu'a l'assommé le soir comme ça tu loupe pas de grasse math' ! ( c'était une blague bien entendu ^^) gros ziboux  
  
Lyly : vala la suite ! gros ziboux  
  
Akashana : en fait touts les délires sont enfoui dans une partie de moi ..... donc je peux les prendre quand je veux^^ et pour l'étude du japonais je t'ai mis plein de mots pour que tu apprenne ^^ si tu veux je peux même t'envoyer un mini court sur la prononciation avec le peu de vocabulaire que je connais ^_~ gros ziboux  
  
Blaise le poussin masqué : salut vous deux ! alors voila le nouveau chapitre ! héhéhéhé ! bonne lecture et gros ziboux  
  
Onacurla : merci pour ses compliments ** autrice toute rouge ** gros ziboux ^^  
  
Chapitre 14 :Test Débile  
  
** il nous fallait juste de la chaleur humaine, à toi comme à moi, un peu de chaleur... parce que nous avons tout deux perdu des êtres chers... Toi ta sœur, et moi mes parents et mon parrain... même si aujourd'hui nous sommes amis tout n'ira pas toujours bien... parce que personne ne décide de quoi sera fait demain... j'ai envie de pouvoir te protéger... et ce n'est pas Catalougna qui va nous en empêcher... Je ne distingue pas son camp... est elle avec nous ou contre nous ? Je me pose sans cesse cette question... et j'aimerais qu'on y réponde !**  
  
Draco se tenait là, allongé contre le lit qu'il partageait avec Harry. Son regard se perdait dans la contemplation de la fenêtre, dévoilant une partie du ciel. Il était fatigué. Il ne voulait surtout plus bouger. Il avait passé 3 heures à réviser pour ses leçons de Japonais et il savait ce qui allait leur arriver, à Harry et lui, dans les quelques heures à venir... et c'est pour ça qu'il ne souhaitait surtout pas bouger. Il souhaitait retarder ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Draco grimaça il allait falloir qu'il lave le château, qu'il répare, qu'il brosse, qu'il ponce, qu'il peigne, qu'il passe la serpillière... Et dans les parties les plus sales qui plus est. Lui qui, en tant que sang pur venant d'une famille noble et riche, n'avait jamais touché à un chiffon sale, et encore moins rangé sa chambre une seule fois dans sa vie... Il allait devoir faire ça aujourd'hui... Et sous le regard de Potter qui plus est ! Draco voyait déjà venir l'humiliation.  
  
« Tiens tiens, tu ne sais pas faire le ménage Malfoy ? Ho mais c'est vrai qu'une fouine ne peut pas tenir un balai... Ce qui explique tes résultats pathétiques au Quidditch !»  
  
Draco soupira. C'était sûrement ce que Potter allait dire...  
  
Soudain des bruits de pas le tirèrent de ses pensés. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry tout décoiffé, en sueur les joues rosies par le froid.  
  
«Salut Malfoy ! » soupira le griffondors en enlevant son manteau.  
  
«Où étais-tu Potter ? »  
  
«J'ai été faire un peu de Quidditch, pour ne pas perdre la main !... Draco ça va ?»  
  
Le serpentars releva la tête et croisa le regarda inquiet de Harry. Depuis que Madame Pomfresh, en s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir fait avant à cause de petits ennuis dans l'infirmerie, l'avait ramené dans sa chambre Harry paraissait beaucoup plus calme mais aussi beaucoup plus sur son dos. Toujours à lui demander s'il allait bien.  
  
« Bien sur que ça va Potter ! Pourquoi cette question ? »  
  
« Tu grimaçais quand je suis rentré dans la pièce» murmura le griffondors  
  
« Ha ... » fut la seule réponse correcte que réussit à dire Draco. Il n'allait tout de même pas avouer à Harry qu'il avait peur de se faire insulter par lui.  
  
« Je vais prendre une douche !» précisa le griffondors en enlevant son pull et son tee-shirt. Il attrapa alors une serviette et s'engouffra dans la pièce en marbre blanc.  
  
Draco le regarda fermer la porte et attrapa son livre de Japonais. La soif de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans son tiroir le tiraillait de plus en plus. Il commença à lire à voix haute tout le vocabulaire qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à apprendre.  
  
Il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et continua de réciter son vocabulaire  
  
« Ai Shiteru »  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda la voix claire de Harry  
  
Draco releva la tête et se retrouva devant un griffondors à moitié nu, ne portant qu'un boxer rouge et or moulant.[1] Le visage de Draco passa du blanc au rouge alors qu'il répétait ce qu'il venait de dire  
  
« Ai Shiteru ! »  
  
« Et ça veut dire quoi ? » s'enquit le griffondors qui, à première vue, n'avait pas dû regarder beaucoup son livre de Japonais.  
  
Draco devint encore plus rouge et murmura un petit  
  
« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »  
  
« Bah oui pourquoi ? » demanda Harry devenant rouge à son tour  
  
« .... Alors tiens ! » Marmonna Draco en tendant son livre à Harry, qui commença à lire  
  
« Ai shiteru signifie ....... » Sa voix se fit un peu hésitante « je t'aime ?»  
  
« À première vue Harry si c'est écrit c'est que c'est exact !» dit le serpentars d'un ton cinglant.  
  
« Ho ! » murmura Harry gêné. Un large sourire vint s'incruster sur son visage alors que Malfoy le regardait incrédule  
  
« Qu'est ce qui te prend Potter ? »  
  
« C'est marrant que tu n'aies pas osé le dire » dit Harry en retenant un rire.  
  
« En quoi c'est drôle Potter ? » demanda Draco furieux  
  
« Et bien vu comme tu es devenu rouge, on a l'impression que tu n'as jamais dit ces mots ! C'est vraiment drôle ! » S'esclaffa Harry « On dirait que tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux ! »  
  
« ... et si c'était le cas ? » demanda Draco en baissant les yeux.  
  
Harry s'arrêta aussitôt de rire  
  
« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
« Je ne l'ai dit qu'à une seule personne Harry ! » murmura le blond « et je ne pourrai plus jamais le lui dire... » La voix du serpentars s'éteignit dans sa gorge alors qu'il baissait la tête.  
  
Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes, ne sachant que dire ou faire. Son compagnon de chambre avait l'air si triste et si désemparé... Il sursauta quand Draco releva la tête, un large sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
  
« Au fait Harry ! » susurra le blond en s'approchant de son vis à vis  
  
« Oui ? » bégaya Harry  
  
« Tu comptes rester longtemps dans ton petit boxer sexy ou bien comptes-tu t'habiller un jour ? » susurra Draco à l'oreille du griffondors.  
  
Harry frissonna. Il sentit une vague de chaleur monter jusqu'à ses joues qui, il le devinait, devait désormais être d'un beau rouge.  
  
« Heu... je.... Pardon... Vais me changer ! » Cria presque Harry en courant vers la salle de bain.  
  
Draco étouffa son fou rire en regardant partir le griffondors. Au moins il avait réussi à changer de conversation, quitte à le faire passer pour un pervers. Il préférait ça que de devoir s'étendre sur sa vie personnelle qui, il fallait l'avouer, n'était ni très reluisante ni très drôle.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry ressortit de la salle de bain, habillé d'un jean délavé et d'un tee-shirt noir. Ses joues étaient encore rosies et quand il vit Draco faire la moue, il détourna vivement les yeux.  
  
« Quoi encore ? » grogna le griffondors au serpentars.  
  
« En fait je crois que je te préfère en boxer ! » répondit le concerné un large sourire au lèvres.  
  
« QUOI ? » cria le griffondors en lançant un regard outré au beau blond  
  
«Harry , Harry , Harry... ce que tu es réactif ! Par Merlin ! Tu es vraiment un cas ! » Dit en riant le serpentars.  
  
« Malfoy je ne te permets pas ! » gronda Harry.  
  
« Bon dieu Harry, ce que tu es drôle quand tu veux ! Tu ne comprends donc pas que je te charrie ?!? »  
  
« ... » La réponse de Harry fut claire pour le serpentars qui se prit un coussin en plein sur le front.  
  
« Ha oui, tu veux jouer à ça Harry ?» murmura le serpentars une lueur sadique dans les yeux. « Eh bien jouons !» cria-t-il en attrapant le coussin et en le renvoyant à Harry qui le reçut en plein dans le ventre.  
  
« Draco ! » grogna Harry en prenant sa baguette « Wingardium leviosa !» Hurla-t-il en envoyant tout les coussins se trouvant dans la pièce sur Draco.  
  
Le concerné se retrouva enseveli sous une tonne de coussins au couleurs et aux textures différentes. Le manque de réaction du serpentars interpella Harry qui se reprocha du gros tas de coussins sur son lit. Il commença à tous les soulever pour voir où se cachait son colocataire quand soudain, il sentit une main lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule. Le visage de Harry se crispa et dans une lenteur extrême, il tourna lentement son visage vers la main. Ses yeux croisèrent alors deux billes bleu-gris, de la même couleur que le ciel. Un sourire angélique trônait sur le visage de son futur agresseur.  
  
« ... Draco... » Dit Harry un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.  
  
« Potter .... Je t'aime bien tu sais ! » Dit le serpentars en prenant un air très sérieux.  
  
Harry écarquilla les yeux. Draco venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait bien ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre Car Draco continuait sa phrase.  
  
« Mais hélas Harry, pas assez pour pouvoir te laisser sans une bonne correction. »  
  
Et joignant le geste à la parole Harry se prit une volée de coussins dans la figure. Il atterrit sur le lit et regarda Malfoy de ses grands yeux verts.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda le concerné en levant un sourcil  
  
« draco ... »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Je peux te poser une question légèrement personnelle ... »  
  
« Pose toujours on verra si je répond Potter ! »  
  
« ...pourquoi ... enfin je veux dire .... »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« ... pourquoi as-tu dis que tu m'aimais bien ? » demanda Harry en baissant les yeux.  
  
« ... »  
  
« Draco ... ? »  
  
« Peut être parce que c'est la vérité Potter ! »Murmura Draco en tournant les talons.  
  
« Attends ! »  
  
« Quoi encore Potter ? » demanda Draco en se retournant.  
  
Harry s'était assis sur le lit et souriait  
  
« Moi aussi je t'aime bien Draco ! »  
  
« Ami alors ? » demanda le serpentars en tendant la main à Harry  
  
« Ami ! » dit Harry en la prenant.  
  
« Harry .... »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Je suis heureux que cette fois tu aies accepté mon amitié ! » déclara Draco en souriant.  
  
« Je ne commets pas deux fois la même erreur ! » répondit le griffondors tout sourire lui aussi  
  
« Hum Hum ! Les garçons !.... »  
  
Les deux amis se retournèrent pour faire face au portrait d'Alexielle qui les regardait.  
  
« Oui ? » demandèrent-ils en cœur  
  
« C'est l'heure de votre petite interrogation » susurra la jeune fille en prenant la pose. « Et après je crois me souvenir que vous avez un peu de ménage à faire ! » dit-elle en clignant des yeux. «Comme... nettoyer les 142 escaliers qui se trouvent dans l'enceinte du château ! Vous commencerez par les carrés puis les courbes, les étroits et ensuite les larges, ceux avec les marches escamotables et pour finir vous vous occuperez de tous ceux qui sont délabrés ! »  
  
« Ce n'est pas le travail des professeurs de tout réparer pendant les vacances ? demanda Malfoy d'une voie traînante  
  
« Ce devait l'être ! » dit Alexielle tout sourire. « Mais nous vous laissons ce plaisir ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas ! Si vous n'avez pas tout fini d'ici deux semaines nous vous laisserons une semaine supplémentaire ! Je ne pense pas que vos amis rechigneront contre une semaine de vacances en plus ! » Dit le tableau tout sourire sous les regards noirs des deux adolescents.  
  
« Alors nous devrons tout réparer nous même... » Murmura Harry  
  
« Oui oui oui ! Mais bien sûr vous pourrez vous aider de la magie ...enfin... Certains jours à certaines heures ! Sinon ce serait vraiment trop facile et vous auriez trop vite fini ! Et donc on n'aurait pas pu appeler cette torture une punition ! hihihi »  
  
« Je vous hais tous autant que vous êtes ! Rugit Malfoy en voulant sortir de la pièce. Il essaya de retirer sa main de celle de Harry. Son visage devint soudain blême.  
  
« Merde » murmura Harry  
  
" Tu l'as dit ...." Soupira Draco « on fait comment pour l'évaluation ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.  
  
« hihihi ! C'est simple ! Vous allez descendre les escalier l'un marchant à l'envers et l'autre à l'endroit.... Vu comment sont positionnées vos mains c'est obligatoire ! hihihi et vous allez vous rendre dans la salle sur demande ! C'est là bas que vous attendra votre professeur bien-aimée ! Mais essayez de ne pas trop tomber ! hihihi » dit la jeune fille brune en quittant son tableau, laissant les deux adolescents seuls.   
  
« Alors .... On y va ? » Demanda Harry  
  
« Que veux tu que l'on fasse d'autre ? » demanda Malfoy en se renfrognant  
  
« Ça ne vas pas ? » demanda Harry inquiet  
  
« J'avais tout simplement oublié que les amis étaient des boulets vivants Potter ! » dit le serpentars tout sourire montrant à Harry qu'il blaguait.  
  
« Et tu n'as rien vu Malfoy ! » répliqua Harry sur le même ton alors qu'il descendait péniblement le long escalier.  
  
Arrivée devant la salle sur demande. Harry ouvrit la porte doucement et entra, tirant Malfoy derrière lui. La pièce était grande et blanche, sur les murs, des onomatopées étaient gravées en lettres noires. Des posters d'idoles japonaises étaient exposés sur les murs et une douce musique servait de fond sonore. Les sièges étaient en bambou et les meubles semblaient dater de l'époque Edo. Plusieurs sabres servaient de décoration sur les murs.  
  
« Hohoho [2] Mon petit Potfoy comment vas tu ??? »  
  
Chantonna Catalougna en s'approchant des deux adolescents. Cette fois, elle était habillée d'un yukata [3] bleu clair, décoré de plusieurs fleurs de lotus. Ses longs cheveux roses bonbon étaient accrochés en deux chignons tenant grâce à des baguettes elles aussi bleu clair. Quelques fleurs de lotus décoraient joliment sa coiffure. Il fallait avouer qu'à ce moment là ; leur professeur était belle à damner un saint.(même si un peu excentrique ^^)  
  
« Mais pendez la ! » Murmura Draco  
  
« Hohoho ! A ce que je vois tout va bien ! Mais cela m'étonne que vous soyez collés.... Vous vous serriez la main ? » Demanda leur professeur en se penchant vers eux.  
  
« ... alors professeur ? Cette interrogation ? » Demanda Harry en essayant de sourire.  
  
« Très bien asseyez vous là ! dit la femme en leur tendant des sièges. Les deux adolescents s'assirent et attendirent.  
  
« Bien ! Commençons ! hohoho ! Comment dit on .... » Catalougna marqua une pose, semblant chercher un mot puis elle se tourna vers les deux adolescents et demanda tout sourire « je t'aime ? »  
  
« Ai Shiteru ! » répondirent en cœur Harry et Draco. Leurs regards se croisèrent à ce moment là. Et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rougir.  
  
« hohoho ! Très, très bien mes chéris ! Continuons ! » Chantonna Catalougna « que veut dire Demo ? »  
  
« Mais »  
  
« Bien ! Sakura ? »  
  
« Fleur de cerisier »  
  
« baka ?»  
  
"Crétin"  
  
"okassa ?"  
  
"Maman"  
  
« nii san ? »  
  
« Grande sœur ou grand frère »  
  
« Yaoi ? »  
  
« Relation amoureuse entre hommes ! » murmurèrent les deux jeunes hommes  
  
« Yuri ? »  
  
« C'est quoi ces questions ? demanda Draco pendant que Harry rouge de honte répondait  
  
« Relation amoureuse entre femme »  
  
« Ces questions font partie du test Mr Malfoy !hohoho »  
  
« Je trouve qu'elles n'ont pas leur place dans ce test !  
  
« Mr Malfoy c'est moi qui instaure les règles ici ! » Dit Catalougna en souriant sadiquement ! « Et puisque vous y tenez tant... je vais tout de même m'arrêter là ! Bravo vous avez réussi votre test haut la main ! Bravo ! Bravo !hohoho ! » Clama Catalougna en applaudissant bruyamment. «Vous pouvez désormais aller voir ce que ce cache dans votre tiroirs mes enfants ! hohoho » et sur ces paroles Catalougna quitta la salle.  
  
« ... »  
  
« Malfoy ! »  
  
« Quoi Harry ? »  
  
« C'est marrant ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui est marrant ? »  
  
« Aucun sentiment ne se lit sur ton visage mais je peux voir dans tes yeux ... que tu n'as qu'une seule envie »  
  
« Et c'est quoi ? »  
  
« Tu veux voir ce qu'il y a dans ce foutu tiroir hein ? »  
  
« Oui et alors ? »  
  
« Eh bien moi ... connaissant un minimum Catalougna ... j'aurais plus peur de ce qu'il y a dedans... et sincèrement j'ai pas envie de savoir ! »  
  
« .... C'est vrai que parfois il y a des porte qu'il faut mieux laisser fermées ... même si tout à l'intérieur nous demande de l'ouvrir... la vérité fait parfois si mal que... » Draco avait baissé la tête ne voulant pas croiser le regard d'Harry.   
  
« draco .... »  
  
« .... Elle criait Harry ! Elle criait tu te rends compte ? » Demanda le serpentars en relevant la tête « elle le suppliait d'arrêter, elle avait mal et lui lui au lieu de s'arrêter il continuait ! Plus vite et plus fort et ce sourire ! Si tu avais vu son sourire... un sourire de malade Harry ! Rien qu'en voyant ce sourire on comprenait qu'il aimait ça ! Il aimait la faire souffrir ! Il .... »  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de serrer Draco contre lui. Son ami avait l'air tellement perdu.... Tellement apeuré... Les larmes coulaient désormais le long des joues pâles du serpentars. Draco avait fermé les yeux. Personne ne l'avait jamais prit ainsi dans ses bras. Personne sauf Harry.... Et cela lui faisait encore plus mal.  
  
« Non pousse toi ! » réussit-il à murmurer entre deux sanglots.  
  
Harry desserra son étreinte et regarda son ami s'essuyer les yeux. Draco releva la tête et lui fit un pâle sourire.  
  
« Ça va c'est pas grave Harry ! Ça va passer ! » Murmura le blond.  
  
Harry serra un peu plus la main de son camarade. C'était son droit le plus strict que de ne pas vouloir lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir. Mais il fallait qu'il sache que Harry serait là quoi qu'il arrive.  
  
Ils montèrent les escaliers menant à leur chambre en silence. [4] Arrivés à leur porte leurs mains se séparèrent enfin et Alexielle leur ouvrit la porte.  
  
Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent du tiroir et Draco tira sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir.  
  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il murmurait  
  
« Ah la salope ! »  
  
A suivre (oui je suis une autrice sadique ^^ :D)  
  
[1] l'autrice est partie baver devant cette image ....veuillez excuser le retard ^^  
  
[2] ... le retours ... de catalougna ... est censé être effrayant ! En tout cas il est pour moi ! ....elle me fait peur T_T (l'autrice s'effondre en larme et se demande comment se débarrassé de ce boulet qui lui sert de professeur)  
  
[3] sorte de kimono japonais se portant lors des fêtes  
  
[4] vous rendez vous comptes qu'il fait partie des 142 escalier de Poudlard .... Je trouve qu'en fait ça ne fait pas beaucoup non ? Avec toutes les tours, les sous sols , les passages secret ....il aurait pu y en avoir plus :D 


	16. c'est quoi CA ?

Coucou vala un nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard je vous embrasse tous !  
  
Noa Black  
  
Réponses au reviews :  
  
Nicolas : désolée mais je continuerais a tourner ( j'adore les manège ! ) et Catalougna est pas une pouf ! je lai rendu énervante parce que c'est son rôle dans l'histoire e et parce que sans elle je vous jure ils rigolerais moins Harry et Draco .... Et désoler de te contredire mais la fin ne se passeras pas vraiment comme tu le souhaite (sauf pour lucius ou se serras sûrement ainsi ) mais pour conclure je n'arrêterais pas d'être sadique ...je peux pas KISS !  
  
Céline 402 : j'ai adorée ta review ... mais je suis pas une dame YY t'aurais du dire mademoiselle (lol) KISS !  
  
Blaise le poussin masqué : comme tu me la si bien fait remarquer je vais corriger mon erreur ! alors écoutez bien tt le monde ! vala ce qu'a dit Blaise « le yukata n'est pas un kimono de fête, presque "au contraire". C'est un kimono en coton, plus léger, qui se porte en été. Tout les hôtels (enfin, beaucoup d'hôtel) au Japon fournissent des yukata pour servir de pyjama par exemple. Ca sert surtout d'ailleurs pour se rendre aux bains, ou simplement dans la journée en été... voilà et pour les fêtes, en général, on prend des vrais kimono qui sont plus riches donc plus lourd, plus chaud. Plusieurs kimono parfois même sont mis les uns par dessus les autres, » vala la faute est corrigée ! gros bizoux a vous deux ! KISS  
  
Minerve : vala la réponse a ta questions ! KISS  
  
Blurp3 : merchi pour ta review ! KISS (ps : vala ce qu'il y a ds le tiroir )  
  
Celine.s : non c pas des menottes ni du lubrifiant ... mais j'avoue que ça s'en rapproche grandement !hohoho !(lol) KISS  
  
geta holly et tous le truc() : désoler le chapitre c pas tt les deux jours sourire gêné amis vala la suite KISS !  
  
Onarluca : merci merci je sais que tu m'aime ( ouin je rentre plus dans mes chaussures a cause de mes chevilles YY lol) a bientôt KISS  
  
Alaet : une nouvelle copineuh (ouuuuaaaaaiiiiii) la vala ta suite TA ?NT attendu (lol) KISS  
  
Petrus : désolée pour le retard YY ! mais si tu veux quand t fâché tu peux m'envoyer une review beuglante :D lol (non jsuis pas SM merci ! paske je suis une fille ! et oui on pe pas être Super Man nous YY) Kiss ps : si tu ve la suite envoie un endoloris au lieu d'un avada kedavra sinon jpe plus écrire   
  
Lyly : la suite est la Kiss  
  
Nataku7 : le 7 c pour Nana ? hein Ant chan ? jsuis aps contente que tu puisse plsu aller sur l 'ordi KISS  
  
Akashana : bon alors la prochaine fois pour la review laisse ton adresse oko ? paske j'ai dut mal bon gros bisous et a la prochaine ! KISS  
  
apocalypse-girl : tout a fait ok ! VIVE MOI ! héhéhé ! non jrigole ! voilà la suite et t'inquiet ! le ménage il vont en faire ! niark niark XD  
  
Vif d'or : je ne t'empêche pas de Haïr Catalougna ... elle est la pour ça et je sais très bien qu'on dit auteur ... mais autrice c MON MOTS a moi que j'aime (enfin je l'ai piqué a je sais plus qui lol) KISS et bonne lecture  
  
Bon ... je crois que j'ia oublié personne .... M'enfin si quelqu'un a pas eu de réponse je m'excuse ! aller bonne lecture a tous :D  
  
Chapitre 15 : MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ?  
  
Draco ... que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends plus ce que je ressens .... Pourquoi tout est il si flou en moi ? Je ne me comprends même plus .... Ca doit être ça qu'on appelle l'adolescence ! L'incertitude et tout ... mais ... rha comme je déteste Catalougna ! Où veux elle en venir au juste ? Si au moins on le savait ... si tu as décidé de me protéger j'ai décidé de le faire aussi ! Mais dis moi ce qui ne va pas Draco ! Ouvre-moi ton cœur... je ne peux pas te comprendre sinon... laisse moi le pouvoir de te connaître et de t'aimer ... je t'en pries ...  
  
Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent du tiroir et Draco tira sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir.  
  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il murmurait  
  
« Ah la salope ! »  
  
« De quoi ? » demanda Harry en s'approchant un peu plus.  
  
Harry se figea ... quelques minutes passèrent et il ne se passait rien, les deux adolescents étaient bloqués, les yeux fixés sur l'intérieur du tiroir, le visage blême...  
  
« Elle ...a osé .... » murmura Harry  
  
« JE VAIS LA TUER... » Hurla Draco en referment vivement le tiroir !  
  
« ... » Harry était devenu rouge tomate Draco le regarda bizarrement et sortit un petit bout de papier rouge de sa poche qu'il place à côté du visage d'Harry.  
  
« Harry ... si tu n'avais pas tes cheveux on ne te verrais même pas derrière mon carré rouge ! » rigola le blond  
  
Harry rougit de plus belle  
  
« Tu compte t'en servir ? »  
  
« De quoi tu parle Potter ? »  
  
« ...de ce qu'il y a dans le tiroir ? »  
  
« Mais avec qui tu veux que j'utilise le ... »  
  
« Avec Pansy non ? » Harry plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Il avait oublié que draco ne la considérait pas comme son amie. «Pardon »  
  
« C'est rien Potter ! »  
  
« Mais quand même .... Qu'es ce qu'il lui a pris a Catalougna de mettre ça dans nos tiroirs ... ? »  
  
« Il fallait s'en douter de toute façon ! »  
  
« Comment ? »  
  
« Mais réfléchit Potter ! Sinon on n'aurait pas appris le japonais ! Et vu l'esprit tordu de ce professeur .... »  
  
« Oui mais un manuel du kamasutra .... Quand même... en japonais en plus ..... »  
  
« Que veux tu Potter ? Elle est cinglée c'est tout ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi elle aurait mis ça dans notre tiroir ! Elle a vraiment de drôles d'idées c'est tout ! »  
  
« ... oui mais .... »  
  
« Je n'ai pas de réponses non plus pour ... les .... » draco baissa les yeux « préservatifs.... »  
  
Harry commença à partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.  
  
« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » Demanda Draco en relevant la tête.  
  
« Si ....hahaha ... ça se trouve .... Haha ... elle veut qu'on les utilise ....hahahahahahaha ! »  
  
« ... Harry ce n'est pas drôle !" murmura Draco rouge de honte.  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« Je ne veux pas les utiliser »  
  
« Mais voyons Draco ..... Ça se voit que tu n'as pas des amis comme Fred et George ! » Rigola Harry  
  
Draco baissa les yeux. Effectivement il n'avait pas d'amis comme les jumeau weasley ! Et pour cause, Harry était son seul ami. Remarquant la gêne de son ami, Harry le tira par l'épaule pour le conduire jusqu'à la salle de bain  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais Harry ? »  
  
« Je vais remédier au problème ! Cria harry ! Prend la boite de capotes on va faire une bataille ! »  
  
« Une bataille ? » murmura Draco en attrapant la boite !  
  
« MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS FINI VOUS DEUX ? » hurla une voix féminine derrière eux.  
  
Harry se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à face avec Alexielle  
  
« Bah quoi ? » demanda-t-il tout sourire !  
  
« BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! VOUS ETES VRAIMENT DES GAMINS DE PREMIERE ! »  
  
« Mais .... » murmura Harry  
  
« Mais oui ! Vous devriez plutôt attendre le retour de vos camarade ce sera beaucoup plus drôle de balancer des bombes à eau sur leur jolies petites bouilles ! Et puis ... Peeve pourra vous aider aussi ! »  
  
« Parfois je me demande qui est le plus gamin ici ! » murmura Malfoy un large sourire au lèvres  
  
« hihihi ! En attendant je vous prierais d'aller vous changer ! Monsieur Malfoy je suis peu sûre que votre superbe tenue puisse tenir le coup face à de l'eau de javel, des vis, des clous et des marteaux, du détergeant et bien plus encore. »  
  
« Devrais je vous signaler Ho très cher tableau de mon cœur que toutes mes affaires sont haut de gamme ? » ironisa Malfoy  
  
« C'est pour cela que ... votre professeur cinglé a prévu des affaire spéciales pour vous ! Elles sont en tas sur le banc de la salle de bain. »  
  
« Des affaires ..... Spéciales... c'est à dire ? » Demanda draco inquiet  
  
Le tableau soupira, visiblement mal a l'aise.  
  
« Écoutez .... Catalougna va vous forcer à les porter de toute façon alors .... » Murmura la jeune fille en secouant la tête désespérément. « Je me demande où elle veut en venir avec vous deux... » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle même que pour les deux adolescents présent .  
  
« Vous ne le savez pas ? » demanda Harry suspicieux « je pensais pourtant que vous étiez son bras droit ! »  
  
Le tableau ne répondit pas. Elle fixait désormais Harry dans les yeux.  
  
« Harry .... Ecoute moi bien .... Je ne sais pas ce qu'est en train de traficoter Catalougna mais il faut que tu fasses attention à elle ! Depuis quelques temps je la trouve changée ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire Harry mais méfie toi d'elle ....toi aussi Draco ! » Dit le tableau en ce tournant vers le jeune homme blond.  
  
« Bien ... elles sont où les tenues ! » demanda le blond en détournant son regard.  
  
« Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Dans la salle de bain ! » S'empressa de répondre Alexielle visiblement très gênée.  
  
Draco se précipita vers la salle de bain, en croisant Harry, bouche bée, le préservatif toujours dans la main. Cherchant des yeux les « dites » » affaires il ressortit de la pièce livide, tenant un paquet de tissu dans chaque main.  
  
« C'est quoi ça ? » murmura-t-il doucement à alexielle. Le ton était froid mais on pouvait y sentir toute la haine et toute la fureur qui émanait de son être.  
  
« Je suis désolée ! » murmura le tableau.  
  
Harry qui s'était rapproché, arracha les fringues des mains de Draco et les déplia. Son visage devint aussi blanc que celui de son camarade.  
  
« Je suis plus habillé quand je suis à la piscine .... » gémit le griffondors.  
  
« Piscine ? »  
  
« C'est un truc moldu ou les gens vont pour s'amuser ! Un peu comme la plage .... Mais ce n'est pas le problème ! On peut pas porter ça en plein hiver !»  
  
« Hohoho ! Vous avez découvert mes petites surprises ! » S'écria Catalougna en entrant en trombe dans la chambre des deux apprentis sorcier.  
  
« ... » Fut la réponse silencieuse que donnèrent ses trois occupants  
  
« HO ! Ce petit short moulant va vous aller à merveille Mr malfoy ! Et ce tee-shirt qui dévoilera votre nombril est vraiment mimi monsieur Potter hohoho »  
  
« ... »  
  
« hohoho ! Comme vous avez du l'étudier dans le livre de japonais que je vous ai demandé d'apprendre, ses tenues sont des tenues de Cosplay ! hohoho ! Vous êtes adorable ! Ho ! Harry ! Ce petit short en cuir va vraiment avec ce haut rouge ! Tu seras trop adorable avec ça ! Et Draco ce tee-shirt sans manche moulant iras très bien avec ton (mini) short en jean ! »  
  
« Je vais la tuer ! » Murmura Draco ! La fureur se lisant dans ses yeux.  
  
« tut tut tut ! Vous ne tuerez personne jeune homme ! Allez vous changer maintenant ! Et que ça saute ! hohoho »  
  
Harry attrapa Draco par le bras pour le tirer vers la salle de bain en murmurant « laisse tomber Dray ! Elle est folle ! »  
  
La porte de la salle de bain claqua et les deux sorcières se retrouvèrent alors seules.  
  
« hohoho .... Alexielle ai-je rêvé ou Harry a-t-il appelé Draco « Dray » ? Et se sont-il enfermés tous les deux ou est-ce une illusion ? »  
  
« Tout ce que vous avez dit est exact catalougna ! »  
  
« Très bien ...très très bien .... Alors il va être content .... » Murmura le professeur en se frottant les mains. « Dis leur de laver l'escalier de la tour de divination ! Et fait leur boire ca ! C'est une potion pour les réchauffer ... » dit Catalougna au tableau en posant une fiole sur le lit et en sortant de la chambre.  
  
« Elle n'est vraiment plus elle même ... » murmura la jeune fille brune en regardant le professeur partir.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard... Deux beaux jeunes hommes habillés de façon assez ... provocante et hors saison sortirent de la salle de bain.  
  
« Mon dieu ... » murmura alexielle en devenant rouge tomate.  
  
« Oui je sais on a l'air de sortir d'une maison de passe ! » murmura Harry rouge de honte.  
  
« Vous êtes .... » bégaya alexielle  
  
« Quoi ? « demanda Draco furieux.  
  
« Vraiment beaux ! » murmura le tableau dans un souffle.  
  
« N'importe quoi ! » rugit draco en devenant rouge tomate.  
  
« Pourtant ... elle a raison Draco ! Ces fringues te vont vraiment bien ! » Murmura Harry rouge de confusion.  
  
Draco ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas répondre une connerie, encore moins ce qu'il pensait vraiment ! Imaginez vous s'il avait répondu ça, « moi aussi je trouve que tu es très beau Potter, mais pas qu'avec ces fringues ! Tu es beau naturellement » pourtant c'était ce qu'il pensait en ce moment présent. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry le sache.  
  
Ses mains passèrent sur l'épaule d'Harry qui sursauta, tournant vivement son visage vers celui du blond.  
  
Draco sourit, il était heureux qu'Harry lui fasse un compliment, malgré la gêne que suscitaient ses vêtements.  
  
« -Alors Potter on y va ? Penses-tu réellement que les escaliers vont se laver tout seul ? »  
  
« Ce serait bien pourtant ! » répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire et en commençant à avancer vers la porte. Il sentit la chaleur de la main de Draco sur son épaule s'envoler brusquement.  
  
« Attendez ! Prenez cette potion ! Vous allez avoir froid si vous sortez comme ça ! » Hurla presque la tableau alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte. Draco attrapa le flacon d'un geste leste et suivit Harry dans le long et sinueux escalier qui menait à leur chambre.  
  
« On commence par où Harry ? » demanda le serpentars en avalant une gorgée de la potion.  
  
« Par ... heu .... Comment veux-tu que je sache Draco ? » Répondit le griffondors en attrapant la fiole et en buvant à son tour.  
  
« C'est comme un baiser indirect ! » s'écria une voix derrière les deux adolescents.  
  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner qu'un fantôme leur fonçait dessus tout sourire. Draco devint rouge tomate et Harry regarda le fantôme en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« De quoi tu parles mimi ? » demanda-t-il   
  
« Apparemment Harry ne se rend pas compte qu'il vient de poser ses lèvres sur le même endroit que toi draco ! C'est un baisé indirect non ? » Demanda le fantôme au garçon sans se préoccuper du griffondors .  
  
Drago devint encore plus rouge et bégaya « mais putain ferme-la saleté de fantôme »  
  
Harry qui avait enfin compris baissa la tête. Ses joues le brûlaient et il commençait à avoir chaud. Mais pourquoi réagissai-t-il comme ça ? Inconsciemment il passa ses doits sur ses lèvres. Mimi était toujours en grande conversation avec le serpentars, lui demandant gentiment de s'excuser. La réponse du serpentars, tout aussi courtoise, fit sortir le griffondors de sa torpeur.  
  
« Mais ça va pas espèce de vieille folle ? Un Malfoy ne s'excuse JAMAIS ! Va te faire dans tes toilettes pourries pauvre pouffe ! »  
  
Un sourire amusé parut sur les lèvres de Harry. Il ne savait pas ce que Mimi avait bien pu dire à son ami mais il était en train de se déchaîner sur elle ! Il retrouvait le Malfoy arrogant et insupportable... mais il trouvait ça plutôt marrant en fait.  
  
Draco quand à lui en avait marre de ce fantôme qui se mêlait de tout et qui sortait des idioties. D'habitude les insultes qu'il sortait étaient bien plus subtiles mais la rancœur qu'il gardait contre Catalougna et cette école de tarés ne demandait qu'à exploser.  
  
« COMMENT OSES TU ? » Cria le fantôme devenue grise de colère.  
  
« COMMENT J'OSE ? MAIS J'AI TOUT LES DROITS ICI ! MADEMOISELLE JE FAIS CHIER MON MONDE ! C'EST PAS PARCE QUE MADEMOISELLE VIENT ICI QU'ELLE SERA BIEN ACCUEILLIT ! NON MAIS VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! TU M'EMMERDES LA ! »  
  
Harry avait déjà remarqué que malgré les apparences qu'il se donnait, Draco avait tendance à vite péter les plombs et que mentalement parlant il était assez faible. Sa carapace était encore là comme barrière mais quand il était avec lui il se lâchait.  
  
« Ah oui, et bien si tu le prend comme ça espèce de faux blond, je ne vous dirai jamais ce que je sais sur Catalougna ! » dit le fantôme en disparaissant à travers un mur.  
  
« JE SUIS UN VRAI BLOND ! » hurla malfoy au mur.  
  
Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Draco, rouge de honte et de colère qui criait après un mur de pierre.  
  
« Alors on le nettoie ce foutu escalier ? » Demanda le blond en se retournant vers Harry.  
  
« Je n'attendais plus que toi ! » répondit le brun en prenant le saut d'eau.  
  
Les deux adolescents montèrent les escaliers et commencèrent à essorer leurs éponges préalablement trempées dans une eau magique qui réparait toutes les fissures et enlevait toute la poussière.  
  
Harry se mit au travail. Pendant plusieurs secondes il frotta les marches de pierre. Puis il releva la tête. Draco était accroupi près de lui mais ne frottait pas. Il observait Harry.  
  
« Bah qu'es ce que tu attend ? » demanda le griffondsors.  
  
« Harry ... je sais pas comment on fait ! » murmura le serpentars en baissant les yeux.  
  
« Tu n'as jamais lavé ... »  
  
« Bien sur que non ! Je suis un Malfoy Harry ! Je ne m'abaisse pas à ces taches ménagères ! »  
  
Draco soupira. Ses mains étaient posées sur l'éponge sans qu'il sache ce qu'il devait faire d'elles. Soudain, deux mains douces et chaudes virent se poser sur les siennes. Draco releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux verts de son ami.  
  
Harry avait posé ses mains sur celles de Draco il voulait lui montrer comment faire mais son cœur battait anormalement vite. Il avait chaud. Draco avait tourné sa tête vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Harry eut, à ce moment là, envie de serrer Draco contre lui. Harry sourit alors à son ami et commença à lui montrer les mouvement qu'il devait faire pour être efficace. Draco regardait, semblant mémoriser tous les gestes que lui montrait Harry.  
  
« Je crois que j'ai compris ! » murmura Draco après 5 bonnes minutes d'apprentissage.  
  
« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry légèrement déçu de devoir quitter ce contact.  
  
« Oui merci Harry ! »  
  
« Ho mais de rien Dray ! » susurra Harry en essayant de se relever. Mais ses mains restaient collées à celle de Draco, comme liées par un sortilège.  
  
« MERDE ! » cria Harry .  
  
"A ce que j'ai compris Potter tu avais encore oublié ! dit en souriant le serpentars. C'est pas grave on va attendre ! »  
  
Ils se relevèrent en même temps et Harry s'assit contre le mur, les paumes de ses mains étant toujours posées sur le dos de celle de Draco, ils firent la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire, Draco s'assit sur les genoux de Harry.[1]  
  
Harry senti son cœur exploser. Et il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que Draco se mit à parler.  
  
« Dis Harry, si je meurs un jours tu me promets de venir sur ma tombe ? »  
  
« Mais ... »  
  
« Chut ne dis rien ! Promets moi c'est tout ! »  
  
« Promis ! » murmura le griffondors. Draco avait une voix si triste qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger. « Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire Dray ! »  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda le serpentars surpris.  
  
« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir Draco ! Je te protégerai s'il le faut mais je ne te laisserai pas mourir ! S'il le faut je me sacrifierai pour toi !»  
  
Harry sentit le Serpentars se serrer contre lui.  
  
« ... Harry ... tu ne peux pas mourir ! »  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« Souviens toi bien de ça ! Pour moi comme pour tout le monde sorcier tu es le survivant, le balafré, celui qui a vaincu le maître des ténèbres ! Harry tu es notre seul espoir, notre seul rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres ! [2] Alors je t'interdis de mourir, surtout pour moi ! Si Weasley est notre roi alors toi tu es notre Dieu ! ... enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire non ? Trop de choses pèsent sur tes épaules pour que tu meures Harry ! Il faut que tu vives ! Tes parents se sont sacrifiés pour ça Black aussi chacun lutte à sa manière pour que tu vives Harry ! »  
  
« Draco ... »  
  
« Non Harry je ne veux pas le savoir ! Tous nos espoirs sont en toi ! Et si tu ne te sens pas capable de tout porter sur tes épaules et bien je suis là pour t'aider ! Tous tes amis sont la pour t'aider Harry ! On est tous la ! »  
  
« Oui mais ... »  
  
« Harry ... je ne te laisserai pas tomber ! Je te le promets ! »  
  
Leurs mains se décolèrent doucement. Draco se releva et tendit sa main à Harry, puis se ravisant il lui dit :  
  
« Attrape moi le coude j'ai pas envie de passer ma vie collé à toi ! On a encore plein d'escaliers à nettoyer et il est déjà tard ! »  
  
Harry sourit à Draco qui le regardait les yeux rieurs. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, il se serait retrouvé à discuter avec ce nouvel ami... et si quelqu'un lui avait dit «Tu vas devenir super ami avec draco malfoy ! » il lui aurais rit au nez....  
  
Mais maintenant tout était différent ...  
  
A SUIVRE :D  
  
Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment j'ai lutté pour écrire ce chapitre ! Laissez moi une reviews ça me fera très plaisir :D (même si j'avoue .... Ce chapitre est nul YY)  
  
[1] HARG ! Draco en UKE ! AGUUUUUUUUUAAAAA ! Trop KAWAI [2] Harry serait-il comme Tohru pour Yuki ?!? Comme c mimi lol (si vous connaissez pas fruit basket je vous le conseille ! pour le moment il y a 10 volumes à 5€ chacun )) 


	17. continuons le nettoyage

Chapitre 16  
  
Disclamer : pas à moi ! Pas d'argent   
  
Note de l'autrice : autant de chapitre ? wahou ! Moi qui voulais m'arrêter a 10 .... Ptdr ! Ca me fait penser tout ça ..... je dédicace ce chapitre à toutes mes amies et copines (je fais la liste : Nat'chan, Chanzou, Gaula, Tshia chan, Juliette, Ban(ouaich an c toi ), aétélia, à mon aman...cousine de délire Enyo, poucy'chan, et puis surtout ZUZU ma presque femme ! (Dès que g divorcé de Chancia ) et puis aussi à ma cousine adorée (note de la cousine adorée : ah bah j'ai cru que t'allais m'oublier !!) et puis aussi à Grégoire copain de moi et à Francois copain de moi aussi :D (Putain jsuis sure d'avoir oublié une tripoté de monde TT pardonnez-moi TT)  
  
Pour le premier paragraphe de mise en route ...maintenant c entre XX blabla XX et les pensées des persos aussi !  
  
Bon ... bonne lecture a tout le monde ! Et surtout oubliez pas de laisser une reviews ! Un ou deux mots suffirons (même si je préfère les trucs un peu plus longs )  
  
Réponses aux dites reviews :  
  
Miaka chan : héhéhé ! je suis merveilleuse ... non mais sans dec merci pour ta reviews ! je suis impatiente de lire le prologue de ta fic ! gros kissu  
  
Lullule : la voilà la suite ! j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !  
  
XD : quel surnom chelou .... Ca ma fait marrée lol enfin passons ce petit moment et je voulais te remercier ! non pas de ta reviews en elle même (enfin s mais pas que de ça) mais aussi du fait que tu m'a ouvert les yeux ! je n'avait pas remarquer que c'était vrai qu'on avait pas l'impression que Harry devait lui aussi dire un secret a Draco ! donc pour me rattraper je l'exploiterais plus dans les prochains chapitres ! merci beaucoup ( pour la peine ZOUP ! UN GROS BISOUS )  
  
Blurp3 : la prof ? bizarre ? mais non voyons lol ! en fait si elle est carrément cinglé (et dans ce chapitre nous aurons encore une preuve de ce fait ) kiss   
  
Blaise le poussin masqué (devrais je dire LES poussinS masquéS ?lol) vu que vous aviez dit que je ne répondrais pas a votre question pour savoir qui est 'il' et bien je vous conforte dans votre jugement ! VOUS POUVEZ TOUJOURS REVER POUR LE SAVOIR ( tire la langue et s'enfuit en courant en ricanant)lol vous inquiétez pas vous le saurez bientôt poutouxes   
  
Vie-de cristal : Hello mon histoire ? full hot ? tu trouve ? bah .... C pas chaud du tout moi je trouve ! m'enfin ça va pas tarder a se corser héhéhé ! merci pour ta gentille review   
  
Syl2sy : et oui g une imagination débordante :D lol  
  
Vif d'or : mais je suis sure que t'en ai capable ! lol ! Gros poutoux  
  
Manehou : et bien moi aussi je me posait la question il y a deux chapitre ! j'était torturé par l'idée « mais heu.....ils sont trop chou quand ils sont mais ....et puis je sais pas si je vais réussir a les faire s'aimer .... » bah en fait c bon ! ça avance   
  
Popov : la suuuuiiiite   
  
Céline 402 : t'inquiète étant nul en math on va dire que je sais pas conter mais je pense qu'il vont se servir d'au moins une chose kiss  
  
Akashana : je crois avoir déjà répondu a tout dans les mails lol kiss Noa  
  
Onarluca : voilà la suite !hohoho !  
  
Chapitre 16 : après les escaliers .... L'aile sud du château !  
  
XX te sentir près de moi me réconforte ... sentir ton odeur me rend plus fort. Me plonger dans tes yeux verts m'emporte loin de la douleur...tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis bien ici ... pourtant le doute s'empare de moi comme si l'on me coupait les ailes du bonheur. Un changement que je ne comprends pas, que je ne veux pas comprendre ... j'ai tellement peur de découvrir des choses que je ne veux surtout pas voir... je me pose tellement de questions... Harry ... qu'as-tu fait de moi ? Je suis devenu dépendant, dépendant de toi ... mais à quel point ? Tu m'obsèdes, le matin le midi le soir, quand je mange je pense à toi, quand je pense je pense à toi, quand je dors je rêve de toi, quand je te regarde je pense à nous ... je ne sais même plus ce que je raconte ... pourtant je sens mon cœur battre la chamade quand je te touche, je ne comprends plus rien et cela m'énerve beaucoup ! .... Est-ce que par hasard... non ce n'est pas possible ! Carrément intolérable, sincèrement improbable... je ne suis quand même pas amoureux de... toi ? XX  
  
Le jour se levait calmement sur le château froid. Les deux adolescents venaient de finir leur tache ... les escaliers s'étaient avérés bien plus dur à laver que ce qu'ils auraient cru et ils y avaient passé la nuit.  
  
Harry était harassé. Il ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes. Draco lui, était adossé à une fenêtre et regardait tranquillement le soleil se lever, laissant de grande traînées rouge et or dans le ciel, et colorant les nuages de rose.  
  
Les oiseaux chantonnaient gaiement leur douce mélodie et une légère brise soufflait sur les arbres, faisant doucement bouger leurs feuilles.  
  
L'hiver s'installait et pourtant le climat semblait se réchauffer un peu. Tout ça à cause des moldus qui polluaient la planète ...l'Eco système changeait ...  
  
Mais le vent restait le même, toujours accompagné de cette douce odeur de pin et de ... vanille ? Le vent ne sentait jamais la vanille ! Le vent non ... mais Harry oui ...  
  
Le griffondors c'était installé à côté de lui et regardait l'horizon.  
  
Draco reporta son attention sur les arbres qui bordaient la forêt interdite laissant le parfum d'Harry l'étourdir doucement. Soudain, la tête du griffondors se posa doucement sur son épaule, ses longs cheveux lui caressant doucement le cou. Draco frémit sous la caresse inattendue du griffondors. Le souffle de Harry lui chatouillait la joue. Draco sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Pourquoi Harry lui faisait-il cet effet la ? Pourquoi avait-il si chaud ? Draco décida de prendre les choses en mains il ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait... Il essaya de repousser un peu le griffondors mais Harry semblait dormir à poings fermés. Ses longs cils noirs tombaient légèrement sur ses joues. Ses lèvres roses étaient entrouvertes et de longues mèches de cheveux bruns s'étalaient sur son front.  
  
« Alors si je comprends bien ... ça va être à mon tour de te porter hein Harry ? » murmura le serpentars en attrapant le griffondors dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.  
  
Il installa confortablement Harry dans le lit commun et commença à lui enlever son tee-shirt [1]  
  
Après avoir effectué cette manœuvre un peu délicate, Draco jugea que Harry pouvait très bien dormir en short et qu'il n'avait pas besoin (et surtout pas vraiment envie) de lui enlever . Il recouvrit donc le corps du griffondors d'une grande couverture et s'assit à coté de lui.  
  
Tellement de questions passaient dans l'esprit de Draco. Il avait tellement envie de savoir plus de chose sur Harry. C'était son ami non ? C'était tout à fait normal qu'il se soucie de lui ... à moins que... ce soit plus que ça ?  
  
Draco secoua vivement la tête, la fatigue le faisait délirer ! C'était évident !  
  
Mais les questions qu'il se posait restaient inchangées. Et il fallait qu'il les pause à Harry...  
  
Evitant de se poser plus de questions que ça, il se déshabilla rapidement, passa un pyjama vert émeraude « comme les yeux de Harry » songea-t-il. "NON ! Comme serpentars ! Comme serpentars, comme serpentars ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry ! Le vert est la couleur de ma maison !" Rajouta mentalement le blond.  
  
Il se coucha à côté de son ami et s'endormit rapidement.  
  
Le soleil était déjà au zénith quand Harry ouvrit les yeux. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Draco était serré contre lui, sa tête reposant dans le creux de son cou. Son souffle chatouillait doucement la nuque du griffondors.  
  
Harry ne bougea pas, de peur de réveiller son ami. S'il se souvenait bien, Draco l'avait ramené jusqu'au lit et l'avait couché, c'était la seule explication plausible car tout ce dont Harry se souvenait c'était d'être à la fenêtre à côté de Draco et d'avoir envie de dormir.  
  
Draco ouvrit un oeil. Le parfum enivrant de Harry le laissait planer loin de la dure réalité. Pourtant quelque chose clochait. Que faisait-il si près du Griffondors .... Et pourquoi sa tête était-elle si près de la nuque de celui ci ?  
  
Draco se relava d'un bond.  
  
« Ho merde ! Harry ...... »  
  
"Bonjour Draco ! bien dormi ?" demanda le brun tout sourire.  
  
XX mais ... il est naïf ou quoi ? Il a pas vu combien on était près l'un de l'autre ?  
  
"Bonjour ..... Désolé j'ai débordé sur ton coté du lit..."  
  
débordé ... débordé .... T'étais carrément sur lui mon pauvre Draco .... Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?XX  
  
« Ho c'est pas grave ! Et puis tu dormais alors tu pouvais pas savoir ... mais je croyais qu'un Malfoy ne s'excusait jamais Draco ? » Demanda Harry joyeusement.  
  
Draco sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
  
« ... bah ... on va dire que .... Ho et puis merde Harry ! Je m'excuse si je veux ! » Cria le serpentar.  
  
« C'est bon calme toi Dray ... »  
  
« Qui te permet de m'appeler comme ça Potter ? »  
  
« Bah ... personne en fait ! Mais je trouve ça Kawai ! Et puis regarde ! Grâce à ça j'arrive à te taquiner »  
  
« C'est pas drôle, Harry ! »  
  
« Alors tu veux que j'arrête de t'appeler comme ça ? »  
  
« Non c'est pas ça ... tu m'appelles comme tu veux après tout ! C'est ta vie ! »  
  
« Bon si t'aimes pas je vais peut-être devoir en trouver un autre .... » dit Harry en commençant à chercher mentalement. «Alors voyons voir... Dans les déjà existants... petite fouine, sale serpentar, prétentieux de la pire espèce... » Harry marqua une pose. Draco s'était renfermé sur lui même et arborait désormais un air bougon.   
  
» Ha ça a pas l'air de te plaire ! Essayons autre chose .... Potfoy, Draky ... ha ça non plus évidemment... j'essaye d'en inventer alors ! Voyons voir.... Dracychounet c'est déjà une réplique à parkinson ... hum ...mon petit ange aux yeux couleurs ciel et aux cheveux couleur soleil .... Trop long ! »  
  
« Harry ... »  
  
« Attends j'essaye de trouver ! »  
  
« Mais ... »  
  
« Atta je te dis ! Je cherche ! » Répondit le griffondors en baissant la tête ne remarquant pas la rougeur de Draco.  
  
« Alors ? »  
  
« Mon sucre d'orge au citron [2] caramélisé ... pas assez personnel et un peu trop long ! »  
  
« Mon choco-grenouille sauvage ... ah pas mal pas mal celle la ! »  
  
« Harry ......... arrête ! Je t'en prie ! »  
  
« Ptit chou c'est bien aussi non ? »  
  
« En fin de compte laisse Dray ! Je le préfère aux autres ! » Soupira Draco en fourrant sa tête dans ses mains.  
  
« Ho mais je rigolais Draco ! Arrête de faire cette tête ! » Dit harry en souriant.  
  
Soudain la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit en grand et une jeune fille au cheveux coiffé en pics de couleur orange sur toute la longueur et bleu au bout, portant une longue robe vert pomme, une cape et des bottes roses et un immense sac violet, entra dans la pièce en s'exclamant :  
  
« Hohoho ! Bonjour mes petits sorciers adorés ! Comment allez vous mes amours ? Les escaliers ne vous ont pas trop fatigués ? J'espère que non car comme le dit mon bien aimé demi frère « lutin lutin malin pesti ! » .... Ho ho ho ! Excusez moi je me suis trompée de réplique ! hohoho »  
  
Sous le regard stoïque des deux adolescents [3] Catalougna reprit plus sérieusement [n/a : hum hum ...]  
  
« Donc je disais .... Ha oui je me suis trompé de réplique ! En vérité je voulais dire ... attendez je ne me souviens plus ... ce n'est pas à propos de la couleur lilas, qui cela dit est une couleur magnifique même si personnellement je préfère le rose, quoique le bleu clair est aussi ... »  
  
« Hum hum »  
  
« C'est bon monsieur Malfoy ! Je vais aller droit au but ne soyez pas si pressé ! hohoho ! ça me fait penser que je déteste les sorbets aux citrons ![n/a : pressé /citron / citron / pressé mdr ] comment Dumbledors fait-il pour en manger ? Les glaces à la banane c'est bien mieux ! En parlant de banane il va falloir que je demande à mademoiselle Lovegood ou elle a acheté ses magnifiques boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis et son superbe collier avec des bouchons de bière au beurre... »  
  
« Professeur ! » gronda Harry.  
  
« Pardon pardon ! J'ai encore dérivé ! hohoho .... Donc je disais ... ah oui ... Lilas .... Non ce n'est pas ça.... Ha oui en premier je voudrais vous féliciter pour votre travail « on dirait de la magie » hohoho ! Donc ...ensuite ... pour en venir au fait .... Je voulais dire .... »  
  
Le professeur s'arrêta quelque secondes, semblant réfléchir.  
  
« hohoho .... Je pense que votre semaine de nettoyage va être bien mouvementée ! hohoho ! Rendez vous compte ! TOUT Poudlard à nettoyer ! Hagrid m'a même demandé si il pouvait vous emprunter pour nettoyer la cage des schcroutch à Pétard ! hohoho ! »  
  
« Hagrid ? » demanda Harry stupéfait. Comment Hagrid avait pu leur faire ça à eux ?  
  
« Hohoho ! En vérité je lui ai un peu forcé la main ! hohoho ! Mais il avait tant besoin d'aide... »  
  
Soudain une autre personne entra dans la chambre de Harry et Draco, en manquant de tomber dans les bras du griffondors qui reçut la forme féminine en pleine face.  
  
« Ho pardon Harry ! » cria presque la jeune fille rousse ne se relevant subitement.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ginny ? » demanda Harry ébahi  
  
XX et bien quel réveil !XX pensa-t-il.  
  
« Ho je suis juste venue pour un ou deux jours ! » Dit en riant la jeune fille « en vérité le professeur Rogue doit me donner des cours de rattrapage ! Je n'avais pas eu une très bonne note aux aspics l'année dernière ! Et il faut vraiment que je remonte ! Mais ça ira vite ! Il va juste me donner une liste d'ingrédients ! Alors j'en ai profité pour te dire salut ! »  
  
« Ho je vois .... » murmura le jeune homme. La pauvre elle allait souffrir .... Des cours de rattrapage avec Rogue .... Cela allait être éprouvant pour son amie ! Lui, merci il avait déjà donné avec l'occlumancie !  
  
« De plus Harry je pense que vous avez encore besoin de moi ici ! N'est-ce pas Professeur ? » Demanda la jeune fille tout sourire.  
  
Le professeur ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés à l'arrivée de la jeune fille.  
  
« ... bien .... Bien sur Ginny ! HOHOHO ! Cela me surprend juste que Severus ne m'ait pas prévenue de ton arrivée ! hohoho ! Il est vrai que nous ne parlons pas beaucoup entre nous murmurer, susurrer, crier serait plus approprié ! hohoho »  
  
« On ne vous a rien demandé sur votre vie privée « cracha Draco en regardant leur professeur avec un air dégoûté.  
  
Rien que le fait d'imaginer Snape et catalougna ensemble ..... Le répulsait profondément.  
  
« Oui donc ... hohoho .... Je vous ai réservé du nettoyage pour aujourd'hui mes chéris alors je vous prie de mettre vos tenues pour et de filer vous occuper de toutes les salles demandées ! »  
  
« Tout de suite professeur ! » réussit à articuler Harry.  
  
Catalougna, toute heureuse sortit de la salle en chantonnant, « il est des nôtres » elle referma la porte derrière elle en murmurant « cette peste de griffondors va chambouler tout mes plans....il ne va pas être content du tout.... » mais aucun des élèves ne l'entendit, trop occupés à discuter ensemble.  
  
Etrangement, Draco avait engagé la conversation.  
  
« Salut Weasley [n/a : pour une fois qu'il le dit bien ] je peux savoir la réelle raison de ta venue ici ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.  
  
Ginny le regarda pendant quelques secondes. Le sourire de Draco disparut pour laisser place à de l'incompréhension.  
  
« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ? » Demanda le concerné  
  
« Et bien .... Mr Malfoy ... c'est la première fois que vous vous adressez à moi poliment ! » Dit Ginny en imitant les grand lord anglais.  
  
« Et bien sachez mademoiselle que les gens changent au contact des autres ! Et j'aurai l'obligeance de vous demander d'arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule merci ! » Répondit Draco sur le même ton.  
  
Ginny éclata alors de rire.  
  
« Bien ! » dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. « Draco ... je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ? Parce que Malfoy ça fait hautain alors bon .... »  
  
« ....heu ....oui ! » murmura le serpentars  
  
« Bien donc, Draco a raison ! La raison pour laquelle je suis venue n'est pas seulement pour rattraper mon niveau en potion ! C'est aussi pour vérifier une ou deux petites choses que je suis venue ici ! » Continua Ginny en adressant un rapide clin d'œil à Alexielle qui les observait du haut de son tableau.  
  
« Excuse nous Ginny ! » finit par dire Harry qui, depuis que Draco avait pris la parole, souriait comme un malade « mais il faut que nous allions nous changer ! Je crains que Catalougna ne pique une crise de rage sinon ! »  
  
« Allez y je vous attends ici ! Ha en fait .... Vous avez trouvé ce qui se cachait dans le tiroir ? »  
  
Les deux amis rougirent et draco répondit « t'as qu'à regarder toi même » avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain suivi de peu par Harry.  
  
« Mais pourquoi ils m'ont pas dit ce que c'était ? » demanda Ginny soucieuse en se dirigeant vers la table de nuit.  
  
Elle ouvrit le tiroir et quand elle vit ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle en resta bouche bée.  
  
« J'y crois pas .... » murmura-t-elle...  
  
« Alors ? Verdict ? » Demanda Alexielle en sortant du tableau.  
  
« Il y a un gros problème ! Elle nous avait dit qu'elle voulait réunir les deux maisons mais je ne le voyais pas du tout dans ce sens là ! Je pensais qu'elle voulait juste les faire devenir amis ! Pas les caser ensemble !.... tu dois avoir raison ! »  
  
« Alors j'ai bien fait de te contacter ! Il va falloir en parler à severus et mimi ! »  
  
« Hum.... » Murmura Ginny songeuse en tournant et retournant dans ses doigts le livre du Kamasutra version japonaise.  
  
« Rendez vous ce soir à 17 h dans la salle sur demande ! Finit-elle par répondre pendant qu'Alexielle rejoignait son tableau. « Va prévenir Mimi je me chargerais de Snape .... Ha oui j'oubliais .... Va falloir que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais partie ! »  
  
« Bien sur ! » répondit le tableau en faisant un clin d'oeil avant de s'enfuir prévenir le fantôme des toilettes des filles.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bain, deux adolescents regardaient les affaires posées sur leur cintre.  
  
« Je refuse de mettre ça ! »  
  
« ... » Harry ne réussissait pas à répondre.... C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils mettent ça aujourd'hui ... mais les règles étaient les règles... et même s'il avait l'habitude de ne voir que les règlements qui lui plaisait Harry enleva son tee-shirt. On ne savait pas ce que Catalougna pouvait faire d'eux.  
  
« Bon ... on fait comme hier alors !?! » demanda Harry  
  
Draco hocha la tête et se retourna face au mur pendant que Harry prenait sa douche. Ha il était loin le temps où ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre... Draco sentit son cœur se serrer ... la situation n'était pas redevenue normale et étrangement il ne voulait pas qu'elle le redevienne. Il entendit Harry sortir de la douche, et le frottement des vêtements qu'il enfilait.  
  
« Ho mon dieu ..... » murmura Harry.  
  
Draco se retourna vivement pour apercevoir un Harry aux joues rosées, en train de se regarder dans le miroir comme s'il avait vu Voldemort en string ... et ce n'était pas loin d'être ça !  
  
Harry portait un short en cuir rouge, de grandes bottes en cuir noir et une chemise de gentleman Anglais...enfin ... A quelques détails près vu que celle- ci se resserrait au dessus du nombril pour le dévoiler. Elle avait de longues manches qui serraient les bras de Harry.  
  
Draco sourit à cette vision .... Harry était près pour .... Ce jour où dans le monde moldu tout le monde se déguisait n'importe comment.... Carnaval .... Oui ce devait être ça.  
  
« Vas-y, Marre toi bien ! » cracha Harry en voyant le sourire de Draco. "Mais si ça se trouve toi c'est pire Dray ! » dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers l'armoire.  
  
Le sourire de Draco se figea et il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses vêtements. Il courut dans la douche pendant que Harry se retournait.  
  
5 minutes plus tard, Draco était enfin prêt.  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'oeil sur celui-ci et ne pu réprimer un sourire. Draco était magnifique ....il était si .... Si ..... Si mignon .... Il fallait dire que sa chemise à carreau le serrait tellement qu'elle ne laissait pas place à l'imagination.... Et ce petit short en jean était vraiment ....court .... Quand à ses bottes de cow-boy elles mettaient agréablement ses jambes en valeur.  
  
Draco soupira. Harry se moquait ouvertement de lui désormais. Son rire franc résonnait dans la grande salle de bain.  
  
« Il faut qu'on y aille » grommela le pseudo cow boy.  
  
« Catalougna est incohérente ! » murmura Harry les joues rosées.  
  
Draco sourit à son tour. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas d'allure.... Heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus d'élève dans le château ... à part Ginny .... Le sourire de Draco se transforma en grimace...  
  
Ils sortirent donc de la salle de bain et Ginny les accueillit comme il se devait. Les yeux ronds et la bouche pendante. Draco fut même surpris par le filet de bave qui s'échappait des lèvres de la jeune fille qui les regardait avec ébahissement.  
  
« Wahou .... » réussit-elle enfin à murmurer en regardant fixement Harry puis Draco.  
  
Les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent et il sourit timidement à la jeune fille qui le dévorait du regard. L'estomac de Draco se serra sans qu'il n'en comprenne le sens.  
  
"Mais pourquoi harry réagit comme ça ? Il est quand même pas amoureux d'elle quand meme ?' se demanda le serpentars.  
  
« J'ai une idée ! s'écria Ginnye ! Je vais aussi demander une tenue à Catalougna pour venir vous aider ! » S'écria la jeune fille en courant hors de la salle pour rejoindre son professeur.  
  
Harry soupira et s'assit sur le lit.  
  
« Dis Harry ? » demanda le Serpentars voulant savoir si ce qu'il pensait était juste.  
  
« Oui quoi ? » demanda le griffondors en souriant.  
  
Draco sentit son estomac se serrer un peu plus  
  
« La Weas... Ginny .... Elle ne te ... elle n'était pas amoureuse de toi avant ? » Finit le serpentars rouge de confusion.  
  
« Si pourquoi ? » demanda Harry en regardant intensément son vis à vis. « Tu l'aimes ? Tu veux que je t'arrange un coup ? » Demanda Harry en faisant un clin d'oeil révélateur au beau cow boy blond.  
  
Draco sentit que cette fois, en plus de son estomac, son cœur aussi se serrait douloureusement.  
  
« Alors ? » demanda Harry  
  
« Je ?....heu ..... » dit le serpentars en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.  
  
XX J'ai l'impression que j'étais jaloux quand elle regardait Harry ... alors cela voudrait dire que j'ai un faible pour une weasley ? Ce n'est pas possible ....XX  
  
« Je ne sais pas ! » fint par répondre le blond.  
  
« Alors on a qu'à voir si c'est le cas ! » dit joyeusement Harry.  
  
Le cœur de Draco se resserra.  
  
Soudain une jeune fille toute vêtue de rose leur sauta presque dessus.  
  
« Ginny.... » murmura Harry bouche bée.  
  
La jeune fille avait un petit haut moulant Rose vif et une mini jupe de la même couleur. Des bottes blanches lui montaient jusqu'en haut des cuisses et des gants de la même couleur immaculée lui couvraient les mains. Et il fallait le dire , affublé de la sorte elle était vraiment sexy .  
  
Et quand elle sauta au coup d'Harry en criant « J'AIME TROP CETTE TENUE ! » Draco baissa les yeux.  
  
Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'ils récuraient l'aile sud de Poudlard. Ginny était partie pour son cours de rattrapage depuis dix bonnes minutes, et Draco ne put réprimer un sourire en pensant à la tête que ferait Snape lorsqu'il verrait arriver son etudiante dépravée.  
  
" Mon dieu mais je ne vais pas y aller dans cette tenue " Chouinassait l'écolière en mini jupe rose en se dirigeant vers les cachots. Et pourtant c'est ce qu'elle fit.  
  
La groiffondors bien téméraire frappa à la porte de son maître des potions.  
  
« Entrez » Dit la voix glaciale de Severus Snappe à travers la porte.  
  
La jeune fille posa sa main fébrile sur la poignée de la porte et la tourna lentement. Elle entra dans la pièce observant son professeur qui n'avait pas levé le nez et qui corrigeait les copies de ses imbéciles d'élèves.  
  
Quand Snape leva enfin les yeux ses pupilles s'agrandirent et son air glacial laissa place à l'effarement le plus complet.  
  
« Miss Weasley puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes vêtue comme pour un de ces stupides carnavals moldu ? »  
  
« Heu .... Et bien professeur je ... »  
  
« Allez vous changer immédiatement ! Je refuse de faire cours à un espèce de machin rose ! » Articula Snape avec dégoût.  
  
« Mais professeur .... » essaya de protester la jeune fille  
  
« Ecoutez bien miss Weasley ! » dit le professeur en se levant. "J'aimerais que mes élèves puissent être en accord avec ma salle de classe et moi même et ce n'est pas dans cette tenue dépravée que ... »  
  
Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux irréellement verts aux reflets jaunes, déboulait dans la pièce, sa baguette à la main.  
  
Personne n'eut le temps de réagir qu'entre deux « Hohoho » et plusieurs jets lumineux, la salle de classe sombre et froide se retrouva couverte d'une fine pellicule de ce qui semblait être du sucre glace rose. Les bureaux destinés aux élèves étaient désormais en faux pain d'épice. On ne voyait plus le plafond sous la multitude de ballons roses, violets et blancs qui le recouvrait. De ce dit plafond tombait une multitude de confettis blancs, semblant danser au gré du vent sucré qui traversait désormais la salle. Le bureau du professeur était devenu la réplique parfaite d'une cuisine Type de Barbie [marque déposée] sur le coté droit, un joli vase rempli de fausses fleurs en plastique chantait l'hymne national de Poudlard.  
  
# Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard, apprend nous ce qu'il faut savoir #  
  
« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa » cria Snape en regardant sa nouvelle salle de classe  
  
# Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve #  
  
# Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve #  
  
« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa » crièrent en cœur Ginny et snape en découvrant la tenue de ce dernier  
  
# On veut avoir la tête bien pleine jusqu'à en avoir la migraine #  
  
« Hohoho » chantonna Catalougna fière du résultat  
  
# Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne, qui mijote dans nos crânes, #  
  
Snape était vêtu d'une jolie robe à crinoline rose, dont la coupe vraiment étrange mettait en valeur son porte jarretelle violet.  
  
#Oblige nous à étudier répète nous ce qu'on a oublié #  
  
Un joli bonnet dont s'élevaient deux grandes oreilles de lapin recouvrait sa tête et un magnifique soutient gorge rose orné de paillettes lui servait de haut.  
  
# Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce. #  
  
« STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Severus Hors de lui ! » Bon maintenant Ro... Catalougna » se ravisa-t-il en voyant son élève « tu me retransforme tout ça normalement ou tu ..... SERAS PRIVEE DE TU SAIS QUOI ! »  
  
A ces paroles catalougna parut choquée et se dépêcha de tout retransformer. Ginny se retrouva en tenue de collégienne de Poudlard et le cours de rattrapage pu enfin commencer.  
  
A SUIVRE !  
  
N'oubliez pas que j'adore les reviews   
  
Ho et ne faites pas attention a ce chapitre .... Je crois que je me suis laissée emporter par ma bonne humeur excessive ... a croire que le chocolat a une atteinte psychologique sur moi ...  
  
[1] bé non pas de pensées perverse à ce moment la .... Ah Draco tu es si pur ...lol  
  
[2] An ! T'as vu ? Citron ... Lemon ....lemon ....citron ....hohoho  
  
[3] L'autrice elle est morte de rire ! Merci 


	18. souvenirs douloureux et prise de conscie...

Chapitre 17  
  
Disclamer : appartient à JKR  
  
Dédicaces : Zuzu, mon amour, ma vie.... Pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi si tu me disais « saute et reviens » ou encore « ta gueule « je le ferais, pour toi, pour nous, pour les autres (surtout le ta gueule ) et j'espère que notre lutte contre les peignes du monde ( qui sont en voie de disparitions ... Et oui 1 spécimen c'est peu ! ) aboutira ! hohoho ! Je voulais aussi te dire que tu me manquais bocu et qu'une review de toi de temps en temps m'encouragerais a écrire ma fic (mut mut) je te fais de gros bisous de France Ta Noa  
  
Petite note : Pardon d'avoir été si lente ...mais ma new Béta-lectrice ...Enyo chan ma comment dire ..un peu prise de cours ...je n'en dirais pas plus mais excusez moi ! (en plus j'avais comme qui dirais la flemme de corrigé... 0)  
  
Réponses aux reviews : merci a toutes et tous pour vos gentilles reviews ! I love you   
  
Chapitre 17 souvenirs douloureux et prise de conscience  
  
Les souvenirs qui remontent.... Les rebelles qui se mettent en place ... Combien y a t'il de camps dans cette guerre intérieure et extérieure ? J'en ai marre de toutes ses questions qui tournent en boucle dans me tête, de tout ces souvenirs qui se reviennent et se dévoilent... Et pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ? J'ai peur de Noël.... Ce jour a toujours été terrible pour moi....Pour toi aussi ...Alors comment allons nous faire pour réussir à nous sauvez l'un l'autre ?   
  
Draco regardait désormais Harry brosser le sol, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Le blond soupira. Il avait encore beaucoup de répugnance a touché les éponges et tout autre produit ménagé.  
  
« Harry.... »  
  
« Oui ? » demanda le brun en se retournant vers Draco  
  
« Je pourrais te poser une question ... »  
  
« Biens sur quoi ? » demanda le Griffondor en souriant.  
  
« Comment ça se fait ? »  
  
« Comment ça se fait quoi ? »  
  
« Bah.... Que tu sage si bien ... Nettoyer.... ? »  
  
Les yeux de Harry se voilèrent durant quelques secondes.  
  
« Je ... »  
  
« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tu sais Harry....Je ne te forcerais pas.... »  
  
« Merci.... » murmura Harry dans un soupir.  
  
Il ne voulait pas vraiment s'étendre sur ce sujet houleux ...Il jeta un coup d 'oeil a Draco qui avait l'air étrangement dessus. Comprenant la cause de son malaise Harry rajouta en souriant.  
  
« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon endroit pour raconter mon enfance ... Alors si tu veux, on en reparlera dans notre chambre ! »  
  
Le visage de Draco s'illumina et le Serpentar acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir Dray ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Et bien.... »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Tu m'explique comment on fait pour que sa brille avec la cire ? »  
  
Harry éclata de rire. Il s'approcha de Draco et commença a lui expliquer comment il devait se positionner pour une meilleure adhérence au sol.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ginny tout a la préparation de sa potion discutait avec son professeur.  
  
« Dites Professeur.... »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Je voudrais vous parler de Catalougna.... »  
  
A la plus grande surprise de Ginny, son professeur soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
  
« Je me fais du soucie pour elle professeur je .. »  
  
« Je sais.... » murmura Snape. quelque chose ne va pas.... Elle est beaucoup plus excentrique qu'avant ... Et elle fait des choses bizarres.... Elle est différente d'avant.... »  
  
« Professeur ... »  
  
« Ecoutez bien Miss Weasley, Mimi Geignarde ma mis au courant pour la réunion et je me ferais une joie d'y participer ! Maintenant veuillez finir votre potion nous discuterons de votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal plus tard ! »  
  
« Bien Professeur ! » dit Ginny en reprenant la préparation de sa potion.  
  
Harry soupira. Il en avait encore pour longtemps avec cette partie du château et ils allaient sûrement y avoir encore droit le lendemain.  
  
'Je ne veux pas savoir comment serons les tenues !' pensa t'il en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit aussitôt pour enlever l'image qu'il avait dans la tête. POURQUOI avait il pensé à Draco enlevant son petit haut moulant ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?  
  
Tout était si compliqué en ce moment. Et Catalougna n'arrangeait pas les choses.... En vérité c'était même elle qui avait tout déranger de son petit train-train quotidien .  
  
« Hey Harry ? Tu rêves ? »  
  
La voix de Draco le fit sortir de ses pensées tout en l'y plongeant d'avantage. Draco avait une voie si douce, si chaude quand il était avec lui. Elle était bien différente de cette voie traitante et froide dont Harry avait pris l'habitude.  
  
Si différente....  
  
Pourquoi tout était devenu si différent en si peu de temps ?  
  
Il fallait bien l'avouer Harry avait peur ... Pourtant tout allait bien ! Mais Harry devait faire partie des personnes qui ne peuvent connaître pleinement ce bonheur ... Peut-être parce qu'il anticipait trop quand il réfléchissait. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui tout allait bien mais peu être que demain tout basculerait ... Ca c'était toujours passer comme ça ! Pourquoi cela changerai ?  
  
« Harry tu m'écoute ? Je te parle ? »  
  
La voix de Draco résonnait à ses oreilles sans qu'il n'en comprenne vraiment le sens trop plongé dans ses pensées ... Il réfléchissait a ce que pourrais être demain, sa gorges se serraient en entendant les paroles que Catalougna avait prononcer quelques jours avant « pour être totalement séparée de cette attraction il faudra vous dévoiler un secret que vous ne voulez surtout pas dire ! »  
  
Harry savait que ces « secrets » concernaient l'ordre du phénix et les plans de Voldemort ... Il savait aussi que Draco ne dirait rien ... Il savait qu'il n'ouvrirait pas la bouche non plus ...  
  
« HARRY JE TE PARLE ! » Hurla Draco a bout de nerf en empoignant les épaules du Griffondor et en le secouant comme un prunier.  
  
« Hein ?...Ho Draco ....Oui ? »  
  
"Harry ............." le blond fulminait . Cela faisait bien 5 minutes qu'il essayait de prendre contacte avec son coéquipier et Harry ne l'avait même pas entendu. Et voilà que le regard sombre et plein de douleur qu'il avait eu il y avait à peine quelques secondes et qui avait alerté Draco avait disparut pour faire place a de la totale surprise.  
  
« Cela t'avait il traversé l'esprit que je ne voulais pas rester à laver le sol toute ma vie et que tu devrais te dépêcher Potter ? » Ne pu s'empêcher de siffler le Serpentar en envoyant un regard noir a Harry.  
  
Le brun frissonna. Draco ne lui avait plus parlé ainsi depuis longtemps. Qu'avait il pu bien faire pour attiser sa haine ? Harry soupira et continua à nettoyer le sol.  
  
Draco quand a lui se tenait, interloqué à coté du Griffondor .comment avait-il pu lui parler ainsi ? Alors que sa motivation première était de savoir pourquoi Harry avait l'air si triste ... Draco soupira et se remis au travail cette ambiance glaciale entre lui et Harry 'à cause de moi ' pensa t'il, ne lui remontait en rien le moral ...  
  
...Et puis Noël approchait ...  
  
Noël ...  
  
« Alors nous voilà toutes ... »  
  
« Hum hum »  
  
« Pardon Severus je reprends ! Alors nous voila tous et toutes réuni ici même dans les toilettes de mimi ici présente » Alexielle montra le fantôme du doigts tout en envoyant un regard plein d'excuse a Severus.  
  
« Nous allons donc faire l'appel ! »  
  
« Pourquoi devrait-on faire l'appel Alex ? » demanda Ginny stoïque  
  
« Et bien vois tu, l'autrice a besoin de remplissage de place et vu qu'elle a enfermée Catalougna dans un placard et qu'elle n'a aucune envie de la libéré, elle me demande de remplir l'espace manquant ! ... Et c'est aussi pour que les lecteurs voient qui fait partie de notre groupe de rebelles ! hihihi ! »  
  
« Ho » murmurèrent tous les membres du groupe en cœur.  
  
« Donc commençons ! Ginny Weasley ? »  
  
« Présente ! »  
  
« Dite moi Mademoiselle pensez-vous que vos frères se joindront a notre cause ? »  
  
« Je pense tout d'abord que nous devrions évaluer la situation colonel ! » lança Ginny ironique  
  
« C'est vrai pardon ! ensuite Severus Snape »  
  
« Dépêche-toi Alexielle ! » répondit la voie froide du professeur de potion.  
  
« Mimi Geignarde »  
  
« Là »  
  
« Rubeus Hagrid.... »  
  
« Ici ! Et pour vous servir jolie demoiselle ... »  
  
« Oui c'est bon c'est bon on a compris ! » ronchonna le tableau.  
  
« Par contre j'aimerais savoir pourquoi Peeve est ici si ce n'est pas trop demander ! »  
  
L'interpellé se retourna et fit un sourire charmeur a la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui.  
  
« Je m'ennui ! »répondit il en souriant toujours.  
  
« Bien.... Je voie ! » soupira Allexielle.  
  
« Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer ! Alors commençons ! J'aimerai savoir si tout le monde pense comme moi ! Depuis maintenant plus de deux semaine Catalougna se conduit étrangement surtout envers deux élèves en particuliers, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont les cibles de ses crises d'hystéries et exubérance répétée ! Etés vous d'accord avec moi ? »  
  
« Oui ! »répondirent tout les protagonistes en cœur sauf Peeve qui voletait à travers les toilettes en chantonnant une chanson de Noël moldu.  
  
« Bien continuons ! J'aimerais que chacun me raconte les faits comme il les a vécu et ressentie ! Autant émotionnellement que physiquement ! Et quand nous connaîtrons le fin mot de cette histoire, nous pourrons essayer de tout mettre en œuvre pour sauver notre professeur et nos deux élèves !! Ginny vas-y, commence ! »  
  
l'apostrophée se leva et commença à énuméré les faits.  
  
« Alors voilà, déjà au début de l'année Catalougna était une professeur ... Spéciale, de part son comportement, ses mœurs mais aussi son physique ! La plupart des élèves l'appréciaient ... Mais il y a maintenant presque un mois, elle est venue me voir pour me demander si je ne m'ennuyais pas un peu. Bien entendu je lui ai répondu que je m'ennuyais parce que tout mes amis révisaient leurs ASPICS et qu'il faut l'avouer en ce moment il n'y avait pas trop d'activité dans Poudlard ... Aucun match de quidditch, aucun nouveau club ... Alors quand elle m'a proposé de mener une mission pour elle j'ai été très enthousiaste ! Le but était de rapprocher les Serpentars et les Griffondors pour que l'école soit plus soudée au cas ou surviendrais une attaque surprise de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronocer-le-nom. »  
  
« C'est donc la raison qu'elle vous a donnée ? »  
  
« Oui ! C'est ça ! Ensuite j'ai appris que pour arriver a cela il faudrait que les deux leaders des maisons, c'est à dire Harry et Draco ,deviennent amis... Mais je ne pensais pas que ça dévirerait jusqu'a les collées ensembles ...... Et encore moins les punir en leur faisant ça.... Je trouve qu'elle exagère un peu.... »  
  
« Sev' ? »  
  
« Alex tu me feras le plaisir de m'appeler autrement devant les élèves merci ! »  
  
« Rolalala mauvaise herbe va ! --0 »  
  
« Je connais Ro...hum ...Catalougna depuis bien plus longtemps que vous Miss Weasley ! Je peux donc fournir des informations antérieures qui je pense nous serons utiles. Catalougna n'a pas toujours été si excentriques .... Depuis la rentrée ... Depuis son voyage en Grèce en vérité elle a légèrement changé ! Au début j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la crise de la quarantaine ... Mais la ça deviens vraiment.... Parce que même pendant nos.....Ebat nocturnes..... »  
  
« C'est bon on ne demande pas les détails ! » cracha Alexielle visiblement jalouse. « Hagrid Mimi rien à ajouter ? »  
  
Deux réponses négatives arrivèrent aux oreilles du 'tableau' qui poursuivit.  
  
« Donc tout a commencer après son séjour en Grèce et son attitude est devenu extrêmement bizarre ces trois dernières semaines ... bien ! Il va falloir mener l'enquête ! Mimi tu la surveilleras quand nous nous ne pouvons pas le faire ! »  
  
Sous le regard étonner du fantôme Alexielle soupira et continua « En gros tu la surveille quand elle se lave ou va aux toilettes.... »  
  
« Hooooooooooooooooooooooooo » fut la seule réponse du fantôme.  
  
« Severus passe le plus de temps avec elle ! »  
  
« Bien »  
  
« Ginny essaye de lui extorques des infos ! Toi aussi Sevy ! Et moi je mettrais les tableaux au courant et je mènerais mon enquête de mon coté ! quand à toi Rubeus tu n'as qu'a suivre ton rôle habituel en essayant de rallier du monde a notre cause.... Je ne crains que ce soit grave....Très grave .... »  
  
Sur ceux touts les protagonistes de cette scène partirent, laissant Peeve danser la macaréna seul dans les toilettes des filles.  
  
« Ho non ce n'est pas vrai.... » Gemit Harry. « On a plus d'eau .... »"  
  
« Attend j'ai LA solution ! » dit Draco en souriant malicieusement heureux d'avoir une occasion de pouvoir renforcer ses liens avec Harry.  
  
Il pointa sa baguette sur la salle et hurla « Nettoyus totalus ! »  
  
En un éclair toute la salle fut lavée et réparée du sol au plafond.  
  
« On n'avait pas le droit ! » s'injuria Harry.  
  
« Potter tu devrais savoir qu'un Malfoy n'a d'ordre à recevoir de personne ! Et ce n'est pas Catalougna qui va pouvoir me contrôler » 'Seul ton père en a encore le pouvoir' murmura une petite voie dans sa tête.  
  
Draco ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour chasser cette idée de son crâne.  
  
« Bon si on continue comme ça on en a pour une demi-heure encore..... Si on le fait sans magie on peu encore y passer trois jours....Que choisis tu Harry ? »  
  
« ... On y va avec la magie ! » choisit le brun après quelques secondes de silence.  
  
L'aile sud du château fut donc réparer en seulement une heure et dix minutes sous le regard satisfait de deux adolescents.  
  
« Maintenant qu'on a finit, tu dois me le dire Harry ! »  
  
« Te dire quoi ? » demanda le Griffondor  
  
« Pourquoi tu sais si bien jouer à la femme de ménage ... » Draco se tue soudain, comprenant son erreur. S'il continuait ainsi il risquait de brusquer Harry et s'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.  
  
« Pardon Harry je ne voulais pas ... Ecoutes tu sais en fait t'est pas obligé de me le dire.... Ce n'est pas grave si.... »  
  
Draco fut arrêter par un index qui vint se poser sur sa bouche.  
  
« Chut » murmura Harry en souriant.  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« Je vais tout te raconter ne t'inquiète pas ... Mais laisses-moi un peu de temps ok ? »  
  
« Bien.... Bien sur Harry ! Comme tu voudras.... »  
  
« En attendant que penses-tu d'aller manger ? J'ai faim ! »  
  
« Typique Griffondors ! » murmura Draco en souriant.  
  
« Qu'es ce qui est typique Griffondors ? » demanda Harry en levant un sourcil.  
  
« Le fait d'avoir toujours faim ! » soupira Draco en secouant la tête négativement.  
  
« Pourquoi ça te dérange ? » demanda Harry une lueur affamée dans le regard.  
  
Draco resta quelques secondes stoïque face à Harry qui le regardait toujours avec cet air affamé.  
  
' Bon Dieu mais pourquoi il prend cet air la ? Pourquoi ? On dirait qu'il veut me dévorer MOI et pas la nourriture qu'il va trouver dan son assiette ! Mais surtout pourquoi es ce que j'ai aussi chaud quand il me regarde comme ça ? POURQUOI CA ME FAIT CET EFFECT ? »  
  
« Dray ça va ? Tu es tout rouge ? Tu es malade ? Tu as attrapé froid, c'est sur qu'avec les tenues qu'on porte on ... » cette fois se fut Harry qui se tut à cause de la pression d'un doigt sur sa bouche.  
  
« Tais Toi Potter ! Moi aussi j'ai faim ! On y va ? »  
  
Harry regarda Draco quelque peu perplexe et acquiesça. Il descendirent tous deux aux cuisines pour chercher à manger.  
  
« Ho Harry Potter est venu demander à manger à Dobby ! » cria l'elfe de maison en voyant arriver son idole. Quand il aperçut Draco il lui lança un regard mi-dédaigneux, mi-apeuré puis, l'ignora complètement.  
  
« Et que peux faire Dobby pour servir Harry Potter ? » demanda l'elfe en souriant.  
  
« Je voudrais savoir s'il reste des choux a la crème Dobby ! » demanda Harry en souriant à son tours.  
  
« Des choux à la crème pour Harry Potter ? Non nous n'en avons plus.... MECHANT MECHANT MECHANT DOBBY ! » hurla l'elfe en se frappant son petit crane contre une grosse marmite en fonte.  
  
« Arrête Dobby c'est bon ce n'est pas grave ! » dit Harry en soulevant l'elfe pour qu'il arrête de se Frapper. Il le reposa à terre et lui demanda gentiment. » Pourrais tu nous ramener quelque chose de bon pour Draco et moi ? »  
  
Dobby leva les yeux vers l'être qu'il adulait puis regarda le jeune héritier Malfoy. Il murmura pour lui-même  
  
« Harry Potter est un grand sorcier mais ses amis sont tous plus bizarres les un que les autres ! »  
  
« Que veux-tu dire par là Dobby ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Hierp ! » fut le seul cri que poussa Dobby quand il compris qu'il avait parlé tout haut. Puis chose habituelle il alla se frapper le crane contre quelques chose de dure avant de se mettre... les pieds dans le feu.  
  
« MAIS ARRETE DOBBY CE N'EST PAS GRAVE ! » hurlait Harry en essayant tant bien que mal d'arrêter les actes de l'elfe de maison qui de toute évidence voulait mettre fin a ses jours.  
  
Draco lui, restait en retrait, regardant toute la scène avec consternation... Il ne comprenait pas comment Harry pouvait tenir à un être si faible, si inutile ... Il se demandais aussi comment Harry pouvait tenir à lui, Draco Malfoy, qui étais tout aussi inutile et médiocre que cet elfe de maison ...Il se demandait comment son père pouvait tenir a lui.'C'est faux mon père ne tient pas a moi ! Il me traite exactement comme il traitait cet être répugnant qu'est cet elfe de maison quand il était encore a notre service ...'  
  
Draco soupira..... Pourtant quand il le battait son père disait toujours que c'était pour son bien, qu' « il le lavait de son pêcher originel qu'il l'aimait et que c'était pour cela qu'il le purifiait. »  
  
Flash Back  
  
« Draco Lucius Malfoy vient ici tout de suite ! »  
  
« Oui père ... »  
  
Le fouet était déjà sortit Draco savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il enleva sa chemise en soie pour ne pas la salir et ferma les yeux.  
  
« Un homme ne ferme pas les yeux Draco ! Tu dois être digne du sang des Malfoy et des Black qui coule en toi ! TU DOIS ETRE DIGNE MON FILS ! »  
  
Ses yeux se rouvrirent péniblement. Comme a chaque fois la séance commençait par un sermon ... Depuis qu'il avait dix ans....  
  
« DOIS JE TE RAPPELLER QUE JE FAIS CELA POUR TON BIEN MON FILS ? » hurlait Lucius.  
  
« Non père.... Je le sais.... »  
  
« ON ne répond pas a son père comme cela Draco ! Je vais te punir pour ton insolence. »  
  
La raison était toujours sombre ...Lucius avait juste besoin de se défouler ... Les coups de fouets retentissaient, Draco ne pleurait pas, Draco ne criait pas ...  
  
« JE dois te laver du péché de TA sœur Draco ! JE LE FAIS PARCE QUE TU ES MON FILS ! »  
  
Draco ne devait pas crier, Draco ne devait pas pleurer, sa vie en dépendait. Il pouvait juste se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas supplier son père d'arrêter ... Souvent le goût amer du sang emplissait sa bouche, parfois la force lui manquait et il s'évanouissait ... Mais toujours ses même paroles ...  
  
« Je le fais pour ton bien »  
  
« Je vais te laver des péchés de ta sœur »  
  
« Plus tard tu me remercieras mon fils ! »  
  
« Ta sœur était impure ! »  
  
« Je le fais parce que je t'aime »  
  
Souvent malgré lui les larmes coulaient, toutes seules le long de ses joues. Et le sourire qui apparaissait sur les lèvres de son père était le pire des supplices. Plus les larmes coulaient plus les coups se faisaient fort et rapprochés.  
  
Peu a peu, sa peau se fendait sous les coups et le sang chaud coulait le long de son corps trop frêle ... Alors Lucius s'arrêtait, le regardait, savourant cet instant, et puis il lui donnait une potion pour faire cicatriser ses blessures ...  
  
Cela se passait toujours comme ça ...  
  
La plupart des blessures de son corps se refermait mais celle de son âme et de son cœur étaient plus vive a chaque fois ...Plus douloureuse et fatale..........  
  
Fin du flash back  
  
« Draco ? Draco ça ne va pas ? »  
  
Draco releva la tête vers Harry, celui ci portait un plat de victuailles dans ses mains. Draco se força à sourire, mais il savait que Harry ne se laisseras pas berner ainsi, il savait que ses yeux étaient éteint depuis que les souvenirs avaient refait surface....  
  
« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda doucement le Griffondor  
  
Draco hocha la tête négativement. Il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant. Et il comprenait pourquoi Harry voulait lui aussi du temps. Il devinait bien que le passé de Harry soit guère plus rose que le sien ...  
  
Une main réconfortant lui attrapa l'épaule. Draco revint à la réalité et croisa le regard vert émeraude de Harry.  
  
« Pourquoi quand je suis avec toi j'ai l'impression que tu pourras me protéger de tout ? »  
  
Murmura Draco pour lui-même. Harry baissa les yeux ne sachant que répondre. Il avait compris que de toute façon cette question n'attendait pas de réponse. Réponse qu'il n'était pas en mesure de donner ...  
  
Ils remontèrent dans leur chambre pour manger, même si aucun des deux n'avaient réellement le cœur a ça ...  
  
A SUIVRE !  
  
Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ? Lucius en sadique ça vous plait ? Lol bon je voudrais savoir un truc ! Est-ce que vous voulez que les choses horribles se passent avant, pendant ou après le jour de Noël ?  
  
Kiss  
  
Noa 


	19. chapitre 18

Petit blabla d'avant garde : Bon bah voilà le 18 eme chapitre de ma fic ... Je vais vous annoncer .... Pour votre plus grande colère que je compte allonger ma fic d'au moins cinq chapitres .... ( Ok ok au début il n'y en avait que 10 de prévus mais je veux dire 5 en plus sur les nouvelles prévisions ... c'est à dire un minimum de 25 chapitres .... Je dit bien minimum parce que .... Bah voilà quoi ... Si je veux mettre toutes mes idées ... Bah .... Vous êtes pas sortie de cette fic avant longtemps ... Donc je suis désolée   
  
Petit Blabla 2 : Je crois qu'en ce moment j'ai envie d'écrire des trucs tristes .... Donc .... Les prochains chapitres ne risques pas d'être joyeux .... Mais bon ...Vu que rien est écris on peu pas dire vu que je suis lunatique lol  
  
Réponses aux reviews , pas faite depuis bien longtemps ..j'en suis désolée !  
  
Lululle : voilà la suite tant demander (effectivement Lol) pardon d'avoir été si longue .... Et je le serais encore ...les vacances c'est trop hard 0  
  
Dray the petit dragon : Bon alors déjà ...TROP MIMI le surnom ! Kya (autrice en overdose de Kawai lol désolé ...je me reprend ..Hum Hum ...) Rodriguez ? je n'y avait pas pensé tient ! Lol non non Catalougna n'est pas d'origine américo-latine sinon merci pour ta reviews Kiss Ps : ouai je vais 'm'arranger mais bon .... Tu verras bien ...pour le lemon   
  
An City ..blabla bla ...enfin An chan quoi smile de la meuf qui veux se faire excuser Je suis pas une vipère noire se met a pleurer comme Momiji et a le nez qui coule Méssante ! bon donc ..DEDICACE A AN CHAN ! t'es heureuse ? ELLE DESSINE TROP BIEN ! ça va mieux ? ELLE EST TROP CONN...heu... SYMPAS ! ptdr   
  
Blaise le poussin masqué : Lu vous deux oui la magie ca astique plus vite ...mais après moi je peux plus imaginer leur joli popotins quand ils sont accroupi pour laver ....MOI ? PERVERSE ? mé naaaaaan !   
  
Vif d'or : bah .... Je sais pas si je vais vous écouter pour le noël ! j'ai envie d'être sadique mais merci pour ta review ! ça ma fait plaisir  
  
Aerial : t'as raison de pas avoir confiance en Cata (lol) merci pour ta review   
  
Enyo : amour ...je t'aime ...(fin de la review ...mais non je rigole ) tu me manque aussi ! (vrai fin de la review MDR)  
  
Celine .s : OUAI ! je suis d'accord pour noël (sadisme en puissance) non je vais voir si au moment d'écrire c'est le coté Kawai ou sadique qui ressort je le dit si bien ...VIVE LE FEELING   
  
Nifibou : bah comme je le dit plus haut je sais pas si je vais être sadique ou pas pour Noël ! en tout qu'a mici pour ta review elle ma fait très plaisir   
  
Minerve : oui peu être qu'elle a été ensorcelé .... Et pour Noel on verras Kiss   
  
Gaelle giffondor : Mici big smile  
  
Akashana : mici mici ! je sais pas pour Noël ...en tout cas t'inquiète ! Dray va bien finir par raconter sa vie a Harry .... donc tu connaîtra tout a ce moment la ! et pour catalougna ...mystère (au chocolat )  
  
Blurp 3 : bah de toute façon j'aime pas dobby non plus ... et Lucius ... je voulais en faire quelqu'un de psychopathe ... (j'ai réussi on dirais) mais en vrai je 'l'aime bien voilà merci pour ta review   
  
Syl2Sy : bah la voilà la suite lol bonne lecture  
  
Onarluca : voilà la prochaine merci pour le mot excellent PTDR ! gros bisous et bonne lecture   
  
Manehou : Kikou ! j'ai pas fait au plus vite paske c'est les vacances ! dsl   
  
Nataku7 : ... ATCHOUM ..... (c'était le mots du début et de la fin PTDR)  
  
Chapitre 18 : Petite journée banale ...si l'on peu dire !  
  
Parfois tu me fait peur , parce que je n'arrive pas à te comprendre ... Pourtant tu es gentil ..Mais tu caches quelque chose au fond de ton cœur que je n'arrive pas à voir ...Quelque chose que tu caches à tout le monde ... J'aimerais qu'à moi tu me le montre ! En vérité je me fiche du secret que tu doit me dire et qui pourrais faire perdre ou gagner la guerre à l'un de nos camps ! Tout ce que je veux c'est te connaître mieux ...Juste toi !   
  
Draco alla se coucher un peu avant Harry les souvenirs étaient encore trop cuisant . Il voulais les oublier , les ré-entérer au fond de sa mémoire . Mais il n'y arrivait pas . Il avait l'impression que d'une certaine façon , Harry le poussait a se dévoiler . Et il ne voulais plus jamais y penser . Plus jamais y penser comme ça . Parce que malgré les apparences lui , il aimait son père . Enfin ....Il voulais encore croire qu'il l'aimait .... Parce qu'en vérité il n'en était plus sur du tout ... Mais il ne voulais plus avoir de doutes , ne voulais plus se poser de questions . Mais Harry les faisaient toutes remonter a la surfaces comme une multitude de papillons venimeux . Il fallait qu'il se sépare de Harry s'il voulais arrêter de souffrir ! Et la seule facon de le faire... C'était d'amener Harry a lui avouer le secret qui concernait l'ordre du phénix . Mais comment faire avouer une telle chose a Harry ? Le courageux , sans peur et sans reproche Griffondor ...son nouvel ami ?  
  
Draco ferma les yeux . Harry était redescendu pour chercher Weasley dernière du nom . et lui ... Lui ne s 'y retrouvait plus . Il avait tellement peur du futur ... Ho si seulement la potion n'avait pas complètement rater ....Si seulement tout était rester comme avant . Lui , frustrer de n'avoir pu allier Harry a ses rangs le faisant regretter tout les jours cette trahison inconsciente . Et ce Griffondor courageux répondant a ses menaces .... Tout était si calme et si maîtrisé ..... En apparences ....  
  
Ecraser par le poids de toutes ces interrogations , Draco s'endormis d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve .  
  
Quelques instant plus tard , Harry revenait , accompagner de Ginny avec qui il avait prévus de discuter . Arriver dans la chambre il découvrit Draco , allonger dans son lit , semblant dormir d'un sommeil paisible . ses cheveux blond et fin s'éparpillant tout autour de lui sur l'oreiller comme une auréole d'or . Draco avait des airs angéliques quand il dormais ...  
  
« - ... »  
  
« -Harry ? » Murmura Ginny a l'oreile du griffondor  
  
"Oui quoi ?" Demanda le concerner sans quitter du regard l'ange blond qui reposait dans le lit.  
  
« Arrête de baver tu en met partout ! » Clama la voie taquine de son amie .  
  
« QUOI ? » Hurla presque Harry en se retournant vers elle , rouge pivoine .  
  
« Rho mais je rigolais Harry ! » Répondit taquinement la griffondor « Et arrête de crier tu va le réveiller ! » Repris telle dans un murmure !  
  
Harry se retourna vers son ami et le vis bouger dans son sommeil .  
  
« Oui tu as raison Ginny .... Allons nous asseoir sur la terrasse en haut ! Comme ça nous pourrons l'inaugurer ! »  
  
« Quoi ? Tu n'as encore jamais été sur la terrasse ? Mais .... Tu es malade ou quoi Harry ? Tu a une super terrasse pour toit tout seul et tu ne l'utilise même pas ...Quel gâchis ! » Grogna la jeune fille en enfilant son manteau et en montant les marches de l'escalier menant a cette fameuse terrasse .  
  
« Wahou c'est immense ! » Murmura la rouquine en gravissant les dernières marches .  
  
Harry ne répondit rien; il s'assit sur un rebord , plongeant son regard vers l'infini ... La tour était tellement haute ... Elle donnais l'impression de tout survoler ... Comme un nuage porter par le courant frai du vent d'hivers ... Quelques flocon immaculés tombaient doucement vers elle la caressant doucement de sa douceur glaciale ...  
  
Douceur  
  
Glaciale  
  
Ces deux mots n'allait pas ensembles ... Il se contredisait tout en ... Tout en s'harmonisant ... Car Draco n'était il pas ça ? Une douceur aussi fragile et pur que cette neige qui tombait doucement sur le Griffondor ? Une douceur cacher par un masque de froideur ...  
  
Cette situation n'était plus supportable ... Plus supportable du tout ... Catalougna leur tapais trop sur les nerfs , la vie étais vraiment trop dur .... Il fallait qu'ils se séparent ... Il fallait qu'il dise a Draco ce qu'il savait sur l'Ordre du phénix ... Mais ... Avait il vraiment le droit de dire ça .... Ou plutôt .... En avait il l'envie ?  
  
Définitivement NON ! Harry voulais rester avec Draco ... Avec ... Son nouvel ami ...  
  
L'apprenti sorcier poussa un soupir fatigué . Comment devait il réagir ?  
  
Soudain une main douce se posa sur son épaule . Ginny le regardait , ses grand yeux bleu empli d'incompréhension .  
  
« Harry ? Ca va ? Ca fait 10 minutes que je te parle et j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'écoute pas .... »  
  
Harry souri faiblement et murmura  
  
« ... Desolé je ne t'écoutait pas ... J'était ailleurs ... »  
  
« Harry tu sais je ... »  
  
La jeune fille n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'Harry se retourna brusquement un large sourire au lèvres !  
  
« Dit moi Ginny ...Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc ... Qu'es ce que tu pense de Draco ? »  
  
« Draco ? » Demanda Ginny déconcertée .  
  
« Oui ! Draco ! Draco Malfoy ...Tu sais le mec blond aux yeux bleu gris qui en ce moment même dort dans le lit de notre chambre ! »  
  
« ...Mais pourquoi tu me demande Ca Harry ? Tu veux sortir avec lui ? » Demanda ginny en prenant un air soucieux .  
  
« Bien sur que non ! « Répondit du tac au tac le brun en éclatant de rire . « C'est lui qui veux sortir avec toi ! »  
  
« Ho .... » Ginny baissa la tête « Ecoute Harry ... Je veux bien avouer que je m'était tromper sur Draco mais de la à sortir avec lui ...Et puis es tu sur de ce que tu avance ? »  
  
« Bah ... » Harry laissa sa phrase en suspend . « Non pas vraiment mais .... »  
  
« Donc tu n'es pas sur Harry ! je ne sortirais donc pas avec Draco ... Et puis ...Il y a Colin ! tu te souviens ? C'est mon petit ami ! »  
  
« Oups ! pardon j'avais oublier [note de Catalougna : et oui !hohoho ! cette histoire remonte a bien des chapitres en arrière !hohoho] .... »  
  
Ginny éclata de rire et recula  
  
« Ecoute Harry c'est pas que je t'aime pas ...Mais je commence sérieusement a être fatigué alors je vais devoir te laisser pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée parce que sinon je risque de tomber de sommeil demain ! »  
  
ils se quittèrent donc sur un « bonne nuit » et Harry se retrouva seul sur le balcon.  
  
Pourquoi se sentait t'il autant soulager par le fait que Ginny ne sortirais pas avec Draco ... et pourquoi les paroles de Ginny quelques minutes auparavant avait fait battre son cœur a une vitesse encore inconnue jusqu'à présent ?  
  
« ...mais pourquoi tu me demande ça Harry ? tu veux sortir avec lui ? »  
  
sortir avec Draco ... mais qu'elle idée absurde ...absurde ...  
  
Draco sentit son esprit se réveiller peu a peu . Pourtant il n'avait aucune envie de bouger . Il était si bien dans cette douceur et cette chaleur qu'il ne connaissait que très peu ... Bien sur d'habitude son lit était douillet mais pas autant que ça ...Et cette chaleur , si douce ... Il n'en avait jamais connu de si rassurante , et la dernière chose qu'il voulais faire étais de se réveiller totalement !  
  
Tout était si parfait , si doux , si merveilleux , si normal ... STOP ! Un lit qui respire ce n'est pas normal ! Mais alors pas du tout ... Mais qu'es ce qui pourrais se soulever et s'abaisser ainsi a part le torse de quelqu'un qui respire ? C'était impossible il était pourtant seul dans le lit et ... LIT ....Lit deux places ...Potion ratée ...Harry Potter ...  
  
Draco ouvrit soudainement les yeux ...Non il en pouvais pas ....  
  
Et pourtant ... Pourtant il se trouvais bien la , en train de dormir sur le torse même de son nouvel ami ...  
  
Il se releva lentement , de peur de réveiller le brun mais aussi pour se laisser le temps de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passer ...  
  
Il fit une grimace de douleur en se souvenant de ses souvenirs qui avaient ressurgis la veille ... Et pourtant , pour une fois il n'avais pas fait de cauchemar ...Peu être parce que la présence d'Harry l'avais ...Rassuré ...  
  
Il reporta son attention sur le visage calme du Griffondor endormis .  
  
Quand Harry dormais , son visage redevenais celui d 'un enfant ,il était si lumineux , si calme , si serein ...Si parfait ...  
  
Draco soupira . Jamais il en pourrais s'approcher de tant de lumière sans se brûler les ailes ... Il était déjà aller trop prés , s 'était déjà montrer trop faible ... Trop faible ...Son père le punirais encore ...  
  
Il se détourna de ce visage angélique et se leva doucement . Il ne devais pas réveiller Harry il avait besoin de sommeil lui aussi ...  
  
Il partit donc vers la salle de bain , enleva ses vêtements et commença a prendre sa douche tranquillement , essayant de chasser tout les souvenirs de son père et de se focaliser seulement sur le visage de Harry ...Ce visage qui lui faisait oublier toute la douleur et la peine .  
  
Apres s'être douché et habiller le jeune Serpentar décida qu'il était grand temps de réveiller la marmotte qui dormais encore au fond du lit .  
  
« Harry ... Harry réveille toi ! » murmura t'il en secouant doucement le Griffondor .  
  
« Hummmphhhhheeuuu ... » Fut la seule réponse audible du Griffondor qui se roula encore plus en boule sous la couette , essayant de se protéger de la froideur environnante et de la lumière .  
  
« ...Tsss ...Et tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de te sortir du lit espèce d'insolent ?! » Murmura Draco en enlevant la couette d'un coup sec .  
  
Harry se redressa en sursaut . Pendant quelques secondes il regarda le garçon blond sans trop comprendre la situation puis quand il aperçut la couette chaude et confortable dans les mains de ce traître qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil il grommela quelques mots et sortit du lit .  
  
« Bonjour aussi Harry ! » Sourit le Blond ironique  
  
« 'Jour Dray .... » Grogna Harry visiblement de mauvaise humeur .  
  
Draco sourit et murmura « Je vais chercher le petit déjeuner ! Toi va te doucher ... » Et sur ces mots il sorti de la chambre .  
  
« Hein ? » Fut la seule réponse qu'Harry réussi a dire , n'ayant rien compris de ce que Draco avait murmurer .  
  
Le voyant partir il décida de se recouché bonnement et simplement .  
  
Quand Draco revint dans la chambre , un panier repas dans les mains il retrouva le Griffondor replonger dans un profond sommeil , emmitouflé dans les couvertures .  
  
« Non mais je rêve ! » Murmura Draco en posant le panier repas a terre . » C'est pas parce que c'est notre jour de congé qu'il doit passer sa vie a dormir non plus ! » Grogna t'il en commencent a couper les petits pains pour les beurrer .  
  
Une demi heure plus tard Draco avait fini de préparer le petit déjeuner et avait tout disposer sur la table . Il se décida enfin a réveiller l'autre garçon pour pouvoir manger avec lui .  
  
Il se tourna donc Vers Harry et a sa plus grande surprise il vu que le griffondor était adosser au mur et le regardait en souriant .  
  
« Mais ...Que ... »  
  
« Tu es vraiment fascinant quand tu fais le petit déjeuner Dray ! J'ai cru que tu allais te couper le doit au moins cinq fois ! » Ironisa le Griffondor en souriant .  
  
« Depuis quand es tu ... »  
  
« Réveiller ? Vingt bonnes minutes au moins ! Mais tu était tellement occuper a préparer le repas que tu ne m'a pas vu ! Ce qui en est d'autant plus amusant je doit dire ! »  
  
« Amusant ? Tu l'espionne et tu trouve ça AMUSANT ? »  
  
« Espionner , espionner ...Le mot est grand ...Je dirais plutôt observer ! »  
  
« Observer ?... »  
  
Harry rougit en acquissent . Draco lui , ne comprenait plus rien ...Pourquoi Harry l'observait il ainsi ? Pourquoi ?   
  
Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard vert émeraude de son colocataire . Celui ci pétillait de malice et quand Harry s'approcha de lui , Draco recula d'un pas .  
  
« Dray ... » Susurra le brun  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Ca te dit une petite balade ...Nocturne ce soir ? » Demanda Harry sur un ton malicieux .  
  
Draco pâlit a cette demande .  
  
« Ou veux tu qu'on aille et comment veux tu qu'on ne se face pas prendre ? » Demanda t'il précipitamment .  
  
Harry le regardait toujours avec cet air malicieux .  
  
« Et bien ...Avec ma cape d'invisibilité nous pourrions ...Aller nous promener tout simplement ! »  
  
« Hn ... » Fut la seule réponse audible de Draco qui avait désormais les yeux écarquillés et qui regardait Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'un Troll des cavernes géants .  
  
« Alors c'est comme ça ?! » Demanda t'il soudain .  
  
« Comme ça quoi ? »  
  
« Comme ça que même si vous vous baladiez vous ne vous faisiez jamais coincé ... Et toutes ces fois ou j'entendait vos voies sans vous voir c'était bien a cause de ta cape ... »  
  
Harry prit un petit air désolé et dit :  
  
« Je suis désolé Dray ! Mais maintenant tu vas voir comme tu va t'amuser ! Au pire on iras boire une ou deux bièraubeurre ! Je connais tout les passages secrets de Poudlard ! »  
  
Draco s'assit sur le canapé et murmura « Ok ...Ok ...On iras .... » Puis il pris un des croissant qu'il avait préparer et mordis a pleine dents dedans .  
  
Harry se mit a rire et s'assis a coter de lui .  
  
« Mais fait attention tu me marche sur les pieds ! »  
  
« Ho c'est bon Potter j'ai pas fait express ! »  
  
« Je t'ai déjà duit de pas m'appeler Potter ! »  
  
« Potter j'ai froid ! »  
  
« Fallait mettre autre chose que ton manteau qui coûte je sais pas combien de galion et qui ne protège de rien . »  
  
« T'as dit qu'il fallait pas s'encombrer Potter ! »  
  
« C'est sur j'aurais du te laisser dans la chambre Malfoy ! Mais a ce moment la la loi aurais agis ! »  
  
« Mais Potter c'est toi qui ma demander de venir ici ! Moi je n'ai jamais voulu aller a pré au lard a plus de minuit et demi ! »  
  
« Oui, oui c'est bon Dray ! C'est de ma faute ! Mais si tu pouvais essayer de marcher droit ça m'arrangerais ! Parce que la tu m'écrase encore le pied ! »  
  
« Pardon , pardon ...A voilà la grande porte ! On était obliger de rentrer a pieds Harry ? »  
  
« J'aime bien marcher dehors la nuit ! C'est beau non ? »  
  
« oui oui Potter ! mais c'est froid !Et puis avec tes idées suicidaires ... »  
  
Harry ouvrit doucement la grande porte et les deux adolescent se faufilèrent dans le Hall de Poudlard  
  
« Tu es content on est a l'intérieur ! » Murmura le brun.  
  
« Je ne serais content qu'au fond de mon lit Harry ! » Grogna le blond  
  
Harry se mit a rire doucement . Draco était en colère et c'était compréhensible ...  
  
Flash Back  
  
« Mais tu fait quoi la Harry ? » Murmura Draco a l'oreille du Griffondor qui se servait une bièraubeurre comme si de rien était .  
  
« Je me sert a boire Dray tu en veux ? »  
  
« Tu te sert a boire ? Mais c'est la cinquième chope que tu vide ! Je n'ai pas envie de te ramener a Poudlard complètement dans les vapes ! Et si tu vomis sur moi alors la tu ... »  
  
Draco fut stopper par le rire cristallin de son ami . Il soupira et laissa Harry continuer de boire . Et puis tout avait basculer une petite heure après . Harry , avec se même regard malicieux lui avait proposer si ...  
  
« Tu voudrais pas faire un petit tours dans la foret Draco ? »  
  
« UN QUOI ? »  
  
« Bah juste un petit tours dans la foret interdite voyons ! »  
  
« NON MAIS TU VEUX RIRE HARRY ? Tu sais bien que j'en ai une peur bleu ! »  
  
« Mais aller Draco ça peu pas te faire de mal ! »  
  
« Ne pas me faire de mal ? tu te fiche de qui Potter ? Je ne mettrait jamais plus les pieds dans cette foret ! »  
  
Harry avait cédé ...Mais en avait été grandement contraint . Draco avait du le tirer jusqu'à une grande distance de cette foret pour que le Griffondor ne le supplie plus . Ca en était devenu oppressant .  
  
Fin du Flash back  
  
Les deux adolescent marchaient silencieusement dans le couloir .  
  
Soudain ...  
  
Un bruit ...  
  
Etrange ...  
  
Si étrange ...  
  
Qui semblait ...  
  
Provenir de ...  
  
Draco commença a paniquer et murmura a Harry d'une voie qui le trahissait .  
  
« Tu n'entend rien ? »  
  
« Non ! » Murmura le Griffondor en s'arrêtant , interloqué .  
  
Ils écoutèrent .  
  
Un bruit ...  
  
Répétitif ...  
  
Rauque ...  
  
Etrange ...  
  
« C'est ... C'est un monstre ? » Murmura le blond en tremblant .  
  
« on ne dirais pas .... »  
  
Harry fit quelques pas en avant , en tirant Draco derrière lui .  
  
Intensification du bruit ...  
  
Peur ...  
  
Appel ...  
  
Etrange ...  
  
Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus .  
  
Plus près ...  
  
Toujours plus près ...  
  
Derrière une porte ...  
  
La bruit venait de derrière cette porte .  
  
Curiosité ...  
  
Intensification ...  
  
Protection ...  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette et la tint devant lui prêt a tout .  
  
Courage ...  
  
Curiosité ...  
  
Porte ....  
  
Bruit ....  
  
Peur ...  
  
« Non Harry n'ouvre pas cette Porte ! » supplia Draco  
  
Harry posa sa main sur la poignée , se tenant près a tout ...  
  
Porte ....  
  
Bruit ...  
  
Ouverture ...  
  
Prêt a tout ...  
  
Peur ...  
  
Curiosité ...  
  
Prêt a tout ...  
  
Ouverture ...  
  
Regard ...  
  
Prêt a tout ...  
  
...sauf à ça !  
  
A SUIVRE  
  
Je sais que je suis sadique avec vous chers lecteur ! Mais qui aime bien châtie bien non ? Aller la réponse n'est QUE dans le prochain chapitre ! Et attendez vous à avoir une surprise Voilà ..Sachez aussi qu'une Review ..Bah ça aide à se sentir inspirée 


	20. chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Le secret de catalougna dévoilé ...

Prêt a tout ...

...sauf à ça !

effectivement , Harry était près a tout , sauf a ce qu'il venait de voir . Mon dieux mais ? comment était ce possible .. comment se pouvait il que ...non ...non impossible ... c'était tout bonnement impossible . il devait rêver .. ou avait beaucoup trop bu ! oui c'était sûrement son état d'hybriété qui lui faisait imaginer des choses insensé ... c'était I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E ! ses yeux devaient fausser la vérité , noyer dans l'alcool dans lequel il avait voulu noyer ses interrogations ... pas possible ..

impossibilité totale ...

incohérence ...

incongru...

inconvenance...

absurde ...

impensable ...

ils ne pouvaient pas ...

non ...

PAS SNAPE !

C'était ... inimaginable ...

Comment ... complètement déluré ... Comment pouvait elle ...

Harry sortit de ses pensées a cause du souffle chaud de Draco sur sa nuque . il frissonna et se retourna vers l'adolescent qui ne semblait remarquer sa présence , il avait les yeux fixé sur le spectacle qui s 'offrait a lui .. si ...impossible ...

Pourtant le terme était exact ! il s'offrait a lui ... IL s'offrait a LUI ...

Comment ... Catalougna

pouvait elle ...

Pénétré ...

Snape ...

Comme un ...

...Homme ?!!

Non ; Non ; Non ; Non ... c'était irréalisable ..vraiment ... il rêvait ! c'était simple il était tellement bourré qu'il rêvais éveillé .

« c'est ... c'est bien ce que je crois voir que je vois hein Harry ? »

la voie de Draco le fit sortir de ses pensées ... lui n'avait pas bue ..et il voyait ..IL VOYAIT AUSSI .................

comment était ce possible ...

Catalougna avait un corps d'homme ... mais ...mais ....non ...

Harry sentit une pression sur son épaule l'entraîner loin de cette porte maudite . Draco le tirais vers leur chambre ... incapable de prononcer une parole Harry le suivit .

Dans la pièce qu'ils venait de quitter ; deux hommes se tenait la . l'un avec un air très agacer ...l'autre ...avec un sourire radieux affiché sur le visage .

Les petits oisillons allais leur poser des questions , il n'y avait pas de doutes ...et il pourrais enfin mètre enfin son plan a exécution .

« Roméo tu n'aurais pas du ...tu savais hein ?»

« Ho Severus ... tu sais bien que ça ne peux pas leur faire de mal ! et puis ... »

Le Dit Roméo laissa sa phrase en suspend ...

« Tu as bien vu ce que j'ai vu Harry n'es ce pas ? »

Harry en savais pas quoi répliquer . La bouche toujours ouverte il ne se sentait plus très bien .

« Harry tu as bien vu ce que j'ai vu ? » réitéra le blond .

« hein ? » murmura le concerner

« Le Professeur Rose Catalougna était en train de ...d'enculer Snape ! » Répondit le blond avec Horreur .

« Bof c'est un animagus ! c'est possible ! » dit Harry d'un tont neutre .

Les mots sortaient tout seul de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler ... mais pourtant c'était vrai ... Catalougna était un animagus .

Pourtant Draco ne semblait pas se calmer pour autant .

« Mais Harry ! ça veux dire que Snape AIME les HOMMES ! »

« et alors ? »

« Et alors ? » demanda le blond révulser « mais c'est ...écœurant ! »

« c'est vraiment ce que tu pense ? »

« bien sur que c'est ce que je pense ! C'est dégoûtant ! Mon dieu c'est ...Beurk ! »

« ... »

« Harry ...ça va ? j'ai l'impression que tu vas pas bien ... 


	21. petite notes

Salut salut :D

Je ne sais pas pouqruoi je sent que vous allez me tuer ... me lapider ;.. me trucider .... J'ai eu bocu de reviews pour ce petit chapitre ...

petit ...

oui ...

effectivement ...

mais surtout ...

(aie aie aie je sent les coups venir TT)

Completement pas BON !

c'est pas lui que je devais mettre ! je l'avait réecris ! donc .... Si vous voulez la version plus complette il faudras attendre un tout petit peu ! je me suis juste trompé ! ca arrive a tout le monde non (comment ca non ? OUINNNNNNNN)

Bon ... je suis désolée !parce que vous avez donc lu une esquisse de brouillon et que ca rend pas comme ca au final ( mais alors aps du tout !) je vous met le chapitre des que je peux !

Et puis je vous remerci pour les reviews que j'ai eu meme si je ne les méritais aps ! vous avez le droit de me taper , de mengueler ...mais laisser moi en vie pour que je puisse continuer !

Je vous le dit encor eune fois je suis navrée ! Desolée désolée !

Toutes mes escuses les plus sinceres !

Noa 

Ps : et ce PC qui fait que planté ...GRRRRRRRRR


End file.
